


A Foreseen Event

by SpencerandHotchLover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Soul Bond, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 174,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerandHotchLover/pseuds/SpencerandHotchLover
Summary: Aaron Hotchner meets Spencer Reid totally by accident when the team is in Las Vegas for a case and realizes immediately that he is his mate. Spencer for his part owns a large electronics company, as he never joined the BAU and is a witness to the murder of a college professor. Will Reid accept Hotch's offer to spend eternity at his side?





	1. Chapter 1

A Foreseen Event

 

Aaron Hotchner stared at Dr. Spencer Reid in astonishment and Reid stared right back, although after a few seconds he dropped his eyes, unable to stare into the the dark orbs of one Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner any longer. Spencer knew without having to be told that this was the man that a fortuneteller years ago had told him was his mate and that he had been meant to meet, although he had almost given up on that happening considering it had been about four years, but he should have known that it would happen when he least expected it to. Spencer also realized that this Agent Hotchner knew that he was his mate if his eyes widening in astonishment was any indication, but then from what he had read there were several signs where vampire was able to tell instantly when they had met the 'one', even if it rarely happened.  
Hotch could feel his fangs wanting to drop and he only prevented them through sheer force of will. This Dr. Spencer Reid was his mate someone he had never imagined that he would find and so he had stopped looking a long time ago.  
His only problem was, that Spencer Reid was human and taught at the University of Nevada, but he also knew that now that he had discovered his mate that he couldn't live without him. At least luckily, for him Dr. Reid was a witness instead of a suspect in their current investigation, so that was good as far as he was concerned.  
Normally, Hotch didn't conduct interviews, but JJ was out on maternity leave as she had just had a son whom she had named Henry and so that left them shorthanded for the next few weeks. Not to mention Gideon had just left under mysterious circumstances and retired, so that left them doubly shorthanded.  
Hotch well knew that David Rossi was coming back to help him out but wouldn't be here for a few weeks and JJ would be back shortly after that, so they would just have to manage until then.  
Hotch hid his emotions after that split second of astonishment and conducted the interview professionally and once it was done he rose and told Spencer quite calmly.  
“We need to talk sometime in the next couple of days when I can squeeze out a couple of spare hours,” Hotch said.  
The younger man's studied Hotch for a moment and then nodded slowly and said surprisingly calmly, “Yes, we do.”  
Hotch relaxed and then offered Reid his phone number while Spencer did to same.  
“You can call me anytime day or night and if I don't answer to leave me a message and I'll call back when I can. We're going to try to keep your involvement as a witness out of the press, because that would just encourage our unsub to come and try to kill you, something that I will not allow to happen,” Hotch said his voice a growl at those last few words.  
The young man flushed and Hotch thought that was an excellent sign as he could also smell Spencer's arousal so the younger man was attracted to him, which was a good thing as far as he was concerned.  
“Why don't you meet me at the cafe that's just around the corner where we are staying,” Hotch suggested, “At around 11 as the team usually finishes up around 10:30 or so for the night, although sometimes we work over that. If we work over that, I'll make sure I call you tell you not to come.”  
“I can do that,” Spencer agreed quite easily. “I'm a night owl by nature anyway and so I don't mind being up at all hours.”  
“Don't you have to work during the day?” Hotch asked in surprise.  
Spencer shrugged and said shyly, “Not really as I'm just a visiting professor as I guest lecture, but I don't actually work here. I actually own a electronics company that produces all sorts of electronics and I've slowly built that up to where I have several hundred employees and I would never have to work a day in my life if I wouldn't be bored, which is the reason I guest lecture in the first place as I get bored easily.”  
Hotch knew that Garcia had only done a preliminary background check and wouldn't go any deeper unless required to do so by the facts of the case and so all he had known about Spencer Reid was that lectured at various universities and was considered a genius in academic circles and apparently had an income outside of guest lecturing, but Garcia hadn't gone any deeper, because there had been no need to at that time.  
“The Dean has asked me several times to accept the job teaching and I've turned him down every time,” Spencer added and shrugged. “Guest lecturing is one thing, but I know that I would be bored if I actually took the job after a few years if not sooner.”  
“I'll see you at 11 at Aggie's Corner Café,” Hotch said giving Spencer the address and the young man nodded.  
“I'll meet you there at 11, tonight unless you call me and tell me that you can't make it,” Spencer verbally agreed.  
“Good,” Hotch said firmly. “Make sure you come or I will hunt you down and you'll not like the results of standing me up.”  
“I have no intentions of standing you up,” Spencer promised with a shy smile not intimidated by him at all, which made Hotch smile inwardly for it was as if his, Spencer knew that he would never hurt him and he wouldn't for mates could not hurt each other, even if Spencer wasn't aware of that yet.  
The young man was intelligent though and so for all he knew he might very well be versed on all vampire customs as the information wasn't that hard to find if you looked for it, it was just a lot of people never bothered.  
With those last parting words and a kiss on the back of Spencer's hand causing the young man to blush again Hotch forced himself to leave, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

At precisely 11 o'clock, Hotch walked into Aggie's Corner cafe and didn't even have to search the place to locate his mate as Hotch had already memorized his heartbeat and scent and so walked unerringly to the table that was in a back darkened corner and as private as it could get in a place like a cafe.  
Spencer immediately looked up from whatever book he was reading and slowly closed it putting it back into the messenger bag that he never seemed to be without as he'd had it with him at the university to.  
Hotch sat down on the opposite side of the booth, although he really wanted to sit beside Spencer not across from him, but he knew he had to take things slow, as he didn't want to scare his mate off as he would be forced to change him then without his consent and he didn't want to do that unless he had no other choice.  
“So, do you know why I wanted to see you since technically we should not be meeting since you are a witness and central for our current case,” Hotch asked quietly his voice as calm as he could make it to hide the emotions that he was feeling on the inside.  
Spencer complemented him for a moment and then he seemed to reach a decision.  
“From the way you appeared so astonished the second you set eyes on me, from the way you ordered me to meet you, not really giving me a choice in the matter, even if it was phrased as a request and the way you kissed the back of my hand, although it was clear you wanted to do more than that I am going to say that I am your mate. Since you were so astonished the second you saw me the first time I'm also going to say that you didn't expect it and if that's the case that's really not so surprising since not many vampire's ever find their mates.”  
“You are correct,” Hotch agreed trying to not let his anxiety show and although he was usually very good at concealing his emotions, as he'd had centuries of practice, he was still having trouble doing that at the moment, because this was way more important to him then anything had ever been in his centuries, but he suspected that Spencer knew that already. “I have to say you are reacting better then I expected you to, as I expected you to either panic, assume I had made a mistake or resist the idea, but since we don't have a lot of time before the team wakes, only a few days at most before I'll be heading home, I wanted to get the preliminaries out of the way and come to an agreement before that occurred.”  
“I see,” Spencer said tapping a finger on the center of his bottom lip thoughtfully, which Hotch thought was strangely erotic and it made him want to kiss him and not just on the hand like he had before he had left his mate in an office at the university where the interviews had taken place. “I assume you want to know why I'm not having the reactions you expected,” Spencer offered after a moment.  
“Well, I won't say I'm not curious, but you don't necessarily have to tell me if you don't want to,” Hotch offered.  
“I don't mind, as if nothing really personal or anything,” Spencer admitted. “One reason is I am a man of logic and science. I am also an observer of human nature kind of like what you do yourself, profile someone until you catch the criminal you are after. I tend to be more of an observer in life than an active participant and when I do go out in public I tend to be a people watcher, as you can learn a lot that way as I'm sure you know. Your behavior is consistent with someone who is nervous, but also honest and truthful.”  
“Well, I'm not doing a very good job of concealing my emotions or my body language if you're able to read me so easily,” Hotch said looking more amused more than angry or upset.  
“Oh, I'm pretty good at reading the most subtle clues that a person gives off vampire, magical or human, no matter how good they are concealing their body language or their emotions and facial expressions and it's certainly helped me a lot over the years to have this talent,” Spencer admitted modestly.  
“Well, sounds like you would fit right in with the BAU,” Hotch said with an amused smile, “If you wanted a change of career, that is.”  
“I seriously thought about joining the FBI, the BAU specifically,” Spencer admitted candidly, “but then my mother took sick and I just figured it was better to stay put. I won quite a lot from casinos here before they threw me out permanently and warned me not to come back or they'd have the law on me for somehow cheating even though they couldn't figure out how, but not before I had enough to start my own business, so it just grew from there. The money I make now is enough to keep my mother in style at the Bennington Sanitarium, right here in Vegas.”  
“So, you used gambling winnings to start your own business,” Hotch said more amused than anything else. “So, did you actually cheat like that managers believed?”  
“No, I didn't,” Spencer said shaking his head in denial. “I stayed away from the slot machines since I was well aware they're probably rigged, and stuck to games like blackjack or poker or any other card game, as really they are just math and since I do have a math degree it was relatively easy for me to win quite a lot, without cheating no matter what the manager believed. I can do complicated math in my head with no problem.”  
“And how old were you?” Hotch asked genuinely interested in the answer.  
“Just 21 which is the legal age here in Las Vegas,” Spencer shrugged. “I believe that it was only my young age that stopped the manager from calling the cops and since I had won enough to do what I wanted, I gave up gambling completely and haven't been anywhere near the casinos since. I had graduated college by that point since I went when I was 12 and had my first degree by the time I was 16 and was well on my way to getting my second.”  
Hotch was impressed despite himself, but he didn't let it show his face and all he said was, “So, you said you had a second reason for accepting that you were the mate of a vampire so easily.”  
Spencer hesitated for a moment and then said, “Well, my second reason isn't as logical as my first and in fact really it is strange and mythical and defies logic and reason.”  
“I've seen a lot of strange things in my time, Spencer, so I promise I won't disbelieve whatever you are telling me,” Hotch promised, “as I am much older then I look as I know you are aware.”  
“Well, as a bit of a lark I decided to go see a fortuneteller, a real one not somebody that just fakes it for their customers. I went to the magical quarter and I'm still not sure why I did it, as I am usually a man of science and logic, of facts and figures, not of the mythical or magical even if I am well aware that such forces exist. As soon as I had stepped into Isadora's shop she took one look at me and went into what seemed a trance and I could tell she wasn't faking. She told me in a distant, unearthly voice, that I would soon meet a tall, dark, handsome stranger and that if I accepted what he had to offer than I would be happier then I had ever been in my life and that the loneliness would be a thing of the past, but if I refused then it would only lead to misery and I might very well lose my life and the stranger would lose his as well. She told me that my perfect match was a vampire and we would be together through eternity, just so long as I accepted his love, devotion and protection that had no strings attached other then I returned his feelings.”  
Hotch felt a chill go down his spine at Spencer's words for it sounded like his mate could lose his life if he didn't accept his love and protection and if that happened then he would find a way to end his own existence, so this Isadora had been right about that.  
“Isadora also said that she knew I was in desperate a search for happiness and that I was lonely as people wanted to marry me for my money, not for myself and that if I turned you away then I would be just like my father who turned away from the wife he supposedly loved and also his children, because he couldn't handle mom's illness and didn't want the responsibility of looking after three children, so left them with his wife.”  
Hotch tried not to growl fiercely at that, but he knew he would be dealing with Spencer's father at some point if he had any say in the matter as no one hurt his mate—no one—and it didn't matter that the two of them had just met.  
“It was that last statement that convinced me that Isadora just wasn't faking it for very few people know about how my father left mom and his children and also that mom was very ill, as it was kept quiet because we would've been sent to different foster homes and mom wouldn't have had anybody to look after her.”  
“So, that's why you accepted my offer so easily,” Hotch said in realization.  
“That's why,” Spencer immediately agreed.  
“So, when did you go see this fortuneteller?” asked Hotch.  
“It was over four years ago,” Spencer said after thinking about it for a moment. “I've never been one to date much, as I've always been shy and awkward where the opposite sex is concerned and the few times I did actually date a girl those relationships didn't last long, because it soon became clear that they were just after my money and didn't care about me personally.”  
“Ever dated another man?” Hotch asked calmly, not at all jealous as he didn't expect his mate to be a total virgin since he certainly wasn't.  
“A few times,” Spencer admitted, “although I kept it very quiet because that kind of thing isn't really accepted in academic world at least here in Las Vegas. I will admit that I was much more comfortable with another man then I ever was with the few women I dated, but in the end they turned out to be just as greedy as their female counterparts and wanted me for my money. Well, either that or they wanted me to become someone I just wasn't and I wasn't going to change for anyone, especially since that's what my father wanted. He wanted me and his other children to be little carbon copies of him, not people with their own personalities and interests. I believe he loved us in his own way, it just wasn't enough to keep him happy when mom started to get sick. I do know that he wanted us to go to college and become lawyers just like him, but that's a field that's never interested me personally and luckily, I never had to actually go through with the vision he had for his children's future because he left when me, my brother and sister were just 10 years old as that's when mom's disease really started to get worse and to affect her ability to see reality instead of delusions.”  
“So, your mother's disease isn't something that can be cured?” asked Hotch  
“I'm afraid not,” Spencer said shaking his head sadly. “It's schizophrenia, a disease of the mind that hits really intelligent people a lot of time and I'd have about a 13% chance of getting it if I were to remain human that is, but then so do by siblings. My mother was and still is really a very intelligent lady and so long as she continues to take her medication then she's most of the time very rational and I and my siblings visit her frequently, which is another reason I decided against moving to Quantico. She was a literature professor for many years mostly of the 13th and 14th centuries at the university I lecture at now.”  
It was clear to Hotch that his mate adored his mother and loved her fiercely.  
“You know I'm wondering if turning your mother into a vampire would cause her to return to normal,” Hotch said thoughtfully. “No, vampire can ever get something like schizophrenia, because technically we are not alive or at least our hearts don't beat, nor our organs operate.”  
“I don't know that that's possible,” Spencer said, “and as much as my brother, sister and I would love to have our mother back to what she was when we were young I doubt very much that it would actually fix her schizophrenia since she already has it. A vampire might not actually be able to actually get the disease, but if they already have it when they're turned then it probably remains as I can't imagine it just going away even if I know the vampire transformation totally rewires a person's brain. Unless we are sure it will fix the problem I don't want to risk it and I know my siblings will say the same.”  
“Well, I'm going to consult some experts, vampires who are doctors, before I'm going to give up on that particular theory,” Hotch said.  
“It would be wonderful to have my mother back again,” Spencer said wistfully, “and I know that Zora and Beckett would agree.”  
“Unusual names,” Hotch commented and Spencer shrugged.  
“My sister was named after an author Zora Neale Hudson who was born in the late 19th century. Her father was a preacher and she had six siblings.” Spencer went on to give Hotch the details of the woman that his sister had been named for. “She was supposedly a great lady and didn't get the recognition or the money she deserved as women back then almost never got as much as a man when it came to paying them, so she didn't even have enough for a grave and some friends of hers took up a collection, although they never could afford a headstone. It wasn't until 1973 that another author Alice Walker got one for her grave because she had inspired her own work and this was a way that she could repay the great lady. My mother has always admired women authors in particular, especially ones that made their own way, long before women even had the right to vote.”  
“And what about you brother, Beckett?” asked Hotch.  
“He was named after the playwright Samuel Beckett, that died when I and my siblings were about eight,” Spencer explained. “My mother always admired his plays more than she did most others.”  
“And what about yourself?” Hotch asked curiously.  
“I was named for LaVyrle Spencer another author born 1943, got inducted into the Romance Writers Hall of Fame in 1988 and stopped writing in 1997. 12 of her books have been on the New York Times Bestseller's list and several of them have even been made into movies.”  
“So, you said that you believed Isadora's vision was true so does that mean you are accepting my offer to become my mate and a vampire?” Hotch asked finally. “That you'll come back to Virginia with me where I have this nice, cozy condo that we can share.”  
Hotch couldn't wait to turn his mate into a vampire and if he had his way he would soon be pregnant with their first child. In most species the male could not get pregnant, but vampires were a totally different race. A male vampire could get pregnant, but only under one condition and that condition was, that two male vampires had to be mates in order for such a miracle to occur. It took awhile for the uterus to form, several months at the very least and so his mate wouldn't be able to get pregnant for awhile, but it would occur if nothing was done to prevent it. Once pregnant the child only had to gestate a couple of months before a c-section was preformed, because despite the fact that a male vampire could get pregnant he didn't have any birth canal and so in the past a crude c-section was done on the vampire in question by using another vampire's very sharp fingernails since it was the only substance known that would cut into a vampire's skin. Nowadays, there were tools available such as knives made out of a vampires fingernails one that had been dismembered and burned for crimes against the vampire race, like hunting humans as that was forbidden and had been for the last 200 years. Once the cut was made into the male vampire's stomach the baby was extracted and then the vampire was fed blood until he healed and he would be as right as rain again in just a few minutes after the birth. The baby of course, would also require blood at regular times, but the vampire infant would also grow much more quickly than a regular human one and in less than a decade they would be all grown up and able to be out on their own. He was sure that he and Spencer would have many children over their centuries together and he was genuinely looking forward to it. He would probably even bear a few himself, but not right now because of the current career he had chosen.  
“Yes,” Spencer answered calmly, but with an underlayer of some other emotion, love, perhaps? Hotch speculated. Spencer took the vampire's hand in his own, not seeming to mind the coldness of Hotch's skin, which the centuries old vampire wasn't about to object to and in fact, it felt so right for them to be connected in this way that he could have sat here for eternity with the man he already adored. The intense look in Spencer's golden brown eyes didn't help the situation either and made Hotch nearly catch his breath and want to rip the clothes off his mate right there in a public place and he barely stopped his inner vampire from doing so. “However, before I can do that, there are quite a few things I need to take care of here before I can meet you at your place in Virginia. I need to pay a visit to my mother and make sure she understands that I'll not be living in the Las Vegas anymore, but that I'll come and visit frequently. I need to make sure that my second-in-command at my technology company can take over permanently, as I do have several hundred employees counting on me. I need to tell my siblings that I'll be moving and the reason why. I need to pack up all my personal effects and pay to have them moved to your place or put in storage.”  
“You could start a branch of your company out in Virginia or Washington,” Hotch suggested.  
“I was planning on expanding, but not for awhile,” Spencer admitted. “I wanted to make sure that I wasn't stretching my funds to thin as that's a good way to go out of business or to have to fire employees.”  
“I'll be glad to give you the capital if you don't have enough,” Hotch said. “Trust me, when I say I have more than I'll ever spend. Besides, it's standard practice to give any new vampire a certain amount of money to start their new life off with and teach them how to invest.”  
“I have enough,” Spencer promised. “I was just being cautious, as I do have employees that are depending on me. I started this company when I was 22 and I'm 35 now and I'm worth millions of dollars. I'll start out small in either Virginia or Washington just like I did here and it won't be many years before the company is as big as the first one.”  
“So, who is your second-in-command?” asked Hotch curiously.  
Spencer smirked for a moment and then answered smoothly, “My brother, Beckett, as we went into this business together and we each own a large portions of the company. Between both of us we own just over 50%, which gives us controlling interest. I don't have to worry about him staging a corporate takeover since he is my brother or running the business into the ground without me there as he's the one with the business degree. Since he's also my twin we're very close, but then most siblings born at the same time are.”  
“How long do you think it will take you to wrap things up here?” asked Hotch.  
“Well, I can start doing that while you're trying to catch your current criminal,” Spencer said seriously thinking about it, “but it will be at least several weeks before I get the most important things out-of-the-way, even with Beckett's and Zora's help. I would say anywhere from just three or four weeks to another month after that as it just depends on how quickly I can settle my affairs.”  
Hotch didn't like it, but he understood, so he nodded. His mate had a right to settle his affairs and tell his siblings and mother why he was suddenly moving and promise them that they would keep in contact.  
“I can tell you don't like the idea, but also want to let me live my life,” Spencer said suddenly, “and I appreciate it.”  
“You need to be careful until whoever killed Howard Blanc at the college is caught, because you are a witness even if you didn't see his face for more than a split second.” Hotch warned. “The killer doesn't know what you saw and will probably be afraid that you can identify him. In fact I'd like to put you in protective custody, because the team doesn't know if the fact that there is a witness will get out, but there's no point in taking chances. If it is announced on the news that there is a witness to the murder of one of the professors, even if it doesn't mention your name specifically, you will be going into protective custody and I would be doing it for anyone whose life was in danger, even if they weren't my mate.”  
“I know,” Spencer said looking resigned. “I know it might be necessary, but I don't like being cooped up, even for my own protection.”  
“Well, hopefully, it won't be necessary,” Hotch offered.  
“I can hope,” Spencer agreed. “However, I am well aware that reporters of any ilk are very good at digging up information, as people like to talk no matter who it puts in danger. I am also aware that whoever murdered Howard Blanc can come at me from a 100 different directions. They could come up to me on the street and knife me in the belly before I even knew what was happening, they could try to run over me with their car or even kill me as well as numerous other people in a driveby shooting. Don't think I'm not aware that there is 100 different ways they could do the job as they could even put some kind of poison in the food I eat and it just depends on how intelligent and resourceful this particular criminal is.”  
“Why did you come stay with me at my hotel room?” Hotch offered. “It's safer for you until this criminal is caught, although he shouldn't be more then a few days, a week at most.”  
“You just don't want to let me out of your sight,” Spencer accused him half playfully.  
“Well, I will admit that I want to spend as much time with you as I can while I'm in town, but it really is safer for you to already be out of sight and not go back to your normal routine until after you're not a witness anymore. You would need to come with the team to the police station and I'd feel better if you were surrounded by cops if I was out in the field. Unfortunately, I can't take any of the team off the case to guard you at the moment as we're shorthanded,” Hotch admitted not at all sheepish the his mate could read him so accurately.  
“Alright then, I'll agree,” Spencer said without argument as he wanted to spend as much time with Aaron Hotchner as the man wanted to spend with him.  
“Good,” Hotch said firmly internally sighing in relief that his mate was being so reasonable. “I would like to change you into a vampire right away, but it can wait until after you settle your affairs, but after that, you're mine.”  
“I'd prefer that we get to know each other better before you do that,” Spencer said in mild protest. “I know enough about vampires to know that you already have strong feelings for me, but while I will agree to be changed I would just like to get to know you a bit better before that happens.”  
“That's a reasonable request,” Hotch agreed immediately. “So long as you agree to move in with me and we can talk on the phone when I'm gone with the team then I'll agree we can wait awhile, unless something happens and you're mortally wounded. If that happens I'll be changing you into a vampire immediately, because I cannot lose you now that I have just found you, as it would destroy me.”  
Spencer thought that was a reasonable caveat so nodded  
“That's reasonable,” Spencer agreed. “Don't worry so much, I'll be careful until the person you are currently after is caught and in a few months I'll likely agree to let you turn me into a vampire.”  
“I'm going to worry until after you're like I am as human beings die from just about anything. Yes, some of them live to a ripe old age, but you're race would've died out centuries ago if not for the fact that the woman give birth so easily, at least for the most part,” Hotch said. “I've seen a lot in my centuries on this earth and there have been times where disease has swept through the human population practically decimating it, even if they're also very inventive and intelligent and can cure a lot of diseases now that could have very well wiped out the human race if you weren't so numerous.”  
“Why don't you give me the address of the hotel you're staying at and I'll meet you there in a few hours,” Spencer suggested. “It's getting late and I'm sure your team is going to be waking soon and that you need a chance to explain exactly what has occurred.”  
“They'll agree because they thought I should have put you under protective custody right away,” Hotch said with a little smile, “as they recognized the implications of just letting you be on your own immediately. It doesn't matter how much you actually saw, as our unsub will likely want to get rid of any possible witnesses and if he learns that you are a witness then your life is in danger until he's caught. Of course, they don't know at the moment that you're my mate, but I'll make sure I explain it to them, before you arrive and that you'll be staying with me in my hotel room for your own protection and you'll be traveling with us to and from the police station for the foreseeable future. You'll also be eating with the team and the only place you can't go with us is to the crime scenes.”  
“You wouldn't normally do this, would you?” Spencer asked rhetorically. “You'd normally just trust the cops to guard me and put me in a safe house.”  
“Yes, I would, but this is a different situation as you're aware,” Hotch said.  
“I know,” Spencer said solemnly. “Believe me, I do understand why you're being so cautious and I might not like it, but it won't be for more than a few days.”  
“Good, I'm glad you're being so reasonable,” Hotch said relieved. “Personally, just in the few hours I've known you I can tell you would make a great asset to the BAU, but perhaps sometime in the future you can at least become a consultant.”  
“I would like that a lot,” Spencer said his face lighting up. “You do know it was my dream to join the BAU, but thanks my mother being so sick, I just never went through with it, as I felt I should be closer to home. To tell you the truth, I've wanted to move away from Las Vegas and therefore my father for years now as he's constantly trying to get back into mine Beckett's and Zora's lives and we won't give him the time of day.”  
“Why is he trying to get back into your life now that you're all grown up when he wasn't even there for you when you were a child?” Hotch growled.  
“He's been having some financial difficulties and he wants us to give him some money to supposedly take care of it and we always turn him down every time and considering that he abandoned us and his wife I don't know how he could have expected any other response or why he keeps pestering us. Besides, I know very well if we give him a handout once that he'll come back for more,” Spencer explained.  
“I'm surprised he hasn't threatened to reveal the deep dark secrets of your past,” Hotch said with a worried frown.  
“Oh, he won't do that because that would also put his own actions into the spotlight. I'll have no problem telling anybody who asked that he abandoned his wife and his children, how he didn't contact us at all once he had left and I believe that most people will see it from our point of view.” Spencer said with a particularly vicious glint in his eyes, although his expression remained the same. “My father, knows it too and he doesn't need the negative publicity, as he is already in severe financial difficulties and any half decent reporter would be able to dig that up with hardly any trouble, especially if they had an inside source.”  
Hotch chuckled appreciatively as he was beginning to see that his mate could be devious as well as vicious when the situation required it and he heartily approved. “That's definitely the way to handle people like your father. Don't give people like that an inch for if you give into them even once they will take everything you have and come back for more.”  
Maybe he wouldn't kill his mate's father after all so long as he continued to reap what he had sowed, but if it looked like he was getting his financial feet back under him then Hotch would attack and he'd be dead seconds later, but only if he didn't decide to torture him for a few hours first for what he had done to his own children.  
The two continued to talk for a few minutes, but it was nearing the time where they would have to be parted for at least a few hours and so Hotch finally said looking at his watch. “As much as I hate to end this, I've got to get back to my hotel room and get a shower and change clothes before the team awakes.”  
“I understand,” Spencer assured him. “I don't want this to end either, as you're the first person I've talked to besides, my siblings that actually understands what I'm trying to say without me having to explain it in layman's terms, well except for the employees that work for me and my brother since they're also very intelligent,” Spencer corrected, “but I'm not close to any of them, since I am technically one of their bosses after all.”  
“Before we part for a few hours I want you to take this,” Hotch said solemnly removing the single ring he was wearing from his finger. “This is the Hotchner family crest and it will give you an enormous amount of protection until you're turned into a vampire and even afterwards because any one of my kind that sees this ring will automatically know that you're under my protection. I'll make sure I have a ring made for you once I get back to Virginia, but until then I want you to wear this one and never take it off for any reason.”  
Spencer nodded solemnly back and took the ring understanding immediately the significance of what he was being offered. He knew that if anything were to happen to him, assault or rape for instance the wrath of God or in this case a vampire would come down on the person or persons responsible even if he lived through it. Aaron's ring would mark him as under a very powerful family's protection and would for the rest of his life even after he was a vampire.  
Spencer put the ring on his wedding finger of his right hand and once it was past the knuckle it immediately shrunk to fit, which meant it was a magical ring. Spencer's fingers were considerably more slender then Hotch's, so it was a good thing it did or it would have fallen off. Hotch nodded approvingly at his mate's actions, trying not to grin broadly as he was just so happy he could burst.  
If Spencer had put the ring on another finger or on his left hand instead of his right, that would have told Hotch that his mate didn't understand the significance of what he was being offered. By putting it on his right hand on the finger that normally held a wedding band Spencer was silently telling him that he understood the significance of the ring and knew what it meant and that from this moment on he was Hotch's, which made him want to grin from ear to ear he was so happy.  
“With this ring I claim you as my mate for eternity and anybody who sees the ring had better back off or they will face my wrath,” Hotch said solemnly, but with a dangerous glint in his dark eyes.  
Spencer, shivered at the tone in his mate's words, but listened nonetheless and thought absently that for some reason the words sounded like they were part of some sort of ancient ritual and they could be for all he knew as he doubted that kind of thing was ever written down.  
“And I accept this ring and the implications that go with it. I agree on my own free will to be your mate, your lover, your partner, your equal in all things and love you with everything that I am,” Spencer responded, just as solemnly and watched as Aaron smiled broadly and he knew then that he had said the right thing.  
The two men rose from the table and Spencer who had finished his breakfast long ago left a bill on the table not caring it was way more then his meal was worth for they had monopolized this table ever since of 11 o'clock last night and it was now after 5:30 in the morning and technically he had been here since 10 o'clock as he hadn't wanted to miss Aaron just in case he arrived early.  
“I'll see you in a few hours,” Hotch said solemnly.  
“You will,” Spencer promised just as solemnly, but as soon as they were relatively alone out in the parking lot where the sun was just beginning to rise he kissed Aaron on the cheek and watched as the vampire's eyes lit up with pleasure.  
“You're welcome to kiss me anytime you like and I don't care if we're out in public or not as most vampires don't care about such things, especially not ones as old as I am,” Hotch promised him with a broad smile.  
“We can talk some more later and I'd like to hear more about you,” Spencer said and Hotch nodded, thinking that was only fair.  
“When we get a few minutes to breathe, I'll be happy to tell you some of my life,” Hotch promised, “but now the team and I have an unsub to catch and I'm even more determined to get this bastard then I was before, because you'll never be safe until he's caught unless you're turned into a vampire right away, which I know you don't want.”  
“I would love to help you, but I know it wouldn't be ethical since I'm the witness and also not a member of the bureau,” Spencer said wistfully.  
“No, unfortunately, it would not,” Hotch said, “although I'm sure you would be a big help.”  
The two men parted company reluctantly then, although Hotch made sure that his mate got into his car and drove away before he got into his own.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“Wow, Hotch!” Emily said, as Hotch informed the team that their witness was his mate. “I bet you didn't expect to discover that this Dr. Spencer Reid was your mate.”  
“It really is something of a strange coincidence,” Morgan said.  
“No, I didn't expect to find out that Spencer was my mate,” Hotch admitted easily, “and yes, it is rather strange coincidence, but that doesn't make it any less true. I wasn't even looking really and believe me, when I went to question him about what he had seen it shocked the hell out of me.”  
“So, you got him to agree to protection then,” Morgan said and Hotch nodded.  
“I got him to agree to move into my hotel room for the duration and he'll come with us to the police station and stay put when we have to be out in the field. Really, he's being perfectly logical and reasonable about it. Normally, I'd just put him in a safe house and let the local cops guard him, but that's not going to happen this time and you both know the reason why.”  
“Yes, we both know the reason why,” Morgan agreed glancing at Emily who nodded. “I know I don't know all the ins and outs of the vampire world, but I know enough to know that a vampire cannot lose their mate for any reason. Your Dr. Reid needs protection and even if he wasn't your mate that would still be true, at least until this unsub is caught.”  
“So, I'm assuming that this Spencer Reid will be moving back to Virginia to be with you,” Emily said.  
“Yes, he will be and he said he needed time to settle his affairs and leave his technology company in the hands of his second-in-command, who is also his brother. He's planning on another branch out in either Virginia or Washington, but it won't be for awhile.”  
“Aren't you afraid that he's going to run?” asked Morgan curiously.  
“No, I'm not because we came to an agreement, and I am a profiler after all I could tell that he was speaking the truth. Besides, I'm also a vampire and there certain things that make it easy to tell when somebody's lying like how their heart speeds up and he remained perfectly calm the whole time as I would've been able to hear if his heart sped up thanks to my very sensitive vampire hearing. I gave him my ring because it will offer him a certain measure of protection from other vampires since the Hotchner family is an ancient one and well known in the vampire world.”  
Hotch wasn't about to tell his two teammates about the real seer that Spencer had gone to see as that was between him and his mate and no one else unless Spencer chose to reveal it.  
He also wasn't about to mention the oath that he and Spencer had exchanged after Spencer had placed the ring on his finger and that was also between him and his mate as well and no one else needed to know.  
“I wondered what happened to your ring,” Emily commented having immediately noticed that the very prominent crest of the Hotchner family was missing from her boss's finger.  
“I plan on getting him one made as soon as I get back to Virginia and then he'll give me mine back. He'll be wearing my crest for the rest of his existence now, because as I said it offers him a measure of protection and that will be true even once he's a vampire.”  
“He's agreed to that?” Morgan asked curiously.  
“In principle, yes,” Hotch said. “It would happen anyway, but he agreed on his own to be turned, but not right away as he wants a chance for us to get to know each other. I agreed to that provided of course, he's not fatally injured as we know that this unsub is playing for keeps and if he happens to find out that there is a witness...”  
Hotch didn't bother to finish his sentence because Emily and Morgan both caught on to what he was implying immediately. It was well known that a vampire could not lose their mate as that would end their life as well and so if a vampire's mate wasn't being reasonable then it was legal to turn them even without their consent, which had happened quite a lot.  
“We won't let anything happen to him,” Morgan promised.  
“Definitely not,” Emily agreed. “I for one want to see you this happy all the time even though I can tell you're also worried about him.”  
“Once we catch the unsub I'll stop worrying so much,” Hotch said. “I really don't want to leave his side at all, but I know my duty and we're shorthanded enough with it just being the three of us plus Garcia, back in Quantico.”  
“That's the truth,” Emily said, “I know all of us can't wait until JJ returns.”  
“Or for this David Rossi to come back after being retired for a decade,” Morgan added.  
“We could really use another team member besides those two,” Emily said.  
“I agree with you and I've been looking for someone,” Hotch promised them. “Spencer wanted to join the FBI, the BAU specifically, but then his mother took ill and so he decided against it.”  
“Well, perhaps, once he's been a vampire for a few years he might decide to do that,” Emily suggested.  
“He might,” Hotch agreed, “but he will have a company to run if he really is going to start a second branch, so probably not. He might agree to consult every once in awhile and just from talking to him while you guys were sleeping I can tell he would fit right in.”  
“It would be nice for you to be able to travel together,” Morgan suggested shrewdly.  
“It would, I won't deny it,” Hotch said with a little smile. “Besides, we would have met about 10 years ago if not for the fact that his mother took ill.”  
“Well, look at it this way,” Emily suggested, “Now he looks around your age even if me and Morgan both know that technically you're much older than you look. However, most people won't know that you're centuries old while your Dr. Reid is not.”  
“That doesn't really matter to a vampire, but I understand your point,” Hotch agreed.  
“You met when you were meant to, when fate decided that it was time,” Emily said. “Normally, I don't believe in such things, not really, but sometimes fate just seems to take an interest in specific people as I've seen it once or twice for myself,” Hotch agreed.  
“You should just be happy that you and this Reid did meet,” Morgan added, “and not worry about the fact that it didn't happen a decade ago, because really that would've been like robbing the cradle or that's definitely what people would have thought, but now he looks more around your age as he's what 32?”  
“35,” Hotch corrected automatically. “Alright, I get your point we now look of similar age so people won't make assumptions, false though they may be.”  
“Exactly,” both Emily and Morgan agreed together causing Hotch to smile.  
“Well, as pleasant as this is we need to get to the police station and get to work, as I'm even more determined to catch this bastard then I was before,” Hotch said as he rose and walked towards the exit while his two subordinates finished their breakfast quickly and followed him out the door.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

Spencer had arrived at Hotch's hotel room with a small bag just as he had promised his mate several hours later and had already been given Aaron's key, so just let himself in and his mate would be getting second key from the front desk.  
Spencer looked around the rather shabby hotel room and noticed the nice double bed blushing as he wondered what it would feel like to be fucked on it, although he knew that likely wouldn't be happening until after the unsub was caught. He had to admit that he had already fallen in love with Aaron Hotchner, but then he'd known that his destiny was approaching and had for the last four years, so it wasn't like it was unexpected. Even though Spencer didn't really know anything about Aaron Hotchner at all he already knew that the vampire was good man who had already developed strong feelings for him, although he knew that he too would feel the bond once the two of them had had sex for the first time, even if he was still human at the time. He had done his research into a vampire customs after Isadora had told him future and that research had told him quite a few things, but some things had never been mentioned probably because that they happened so rarely, still he was sure that he and Aaron would talk for hours before they got around to completing the bond, as they had already agreed to that in principle anyway. Spencer turned on the TV wondering in the back of his mind why Aaron, Morgan and Emily were staying in such a crummy place, but had to acknowledge that the government wasn't going to set up it's employees in five-star hotels.  
Spencer had been in Aaron's hotel room for an hour and was just starting to get hungry when he heard a key turn in the lock and the door opened just a second later.  
“Oh, good you're here,” Hotch said relieved, as he had resisted calling to make sure that his mate was okay as he didn't want to seem too overprotective, even if he was going to worry until Spencer was exactly like he was and therefore invulnerable and much less easy to kill.  
“I said I would be,” Spencer told him with a smile. “As much as you were worried when we talked earlier I'm surprised you resisted calling all day.”  
“I didn't want you to think I was trying to smother you,” Hotch admitted looking sheepish.  
“You aren't trying to smother me, I understand that you're just being very overprotective until after this unsub is caught,” Spencer told him gently. “I did my research after Isadora gave me that prophecy and I know what a vampire losing their mate means that they will find a way to meet their own death, which will be a lot less pleasant than most other peoples.”  
“Well, you'll be coming to the police station with me and the others from now on,” Hotch said firmly, “as you'll be much safer surrounded by cops, then here in the hotel room by yourself.”  
“I do understand,” Spencer promised trying to replace the worry in his mate's eyes. “You're right a police station surrounded by cops is a much safer place to be then here in your hotel room by myself.”  
Hotch smiled at that and finally took his mate into his arms.  
“I missed you today and it was very hard for me to concentrate, although once we complete the bond it will be easier,” Hotch said.  
“But we won't be doing that until after whoever killed off your professor is caught,” Spencer suggested shrewdly.  
“No, as much as I would love to I don't want to be rushed through it,” Hotch explained kissing the side of his mate's neck, inhaling his mouthwatering scent that drove his inner vampire wild with desire and made it very hard to not do what he really wanted to, which was fuck his mate senseless on the hotel room bed. He wanted to rip the clothes off his mate's body and make love to him, although he knew he would have to be gentle until he was a vampire like himself, since humans were easily breakable to one of his kinds immense strength. “I'd like to be able to take my time and we'll likely stay in bed for days at a time, especially since there's not much to do while you're learning to control your strength and your bloodlust.”  
“I definitely agree about taking our time as I don't want to be rushed either,” Spencer said with lust in his expression kissing Hotch at the corner of his mouth. Really it was just a quick little peck, but it pleased both vampire and human immensely, though both knew that would have to do for now.  
“Well, in any case, I came to invite you to dinner with me Morgan and Emily, even though I don't eat, but since I have no intention of leaving your side for at least the rest of the night I'll be happy to come along, since I know you need to eat at regular times for as long as you are human. We'll be going everywhere together for the foreseeable future as annoying as I know that is for you.”  
“It is, but I do understand the necessity of it,” Spencer admitted. “Hopefully, it won't be for more than a few days, as the sooner that I start getting my affairs in order of the sooner that I can move to your place in Virginia. As for going to dinner that's a good idea as I was just considering calling room service as I'm starved.”  
“Well, we're supposed to meet Morgan and Emily downstairs in the lobby in about 15 minutes, which is more like 5 minutes now, so we had better hurry,” Hotch said checking his watch.  
“Well, before that...” Spencer began until Hotch's mouth descended on his cutting off his remarks.  
By the time Hotch finally released him Spencer had a rather dazed look in his golden brown eyes and a rather goofy grin on his face, which made Hotch smirk in satisfaction. It was really to bad that they couldn't have full blown sex until after their unsub was caught, but that didn't mean he couldn't give his mate a blow job and that was definitely his intention once they had returned from dinner, as he knew that Spencer needed to eat, even if he did not.  
“As much as I would like to complete the bond with you it's just going to have to wait until after this case is solved and our unsub is behind bars or dead, that doesn't mean however, that we can't make out heavily before you need to sleep.”  
“You're welcome to do that to me again anytime you like,” Spencer said looking dazed, “even if I know that full-blown sex isn't going to happen until after you catch your unsub.”  
“Oh, I plan on kissing you like that a lot,” Hotch smirked, though if the truth be known he too was having trouble controlling himself, as all he wanted to do was rip off his mate's clothes and complete the bond right then and there, but he didn't need to be distracted right now and he refused to be rushed when he was making love to the man he already loved so deeply, even though they had known each other such a short amount of time.  
“We had better go meet Morgan and Emily before they discover what we've been doing and it's not even that they wouldn't understand, but still I'd like to keep our sexual activities private,” Hotch suggested and Spencer nodded.  
“I definitely agree with that,” Spencer said still feeling a little breathless, “as I'm a very private person and they might know what we've been are doing in their heads, but they don't need to have it confirmed.”  
Hotch totally agreed with that sentiment and so the two men left the hotel room and Hotch eyes never quit moving as he looked everywhere and studied every single person he saw intently and he never forgot to look upwards, as an attack could come from anywhere including a long range rifle.  
Spencer said nothing, but he knew that Aaron and was in guard mode and would be for the duration until after whoever had murdered Howard Blanc was caught as he was determined to protect him since was the mate of a vampire and from what he had read they were extremely overprotective where their mate was concerned, at least those that were mortal at the time and Spencer for one could hardly blame those vampires. Once he was a vampire and nothing much could harm him Aaron wouldn't worry quite so much, but until then his mate was going to likely be extremely smothering even though he was trying his best not to be, but he couldn't really blame Aaron for that overprotectiveness at all, even as annoying as it was.  
Finally, they reached the lobby where Emily and Morgan were waiting and once everybody had been introduced all four of them headed for the the black SUV that the three FBI agents had rented.  
On the way to the restaurant that had been chosen, Emily and Morgan tried to involve Spencer in their conversation and Spencer for his part talked to Morgan and Emily more than to anybody else, except his two siblings because he wanted to get to know then both because he knew that Aaron was close to them to.  
By the time they reached the restaurant that had been chosen Morgan, Emily and Spencer had already started to become friends and that would evolve over the next few years until they were as close to him as they were to their boss and if that occurred Spencer certainly wasn't going to object as it would be nice to have friends for a change that respected him for his intelligence and accepted him for his quirks instead of teasing or bullying him like had happened so much in high school and college.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

Spencer had had a lot of time to think over the last few days, and he realized relatively quickly that even though he had only known Aaron Hotchner for less then a week he was rapidly falling even more in love with him, then he already had been due to Isadora's prophecy. His mate, was unfailingly kind and it was clear he cared about his teammates, even if he was also very stern and serious. He had spent the last few days in the police station just watching how the three agents present operated and he could see what Aaron had meant about being shorthanded. He had soon learned from Emily Prentiss that the team had another female teammate, one that was actually a field agent, who was out on maternity leave, but would be back in a few weeks. Also apparently Jason Gideon who he had seen lecturing at Caltech years ago now had apparently and unexpectedly retired, due to some type of personal issues, but he wasn't going to ask about it as everybody deserved their privacy and he was the newcomer to the group, although they had quickly accepted him as Hotch's mate and he had started to form friendships with both of them from the first dinner they had shared together at Denny's.  
Aaron on the other hand as he had been told to call the older man was a different story entirely. His feelings for the vampire that was his mate had grown really quickly and it was all from his own observations of the man. He had no idea how old Aaron Hotchner actually was, but he knew that they would find out many things about each other over the next year or two and so he could be patient, especially since he knew that his mate was extremely stressed at the moment as he wanted to catch this unsub and put him away before he got past all their protections and caused him harm as unfortunately, his name and the fact that he was a witness had gone out the day after the murder of Howard Blanc over the news. Aaron hadn't allowed him out of his sight since, which thinking about it logically Spencer couldn't really blame his mate for it because he knew that Aaron feared losing him to death.  
However, he was starting to feel smothered and even if he understood why that was occurring that did not make it any less annoying. He only wished that he was allowed to help them solve this case, as he was sure he would contribute to catching whoever wanted him dead, but he did understand that technically he wasn't a member of the FBI and he was also the only witness and they didn't want any evidence they found tainted, which was understandable.  
There had already been one attempt on his life and Aaron had tackled him as the car had jumped the curb and tried to run him down.  
They had managed to get the license plate, but it had turned out to be stolen and had been found abandoned, so Spencer couldn't really blame Aaron for being so worried about him. Even the team's technical analyst Penelope Garcia was coming up dry, but then she had to have information to work with in order to proceed, so it wasn't really her fault.  
Finally, Spencer looked up from his book when he heard a shout of what sounded suspiciously like triumph and then the sound of someone using the phone.  
“Find anything?” Spencer asked Aaron as soon as the older man had appeared at his side.  
“We believe so,” Hotch said starting to look relieved, “and if this pans out like the three of us believe it will we'll soon have our unsub in custody.”  
“I certainly hope so,” Spencer said fervently, but softly, as neither he or Aaron didn't want any of the other cops to overhear their conversation for they were not aware that he was Aaron Hotchner's mate and they didn't need to know really.  
Spencer doubted very much that most of the local cops would accept the fact that an FBI agent was involved with a witness and another man no less and although Emily and Morgan understood they had been sure to not be blatant about their relationship until they were alone in their room. Once this unsub was caught things would change and it would be okay to display their relationship in public, but for the moment they were keeping it extremely low-key.  
When they were alone though Aaron Hotchner could be one of the most romantic and tender men he had ever met and had dated both male and females over the last few years. Aaron made sure he knew that despite the fact they hadn't had much time together yet that he was loved and appreciated even if was something simple like ordering room service, because even though Aaron didn't have to eat, he did and he appreciated that his mate remembered to feed him at regular intervals.  
The two of them hadn't had full sex yet, although it was clear that Aaron wanted to, but he didn't need to be distracted at the moment and Spencer more than understood and assured his mate that he did. The blow jobs he had been receiving, however, were truly spectacular. What Aaron could do to make his body respond even without actual penetration, were in his opinion absolutely miraculous. The way that Aaron had swallowed his cock... Spencer closed his eyes, as he remembered the sensation of having his mate's mouth swallow his dick and how he had come violently into Aaron's mouth and straight down his throat. He had never felt so sexually satisfied in all his life in the few brief relationships he'd had or when seeing to his own needs by masturbating. The two of them had done some extremely heavy petting and got their satisfaction that way because Aaron refused to penetrate him, until after the unsub that was after him was caught, as he had said he wanted to take his time and not be rushed and Spencer agreed with that, but that didn't mean that there weren't other things that they could do that didn't involve penetration. If the blow jobs he had been receiving from his mate were so good he could hardly wait until the bad guy was behind bars so that he and Aaron could go somewhere private to where they make love like crazed monkeys. Aaron had promised him more than once that as soon as this case was over the gloves were off and he could hardly wait.  
The two of them had spent quite a bit of time cuddling together in bed until he eventually fell asleep usually with his head pillowed on Aaron's naked cold stomach and his mate certainly didn't seem to mind even though he didn't need to sleep.  
Aaron had told him, even though he had already known, thanks to his research that the bond would not be completed until after they had full sex for the first time and he wanted to take his time and not just rush through it and Spencer had wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment.  
“Getting anxious are you?” Hotch teased him lightly.  
“I'm anxious for this guy to be caught because I'm starting to feel cooped up,” Spencer explained calmly. “It's annoying not to be able to go about my normal routine. Besides, I need to start making arrangements if I'm going to be moving to Virginia to be with you and the sooner I can get that done the sooner I can move.”  
“I can understand feeling cooped up,” Hotch said understandingly. “If you were like I was then there would've been any need to keep you so close for the last week as not much can harm a vampire as you know.”  
“I understand the necessity, Aaron,” Spencer promised him. “I'm just glad it appears that it's almost over. Besides, you have made my incarceration bearable, as at least I get to have breakfast, lunch and dinner at a restaurant with you, Emily and Morgan and spending the nights in your hotel room cuddled up together, even though I'm well aware that you don't need to sleep have been heaven, but if I'm honest here I'm bored as my mind as it needs to be kept busy at all times and that's why I try my best to stay that way.”  
Hotch relaxed at that and said, “So, it's not my company you object to just the incarceration even if it's for your own protection?”  
“I could never object to spending time with you,” Spencer promised him squeezing his mate's hand quickly, before releasing it. “Meeting you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life and I'm looking forward to moving into your place in Virginia and the sooner that this unsub, who wants to kill me, is in custody the better it will be.”  
“I definitely agree with that,” Hotch said with a grim smile.  
“If the blow jobs are any indication you actually penetrating me is bound to be 100 times better,” Spencer said.  
“It will be,” Hotch promised him softly, so that nobody could possibly overhear their conversation.  
“I don't doubt it, as the things you do to me now ought to be illegal in some States.” Spencer said his eyes twinkling.  
“They will be,” Hotch told him also with a twinkle in his eyes. “I to can hardly wait until our unsub is caught, so that we can be together publicly without having to worry about hiding our relationship.”  
“Now that I agree with,” Spencer told him wishing that he could cuddle into Aaron's arms, but knew that now was not time  
“The sooner you go through with the transformation into a vampire the safer you will be from most everything, just like I am,” Hotch said and although he wanted to say much more he knew that this was not the time or the place.  
“I know,” Spencer told him. “It won't be long, before I'll consent to be changed.”  
“I can hardly wait,” Hotch said with an excited gleam in his brown eyes, “as there're something's that I can't do until you're like I am, because I could easily kill you unless I'm very careful.”  
Spencer didn't have a chance to respond as Morgan called for him and Hotch looked over where Morgan was waving at him and so he gave Spencer's hand one last squeeze and headed towards the big black man and began discussing something quietly with him.  
Spencer watched the pair for a moment and saw how excited Hotch was getting, although most people wouldn't notice, so he took that to mean that the identity of the team's suspect had been confirmed which was good because it meant that the ordeal was almost over with.  
Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and he turned to see who it was just as he felt a knife slide between his rib, just missing in his heart.  
“This is for causing me so much trouble,” a voice whispered in his ear.  
Spencer cried out softly and since the police station was nearly empty, as it was late past 9:00 no one likely would have heard him except Hotch who turned suddenly.  
“Morgan, Emily after him,” Hotch ordered, even as he raced to his mate's side  
Spencer's vision was dimming rapidly and he knew he was dying in for even though the knife had missed his heart it had still punctured a lung and several other vital areas and it was only the fact that he had turned at the last second to see who was behind him that it had not gone through his heart killing him immediately  
Morgan and Emily paused for only a moment, then saw that Hotch had the situation under control they raced after the man that was dressed as a police officer, which was how he had gotten into the station so easily for the cops had not expected for the unsub to dress as one of their own. It might very well only have been a costume, but it was also a very realistic one.  
“There's no time to call an ambulance,” Hotch told the cops who had gathered around, “I'm going to have to change him as that knife has punctured several vital organs including a lung.”  
“But…” One of the policemen started to object.  
“But nothing, he is my mate, and I will not let him die!” Hotch exclaimed vehemently. “I was only waiting until this case was finished, before I did what I've really been wanting to do for the last week. Spencer knows this and he was already planning on moving to Virginia, so we could be together. He has already given me his verbal consent and that's all I need and technically I don't need that so you can object all you want, but I am in control here. You know vampire law as well as I do and that mates can be changed with or without their consent.”  
“But...” The same policeman objected but one of his colleagues put a hand on his arm and shook his head.  
“Agent Hotchner, is right and it doesn't matter whether or not we object as he's well within his rights to change Dr. Reid into what he is since the two are mates.”  
“But…” protested the same cop, “He could be lying.”  
“He has no reason to lie,” said another cop, “and since he is an agent for the FBI if he is lying then he can be in trouble with them, but we have no right to protest or prevent him from doing it. We couldn't anyway and we'd only find ourselves torn apart if we tried to stop him.”  
Hotch let his fangs extend and bit into his wrist holding it over his mate's mouth urging him to drink. The first few drops of his venom fell directly past Spencer's lips and into his mouth and although Spencer didn't like the taste at first soon he was gulping it down as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted.  
“Is there some place I can take him that doesn't have any other people around?” Hotch asked calmly, as soon his mate had had enough of his venom to live. Spencer begin to whimper as the venom entered his bloodstream.  
“There is an old abandoned mineshaft just outside of town actually several of them,” one officer said and Hotch looked to him so he gave him directions.  
“Thanks, that will do, even if it's not my first choice,” Hotch said picking his mate up easily and carrying him out to the SUV.  
Several police officer watched him go, but didn't follow him as Hotch put his mate tenderly in the backseat ending climb to the front before he drove away.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

Several days later 

Hotch had made a comfortable place for Spencer to lie on to finish going through his transformation and in that time Hotch had contacted all the relevant parties, so that there wouldn't be search parties out for him and his mate.  
He had contacted the Director back at Quantico who he was good friends with and explained the situation to him. The director John Donovan had understood immediately the implications and given him leave to take at least the next month or two off and Hotch was to let him know if he needed more time.  
Luckily, for him JJ had come back from maternity leave early and Rossi had also stepped in coming back before he had been planning to once they had heard about the situation, so the team wasn't quite so shorthanded now and Rossi was perfectly capable of taking over for a little while.  
Hotch knew that as a new vampire Spencer was going to need plenty of blood, so as much as he hated too he left Spencer for a couple of hours to go by the closest place that sold the artificial blood. Garcia had been able to help him with that luckily. As long as he had been in town he had also checked out of his room at the hotel and picked up his and Spencer's things before going back to his mate.  
Emily and Morgan hadn't wanted to leave, but Hotch had ordered them to go and told them that they needed to get back to Quantico and that he would be there as soon as he could, but it would be at least a few months before Spencer would be allowed around humans.  
Hotch had had to go several miles out into the desert in order to get a signal for his cellphone, but since he could run at vampire speed it hadn't taken him very long before he could get back to where he had left Spencer.  
Finally Spencer's screaming stopped and Hotch who was sitting at his side leaning against a rock wall heard how his mate's heartbeat slowed even more and then gave a couple of more beats before stopping completely.  
Hotch was extremely grateful that he had been able to save his mate life as he would have found a way to kill himself if Spencer had died. He still couldn't believe that Daniel North had been so bold as to walk directly into the police station, just to get rid of a witness as there were easier ways to try to kill someone. There were less risky alternatives like for example North could've shot Spencer from a distance when they were coming out of a restaurant and he might even of gotten away because Hotch was sure that he would have been doing the same thing that he done in the police station, while Morgan and Emily chased the unsub down. Luckily, Daniel North hadn't managed to get away and been tackled by Morgan and he was going away for the murder of Howard Blanc as well as the attempt to kill the witness, which would have succeeded if Hotch had not heard Spencer's quiet cry of pain. Luckily, they had managed to keep the fact that their witness had been nearly killed and then turned into a vampire to save his life out of the media and Hotch considered that a major miracle.  
Now he just needed to figure out a way to get him and Spencer back to Virginia as they couldn't stay in this mineshaft forever for it didn't exactly have shower facilities and had very few comforts.  
He had been planning to turn Spencer into a vampire in a few months, as he had a lovely cabin out in the middle of nowhere that he had been planning to take his mate to. He had been planning to make sure he had stocked plenty of the blood that all vampires drank now and even though it didn't taste as good as fresh from the tap, namely mortals, it was certainly better then being dismembered and burned to ashes, because he had bitten a human and drained their blood, which Hotch was well aware was exactly what would've happened if the vampire council had found out. Besides, it had taken forever to not crave the taste of real human blood and he wasn't about to bite someone no matter what, although he would have with no hesitation if there hadn't been another way to save his mate's life.  
“Where am I?” Spencer suddenly groaned opening his eyes.  
“Do you remember who you are?” Hotch asked as calmly as possible.  
“Spencer William Reid, Doctor,” Spencer said after a moment of hesitation.  
“That's right,” Hotch encouraged him. “Do you remember what happened?”  
“I was under protective custody,” Spencer said hesitatingly, “and somehow the person you were after got into the police station and managed to stab me.”  
“He was dressed as a cop,” Hotch explained as calmly as possible, but with a furious anger underlining his words. “The costume he was in was exact down to the last detail, but then you know they try to be as accurate as possible in movies and TV shows. This is how he managed to walk into the police station and get close enough to stab you.”  
“How am I alive?” Spencer asked. “I remember the knife piercing my shirt and then my flesh.  
“You turned at the last moment,” Hotch explained, “and thanks to that, although you were fatally wounded the thin knife that the guy was using didn't enter your heart. There was no way you would've made it to the hospital or if you had, survived the surgery or at least the odds weren't great and so I made the executive decision to go in change you into what I was. You were wounded very seriously and from the angle of the knife, well, it was long enough to puncture a lung and it also injure several of your other organs on the way. Even if you had somehow managed to survive, the trip to the hospital and the surgery you would have been months in healing before you could get back to your normal life, so it was just easier to go ahead and change you and let my venom do the work of healing your injuries.”  
“Tell me he was caught,” Spencer asked plaintively, but with anger simmering in his newborn red eyes.  
“He was by Morgan and Emily,” Hotch said, “as I had to stay behind and turn you into a vampire because you were rapidly dying in my arms. They got a confession out of him that he murdered Howard Blanc, because he owed him a great deal of money as apparently Blanc was into gambling and he lost more often then he won. Don't you worry North is going away for a very long time and it's a good thing he is or I would murder him for what he did to you. If we had gone through with the original plan we would have talked for hours when I wasn't working, gotten to know each other better and in a month or two like you indicated I would've changed you into a vampire and although it still would've been painful it wouldn't've been as traumatic and that bastard took that away from us.”  
“It's okay, Aaron, I remember most everything now,” Spencer promised his mate. “You did the right thing and saved my life, something I'll never be able to thank you enough for.”  
“You don't have to thank me, I'm just glad that Morgan, Emily and I hadn't already left to try to track down Daniel North, because you would have died if we had. I heard you whimper a little, although you didn't make much noise after North stuck that knife in you and I was at your side in two seconds flat. If not for my excellent vampire hearing I never would have heard you. Nobody else heard anything and you might have laid there for at least five minutes or so before anybody noticed what his happen since North was very clever about it. He chose a time when there were not many officers at the station as most of them were out on patrol or answering calls and as I said he was dressed as a cop and he walked into the station as if he knew exactly where he was going instead of looking around like a lot of people do when they are someplace they are unfamiliar with which would have caused people to notice that he didn't belong a cop's uniform or not,” Hotch explained his voice a growl.  
“I remember my vision starting to dim, go gray at the edges,” Spencer said slowly. “I could feel my brain starting to shutdown.”  
“Yes, you were very close to death when I bit into my wrist and forced my venom past your lips. I had no choice as I wasn't about to let you die. If we'd done it after you came to live with me in a month or two, I would've taken you to a little cabin I own that's far from any civilization and you would have been changed there and spent at least the first few months of your vampire existence there as well. I would have been with you the whole time once I was sure that Dave was there to take command of the team temporarily,” Hotch told his mate.  
“But aren't you leaving the team even more shorthanded?” asked Spencer, “because if my count is correct there's only three members left, one of whom isn't a field agent.”  
“No, I'm not because JJ came back off maternity leave early and Dave also come back sooner than he was planning to, even if it's only by a few weeks as both understood, particularly Dave that I needed to be by your side,” Hotch explained.  
“Well, if anybody would understand that you couldn't leave me it would be David Rossi since he's also a vampire,” Spencer agreed with a smile that lit up his face.  
“Here I know your throat is burning and would be when you first awoke so I went and got some blood while you were going through the transformation and as much as I hated to leave you I knew you weren't going anywhere,” Hotch said.  
Spencer took the offered blood bag and and poured some gently into a cup that Hotch offered and drank it down quickly and it wasn't long before the blood bag was empty because he had been so thirsty.  
“Well, you didn't crush the cup I'm actually pretty surprised, as most new vampires don't remember to watch their strength,” Hotch said impressed.  
“I wasn't really thinking about it consciously,” Spencer admitted. “I was somehow able to control the muscles in my arm and my hands so that I didn't crush the cup to powder since it's only ceramic after all.”  
“It might be a one time feat or it could be that you're unconsciously controlling yourself,” Hotch mused fascinated as all new vampires he had ever changed had destroyed various objects before they learned how to truly control their strength.  
“Well, I seem to remember that I was always a man that controlled himself, his emotions and his actions, so maybe that has something to do with it,” Spencer suggested. “I remember reading somewhere that a lot of the traits you possessed as a human or a magical or a werewolf, well, they often stay with you after you are turned into a vampire, especially if they were deeply ingrained. Like ones that were learned in childhood for example.”  
“That's possible,” Hotch conceded. “We'll have to test you on that, but if you're right only your bloodlust is going to be a problem. A new vampire usually takes anywhere from six months to a year to learn to control both their bloodlust and strength, but you might be able to learn to control your bloodlust in just three or four months and cut the time that it normally takes.”  
“I hope you're not going to stay here the whole time,” Spencer said unenthusiastically looking around at the stone walls of the mineshaft.  
“No, I was trying to figure out a way to get us back to Virginia where my cabin's located, without you biting any humans along the way. This mineshaft was convenient considering I had to bite you right in the middle of the police station, because you never would have survived the trip if I hadn't bitten you beforehand and I needed somewhere out of the way where few if any humans ever come, since turning somebody into a vampire isn't exactly painless and they scream the whole time.”  
“I'm not surprised, because I felt as if every single inch of my body wasn't just on fire, but as if I was being stabbed with a 1000 red hot swords and that I had some kind of acid eating away at me from inside out, all at the same time,” Spencer said shuddering as he remembered.  
“That's not a bad description at least from what I've heard,” Hotch said with a little smile. “I didn't particularly want to put you through all that pain, but I knew it was necessary and it would've been even if you hadn't been stabbed in several vital areas.”  
“I doubt it would've been quite so bad if I hadn't been so seriously injured though,” said Spencer. “I'm not saying I still wouldn't've been in pain, just that it would've been less because your venom wouldn't have had to also heal me of the injuries sustained thanks to Daniel North.”  
“Who had better hope he spends the rest of his life in prison, because if I find out that he's been released he's dead,” Hotch growled ferociously. “I'll show him absolutely no mercy and I'll bury his bones where they'll never be found and they'll be no proof as to who did it I guarantee it.”  
“Well, even if someone did find out there is no way they could put a vampire in prison,” Spencer said. He was usually a very forgiving man, but at the moment he wasn't in a forgiving mood, which wasn't surprising considering that Daniel North would have succeeded in killing him if Aaron hadn't been nearby. “So, have you figured out how we're going to get back to Virginia?”  
“There's only one thing for it, we drive,” Hotch said resigned. “There's no way I can take you on a flight and I likely won't be able to do that for at least a few years until you truly get used to being around a lot of humans. If we drive we won't have to stop for food or to use the bathroom and we'll make sure we take plenty of blood bags with us even if it's not as fresh as either one of us would like. When we have to absolutely stop for gas you'll have to hold your breath until we're on road again. Since vampires don't technically need to breathe holding your breath won't do you any harm, even if is not exactly very comfortable.”  
“The blood bag you gave me tasted okay,” Spencer said.  
“Yes, artificial blood is okay,” Hotch agreed, “Not as good as human, werewolf or magical blood, fresh from the tap though. A hundred years ago a lot of vampires were put to death, because they refused to change from human blood to the artificial, well, either that or they couldn't quite manage to maintain the new diet, because they were so used to drinking from humans. Nowadays it was hard to tell who's a vampire by the eyes alone as there's something about the artificial blood that changes the color of their eyes back to what they would have been if they had been born as a human or magical. Your eyes for instance are red right now, but the more you drink the artificial blood well the faster they'll change until they're your normal golden brown.”  
“Or a werewolf?” Spencer asked his red eyes twinkling.  
“Or a werewolf,” Hotch repeated with a smile as he kissed his mate on the lips, which the other man returned. “Fortunately, you'll never taste human blood, so you never know how good it tastes and therefore you don't have to break the habit, which is a very difficult thing to do and some of our kind refuse to and others just can't stop drinking from humans.”  
“I guess if driving is the only option then that's okay,” Spencer said, “although it's certainly going to be a long trip as it's going to be around 33 hours, but at least we don't have to stop at a hotel to sleep or a restaurant to eat so we should be able to shave a little time off that.”  
“33 hours really isn't too bad, although we will have to stop for gas at least once probably twice and my cabin is on the outskirts way up in the mountains so it'll probably be a little less than that say about 30 or 31 hours. Once we're at my cabin I can contact the team again to let them know that we're both safe, just not where we are as they will want to come and visit and you don't need visitors until you have to control of your bloodlust.”  
“When will we our complete the bond?” asked Spencer curiously trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice, but from the smirk Hotch threw him he knew he hadn't succeeded. “I can feel it thrumming between us practically begging us to finish it as soon as possible, so that both of us will finally be complete. It's not exactly very easy to resist just jumping your bones I believe the term is, although I really don't want our first time to be in a mineshaft.”  
“As soon as we get to the cabin,” Hotch promised in a tone that was extremely sensual and made Spencer shiver with desire, “and believe me, it's not very easy for me to resist just ripping your clothes off either, but I also don't want our first time to be in a mineshaft. There's a nice big comfy king size bed and I have all the comforts of home including the TV with a DVD player and plenty of DVDs.”  
“Books?” Spencer asked eagerly causing Hotch to chuckle.  
“You likely won't be able to handle a book without ripping the pages at least for awhile, although I'll be happy to read to you,” Hotch cautioned with a smile.  
“What will we do about clothes and also blood?” asked Spencer.  
“As for clothes, I'll have JJ, Garcia and Emily do the shopping and all you need to do is give them your sizes and your preferences. They'll spend their own money and I'll make sure I pay them back as soon as I get back into town. As for blood, well I can get Dave to get some extra and he can pick up the clothes the ladies of the team bought you and bring it all to the cabin and since he's a vampire you won't attack him the minute you lay eyes on him.”  
“Seems kind of awkward, but I do understand why it's necessary in this case,” Spencer said. “What about my brother and sister I don't want them worrying that I'm dead if I disappear, because as it is I've already been missing several days.”  
“I've already contacted both of them and since they already knew that you and I were mates I just had to explain that I had to change you into a vampire sooner than expected, because you were fatally wounded. However, I wouldn't allow them to come see you, because I was sure you wouldn't want them to see you screaming from the pain of the transformation and you're not going to be able to see them for at least a year or so, probably anyway. However, once I'm sure you're in control of your bloodlust we'll invite them down for a visit or we can come back to Las Vegas to visit them.”  
“Well, so long as they know that I'm alive and I'm happy then I can be patient and wait to see them,” Spencer said relieved. “I just didn't want them worry about me when I didn't show up as normally I have a very set routine. I barely really went anywhere, except to work, out to dinner sometimes alone, or sometimes with my siblings, very occasionally I had a date, all of which never worked out.”  
“You were just waiting for me, you were just in a holding pattern,” Hotch said to Spencer with a smirk who thought about it and then nodded slowly.  
“For the last four years sure, but before that well I spent time with my siblings outside of work, but other than that I didn't really have any friends. Acquaintances sure, people who wanted to invest in my company, definitely, but friends not so much.”  
Hotch didn't pursue it at the moment, but he knew very well that likely meant that Spencer had been picked on in high school and college, especially since he had apparently been on the fast track, since he had gone to college at twelve after all.  
“I should be able to set up something like Skype, so you can talk to them online, once we get back to my condo in Virginia as we really don't have much of an internet connection out at the cabin, since it is in the middle of nowhere,” Hotch offered.  
“That would be great,” Spencer said brightening. “I can talk to them on speaker phone before that as I'm assuming you do have a telephone.”  
“My cellphone yes, and you have a cellphone to, but I never saw a point of the land line, since I go up there for peace and quiet and my friends know only to call me if it's an emergency,” said Hotch.  
“Everybody needs time by themselves,” Spencer agreed. “I would think that would be even more important for somebody like you who lives forever.”  
“Well, whenever I come up to the cabin you'll be coming with me, as I don't intend on going alone, not anymore,” Hotch informed him with a smirk. “Before I didn't mind being alone, but now that I found you, well, we might spend a few hours apart like if you want to go to the bookstore and I don't for example, but we'll never be separated for very long, not anymore. This is simply because we won't want to be apart for very long, especially not for the first couple hundred years.”  
“But we'll be separated for days when you have to go out of town,” Spencer pointed out logically.  
“I know,” Hotch sighed not looking happy, “and believe me, I'm not looking forward to it, but I've worked too damn hard to get where I am to give it up at least for awhile longer.”  
“I wouldn't want you to even if I know it's going to be hard to be separated,” Spencer said immediately. “If I wanted you to give up your job and then I wouldn't really love you at all because I'd be forcing you into a choice that you didn't want to make. When you love somebody you don't force them into doing something they don't want to do you discuss options and decide what is best for both of you not just for yourself.”  
“It sounds like your father could've taken lessons from his own son,” Hotch smirked.  
“Actually, I learned to do exactly the opposite of what my father did to mom and his three children because his leaving had a great impact on all three of us not just me as the oldest.”  
“Not your mother?” asked Hotch curiously.  
“I think mom missed him too in her own way, but she wasn't often very lucid. When she was she would often realize all over again what her husband had done, abandoning his children she would rage against him. I think she came to hate him after awhile and not for what he had done to her, but what he had done to me, Zora and Beckett. Personally, I could care less because while he was a pretty good father when we were really young he couldn't keep it up and by the time we were nine years old we all saw that he was very discontent with his marriage and also his children and all three of us were more than intelligent enough to understand that it would probably lead to his leaving his family at some point, which happened only a few months later. So when are we going to drive to Virginia?” asked Spencer changing the subject.  
“We should probably wait until nightfall as there are usually fewer people on the road,” said Hotch. “If you have trouble, breathing in all the human scents or listening to their heartbeats I want you to tell me, immediately.”  
“Well, so long as we keep the windows up and the air conditioner off we shouldn't have any trouble with scents, but all those heartbeats I'm sure I'll be able to hear them, even though we're going to be speeding down the highway.”  
“I'm going to take, as many little used back roads as possible even if it will be hard on the muffler and likely take longer, but it's safer, because fewer people use them or even know they exist,” Hotch said.  
“I should be able to help guide you to Virginia at least because I have most maps memorized,” Spencer said. “It might actually take a shorter amount of time using the back roads because it isn't as crowded with vehicles as you said just so long as you know where you're going.”  
“Well, I'll never get myself lost with you around,” Hotch smirked.  
“I doubt you get lost very often,” Spencer smiled back. “You seem like the type that would use the GPS if you aren't familiar with the route already.”  
“Guilty,” Hotch admitted with a chuckle. “I could memorize every map known to man if I really wanted to I just never took the time to do that, because GPS wasn't invented until the late 20th century and so back before then I didn't exactly get lost, but I sure took my time to get places.”  
“Well, now you have me,” Spencer said with a smile of his own, “and I will be able to guide you and often shave at least half an hour off our usual travel time.”  
“We'll make a good team,” Hotch said, even as he kissed his mate on the lips, which the other man responded to immediately. “I can hardly wait to complete the bond with you and I haven't felt this eager to fuck someone senseless in more than 200 years.”  
“I'm looking forward to it too,” Spencer promised him silkily kissing Aaron again, “but since I don't want to do it in a mineshaft we'll both just have to wait until we get to your cabin, but then all bets are off.”  
“Now that's a statement I definitely agree with,” Hotch said liking this bold side of his mate and he wasn't sure if it was part of his personality from when he was human or if it was something new, but either way he was going to encourage it as much as possible.  
The two men fell silent and sat comfortably side-by-side on the hard floor of the old mineshaft where Spencer had gone though his transformation.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

The trip up to Hotch's cabin had passed easier and faster than either man expected, although there had been a few bad moments, when Hotch had been forced to stop for gas, but somehow Spencer had managed to restrain his inner demon from actually attacking anyone even though it had been a close call on a couple of occasions.  
Hotch was still amazed at the amount of control his mate exhibited considering that he had only been a vampire for just over two days, not that he was complaining just that he was astonished.  
Finally Hotch pulled into the driveway of his cabin and got out of the car going to open the door for his mate as he didn't need the SUV damaged because it was rented. He knew that Spencer was doing incredibly well, but why take chances until he was sure that his mate could control his strength and also his bloodlust.  
Hotch opened the door to the cabin and ushered Spencer inside turning on the lights and starting the generator.  
Once that was done, Hotch ordered his voice gruff with lust and need, “Strip! Now! I don't particularly care if you rip your clothes to shreds as Dave should be here in tomorrow with a whole pile of new ones for you.”  
Spencer obeyed with alacrity smiling the whole time, as he knew what was about to come and he had been looking forward to it for what seemed like forever, even though it had only been a couple of days. Besides, he knew very well that Aaron would never hurt him and he could also hear the need, lust and desperation to get laid underneath Aaron's gruff demeanor, which was something he definitely understood. His inner vampire was already panting eagerly at what was about to happen and so Spencer got out of his clothes managing not to rip them too badly.  
“Bedroom! now!” Hotch ordered gruffly having already gotten out of his clothes at a much faster pace than his mate had, but then he had been a vampire for quite a few centuries, while Spencer had not.  
Spencer obeyed without a word and by the time Aaron had gotten there at a normal human pace his mate had already turned down the massive bed that took up most of the room and laid down on it looking relaxed, but Hotch could see how tense and eager Spencer actually was.  
His mate's penis was already standing at attention leaking semen onto the somewhat dusty sheets of the bed, but Hotch wasn't about to take the time to change them for clean ones and it seemed that Spencer agreed with that assessment and he didn't seem to mind all the dust that covered the bed. Besides, it was only the comforter really that had the dust on it as the bed had been made, before Spencer had turned it down without ripping anything, which Hotch still considered amazing. His mate seemed to know to control the amount of strength he used on anything and he did it instinctively. Hotch had never seen anything like it really and he doubted he ever would again.  
“You do know that you'll likely be pregnant by the time we leave here, even if it can't happen this first time as it takes time for the womb to form, after the bond is complete, but as we'll be fucking constantly for the foreseeable future it should happen before we leave here,” Hotch asked him even as he got himself into position.  
“If it happens, it happens,” Spencer said shrugging. “I don't mind, as I always wanted children, but I was afraid to have any, because schizophrenia is genetic and I wasn't about to play Russian roulette with my progeny's mental health. Now, that I'm a vampire however, none of our children can get that dreaded disease, so bring it on. I know that I'll be a much better father to them then my own was. I don't even care what other people who are not vampires themselves think about a man being pregnant as their opinions really don't matter.”  
“Excellent!” Hotch said very pleased at his mate's answer. It was nice to know that Spencer wanted children just as much as he did. It wasn't that he hadn't had a few children over the years with women, whether the vampire or not, but having them with his mate was always going to be extra special.  
Hotch was also sure that he would have quite a few children himself over the centuries, but he appreciated the fact that Spencer instinctively understood that him being pregnant with his current job was not really possible, although he supposed he could have a child, just like Spencer before he went back to work probably in six months time. With both of them being able to produce children or at least they would be able to once their wombs had formed in a few months time they would likely have quite a few over their centuries together. In the meantime, the two of them didn't even need to leave the bed except to feed and Dave should be here by tomorrow with those extra supplies he had requested.  
“Just take me, Aaron,” Spencer begged him breathlessly, having already placed himself enticingly on the bed with his legs spread wide in obvious invitation, which made Hotch salivate. “I want you so badly that we don't really have time for foreplay, as I can now feel the bond between us like I couldn't while I was human. I've been wanting you actually ever since the police station right before I was stabbed and I was trying to figure out a way to tell you, but I never got the chance. I had started to fall in even more in love with you then I already was due to Isadora's predictions, as I watched you work with Morgan and Emily.”  
“Well,” Hotch said smiling broadly, which he had been doing a lot of lately, but then he had also been incredibly happy lately, which was the reason for it he knew, as he had never expected to find his mate in a million years. He gazed down at the handsome form that was his mate and almost salivated as his, Spencer was slim, with slender shoulders and a small waist, that led down to his crouch that was covered in dark brown hair, if you added in the long legs Spencer was only an inch or two shorter than he himself was and had a damn fine body, which he had already tasted as he and Spencer had had several heavy makeout sessions in their shared hotel room and he had already tasted his mate's delicious cock as his cum had gone down his throat on several occasions, but that had been more to relieve the sexual tension between them then anything else, even if it had been beyond enjoyable for the two of them as well. He could hardly wait to penetrate his lover's body for the first time as that was the one thing that neither of them had done as they didn't want to be rushed through it. “That is a demand I will be more than happy to obey, because I'm not sure how much longer I would last either as my inner demon is urging me to finish it and I'm having trouble holding him in check. It was hard enough to wait for you to finish your transformation and until we got here before I finally give into what I've been wanting to do for more than a week now. Since the moment we met actually.”  
“So, don't hold him in check then,” Spencer suggested huskily looking up at his mate with his still bright newborn red eyes. “Be as rough as you like I won't mind, I promise, so long as you don't mind if I do the same thing in return.”  
“Well, you are stronger than I am at the moment due to the fact that that's just how it is with new vampires for the first year, but I don't mind if you dislocate my shoulder or something as it can always be popped back into place.”  
“I'll try not to do that,” Spencer promised even as he leaned up and kissed Aaron on the lips, which Hotch responded to immediately and passionately.  
“If you do I won't hold a grudge because I realize that you are only a couple of days old at this point,” Hotch promised. “Besides, any injuries are easily fixable with enough blood, so it's just as well that I got so much from that place in Las Vegas and that Dave's bringing us more.”  
Hotch positioned his already very extremely engorged cock at his mate's entrance, pushing it inside a little bit at a time, so as not to hurt Spencer anymore then necessary. This was heaven, his inner demon thought excitedly. This was what he had been wanting to do ever since he and Spencer Reid had met more than a week ago. They had no lube unfortunately, as that was something else that Dave should be bringing, but Spencer didn't seem to mind the pain that came with the rough penetration and in fact urged him on.  
“Oh, that feels so good,” Spencer said his voice thick with lust. “I'm so close to coming.”  
Hotch leaned down to kiss his mate again on the lips, even as he continued to push his cock inside his body and Spencer who had not been idle during the penetration moved his hands until one was threaded through Aaron's short dark hair while the other one pulled him down until the older vampire was practically laying on top of him.  
“More! I want more! I need more!” Spencer ordered his mate huskily and Hotch was more than happy to oblige any request or demand that fell into that category  
Hotch could feel his cock swelling even more, although luckily, it was already mostly inside his mate's body when it happened, because otherwise, there was no way he would have been able to enter his mate's narrow passage without hurting him more than necessary if he hadn't been, because even though that part of the body was like elastic and could stretch, it still would have been very painful and he wouldn't hurt his, Spencer, for the world. Hotch hadn't believed it was possible for his cock to swell even more without releasing it's load of semen, simply because he had never had such a strong reaction to anybody else he had ever had sex with whether male or female, but it was apparent, that he had been wrong about that as his manhood did indeed swell even more until it was even more painful and would be until he released his sperm into his mate's body.  
Finally, Hotch could hold back no longer and released his loaded cock into his mate's body for the first time while Spencer's cock also exploded all over the sheets his own stomach and Hotch's chest, since the older vampire was laying nearly on top of him.  
“Thank you for that,” Spencer panted after a moment as soon as he had caught his breath. “How I stopped myself from jumping your bones in that mineshaft is beyond me, because I've been feeling all this pent up sexual tension, well, almost as long as you have, minus a few days.”  
“I'm not sure how I lasted either, but now that we have relieved at least some of our sexual tension so to speak we should be able to go slower,” Hotch smirked. “I'll even allow you to penetrate me if you like because after all we are mates and that means we are equal. I wouldn't be much of a mate to you now, would I, if I always took the dominant position, even if that's the one I normally prefer.”  
“I had already guessed that about you,” Spencer admitted, even as he and Aaron curled together. “Your personality just screamed alpha male to me, even if that's more wolves and other animal packs.”  
“It can apply to humans too and in fact we often use the term Alpha at the BAU for a man or woman who has a very dominate and strong personality, although that doesn't necessarily mean that they're not intelligent, just that they have the kind of take charge personality just like an alpha wolf in the wild does. However, although I did prefer to be on top, when it comes to having sex now that I have you it's different and I'm more than willing to concede the dominant position if you would prefer to be on top sometimes.”  
“But you could end up pregnant if I do that and with your job...” Spencer's voice trailed off  
“I won't have the same job forever,” Hotch shrugged, “and once I do leave the FBI in a few decades I don't mind being pregnant, just like you don't. Of course, right now you're right, it's not a good idea for me to get pregnant, since it isn't exactly well-known that two male vampires who are mates can have children, just as easily as a female of our species can and I would have a lot of explaining to do if I came into work with a very big stomach, which is something I'd rather avoid if possible, but if it happens it happens.”  
“Throwing my own words back in my face, Aaron?” Spencer smirked.  
“What can I say they're appropriate in this case,” Hotch said with amusement in his tone. “Did you feel the bond that snapped into place as soon as I had started spurting my seed into you?” Hotch asked more seriously.  
“I did,” Spencer admitted, even as he leaned up to kiss his mate on the lips, which was accepted with obvious pleasure, “and if I had been able to be knocked unconscious I'm sure that's what would've happened as it nearly knocked the breathe out of me.”  
Hotch smirked in satisfaction at that for he had felt the same thing.  
“I felt the same thing,” Hotch promised, “and you're right it was a very strong bonding.”  
“From the way you're talking I'm assuming that they're different strengths to mate bonds,” Spencer queried.  
“There are,” Hotch admitted, “or at least that's what I was told when I was growing up and from what I observed for myself. I've known a few mated couples over the centuries, but really no more than 30 or so as it is extremely rare for a vampire to find the 'one'.  
“And were any of those two men or were they all male/female couples?” asked Spencer curiously.  
“I did know maybe three couples like us,” Hotch admitted, “but that's the only three I've ever encountered. However, that doesn't mean that there are not more mated couples out there of any combination of sexes just that I've never met them as the world is a big place after all and really I haven't seen more than a small portion of it.”  
“So, when were you born?” Spencer asked curiously.  
“In the 1200s before the United States of America was even discovered. I was originally born in Poland and that's where my parents and probably a lot of my siblings still live. Hotchner is a pretty common surname over there and not just for vampires, but for regular humans as well.”  
“Wow! I had no idea you were that ancient,” Spencer said his eyes widening in astonishment.  
“I know that living for eternity is a hard concept for anyone mortal to understand,” Hotch said gently, even as he cuddled into his mate's side, feeling more satisfied and sated then he ever had before and his inner vampire was equally satisfied. “I tend not think about my age, because I'll look 30 to 35 for the rest of my existence and since you were changed at 35, so will you, although you do look much younger like in your late 20s at most. Yes, technically I am centuries old, and I know things that most mortals never learn, but that's mostly just through experience and living my life, however, that does not mean I'm above humanity like some vampires tend to think they are because they do live almost forever.”  
“It's called the playing God syndrome,” Spencer said. “Vampires that were arrogant to begin with, but then have centuries on anyone mortal, they tend to think that they can treat people anyway they like with no repercussions. In other words, they lose touch with reality and this usually only happens if they've kept themselves isolated from the life that is on this planet for years or even centuries, although sometimes they are simply born that way.”  
“Yes, I totally agree,” Hotch said with a nod. “You can't live in a bubble all the time as a vampire needs to immense themselves in humanity or they begin to believe that they can do anything they like with any mortal no matter the species or even other vampires without facing any repercussions. Vampires have been killed in the past for crimes against our race such as draining humans for food at least in the last 200 years instead of animals or the artificial stuff. Our species is distrusted in a lot of places, by a lot of people, so it's better to adhere to the rules then find yourself hunted down either by some kind of vampire hunter or by enforcers of the vampire council.”  
“Morgan and Emily seem to trust you,” Spencer said.  
“I didn't say all humans distrusted us, just a lot of them. Besides, I've proved again and again that I'm one of the good guys, which has a lot to do with it,” Hotch said thinking fondly of Morgan and Emily and the rest of the team. “They know that I'll protect them from others of my kind and in fact they all wear my family crest just like you do to show that they are under my protection and if I happen to hire somebody new, which I really need to do then they too will wear my crest once they have proven themselves trustworthy.”  
“Has anybody ever worn your crest and then proven themselves untrustworthy?” asked Spencer curiously.  
“There has been a few,” Hotch admitted, “over the centuries, but I'm sure you're talking about among the team and if that's the case it's only happened once about 8 years ago.”  
The growl in his mate's voice clued Spencer into the fact that Aaron was still furious at whoever had betrayed his trust.  
“Alright, who made you so mad that you still get so furious every time you think about them nearly 10 years later?” Spencer inquired curious.  
“Her name was Elle Greenway,” Hotch begin to explain, “She came onto the team from the Seattle field office and since her specialty was sexual offenders I believed she would be an asset.” Hotch explained the whole story to his mate who listened closely. “I admit it was partly my fault for not clarifying my orders to the two agents I sent to take her home, but she also didn't help the situation by coming back before she had dealt with her issues with being so grievously injured in her own apartment. She believed that the team abandoned her and although that's not true I can understand her point of view because we weren't there before she was put in the hospital. Really I'm more mad at myself then with her, although I am still upset with her some, mostly for not dealing with her issues from being injured before she came back.”  
“So, she shot to kill this unsub and claimed that he attacked her and you're not sure whether that's true or not,” Spencer summarized.  
“I'm still not,” Hotch admitted, “but once trust is broken there's no way that she could have remained on the team because I never would've trusted her to make the right decisions in the same sort of situation ever again. She left shortly after that, but before she did I took back my family crest and that told Elle that she had really messed up because taking the ring told her that she was no longer under my protection. Everybody makes mistakes whether or not we are mortal, but this was not just a mistake, but a major catastrophe and something that I would have thrown the book at Elle for if I'd had any proof that it hadn't happened as she described. Unfortunately though, I suspected that it hadn't happened like Elle told everyone, I had no proof as she was lucky there were actually no witnesses and therefore, while I wasn't happy that she was leaving the BAU we both felt that it was the best decision.”  
“You know it sounds like both of you made mistakes, although I believe that the responsibility is mainly on Elle Greenway's shoulders for not dealing with her issues from being so viciously attacked. Human nature really is a funny thing and if you don't deal emotionally with something like being attacked so viciously that is going to have an effect on you and you can never tell how that kind of thing is going to affect someone because all mortals are different and react to different situations or the exact same one in different ways,” Spencer said. “I can understand you being furious at her as well as yourself since it was your responsibility to make sure nothing of that kind occurred, but despite being a centuries old vampire Aaron you're neither omniscient or omnipresent. In other words, you can't predict everything, and you had no idea that the two agents you sent with Elle did not understand their orders completely, so it's partly those two agents faults as well.”  
“I can already tell you are going to be a great asset, even if nobody ever knows how much you're helping me see things in a different light,” Hotch said kissing his mate on the lips and Spencer didn't put up any resistance at all, because why the hell should he? As far as he was concerned Aaron could kiss him as often or anywhere he liked, as his kisses were like a little piece of heaven and temporarily transported him into a world of utter bliss.  
“Well, you have to really think about it, Aaron,” Spencer explained. “You were born a vampire, centuries before America was ever discovered and therefore you wouldn't think like someone who is mortal or was born in more modern times. Every species have their idiosyncrasies and they could react to any type of situation a thousand different ways depending on the individual. However, me on the other hand was human before you changed me in order to save my life and I will always have a better grasp of human nature then you will simply because I once was one. You can learn a lot just by living your life and observing the humanity around you, but there're certain things that are going to escape your conscious completely simply because you've never thought that way before.”  
“You do have a point,” Hotch conceded. “Most humans aren't predators like the vampire race is, as we were born or created really to drink blood whether that's human, magical, werewolf or even animals and were given certain inborn traits to help lure our prey even if most of us don't do that anymore. Still, despite the fact that we've become relatively civilized those traits are still a part of us and we can use them in various ways even without hunting mortals.”  
“You can use that voice that most mortal can't resist to get rid of the females that I'm sure will always be flocking around you whenever we go somewhere like a club,” Spencer suggested.  
Hotch smirked at that and said, “I've done that a lot actually. I've used that voice that is so full of power and promise that most mortals can't resist it, although there have been a few that were born with a very strong will that were able to resist once they knew what was happening. Vampires were born with the ability to not only lure their prey by their looks alone, but also by the power of their voices, which hypnotic when they want it to be. However, nowadays instead, instead of using it to lure my prey out to some back alley in order to drain their blood I use it to get those females that try to get my attention off my back, but only the ones that are incredibly persistent and don't take no I'm not interested for an answer. Most of those females and even a few males never even realize that they were hypnotized to back off from someone or that that someone is a vampire since we don't look much like them anymore. It was always the eyes that were the dead giveaway as the cold, hard white skin can be explained away as a medical condition and most people never bother to question what kind of condition it is. You'll be able to do the same thing you know,” Hotch added after a moment of silence.  
“I hadn't thought of that, but you're right,” Spencer said. “However, I doubt very much that I'll have women or men for that matter swarming over me like they do you.”  
“Don't be surprised if you're wrong about that,” Hotch told him with a smirk. “You haven't seen yourself in the mirror since you finished your transformation, but believe me, you went from the handsome man that you already were to a drop dead gorgeous one just like I am.”  
Spencer's scoffed at that not believing it and so Hotch rose from where he was laying on the bed totally nude and went to get a hand mirror that he kept for sentimental reasons. Spencer figuratively drooled as Aaron had a very fine ass and the way he walked was so sexy that it just made him want to jump his mate's bones.  
Hotch, who was aware of this smirked, while his back was turned, as he knew that Spencer was thinking that he had a very fine ass, which was more than okay with him, because he certainly thought that his mate had spectacular backside and wouldn't be shy about telling him so, on numerous occasions in their centuries together.  
“Here look for yourself,” Hotch said returning with a beautiful hand mirror that was likely worth a fortune because it looked antique, although it still looked like it was in perfect condition.  
Spencer took the mirror gently and Hotch watched anxiously ready to snatch it away if it looked like his mate was going to damage it, because it really did have great sentimental value and Hotch really didn't care how much it was worth since it wasn't like he needed the money.  
Spencer stared at his reflection in astonishment for despite the red eyes, which he knew would return to his normal golden brown as soon as he'd had enough of the artificial blood, he had indeed changed. He remembered what he had looked like, before Aaron had transformed him into a vampire and while he had been moderately handsome man before, now he looked totally different. Spencer had known intellectually that all the little imperfections that every human had even if it wasn't on their faces had been burned away and his face now looked like that of a demigod. He would never match Aaron in his sheer perfection and gorgeousness, but now, he no longer looked like the boy next door, because even though he now had dead white skin, it still glowed with health, despite the fact that it looked like his skin had never felt the touch of the sun. Also his hair while still a deep chestnut brown somehow looked perfect and not at all mussed or dirty, despite the fact that he and Aaron had been having sex not too long ago, because even though it was sticking up as if someone had been running their hands through it, it still had a perfection, a softness to it that shouldn't have been possible. That was the only part of him he could see at the moment, but he was sure the rest of his body was the same without all the scars he had picked up from being shoved into lockers from having students at his high school step all over him when they shoved him down onto the floor. His siblings also had a few scars, although he had been the one that was most picked on and bullied, but then he had often drawn their attention on purpose so that those bullies would leave his brother and sister alone.  
“Wow! I had no idea!” Spencer exclaimed finally after minutely examining his face, which was still basically his own just with a few improvements. “I knew intellectually what was going to happen, but I had no idea of the overall effect.”  
“Well, now you do,” Hotch said smiling a little as he had watched as his mate had examined his face for several long minutes before he had finally seemed to come to the realization that he was now just as handsome as Hotch himself was, although personally, Hotch had thought that his mate had already been a very handsome man as a human and if Spencer hadn't been so shy about relationships he would've been beating the woman off with sticks.  
“Well, it looks like I'll no longer be able to fade into the background like I used to whenever I went out in public, which was rare I'll admit, but it did happen sometimes, mostly at my siblings urgings,” Spencer joked with the wry twist of his mouth.  
“Your siblings know that you needed to get out of your comfort zone and so they pushed you to do that,” Hotch said and Spencer nodded in agreement.  
“I know, which is why I went along with it more often than not,” Spencer admitted with another wry twist of his lips. “Besides, I just knew that Zora in particular would keep pestering me until I gave in anyway so it saved a lot of arguments if I just went along with what she wanted.”  
“Tenacious,” Hotch suggested with a smile of his own  
“That's a good word for my sister,” Spencer admitted with a grin of his own.  
The two men were silent for a few minutes and then, Hotch simply walked to the bed and lay down with his knees bent and spread.  
Spencer stared at him for a long moment and knew exactly what Aaron was offering him He had never imagined that one day a gorgeous man like Aaron Hotchner would be offering himself to somebody like him.  
“I want to feel your cock in me,” Hotch urged his mate. “I want you to feel the same thing I felt when I entered you.”  
Spencer gulped then said quietly, “I don't want to disappoint you.”  
“There's not a chance of that in the world,” Hotch told him firmly giving his mate a penetrating stare. “You have to have confidence in yourself, and you know deep down that I'll love you no matter what. The only way you'll fail to satisfy both of us is if you don't believe in yourself. As much as I enjoyed fucking you and always will I still want you to fuck me sometimes. I know you're nervous, that's only natural really, but the only way to get over your nervousness is to actually do the thing that's making you so.”  
Spencer studied Aaron for a moment and then nodded.  
“Alright then,” Spencer agreed, even as he joined his mate on the king sized bed. “I have been wanting to push my cock into your body,” he added shyly, “but I kept letting my fears of rejection get the best of me and and if you hadn't suggested it I probably never would have brought it up on my own, or at least not until we got to know each other much better.”  
“Despite what I said about us being equals,” Hotch said and Spencer nodded looking ashamed of himself.  
“Yes, unfortunately, my father wasn't very good at instilling confidence into his children and while Zora and Beckett are much more confident in most areas then I am they also have some of the same problems with confidence and I do just not when it comes to asking a person that they like out on a date. I suppose really that the three of us had to grow up too fast since father left when we were ten as you know. We didn't really have time to practice our social skills and even if we had there was no one we could practice them on, except children that were our age, who didn't want anything to do with us for the most part.”  
“Your father is going to feel my wrath at some point, especially if he climbs out from all his financial problems, but I should just go ahead and take care of the situation so he can't annoy you and your siblings with his constant begging for money. I mean you've turned him down how many times now and yet he keeps coming back hoping that this time you'll agree to loan him some,” Hotch growled looking and sounding furious.  
“Oh, he's been bothering us, let's see for the last seven or eight years, and at least every 3 to 4 months he's back begging for money,” Spencer said. “We've turned him down every single time and he always looks so disappointed in us, but considering he abandoned his wife and three children and left them to fend for themselves it doesn't matter if he looks disappointed or not. I know human nature is wide in varied, but how can he keep looking so disappointed in us considering that he's not really been a father to us since before he left. I mean Beckett, Zora and I are no dummies and we know that he'll only be back for more if we give into him even once and none of us are about to drain ourselves dry or risk our company, which we put a lot of hard work into for a man that didn't even love us enough to keep in touch with us even if he had gotten that divorce. I mean he just abandoned us to our fates and while he did pay for certain necessities, he only did it because we threatened to reveal certain indiscretions that we knew about.”  
“You actually blackmailed your father?” Hotch laughed in shocked, but delighted surprise.  
“We did,” Spencer shrugged. “We didn't really have a choice in the matter. Really father should've known better than to talk about certain things at home where children can overhear. Now while most children wouldn't have thought anything about the conversations all three of us heard my father having, we were much more intelligent than your average child and he failed to take that into account. We had to survive someway, and so as long as he kept supplying us with money every month and that was enough to see that we didn't starve and that we could buy things like clothes and school supplies we didn't reveal his past indiscretions or any of his dirty little secrets, which at the very least likely would have ruined him, ethically, morally and would have likely seen him fired from the law firm he works at.”  
“What could you have possibly had on your father to ruin him like that?” Hotch asked genuinely curious and not at all upset at what he was hearing because while he did believe in doing the right thing, he also knew that sometimes things like blackmail were necessary.  
“Well, much like your murder victim Howard Blanc he has a gambling problem,” Spencer explained with a little smirk, “and not just a little one like where you bet a few dollars on the outcome of a football game or you play a few games of poker or blackjack and lose a couple of hundred. No, he has certain gangsters that run some of the casinos out for his blood. These aren't your normal casinos, but the underground ones that're run by these tough guys that take no nonsense from anyone and let you run up your debt before they demand you need to pay it, back usually with an exorbitant amount of interest being charged or you lose your life. So far as my siblings and I can tell father has managed to pay off enough of his debt a little bit at a time to keep those casino enforcers from coming after him, but although he has a good job, he's in debt because of all those gambling casinos are rigged so you keep losing and father despite owing over $250,000 keeps on playing and therefore keeps on losing. I'm not sure if he doesn't know that the games are rigged or if he just doesn't care, not that it really matters either way.”  
“Wow! A quarter of a million now that's a lot of money, especially for someone like your father who would be making a pretty good living if he didn't have a gambling problem, because if you're a halfway decent attorney you make scads of money, depending of course, what branch of law you go into and how good you are at your profession,” Hotch said.  
“Yes, well, personally, my siblings and I believe he should reap what he's sowed,” Spencer said shrugging his body language screaming that he didn't really care about what happened to his father at all and Hotch couldn't really blame his mate for that considering their past history. “If any of us believed that he would go to meetings for those with a gambling addiction and try to get over his problems we might be willing to help him out, but so far he doesn't seem believe he has a problem. All three of us suspect that the only reason he wants money is not to pay off those huge debts of his, but to just go and use it to try to win back how much he's lost back again, which will never happen and that's why none of us are going to throw good money away.”  
“Let your father reap what he's sowed as eventually he won't be of the keep those people he owes so much money to happy and he'll end up dead and I won't have to do a thing,” Hotch smirked.  
“That's what my siblings and I suspect to, which is another reason we're not willing to help him as we don't want to be on these guys radar. Of course, I'm no longer vulnerable, even if they manage to track me all the way to Virginia they can't really do me any harm, but Beckett and Zora are another matter.”  
“That's very smart,” Hotch said. “Of course, these guys will probably find out about the three of you eventually, if they don't know already that you exist which is likely, but so long as you stay out of it I don't see them coming after you not once it is clear that William Reid abandoned his family and that he doesn't care about you at all there would be no point in threatening to harm you. Now if he actually loved you then these enforcers would likely make threats against the three of you and your father would be forced to comply unless you came to harm.”  
“You know I thought you would disapprove of me not caring what happens to father,” said Spencer studying his mate who was sitting all relaxed on the bed with his back against the headboard. “I mean most people would think I was being callous and cruel if they found out that I didn't care what happened to the man that I share half my DNA with.”  
“Vampires tend to have different priorities, particularly ones as old as I am,” Hotch told his mate seriously. “Most of us ancient ones are more an eye for an eye or a tooth for a tooth mentality. Your father hurt you, and not on accident like sometimes happens, but deliberately by leaving you with your mother and never even trying to keep his relationship with you and not even really caring or loving you and your siblings before that. Yes, I believe in following the law, which is why I wanted to join the FBI in the first place, but the unsubs I hunt don't have a personal history with me, like your father does with you and it's always those close relationships that hurt the most when they go wrong. The fact that your father never even tried to maintain a decent relationship with his children, even if he did get a divorce from your mother makes me hate him all the more as he didn't even bother to put in the effort. Of course, it has some benefits as it taught you how to stand up for yourself and put up with the bullying I can very well guess that you went through at the high school you attended, but despite that and considering what I know of your history with the man that fathered you it makes me want to go tear him apart and then grind his bones into powder. I guarantee you he would never see me coming and there wouldn't be enough evidence if any to convict me. However, thanks to the troubles you tell me he's in I think I'll just let him reap what he's sowed just as you said a few minutes ago, but if those troubles happen to clear up anytime in the next few years I'll be happy to go and murder him if those enforcers from those underground casinos don't do it first.”  
Spencer listened to his mate rant with amusement and thought that he really did love Aaron Hotchner and that that love was rapidly deepening and it just wasn't the sex which was amazing, damn fantastic. The way that Aaron felt about his father and how he wanted to murder him for how he had hurt his children was something that endeared him even more to his mate, because it meant that Aaron truly loved him and wasn't just saying the words even if intellectually Spencer knew the bond they shared guaranteed that as they were two halves of a whole. However, despite the bond Aaron might still put his own needs before his, but the fact that he was doing the exact opposite meant that his mate truly loved him and meant it when he had been talking about equality as really there were all different kinds of love and some of it was rather smothering or even abusive. Someone could believe that they were performing certain actions because they loved someone, but really it was only for themselves and not for the person they claimed to love. When you truly loved someone you listened to what they had to say and took their advice into account and didn't go haring off on your own to supposedly get revenge on someone even if that's not what the other person wanted.  
“If I asked you to leave my father alone as he'll eventually die either by those enforcers, his own hand or old age, would you?” Spencer asked Hotch quietly.  
“If that was truly what you wanted and as much as it would hurt me, yes, I would as you have a right to ask me to leave your father alone no matter how much he has hurt you and even if I didn't want to do it I would because I love you,” Hotch answered after a moment of intensely studying his mate's body language and expressions. “I wouldn't love you very much if I went against your wishes just to get revenge on the man that hurt you so deeply.”  
Spencer nodded, because that was the answer he had been expecting and then said, “I have no objection actually if you want to go grind my father's bones into powder I just wanted to ask you that question to see what kind of response I would get. If you had answered that you would still do it even if it wasn't what I wanted then I would never believe that you truly loved me, because if you did you would have been willing to forgo your need for revenge to make me happy, even if it hurt you to do so. You can say you love someone, but they're just words and it's actions that prove that you do as words alone are never enough.”  
Hotch nodded at that for he totally agreed and it pleased him knowing he had passed his mate's test.  
“I definitely agree with that,” Hotch said, “although I'm aware that I have centuries of experience to draw from while those that are mortal do not, so you are very wise for one so young as you haven't been a vampire a week yet.”  
“Experience,” Spencer said simply and Hotch nodded again. “I might be young by your standards, but I have a ton of experience and even if you are older it does not necessarily guarantee that you are wise while being young does not necessarily exclude being so. Now I believe that you wanted me to fuck you and now that we've settled a few things I'll be more than happy to do that.”  
Hotch looked eager and spread his legs again and Spencer took that as the permission that it was and climbed on top of his mate to begin what he been wanting to do for the last several days at the very least.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

David Rossi arrived just after 8 o'clock the day after Hotch and Spencer had arrived at the cabin. He brought with him the extra blood bags that his old friend had requested as well as several large bags filled with clothes.  
“It's good to see you, Dave,” Hotch greeted his old mentor and friend. “Thanks for coming back early, because while Morgan is capable of leading the team we would have been even more shorthanded then we were before. I really hated to leave the team in the lurch like that, but Spencer came first.”  
“Don't worry about it Aaron, I was glad to do it,” Dave promised him. “I was going to come back anyway, just not for a few weeks. Believe me, I do understand why your mate came first and you did exactly the right thing. I've been briefed and I know exactly what occurred in Las Vegas. I brought the extra blood bags and also the clothes that the female members of the team went shopping for the other day.”  
“That was quick work, thank them for me, would you?” asked Hotch.  
“I'll do that,” Dave promised. “So, how did you get all the way from Las Vegas to here?”  
“We drove,” Hotch explained. “Luckily, Spencer, has every single map memorized and so we took a lot of little back roads that are rarely used that were hell on the muffler, but it was safer.”  
“You had to stop for gas at least once,” Dave said.  
“Twice actually and Spencer held his breath both times and managed not to attack anyone he really does have amazing self-control. We didn't really have any choice as we couldn't spend the next several months in an old mineshaft.”  
“It's nice to meet you, Spencer,” Dave said offering his hand and Spencer immediately shook it.  
“It's nice to meet you too,” Spencer told him sincerely. “Aaron, talks about you all the time, so I've been looking forward to meeting you.”  
The sincerity of the response was obvious and so Dave graciously nodded. He had a feeling that he and Spencer Reid were going to get along famously. The other thing he immediately noticed was how despite the fact Spencer was a new vampire he didn't have to be reminded to watch his strength as he didn't crush his hand when he shook it on accident.  
“Spencer here wanted to join the BAU,” Hotch said, “but decided against it in the end.”  
“Oh, why? From all reports it would've been a great career for you,” asked Dave genuinely interested.  
Spencer shrugged and said, “Let's just say that my mother took sick and I felt that it was better if I stayed close to home. I'm the oldest of triplets so I guess I felt the most responsible for my mother even if Beckett and Zora disagree.”  
Dave changed the subject as he knew that he couldn't get anymore out of Spencer about his mother and it wasn't his place to ask such a personal question anyway.  
“So, where did you go to college?” asked Dave.  
“CalTech, all three of us went at the same time actually at the age of 12,” Spencer said, not bragging just stating fact.  
“Whoah that's awfully young,” Dave said blinking in astonishment causing Hotch to chuckle at his old mentor's reaction.  
“Spencer here doesn't like it toot his own horn, but he truly is a genius with an IQ of 187 and he had an eidetic memory even before he was transformed into a vampire.”  
“So, what did you decide to do since you wanted to stay close to home?” Dave asked.  
“I own, along with my brother, a technology company,” Spencer explained. “Beckett and I built it from the ground up and we were just considering starting another branch somewhere else when all this happened. I still plan on doing that, although it's going to have to wait awhile until I settle into my new life and get used to how everything's changed.”  
“I mentioned that Spencer here might be able to come and help the BAU out by being a consultant,” Hotch commented, “and I believe it would be the perfect position for him as he would be able to help out mostly from behind the scenes. Of course, he still has to get used to being a vampire and all that, but I believe that he would be a great help as he told me that he has a lot of facts and figures and other things memorized that would likely be a great help in our work.”  
“Strauss will hate the idea,” Dave commented with a twinkle in his eyes.  
“Probably,” Hotch agreed with a smirk, “but so long as the director approves it, it doesn't really matter what she thinks. It's not like he'll be getting paid the consultant's fee on a regular basis just when we have a tough time with certain cases. I'm sure there are plenty of cases that we never solved that he could take a look at and probably come up with the clue we missed.”  
“Besides, I would be willing to do it for free,” Spencer said, “as I need to keep my mind constantly occupied, so that it doesn't become bored. I wanted to join the BAU anyway, but my mother's illness prevented it.”  
“Besides, he not only runs his own company with his brother as second in command he also lectured at the university out in Las Vegas, much like Gideon used to before he retired and that was how he became a witness to the murder of Howard Blanc,” Hotch explained.  
“I didn't really see anything except it brief second of the killer's face and I doubt very much that I could have identified him with any certainty,” Spencer added.  
“But most killers aren't going to leave a witness alive just in case they can possibly identify them,” Dave said and Spencer and Hotch both nodded.  
“We both know,” Hotch calmly informed him. “However, Daniel North was much more clever than most other killers as he dressed up as a police officer and walked bold as brass directly into the police station. He chose a time where they weren't many cops around as they were either out on patrol or answering calls. Really he was very clever and acting as if he belonged there. He managed come up behind Spencer to stab him in several vital areas with a single thrust, so I had absolutely no choice, but to change him right there, as I don't believe he would've made it to the hospital and if he had it's doubtful that he would have survived the surgery. Even if by some miracle he had, he would've been months recovering. He was quickly dying in my arms and since he had already given me permission to change him if something like that had occurred I did just that.”  
“The original plan was that I would move to Virginia once I had settled my affairs in Las Vegas and we would spend the next few months getting to know each other better,” Spencer explained to Dave who nodded.  
“With his transformation into a vampire to be done at a later date, as I certainly understood his need to get to know me better since he couldn't feel the bond that was between us until after he became a vampire,” Hotch added.  
“Are you planning on going after Daniel North for what he did?” asked Dave curiously anger in his tone. “I certainly would if it was my mate that had been so grievously injured.”  
“If he ever gets out of prison, most definitely,” Hotch growled suddenly looking like a true vampire as his fangs extended and started dripping venom he was so pissed.  
“It's okay, Aaron. I'm right here,” Spencer said softly placing a gentle hand on his mate's cheek.  
Hotch shook himself and resumed his usual calm, demeanor. “As you can tell I'm still a little bit pissed at the situation.”  
“I don't blame you a bit,” Dave said calmly not having been afraid of his old protégé's anger, as for one thing it wasn't directed at him and for another Aaron had every right to be pissed at what had happened considering that Spencer had nearly died. “We all know what happens if a vampire's mate dies and that's nearly what occurred and if you hadn't been right there in order to change Spencer, he would have been dead. Daniel North nearly took something very important and absolutely vital to your well being from you all because he just happened to witness a murder. Spencer was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but on the other hand you also have to consider the fact that the two of you might not have met if he hadn't witnessed the murder of Blanc.”  
“You have to admit he's right, Aaron,” Spencer said. “Despite what happened less than a week later we might not have met at all if I hadn't happened to come across that murder scene just as North stabbed his victim. I'm not saying I like being stabbed and nearly dying, just that we might not have met otherwise.”  
“You're right,” Hotch conceded calmly down. “You should have been safe in the police station as you were surrounded by cops even if a lot of them were out on patrol or answering calls. It wasn't as if you went wandering off to give him an opportunity to get to you as it was him that came into the police station as bold as you please to stab you. I mean he had plenty of opportunities to get to you as we did go out to eat with the team even if I don't eat or he could've gotten you when you came out of my hotel room in the morning. Really he had several opportunities to get to you, even with you being surrounded by the three of us like you were. I mean he could've used to sniper rifle and shot you at long distance for example, but I realize he might be a lousy shot, still there were plenty of ways he could have tried to murder you. If you ask me he chose the most dangerous plan one where he had little chance of getting away, even with me having to stay behind in order to save your life.”  
“He wanted to make a statement,” Dave said speaking for the first time in several minutes as he had sat back observing the pair.  
“That's what I believe,” Hotch agreed and Spencer nodded for he had come to the same conclusion.  
“Maybe he wanted to be caught, but wanted to get in a last shot at killing me before he was,” Spencer suggested. “I've read where some killers like to make a statement before they are killed or in this case put in prison. I was a loose end even if I don't believe I could have actually identified him, so he was bound to try to kill me even if he knew it would likely end up with him being either caught of killed.”  
“Spencer does have a point,” Hotch said. “He would have been caught eventually and maybe he didn't feel like avoiding the police for months or years so he wanted to go out in a blaze of glory.”  
“And ended up captured instead of killed,” Dave said nodding as it made sense.  
The three of them continued to talk for a few minutes and Dave found that he did indeed like Spencer Reid as he was intelligent, articulate and was a good match for Aaron, which was a given as the bond never would gave formed otherwise.  
“So, Dave, are you happy to be back at the BAU?” asked Hotch who had been watching his old friend closely, as this was a different David Rossi then he remembered. He knew they had not seen each other in over 10 years, but still his old friend was much happier and more content than he ever remembered him being and they had worked together for two decades before Dave had finally retired to write books and perhaps, do some traveling.  
“Yes, I am,” David answered. “It's good to feel useful again and help you catch unsubs. I have to admit that I was starting to get kind of bored with hiding away in my cabin only going into town when I had to, well either that or traveling. I needed a change of scenery and something to keep my brain occupied.”  
“Yes, it is good to be useful,” Hotch agreed as he studied his old mentor closely. “That's not the only reason that you're so happy and relaxed though, as I can tell that something else has changed.”  
Dave looked at the two men that were sitting across from him and said, “Well, you would figure it out anyway, but I also met my mate.”  
Hotch and Spencer both sat there stunned particularly Hotch as he well knew that the chances of his old friend Dave also meeting his mate at about the same time he had met Spencer were astronomical.  
“Who? It has to be someone on the team because you've only been back for less then a week and that doesn't give you a much a chance to meet the ladies,” Hotch said.  
“Penelope Garcia,” Dave revealed with a goofy grin.  
“Congratulations,” Hotch said sincerely, “and I'll make sure I congratulate Garcia as well as I thought for years that she needed someone in her life as she was one of the most cheerful, bubbly and nicest people that you'll ever meet. However, working to the BAU doesn't give you much time for a love life or even a social one and she's been hurt in the past from what I know, so you'll have to be extremely careful with her emotions. She doesn't trust most men, at least with her heart, because they've called her many negative descriptive phrases in the past. She was dating a Kevin Lynch for awhile, but they broke up recently and personally, I never believed that Lynch was good enough for her, but that's just my opinion. Does she actually know that you to are mates or have you not told her yet?”  
“I've told her, because she saw how I reacted the minute I laid eyes on her and so I couldn't exactly not tell her the reason why I did. She's not entirely sure of me, which is understandable, especially since as you say, she's been hurt in the past and we've slowly been getting to know each other. No one else knows that we are mates and we don't plan on telling anyone at least for awhile.”  
“Morgan will probably be your main sticking point as the two of them are really close,” Hotch said consideringly. “I always believed that the two of them would get together at some point, but it just never came to be.”  
“Yes, I had noticed how protective Morgan is of Penelope,” Dave admitted. “I would like to tell Morgan to back off, but...”  
“Garcia would probably break it off with you if you did that, as the two of them are exceptionally close and if you try to beak up their friendship then you likely won't get what you want willingly,” Hotch warned him. “You're just going to have to accept that Garcia and Morgan are great friends and will flirt playfully with each other, but it has never led anywhere, except to a very deep friendship and there's no way that Garcia will give it up very easily.”  
“Yeah, I'd figured that out for myself,” Dave admitted. “So long as Morgan at least doesn't try to take it past the friendship they have now then I can put up with them being friends.”  
“Everybody needs friends,” Spencer said speaking up, “and if Morgan and Garcia's friendship is as deep as you both believe then trying to break them up could lead to you being extremely unhappy because not only would you likely have to transform Garcia into a vampire against her will, she would probably never forgive you for trying to come between her and her friendship with Morgan.”  
“The two of them have been friends for over ten years and if Morgan hasn't made a move by now then it's unlikely that he will. For one thing Morgan is determined to play the field and sleep with as many women as possible and although he and Garcia are great friends I don't think he sees her as anymore then a sister, somebody he can flirt playfully with, but that is not serious,” Hotch added.  
“Alright then I'll just accept the situation,” Dave decided. “If the two of them have been friends for over a decade and it's never led them to thinking about trying to have a relationship then I doubt very seriously that it will occur to either one of them now.”  
“Probably not,” Hotch agreed, “and so long as Morgan knows that Garcia is happy he won't interfere in your relationship because if he tried to, well, I'll just say that Garcia would have his head and if there's one thing you don't want is the usually cheerful and bubbly Penelope Garcia mad at you as she could do any number of things to you over her computers like make your bank account disappear if you annoy her or hurt someone she considers family.”  
“I'll remember that,” Dave said shuddering at that thought. “Thanks for the advice I'll make sure I handle this situation carefully, because I want Penelope to trust me, but I also don't want to lose her friendships.”  
“So long as you don't hurt her friends or try to break up her friendship with Morgan and are always honest about your intentions then you'll be okay,” Hotch advised. “Never lie to her about anything, although if you want to surprise with the gift or something then that's okay, but I will still advise you to take things slowly and it'll likely be at least a few months before she's willing to wear your family crest.”  
“I did notice that the whole team wears your crest,” Dave mentioned and Hotch nodded.  
“I did that in order to protect the team as we do question vampires occasionally, as I'm not always with whoever does that. The team mortal or not are my family and that of course, includes Garcia so if you hurt her you'll have me after your hide as well as Morgan, but since I know that not going to happen we won't have any problems. My crest also has the added benefit of protecting them from being attacked by a rogue vampire even when they're not working and they've been told never to take them off even in the shower and also make other vampires that they encounter in a place like a bar for instance be respectful just so they don't face my wrath.”  
“That was smart,” Dave observed with a smile, “as there are vampires that like to take advantage of mortals and since the team wears your ring that's a powerful back off to anyone of our kind that try.”  
“Exactly and that was why I did it,” Hotch said with a smirk.  
“So, are you going to have a child while you're here are you going away awhile?” Dave asked.  
“Well, there's really no way to prevent it other than to use a condom every time,” Hotch said with a shrug, “and the way that Spencer and I have been going at it like a pair of rabbits we probably would never remember to use a condom even if we had any.”  
Spencer couldn't blush anymore, but he did look highly embarrassed at the tone of the conversation, although he was grateful that at least there were no females present, as that would have been much worse.  
“Yes, that's true, I don't know anything that can prevent a female vampire from getting pregnant and the only thing that makes it okay is the fact that they don't get pregnant very often,” Dave said.  
“You might want to bring the subject up with Garcia as she's a witch and she might very well know a way to prevent a vampire from getting pregnant until they want to as magic can do a great many things that ordinary methods can't. I know there is a method to prevent pregnancy, actually several of them for someone fully mortal, but I don't know if there's something similar for one of our kind, but it doesn't hurt to check, you know?” Hotch suggested.  
“You know I never thought about it, but it is possible that the magicals have something that can prevent a vampire from getting pregnant,” Dave mused. “They might not, but you're right it doesn't hurt to ask. I'll call you as soon as I know something.”  
“If I don't answer just leave a message as I'll be otherwise occupied,” Hotch said with a smirk looking at Spencer who was looking down at his lap his embarrassment obvious. “There's no need to be embarrassed Spencer I'm afraid there're are very few subjects that are off limits to two vampires as old as Dave and I and the fact that we're old friends doesn't help matters,” Hotch told his mate.  
“You might be comfortable about talking about this kind of thing, but I'm certainly not,” Spencer said, “as I have always been a very private person, particularly where it concerns my sex life.” Or lack thereof.  
“By the time you are three or four hundred years old you will be able to talk about such things without being embarrassed,” Dave promised, liking this shy and unassuming young man. He had a feeling that the two of them would become great friends since they'd likely spend a lot of time together over the centuries, which was fine as one could never have to many friends, especially ones that were vampires.  
“I wish you good luck at winning Garcia's trust as it will not be an easy task to accomplish,” Hotch told Dave who nodded. “I can vouch for you and that should help your case, but that will only take you so far.”  
“I would appreciate that, as that will at least get me in the door,” Dave said  
“Try sending her flowers, lilies and roses are her favorite,” Hotch suggested. “I would hold off on buying anything like jewelry at least until you get to know each other much better as you don't want her to think that you're trying to bribe her for her affections. If she asks you a question make sure you answer it as honestly as possible and don't try to brush her off as that would be the worst thing you could do. Even if she asks a question about the type of relationships you've had before don't try to avoid answering it whatever you do as believe me, she'll know. It's not like she's going to ever believe that you've never had sex before considering how old you are so you don't need to hide how many relationships or just one night stands you've had from her. You don't need to go into specifics or anything, you know details unless she asks you to clarify.”  
Dave thought that was good advice so he nodded as Aaron knew Penelope Garcia much better than he did and his old friend would never steer him wrong when he came to his future happiness and in fact his very life, so he accepted the advice gratefully.  
“Don't worry so long as you take my advice to heart you'll get there even if it takes awhile,” Hotch promised Dave.  
“Let's hope so,” Dave said fervently, “because I wasn't even really looking for my mate and she just kind of dropped into my lap and I don't want to ruin what is probably my only chance of getting her to agree to go through the transformation willingly so any advice you can give me is appreciated.”  
“I wasn't really looking for my mate either, as I had given up centuries ago and he kind of just fell into my lap, just as Garcia did for you,” Hotch said smiling at Spencer lovingly kissing his cheek.  
Spencer looked up and saw his mate's tender expression and smiled back, which was like the sun coming out.  
Dave watched all this silently and hoped he got to the same stage with his own mate sometime in the next few week,s as just being around her was driving him crazy, but then not seeing her almost every day would be much worse so he could endure it until Penelope was ready to trust that he was being honest and that he truly did love her already even though they'd only known each other a few days, but that was how the mate bond worked.  
Finally Dave rose to head back into the city and said that he could be contacted at anytime.  
“I'll see you in a few months or possibly sooner,” Hotch told Dave who nodded.  
“If you need anything just call me and I'll bring it, so long as I'm not gone with the team out-of-town,” Dave promised as he took his leave. “I'll inform the other members of the team that you two are doing just fine and that you should be back in a few months time as they were worried, particularly Morgan and Emily who actually saw the condition that Spencer was in after he was stabbed.”  
As soon as Dave had driven away Hotch's swung his arm around Spencer shoulders slim muscled shoulders and then said, “Why don't we put in a movie and pretend to watch it?”  
“Sounds good,” Spencer laughed, as he snuggled into his mate's side and Hotch's arms encircled him lovingly and protectively.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“Aaron, I believe we have succeeded in our endeavor,” Spencer said calmly as he placed his mate's hand on his stomach.  
Hotch understood what Spencer was trying to say immediately and brightened.  
“You're pregnant?” asked Hotch thrilled.  
“I am, because I can somehow feel this little life growing within me and I'm sure I'll be showing in just a few days, since I was so slim when I was changed. I suspect that I'm probably not more day, possibly two along, but we'll soon see if my suspicions are correct,” said Spencer patting his stomach lovingly.  
“I have no doubt at all that you are,” Hotch said smilingly even as he stroked his mate's still flat belly lovingly, “considering how we've been rutting like rabbits ever since we arrived here.”  
“That we have,” Spencer said looking embarrassed, even though he couldn't blush anymore which he thanked every god he could think of for.  
“There's no need to be embarrassed Spencer,” Hotch told him gently. “Having sex is a natural act and it's not like we're doing anything forbidden or wrong.”  
“I know I'm not really embarrassed. I suppose it's just my natural inclination not to talk about such things,” Spencer admitted. “I've always been shy about talking about my sex life even with you, who is my mate.”  
“It's a trait I find rather endearing,” Hotch admitted sincerely.  
“Oh! Come on, Aaron! How can you find the fact that I get embarrassed while talking about something as natural sex as endearing?” Spencer asked in an exasperated tone, sure that Aaron was pulling his leg.  
“Because personally, I think that's a much more natural reaction then bragging about your conquests like Morgan tends to do sometimes. Morgan doesn't seem to have any boundaries when it comes to talking about his sex life or who he's been fucking. I will be forever grateful that he never goes into detail, just makes sure that we know he's a vital man. You are a lot like me and like to keep your sex life private and I promise you I will never talk about it with a complete stranger and only someone like Dave or you. I'm close to Dave, because we worked together for two decades and we've kept in contact over the last 10 years since he retired and we're used to talking about any and everything, but I have no intention of telling the rest of the team what we do in the privacy of our bedroom or anybody else. The way Morgan tends to go on about how many women he's slept with is as distasteful to me as it probably is to you.”  
“Alright, I see your point,” Spencer finally admitted calming down, knowing he had overreacted. “You're saying that you prefer my reaction to the subject of sex then to somebody like Morgan who likes to brag about his conquests.”  
“Exactly. I'm not saying that Morgan's bragging isn't natural since he's an alpha male like I am, just that I'd rather not hear about it that's all. He's a good man and a good friend and he definitely pulls his weight on the team, so I can put up with his bragging occasionally since all those other things outweigh it. Besides, I don't often go out to some bar with them like Morgan tends to do whenever he's not on the job, so I don't have many opportunities to hear him anyway or to see him in action, but I've still have plenty of opportunities to do so.”  
“So, do you want a son or daughter?” Spencer asked changing the subject.  
“It doesn't really matter to me as I'll love either one equally,” Hotch said honestly and sincerely. “I've had a few children over my centuries on this Earth, and that shouldn't surprise you, so I've had quite a few of both sexes. If we happen to get a son this time around then there's always next time and maybe we'll get a daughter or vice versa.”  
“I think we should have at least two close together so that whatever sex we have they'll have a playmate as I doubt very much that they'll be other vampire children in our area around the same age,” Spencer said and Hotch nodded.  
“If that's what you want and that's okay with me and you're right everybody needs a playmate so unless Dave and Garcia have a child about the same time we do, having a second one right away is a fine idea,” Hotch said.  
“I doubt very much that that either one of them will want a child before Garcia is turned into a vampire because from what I've read it can be dangerous to get a mortal pregnant,” Spencer said.  
“Yes, that's true enough,” Hotch agreed, “although with today's technology not as much as it used to be.”  
“So, that medallion Dave brought us last time he was here from Garcia seems to be working,” Spencer commented as he saw the silver medallion glittering on his mate's naked chest.  
“Yes, it does as you've entered me just as often as I entered you,” Hotch said. “However, we are going to have to thoroughly test it over a period of at least a decade before I'm sure it actually works, because most vampires don't get pregnant easily and I'm actually surprised that you already are, even though we've been fucking each other almost continuously since we got here just over three months ago.”  
"Still, it seems to work and I would like one for myself, because I don't want to be pregnant every time we turn around since we're apparently going to be having sex frequently at least for the next few years,” Spencer said. “Since I got pregnant so easily this time I would suggest that I wear the medallion after this baby and another one is born over the period of at least a year and if I don't get pregnant in that amount of time it is likely they really do work as advertised.”  
“Well, they're really made to stop a mortal from getting pregnant when they don't want to and sometimes are much safer and 100 percent foolproof unlike the available contraception methods. I admit that they're not really made with men in mind, but since we form a fully functioning womb in a couple of months time and they apparently work like a normal woman's, I don't know why these medallions wouldn't work on us. The only difference between us and a woman is that we can't give birth naturally, because we don't develop a birth canal when the time of the birth draws near,” Hotch said.  
“And we also don't have any water to break,” Spencer pointed out and Hotch nodded.  
“True enough, luckily, the time that a vampire pregnancy lasts is well-known, so I'll just make sure I call Dave and he'll make sure that a doctor is here at the right time, one that has delivered vampire children in the past, so that they'll know exactly what to do.”  
“I wonder how Dave's relationship with Garcia is going,” Spencer mused.  
“He's been happy every time he's been here,” Hotch said, “So, I suspect that it's going just fine because he wouldn't be so happy if it wasn't going well.”  
“Your calling Garcia and telling her that she could trust Dave probably helped,” Spencer mentioned and Hotch nodded  
“I know it did because Garcia trusts me you see and knows I would never steer her wrong,” Hotch said.  
“Did you mean what you said about being willing to date her if you weren't her boss?” asked Spencer curiously.  
“Yes, I did and I hope you're not upset with me for admitting that,” Hotch said as he studied his mate's body language and expression. “Penelope Garcia, really is a beautiful person inside and out, but the few relationships she's had well they didn't exactly end well and it's not because she's not a nice person, but because she's more voluptuous, because she's bigger boned. You know that most men prefer those skinny model types or at least more slender women and can't see what's right in front of their noses. Back when I was born women with fuller figures were much preferred you know, because they gave birth more easily as a general rule, because they tended to have wider hips. I hope you realize that I love you with all my heart as I could not ask for anyone that was a better match for me, but I told Garcia that not only because it was true, but because I wanted her to feel better about herself as she has a problem with her self-confidence, especially when it comes to dating and relationships in general. Dave is several hundred years older than I am and if I used to prefer more voluptuous women then he definitely does.”  
“No, I'm not upset with you,” Spencer promised him. “I do understand that you were once attracted to Garcia at one time, years before we had met and I wouldn't have cared if the two of you had dated so long as I knew you weren't still together.”  
“No, we never dated, because I didn't think it would be appropriate considering I was her boss, although if she had been my mate instead of Dave's it would have been a different story entirely. I likely never would have told her my thoughts from a long time ago if she hadn't been questioning if she could trust David Rossi with her heart and really this was the only way to let her know that Dave would never break her heart, not with something that was so important to him,” Hotch explained. “Besides, she just would have been hurt if the two of us had dated and then I had broken it off for whatever reason, but probably because I had met you and I care about her too much to hurt her like that, as she's not somebody I just met that's a total stranger to me as I've known her for a number of years now. Working together like we do, the team including Garcia, are exceptionally close and I wasn't kidding when I said that they are my family. However, now you're also my family I want to introduce you to the rest of the team besides Dave, Morgan and Emily, but it can wait until after this baby is born and I'm sure you can be around a lot of people with beating hearts at the same time.”  
“Alright then,” Spencer said calmly. “I don't expect you to be perfect, Aaron, nor did I expect you to be a virgin before we met, as there's no way you could have been. I'm not going to get upset or jealous every time I hear about some women you've dated in the past as that would be kind of silly of me considering that until recently you weren't my property, but now you definitely are and you, especially your manhood belong to me!”  
“100%,” Hotch promised him huskily taking his mate into his arms and kissing him quite thoroughly leaving Spencer looking rather dazed. “I will never again be sexually attracted to anybody besides you, because it's part of a vampire's biological imperative. I'll notice when a woman or even a man is pretty or gorgeous or whatever, but I'll no longer be sexually attracted to them.”  
“Good to know,” Spencer said even as he buried his head in his mate's shoulder breathing into the crick of his neck.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

Four months later

Penelope looked around as Dave escorted her to her seat on the balcony.  
Dave had gotten tickets to a play and since Penelope loved going to plays when she had free time had agreed to go with him and she had been wanted to see this particular version of Cats for sometime.  
She and David Rossi had been dating for just under four months now and she had to be honest with herself and she had fallen for him—hard. It helped that Hotch had called and told her that Dave would never try to mislead her when he said they were mates. He had assured her that Dave wasn't the type to just ask somebody out on a date and than not show up, or the type you just want to get her into bed or any of the other hundred scenarios she had thought was possible.  
It wasn't that Dave wouldn't want to sleep with her and complete the bond they shared, but he would never do that unless of course, she refused his advances or took long too to make the decision on her own.  
She had been told that Dave was an extremely patient man, but that she would never be allowed to grow old or die because that would be the death of Dave as well, but that she had time to get to know him before that decision was upon her.  
When she had mentioned how she couldn't see how someone as handsome as David Rossi could fall for someone like her as she would think that he would prefer one of those slim model types Hotch had reminded her that the bond wouldn't have formed if they weren't right for each other and also that back when Dave had been born women of her body size were much preferred as wives because as a general rule they gave birth more easily then some of those really thin women and were more likely to survive the birth, at least back then before medical technology was so advanced then somebody who didn't have her girth.  
Penelope remembered her boss's exact words and that she had gone pink with pleasure for she had never imagined that Aaron Hotchner felt that way about her.  
He had said, that he would have dated her in a heartbeat if not for the fact that he was her boss as he had always admired her beauty and knew that she could have plenty of children by him because unlike some of those skinny women she had the body and the hips to give birth easily. He then reminded her that she had to remember that both he and Dave had been born back in the time where woman with her wide hips were preferred for the most part.  
By the time she and Hotch had gotten off the phone Penelope knew that she could trust Dave to be honest, because a man she trusted had guaranteed it, as the two had known each other for a very long time. She had also known then that there was no way that Dave would risk messing up his only chance for her to agree to be turned into a vampire willingly, by being anything less then completely forthright to any question she though to ask, as Dave would much rather not force the issue of her change into what he was, but would if he had to. In the meantime though, she had time to get to know him before that decision had to be made.  
Penelope also remembered Hotch promising that he would be back to work in another couple of months as his mate Spencer Reid was doing extremely well with controlling his bloodlust among other things.  
It was that conversation that had made Penelope accept the first offer of a date from Dave and she had enjoyed herself so much that she had easily agreed to a second one and then a third and finally it had reached the point to where they were spending every spare minute together and Penelope had even agreed to move in with him, which had made Dave so extremely happy and he had swept up in his arms and twirled her around happily causing her to giggle at his enthusiastic reaction.  
That had been just two weeks ago and Penelope had to admit that she had never been happier in her life and so she was glad she had to listened to Hotch. She had feared at first that Dave would dump her after awhile as he had a reputation as quite a ladies man, but she had watched him carefully whenever they were together and although a lot of women tried to get his attention his eyes never flickered in their direction and he just ignored their not-so-subtle hints completely. It was as if those women didn't even exist for Dave and that she was the only one that did, which caused her to have a nice warm little glow, as she realized that Dave really did love her bond notwithstanding.  
It was true that he knew that females existed other than her, but it was as if he didn't think of them sexually anymore as if his entire genetic structure was focused solely on her and her alone, which was something that pleased her immensely.  
When she had asked Dave about he had looked genuinely startled she remembered, but then he had explained that the minute they had met he became incapable of being attracted to any other female or male for that matter as his biology was now focused solely on her and her alone. He wouldn't see any females other than her as friends or acquaintances or associates from now on and that he would be unable to be sexually attracted to any of them no matter how gorgeous or handsome they were.  
Hotch hadn't mentioned that, but it was possible he hadn't thought of it as he had been extremely distracted at the time having his mate to think about, which she was sure was his most prevalent thought.  
Penelope watched the play and thought that it was just as good as she had heard and she was enjoying herself immensely, as she leaned against Dave's shoulder with his arm around her not so slim waist.  
It wasn't that she was fat as she was the appropriate size for her bone structure as she just happened to be bigger boned than a lot of other women, but still because of it, she had never dated much and the guys she had well they hadn't lasted very long either because she broke it off or because they did.  
With Dave though, Penelope could see herself and Dave having quite a few children over their centuries together. She knew she would be changed into a vampire without her consent, but she appreciated the fact that Dave was patient enough to let her get to know him and not just force the decision upon her.  
“You okay?” Dave asked her in a whisper noticing that Penelope seemed lost in her own thoughts rather then watching the play.  
“I'm fine,” Penelope promised him also in a whisper, but it wasn't like they would be heard since they were alone in the balcony, but still voices could carry is such a grand old theater and so they both kept their voices down.  
Dave superstitiously watched Penelope throughout the rest of the play, but her attention seemed to be solely on the stage as she watched the actors perform and listened to the dialogue and the music.  
Personally, Dave loved watching his mate, although he tried never to let her catch him at it. His, Penelope was such a beautiful person both inside and out that he liked to watch her in whatever she did and it didn't matter if she was just watching TV with him as he'd rather watch her then the program. He was totally fascinated and enamored with her. He was a goner, because he was already deeply in love with her.  
His, Penelope was such a cheerful, bubbly, intelligent woman who hadn't let life's often harsh cruelty and unfairness get her down that it made him want to shower her with as much affection and love as well as expensive presents as he could. However, he took his old friend Aaron's warnings to heart and had stuck to sending her flowers every couple of weeks, for now.  
His mate always seemed to appreciate the roses and lilies he sent her, but he knew that she was aware that he had gotten information from Aaron, because she always gave him these knowing looks whenever a new vase of flowers arrived, but she graciously accepted them nonetheless and it always earned him a kiss on the cheek and lately on the lips. He would willingly take any type of affection that Penelope was willing to give and would try not to push for more until she was ready to accept that he truly did love her with all his heart and soul and would never leave her for as so long as she lived as he would be dead shortly after that.  
Finally the play was over and Dave offered his mate his arm and she took it willingly so he could escort her out of the balcony and towards the lobby.  
“Thank you, Dave, that was really good and I've been wanting to see it for a long time,” Penelope told her mate kissing his cheek.  
“You're more than welcome,” Dave said as he escorted her to his car. “I enjoyed it as well as I've never seen anything quite like it in my long existence, but then I was never really one to go to plays and such. Now though we can go to more of them in our centuries together as I have found that I truly do enjoy a good story and it was also performed superbly.”  
This was the first reference that Dave had made to the fact that they would be together for centuries even if he had to change her without her consent, Penelope thought, because he had been extremely careful to never bring the subject up at least until he believed she was ready to hear it.  
“Yes, I would enjoy seeing different plays with you in our centuries together,” Penelope responded and Dave immediately looked at her sharply studying her expressions and body language.  
“Does that mean…?” Dave asked not quite daring to believe.  
“It does,” Penelope promised him softly, even as Dave opened the door of his car for her and helped her inside.  
Once Dave was also in the car on the driver's side she continued with what she had been meaning to say for several weeks now.  
“I've fallen in love with you David Rossi and I appreciate the fact that you gave me a chance to get to know you without forcing the issue and that you have been honest with me from the start, which only helped your case,” Penelope told him. “You've been nothing, but patient with me, which is not something I can say about most men as they didn't want to take their time to get to know someone and I appreciate it, as I'm sure that Hotch has told you that I've been hurt in the past by men, the latest being Kevin Lynch who I just broke up with a few months ago.”  
“I love you,” Dave told Penelope gently understanding what she was saying. “Mate bond notwithstanding it still takes time to truly get to know someone and the bond that is between us, is just kind of recognition signal that you and I are meant to be together, but that doesn't mean however, that we didn't need time to get to know each other's personalities, likes and dislikes and so forth. I've wanted to ask you to wear my crest for months now, shortly after we met actually, just like Aaron asked Spencer to wear his, as it offers you protection. Yes, I know you wear Aaron's crest, but you don't wear it on your right hand on your marriage finger, because if you did that would signify a more intimate relationship then exists between you and him. If you wear my ring on your right hand on the finger usually reserved for wedding bands that would tell any vampire that sees it that you and I are mates and that you were under my protection as well. I haven't wanted to force the issue, because you were leery about dating me in the first place and it was only Aaron telling you that I would never do what I'm sure you were thinking that allowed you to get past what happened with Lynch so soon, as you trusted Aaron like you didn't trust me at least in the beginning.”  
Penelope listened to Dave's speech and then came to a decision one that she was sure was the correct one. “I'll be happy to wear your crest.”  
Dave broke into a massive grin at that and reached across Penelope opening the glove compartment and taking out a small box that could only be a ring box.  
“I had this made up for you, in the hope that I would be able to offer it to you and promise you that I will ask you to marry me when the time is right as you became my world, the second I laid eyes on you as I felt the bond that we share come into being in that moment. I have loved you since then, even though I knew that you did not love me at least back then. I was content though when you agreed to my offer of a date as I knew you just needed time to realize that my intentions were completely honorable where you are concerned.”  
Dave opened the ring box that he was holding and showed his mate the beautiful ring that had his family crest in the center, but the band was encrusted with rubies and sapphires and there were also little chips of the same stones that were embedded into the crest itself making it glitter in the dim light of the car. The band looked as if it was made out either platinum or white gold.  
“It's gorgeous,” Penelope said as she studied the ring. And likely worth a fortune, she added in her thoughts. Not that money mattered to a vampire who likely had billions of dollars to his name.  
“It's not as beautiful as you are,” Dave said sincerely causing Penelope to blush, which she had been doing a lot of lately, but Dave had that effect on her. “Here let me put it on you.”  
Penelope held out her right hand with her ring finger extended and Dave removed the ring from the box and slipped it on his mate's finger where it fit perfectly, without even needing to shrink to fit like Hotch's had when he had given it to Spencer.  
“Wear this ring always as a sign that I will love you for the rest of my existence and also for your own protection,” Dave intoned solemnly. “Know I will never look at another woman or man so long as I have you and if you were to die on me, I would soon follow you into death. From this moment on you have my sworn word that I will never do anything to make you doubt my loyalty or my love for you.”  
Penelope had tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes as she had never felt so loved as she did at that moment not even when she was a little girl and her parents had still been alive.  
“I love you too and I promise to let you turn me into a vampire on my own free will just not quite yet,” Penelope swore even as she leaned forward, so that she and Dave could meet halfway to share a soft, tender kiss.  
“No, now is not the time,” Dave agreed readily, as soon as the kiss had broken, although he still looked dazed for the kiss had held so much promise, the promise of things to come in the not so distant future. Dave was sure that having sex with his mate for the first time, which would hopefully, happen this very night, would be much better than every dream or fantasy his intelligent mind had been coming up with ever since he had met his, Penelope four months ago.  
“Neither one of us can afford to be gone from work at the moment not with Aaron still busy with his mate, although they should be back sometime in the next month or two as apparently Spencer was doing extremely well as he has a good control of his bloodlust and has since the beginning and that's rather unusual and in fact I'm not sure it's ever happened before,” Dave agreed.  
“So, do you want children?” Penelope asked as causally as possible for she had been wanting at least a few children for years, but had never found someone that she liked enough, much less loved to settle down with in order to have them and although she was well aware that she could have children outside of marriage most witches preferred not to do that as it was considered a major shame and a sin in the magical community.  
“More than anything,” Dave said huskily, “but it will have to wait until after you're vampire as mortal females have been known to die in the past from giving birth to a vampire child and very few have survived the experience unless they are turned into a vampire immediately afterwards.”  
“But that was probably before c-sections were common or even thought of,” Penelope pointed out and Dave thought about and then nodded it for his mate did have a point.  
“That's true, but still I'd prefer not to risk it,” Dave said vehemently shaking his head. “I can't lose you now after I have just found you as I'm a few hundred years older than Aaron and like him have unconsciously been looking for my mate for my entire existence. A vampire might tell themselves that they've stopped looking for their mate because there is so little chance of them ever being found, but still subconsciously we are always searching even if we don't realize it.”  
“Alright then, we can wait until after I'm a vampire before we have children but I want t least one right away after my transformation is finished,” Penelope said and Dave immediately agreed to that. “So, how is bossman and his mate doing as I haven't talked to Hotch in a long time?”  
“They're fine as I talked to Aaron just a few days ago and he said that that medallion you gave me to give him, that's supposed to prevent pregnancy seems to be working as he hasn't gotten pregnant yet.”  
“I'm glad,” Penelope said, “because it's not exactly a sure thing considering that vampire biology is so different from my own not to mention they're both men, although it should prevent Hotch from having any children since it works to neutralize what makes a woman fall pregnant.”  
“Well, if it continues to work I'm sure that the pair of them will be wanting a second one so that Spencer has one as well, because he's not going to want to be pregnant every few months or every year. I'm not saying they don't want children, just that they don't want to be pregnant without planning for it first. I mean a baby could come at a bad time you know and so they want a way to be able to still make love, but not get pregnant from it. Yes, they could use a condom, but when two mates are making love believe me, that they rarely think about such a simple safety precaution to prevent pregnancy.”  
“I can understand not wanting to be constantly pregnant as you want to be able to do things without having to worry about a baby,” Penelope agreed, “and I intend to have one of those medallions made for myself so that we can still have children when I'm not wearing it, but this way it prevents me from getting pregnant if we don't want anymore children right then. I'm willing to have as many children as you want, just not close together,” Penelope explained, “and while I know that a vampire's fertility isn't all a mortal's is I'm taking no chances of having babies back to back, not unless that's what we want.”  
“I think that's smart,” Dave said grinning at the thought of having children with his mate, “because for one thing you're a witch and others have been turned into vampires, well, they tend to be more fertile or at least they conceive easier than someone that was once human that was turned as a general rule and it's never been figured out why that is the case just that it probably has something to do with the magic in their bodies.”  
“I've never heard that before,” Penelope said amazed.  
“I'm not exactly surprised, as it's not widely known,” Dave admitted, “but I have traveled the world and learned quite a bit in that time as you can pick up a lot of things just by staying in the background and listening to the people around you. Besides, I've known several witches who were turned into vampires and it just seemed that they got pregnant more frequently and easily then werewolves or human females, who were turned or even vampires who were born as they are. Normally, it's at least a decade in between babies for most vampires, although not mated couples who have sex frequently and with the same person, but vampires who are also witches seem to pop them out just about every year or sometimes every other with a vampire who isn't their mate and every few months with one that is, if they don't use some type of protection. We'll likely need to wait at least a year before I can be gone for at least six months since I've just come back to the BAU after all and it might be up to 2 before I can take so long off, even if I don't expect to be paid.”  
“So, in a year possibly two, you'll be turning me into a vampire,” Penelope summarized.  
“Unless something happens like what happened to Aaron's mate Spencer that forces me to do it sooner,” Dave agreed calmly, even as he inwardly shuddered at the possibility. “If you were shot for example, it would be much easier to turn you into a vampire then for you to spend however, long recovering and that's only if you lived through the surgery.”  
“In that case, I give you permission to go ahead and turn me into a vampire if I'm seriously injured like what happened to Hotch's mate,” Penelope said and Dave took her hand in his and kissed the back of it his expression relieved.  
“I would have done it anyway if the situation called for it, as I'm not going to lose you now that I've just found you, but still I'm relieved to have your permission as it means that you won't be mad at me, even briefly, if I do have to do it before we both want to,” said Dave.  
“I doubt it will happen, but I doubt very much that Hotch thought it would happen to Spencer either,” Penelope said, “So, I suppose it's good to make plans just in case.”  
“No, Aaron, definitely didn't expect his mate to be stabbed because he was supposedly in one of the safest places in any city surrounded by cops. I mean, as Aaron pointed out when I went for that first visit, it's not like Spencer went wondering off and put himself in danger, as he was more than intelligent enough to stay put and wasn't one to believe, like a lot of people, that some killer couldn't possibly be after them. In your case though, you might not have caught the attention of a killer, but still something could happen, something that none of us suspect,” said Dave.  
“I really can't wait to meet this Spencer Reid as he is part owner of this big technology company that produce all sorts of computer programs and other technological devices,” said Penelope enthusiastically.  
“I know the two of you will get along famously as you're both extremely intelligent and have some of the same interests,” Dave said smiling at his mate's enthusiasm as he already knew that his, Penelope was really into technology.  
“You know I still find it hard to believe that a man can get pregnant no matter the species,” Penelope said after moment as she looked out the front window as Dave drove through the streets towards home.  
“Yeah, I know it's hard to believe,” Dave admitted candidly, “as it seems to go against nature. It doesn't happen very often either for not only does a vampire rarely find their mate, they're also rarely the same sex. I've known quite a few mated couples in my travels, probably at least 100 or so, but then I'm over 1000 thousand years old so that's not so surprising, but despite all the mated couples I have met over the centuries I've met maybe ten that were the same sex and those kind of things were much less accepted back so long ago then they are today so couples that were the same-sex definitely did not make their relationship obvious and kept it extremely low-key and never showed any type of affection in public.”  
“I never thought of bossman as gay,” Penelope commented, even as she held Dave's hand, the one that was not on the wheel that is.  
“He's not really,” Dave shrugged, “as far as I know he's only dated women until he met Spencer, but I've only known him for about 30 years so I can't say for sure. Besides, vampires as old as Aaron and I have seen to much to not know that no one is completely straight and most of us like both sexes whether or not we admit or realize it and stick to just dating our opposite. Really, the only reason we do that is because we are taught that it is wrong to like our own sex the opposite of whatever the other person is. I'm sure over the last 50 years or so at least after same-sex couples became more acceptable if Aaron has likely dated several other men in that time, although I don't know that for sure.”  
“So, you believe that everyone is basically bisexual or at least that vampires are,” Penelope summarized and Dave nodded, “and that the only reason we don't date both sexes is because a lot of mortals are programmed from birth to only like the sex opposite of what we are.”  
“Yes,” Dave agreed. “Mortals in particular are programmed like that in childhood and it limits so many of their opportunities for happiness because a lot of people refuse admit that they might like another female or another male even if they themselves are the same-sex. I mean some people never get married simply because they refuse to date their own sex, because they've been programmed from birth to think that it is wrong and it's a sin, so they only date those that are opposite of what they are and they might have been bisexual for all they know and ended up happy with another man or vice versa. Some people are strong enough to break away from what they've been taught and go their own way, although I'm not saying they don't struggle with their sexuality, just that they are strong enough to go for their own sex if they believe they're in love. Back when I was born it was easy to understand why falling in love with your own sex wasn't exactly encouraged as they were far fewer people back then and in fact you could be ostracized at the very least if that kind of thing was discovered, but sometimes the reactions of people were much worse.”  
“Like how?” asked Penelope fascinated as Dave made history come alive.  
“Stoning,” Dave stated simply. “Stoning was quite popular back then. Sometimes a person who liked their own sex were considered to be possessed by a demon, as it was believed that only a demon could possibly force someone to fall in love with their own sex. Also sometimes both men or women for that matter were put to death by drowning as people also believed that they were witches and warlocks and in some of the small villages magic was forbidden and anybody caught performing it or doing what the people of some small village considered magic was also put to death as it was considered the worst sort of blasphemy. It was different times back then and even if the human race has come a long way since that time, but it has a long way to go. Some things are still looked on as being wrong, which from a vampire's perspective seems rather silly, but then mortals don't have the time to truly understand that they're prejudices are all wrong and made from misconceptions about the world around them.”  
“So, the baby is due in what just a week or so?” Penelope asked.  
“About that,” Dave agreed, “and it's already been arranged for a doctor who has experience in delivering vampire children to go out to Aaron's cabin.”  
“Doesn't Spencer need to be in a hospital?” asked Penelope worriedly  
“That's not necessary,” Dave said shaking his head negatively. “Unlike mortals, Spencer isn't going to die if he doesn't have a proper medical facility and in fact delivering a vampire child is far simpler than it is for somebody like you, if you were still mortal when you got pregnant. Really all that is required is a vampire that can cut into Spencer's stomach and extract the baby and cut the umbilical cord and so long as he has plenty of blood the incision will heal right up, leaving a thin scar. A vampire can't get an infection for example, like a human female can and they can't get blood poisoning, because they really don't have blood in their veins. They don't need to worry about their bladder releasing their contents because they don't have those kind of functions that are necessary for all mortal beings and an hour after the birth, probably less Spencer will be as right as rain as if he had never given birth in the first place because all the blood he has been drinking, which is at least twice as much as normal goes straight to the baby's skeleton as well as to his body so that he isn't thirsty, which is why a pregnant vampire drinks so much more then normal. A vampire doesn't gain weight like a mortal female does whenever they are pregnant and they regain their original shape directly after they've given birth as most of the blood goes straight to the baby.”  
“They are so lucky,” Penelope said enviously. “I'm sure that if mortal women didn't gain weight from having to feed the baby as well as themselves they'd have more than one or two children.”  
“Well, you won't have to worry about gaining weight either,” Dave told her calmly, but with a massive grin on his face. “You'll be back to your original shape just as soon as you've given birth.”  
“Well, that's one reason in the positive column to wait until I'm a vampire before I get pregnant,” Penelope said brightly. “If I don't gain weight every time I get pregnant with a baby, then I'll be more than happy to have 1000 of them in our centuries together. Not having to worry about losing the weight that you gain from having a baby is a massive plus.”  
“And the fact that you won't have to worry about taking weeks or months to heal from the birth is another plus,” Dave said smiling and Penelope totally agreed with that.  
“It would only be weeks or months if I had to have a c-section,” Penelope said, “but yes, I see your point, as I'll be able to go back to my normal routine as soon as I've given birth.”  
“We'll need to spend plenty of time with whatever child we have especially for the first year, but that doesn't mean that we can't have a little bit of private time to ourselves either,” Dave said. “The first year in a vampire child's life is very important, because they grow so fast physically, mentally and emotionally that by the time they're a year old it's like five years have been compressed into just 12 months. It's going to be hard to keep them supplied with reading material for example, as they'll pick up their ABC's in a matter of days. Children's books aren't going to keep them entertained for more than a year, a year and a half at most and likely not even that long.”  
“I'll have to be prepared to see them as miniature adults then and get them books that really aren't meant for children's consumption,” Penelope said.  
“Yes, because they're brain power will be probably at least 5 to 10 years ahead of their apparent ages. Don't be surprised if they're ready to go to college by the time they are four years old because they'll look 18 to 20 by then. Of course, we'll have to make sure that they have control of their bloodlust before we allow them to go off on their own and if they haven't achieved that by the time they are the age to go to college then they won't go until they do have full control and have proved it to my satisfaction, but in a lot of ways vampires that are born have it easier then those like Spencer who are changed.”  
“Yes, I understand and agree,” Penelope agreed with a nod. “I understand that there are laws in place to put a vampire to death if they drain a human even on accident if it's discovered and neither one of us want that to happen to any of our children, so we'll make sure that they are thoroughly trained before we allow them to live their own lives.”  
“I'll have a trust fund set up for any child we have and I'll teach them how to invest to increase that amount just as I'm planning on teaching you and also setting up a bank account in your name. Don't bother to protest as this is common practice for a new vampire,” Dave told Penelope before she could open her mouth. “In Spencer's case, opening up a bank account for him isn't really necessary since he has plenty of his own money, but I'm sure Aaron is planning on doing the same anyway just because it's the right thing to do, even if it's not really necessary. You have to realize that you're going to be practically immortal, just as soon as you go through the transformation as there is only one thing that can permanently kill one of our kind and that's fire. I'm not saying that we'll never have another job just like we do now but you'll go decades, even centuries without finding a job that interest you enough to actually want to work. I've had plenty of different jobs over the centuries and not because I necessarily needed the money, but because it was something to keep my brain occupied and because I enjoyed doing it for awhile. After a few decades of doing the same job every day I move on. You're not going to be able to work a job say for a hundred years without becoming so bored with it you just want to wreck something, because after awhile the challenge will be gone and you'll want to retire or just quit and move on. Besides, as vampires we might not need to eat, but we do need clothes, things to entertain us and so forth.”  
“Alright, you're right,” Penelope finally admitted. “I hadn't thought of it quite like that, but you're right that I'm still going to need plenty of money and I can't keep working at the BAU or somewhere else forever, because I would be bored after a few decades at the very most.”  
“A vampire can get bored pretty easily depending on how old they are,” Dave admitted, “I've had plenty of times of boredom myself until I found something that interested me to do, but then considering how old I am that's not surprising. Once both of us retire from the BAU, me for the second time I suspect that we'll travel for a few decades, settle down somewhere for a few years maybe have a few children during that time. Trust me when I say I have billions of dollars in multiple bank accounts mostly at discrete institutions.”  
“You were smart not to put all your money in one account considering that they are such things as electronic thievery and electronic money transfers,” Penelope said. “It's better to have a dozen or more bank accounts scattered all over the place just to stop people from somehow getting your money. Before the last 30 years or so it wouldn't have been possible to do an electronic money transfer out of somebody's personal account and you would have had to physically rob a bank. This way if somebody does happen to get some of your money they probably won't get much.”  
“Just a few million dollars which is really just a drop in the bucket,” Dave shrugged, “and if I can track down the perpetrator I'll force him to give my money back again and then they are dead.”  
“I don't know why you don't you just turn them over to the local authorities,” Penelope protested.  
“Because that's not how us vampires operate,” Dave explained calmly. “Some of the newer vampires will just go turn in the perpetrator over to the authorities and let them deal with it, but someone as old as I am believe in the eye for a eye or a tooth for tooth mentality. Like in the days of gangsters like Al Capone you didn't steal from someone who is much more powerful then you are and not expect to face the consequences of your actions. It might not be within human or magical law, but is well within vampire law to deal with somebody who has caused you a personal offense, especially one like taking your money. I would cause whoever it was a great deal of pain at the very least as it sends out a very powerful message that you don't mess with an old powerful vampire like David Rossi. If you asked Aaron the same question he would tell you the same thing that I have. We might act like we're not dangerous, but we are natural predators, as that's the way we were created to be and just because we like to fit in with the rest of society and we mostly follow their laws there are some things that are unacceptable. What would you expect a dangerous drug lord to do for instance if somebody stole something that belonged to them like their money or some of their product?”  
“They would wind up dead,” Penelope answered at once instantly understanding where Dave's meaning.  
“Exactly and while I'm not a drug lord and I've always earned my money honestly, that does not mean that I'm not just as dangerous. So is Aaron, for that matter, if anybody who crosses him and brings harm to somebody he cares about or steals from him,” Dave said. “You hear about murders all the time that are never solved and sometimes at least it's a vampire that does the killing. These types of cases remain unsolved because the local cops know that there's no way they can catch one of my kind and even if they could there's no way they could keep them in prison. They leave it up to the vampire community to deal with their own kind, as they are the only ones that can, but unfortunately, for mortals who have their ethics and morals the vampires in charge see nothing wrong with somebody being killed if they've done something as stupid as steal from one of my kind. We do our own policing that's true and vampires responsible for killing mortals for no reason other than because they can are definitely dealt with quickly and there are several other offenses that will also get you burned to ash, but we definitely don't have as many laws as mortals do.”  
“But you have ethics,” Penelope protested. “You are one of the most ethical law-abiding men vampire or not that I've ever known.”  
“Yes, that's true,” Dave agreed, “and I do believe in seeing justice done to people who kill or rape or torture for no reason at all just because they can, but there's also a fine line for everybody as to where certain things are simply unacceptable and it depends on the individual. Mostly, I'm a very easygoing guy, but if you kill or hurt someone I care about deliberately you will feel my wrath, although really it depends on the situation. I will promise you this and that is I will never kill anyone unless of course, they do something like steal from me or you as it sends out a very powerful message as I told you a few minutes ago. I'm not one that will take offense if somebody casually insults me or you for instance, as that just peoples personalities clashing, but there is a fine line of what I find acceptable and what I do not and if somebody crosses that line like trying to attack you not knowing of course, what you are then I will deal with it appropriately for if I did not I would be considered a pushover and in the long run that would cause more problems then it would solve as I have enemies, Penelope and they will come after you if I didn't prove that I knew how to take care of the situation. My enemies would use you without hesitation to get to me and while you will be much stronger than any mere mortal, male vampires will be able to hold you, as they will be naturally stronger then you are.”  
“I see that there's much more to being a vampire then I ever knew,” Penelope said after a moment of contemplating what Dave had said.  
“Yes, there is,” Dave agreed calmly, even as he put his arm around her. “Mostly vampires don't discuss what makes us tick with mortals, because a lot of them think that the way we deal with this situation makes us at the very least uncaring at best or at worst evil. I'm afraid that most mortals do not understand why we act as we do in certain types of situations instead of letting the local cops deal with it, so we almost never talk about how we deal with a thief or some other type of criminal among mixed company.”  
“But what is that thief is a child?” Penelope asked a little worriedly. “You know someone who's only 18 or even younger and what if somebody was forced to do what they did because somebody threatened their life or the lives of their family?”  
“If that is the case then I will investigate to make sure that it's true, and then deal with the perpetrators of the scheme, as I would never harm someone who was basically forced to do what they did,” Dave promised. “You're right that is more than possible that somebody who's good with electronics like you are can be forced to do something they don't really want to do because they are threatened or the lives of somebody they love are. Now if it is a child that stole from me because they were desperate, then I would help them out of their situation, as I would never harm a child or anyone who was less than 25 or so.”  
“Good, I figured you would say something like that,” Penelope said relieved that she had been right.  
“I would never harm someone who was innocent,” Dave promised his mate understanding her fears, “and I promise you that I would do it in such a way that there be no way that it could be tracked back to me.”  
Dave pulled into his driveway just then and stopped the car before helping Penelope out the passenger side and leading her into the house.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“Are you ready?” Dave asked Penelope as he stood there completely naked in front of the woman he loved with every fiber of his being, had since the moment he had set eyes on her. Penelope Garcia was his soulmate and he had been waiting for this day for the past four months and when she had declared that she was ready to take the last step, complete the bond with him he had been happier then he ever had been in his life because his patience had been rewarded.  
He had followed Aaron's advice to the letter, knowing his old protégé would not steer him wrong when it came to his future happiness, as it wasn't in Aaron to be that cruel, unless someone was an enemy that is. He had always been completely honest and open with her and it had paid dividends as Penelope had willingly agreed to complete the bond that he shared with her and to be turned into a vampire in a few years time.  
He would be thanking Aaron for his advice just as soon as they saw each other again for it had worked to perfection.  
Penelope to was completely naked and Dave couldn't resist admiring his mate's naked body as his gaze studied every square inch of exposed skin and the lust and admiration in his gaze caused Penelope to blush all over her body from the tips of her toes to the top of her head, which Dave just thought was adorable. His, Penelope was the most enchanting creature that he had ever set eyes on and to him the most gorgeous woman in the world.  
Penelope for her part couldn't help, but admire Dave's body as well as he had a very fine one with a washboard stomach, broad shoulders, a neck that she would just love to kiss and lick and pecs she would just love to run her hands over as she had always been partial to that area of a man's body as well as his abs and Dave had extremely fine ones on both counts which made her salivate.  
The way Dave admired her body with his gaze so full of lust, passion and love made her have an extremely hormonal reaction down in her pussy. She saw how Dave's smirk widened at her reaction to his body for she was sure he could smell her arousal since a vampire's sense of smell was second to none and much better then any other animal on the planet even a dog's who had excellent senses of smell.  
“I can smell your arousal from way over here, bella,” Dave told her confirming her suspicions causing Penelope to blush again, which she had been doing a lot lately, but then Dave was good for her very fragile ego. “I'm glad you like what you see because it will never change no matter how long we are together, because vampires can't gain or lose weight or lose their musculature. Once I was grown up this is the way I looked body wise from the time I was about five or so and it is the way I have remained for over a 1000 years.”  
“I already knew that you had a fine body, just not how fine until I actually saw it,” said Penelope gazing at his body with lust and love in her eyes, which warmed Dave down to his toes.  
“So, you never did answer my question,” Dave said as calmly as he possibly could, given that he was staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. “Are you ready?”  
“More than ready,” Penelope promised him, even as she moved from where she was standing until she and Dave were a mere half inch apart.  
Dave's keen vampire hearing picked up his mate's incredibly fast heartbeat which told him despite her words that she was nervous, but he said nothing as he knew that nervousness would pass once they began making love on a regular basis. Dave was sure that his, Penelope was thinking that she would somehow disappoint him despite the face she showed to the world, but there wasn't a chance in hell of that, but he knew that his actions would speak louder than his words ever could to give his mate confidence that he would always find her extremely desirable, as there would be no other woman or man for him except his gorgeous, Penelope.  
“Come here,” Dave ordered his mate gently and she came willingly into the protective circle of his arms  
“You are the most desirable woman on the face of the Earth to me and that will never change, but since I'm well aware that words are not always enough, let me show you instead how much I adore you and always will,” Dave said. Dave gently picked Penelope up having no trouble despite the fact that she probably weighed close to 180 pounds because of her bone structure, not because she was fat. “I know other men have hurt you, but only because they didn't appreciate you for who you are, but I promise you I will love you forever and their loss is my gain as they didn't appreciate you. You're mine now and any man or woman that tries to take you from me will feel my wrath and I have no intention of being gentle with anyone that thinks they can have you for themselves.”  
Penelope for her part put her arms around Dave's neck and begin kissing him just under his chin, not even caring that his skin was as cold as ice and also stone hard. Dave was the first man that had ever made her feel so desirable in all her life and also made her feel good about herself. She knew that having sex with Dave would be spectacular, as he had over 1000 years of experience to draw from after all and so she was eager to get started.  
The two of them had had some very frank discussions about his past girlfriends and even one night stands and Penelope didn't hold all those women against him considering she didn't expect Dave to be a virgin as old as he was as she certainly wasn't. Dave had plenty of sexual experience, which was fine with her and it didn't even bother her that he was centuries older than she was.  
Her actions caused Dave to growl with lust and desire, which Penelope found extremely sexy, as she knew that Dave would never hurt her.  
“You are mine!” Dave growled, even as he proceeded to lay her on the bed, being extremely gentle because he knew very well that humans were easily breakable at least to a vampire and he would never hurt his, Penelope for anything in the world.  
“Yes, yes, I am,” Penelope breathed out in a pant, as Dave proceeded to begin to gently kiss her all over her voluptuous body, leaving little trails of fire all along her skin, which was weird when you thought about it, considering that Dave lips as well as every other part of his body was ice cold.  
Dave nibbled on one of her very prominent breasts, although he made sure to be extremely gentle and to never break the skin. He was going to have to save some of the stuff he really wanted to do until after his Penelope was a vampire just like him, but still there were plenty of ways to give them both satisfaction, but Penelope always came first, no matter how hard it was on him personally.  
“You have verbally agreed to be turned into a vampire when the time is right and as soon as we bond, we will never be parted,” Dave growled. “I might have to be extremely gentle with you for now and save some of things I really want to do to you until after you are a vampire, but there're still plenty of ways we can both get our satisfaction and I guarantee you we will be trying out every single one of them tonight, as I've been wanting you for four months now, since the moment we met actually.”  
“No, we will never again be parted,” Penelope groaned, as she was extremely wet down in her pussy and was more than ready to have Dave's huge cock inside her body. Dave had the longest thickest penis that she had ever had the pleasure of seeing as her last boyfriend Kevin Lynch's manhood had been extremely tiny compared to the huge one that made her salivate when she saw it for the first time. She wanted nothing more than to take it into her mouth to suck on, but at a later date as right now what she really wanted was to feel it inside her body for she had a feeling that it would feel absolutely wonderful, because Dave's cock was so long and thick that it would fill her up completely unlike Kevin's or any of her previous boyfriends.  
“Save the foreplay for later right now I just want your manhood inside my body,” Penelope told him with a lustful gleam in her brown eyes. “I want to feel you slide into my passage and fill me up with your huge member before you spurt your seed into me. I want to feel the bond that we share snap into place between us. I want know for a fact that I am loved and will be for the rest of my eternity with you.”  
Dave groaned, as lust and desire swelled strongly through his form at his mate's little speech, but he immediately and eagerly complied with her request, as he wanted nothing more as he had been eunuch long enough and so he and Penelope would be having a lot of sex in the near future, even if he also knew that she needed to sleep and eat at regular intervals. Oh, he would be gone quite a bit with the team, but when he got home, he certainly hoped that he made a good enough impression on her that his, Penelope would be waiting for him eagerly and immediately drag him to the bedroom, so that he could make love to her something he would certainly never object to, not if he lived to be a million years old for his, Penelope was a sex goddess incarnate. Now that she was officially his mate he intended to shower her not just with flowers, but with gorgeous jewelry and everything else her heart desired and also things that she didn't necessarily desire, but he thought would suit her. He intended to shower her with gifts of one type or another, so that his Penelope never doubted for an instant that he adored her.  
Dave slid his cock into his mate's body slowly to give Penelope a chance to adjust to his girth, as he knew he was a big man in that area and he didn't want to hurt the woman he loved.  
“Oh!” Penelope, cooed as she felt Dave's huge member slide slowly into her body and appreciated how he stopped to give her a chance to adjust to his girth as he had the biggest cock she had ever had the pleasure of seeing firsthand. She believed the term was hung like a bull and this was definitely true in Dave's case as he had to be at least 7 or 8 inches long and several inches thick in that area, which was pretty unusual as most men were around 4 or 5 inches, occasionally 6 and all the men she had dated in the past had been about average and it was extremely rare to find a man that was over six inches, but possible as Dave should prove. “You feel so good,” Penelope told him panting with desire as finally Dave pushed himself in completely all the way to the hilt. “I just knew that you would fill me up completely.”  
Dave begin to move in and out of his mate slowly, but it only took a couple of thrusts before his manhood released its load of sperm into his mate for the very first time. His penis simply exploded and released at least a dozen long spurts of semen into his, Penelope's body and as soon as it had done so he felt the bond they shared finally complete itself and turn into a strong ribbon of energy that wrapped itself around both of them binding them together for all eternity.  
“Whoa! I definitely felt that,” Penelope said once the strongest climax she had ever had in her life had subsided. A climax that had nearly knocked her unconscious.  
“You were meant to,” Dave told Penelope, even as he kissed her tenderly on the lips and then pulled his cock out of her body and rolled over to his side of the bed, so that he didn't crush her with his weight. “The bond will get much, much stronger when you are turned into a vampire, yourself, because what you're feeling now is very pale in comparison to what I feel, but your nervous system isn't equipped to handle super strong emotions as it would short circuit your body and either exhaust you, so you needed sleep or knock you unconscious. We are connected now though, just as all vampire mated couples are connected. Our bond will only grow stronger the longer we are together and in 50, 100, 500 or even 1000 years we'll look back on this day and realize that the bond has strengthened immeasurably from what it was when it was first completed the longer we are together.”  
“I can hardly wait,” Penelope breathed, as she cuddled into Dave's chest not caring that it was ice cold. Agreeing to date David Rossi had been the best decision she had ever made, even if she'd had to be encouraged by her boss Aaron Hotchner to give Dave a chance. She was certainly glad she had listened to him, because she had never been so happy and contented in her life. She was looking forward to the centuries they would have together once she was a vampire. She well knew that the transformation was going to be painful, but that pain was necessary and so she was willing to go through it just, so she and Dave would never be parted by death.  
Dave for his part enjoyed his mate's body heat and put an arm protectively around her.  
He knew he was going to miss the way Penelope's body emanated heat once she was a vampire like him, but not enough not to turn her into one, when the time came.  
“Are you hungry? I can go and fix you something to eat,” Dave offered.  
“You actually know how to cook?” Penelope asked in surprise. “It would seem a rather useless skill considering you can't eat.”  
“It's true I can't eat, but I have had human friends and have had them over for dinner,” Dave admitted. “I enjoy the company and those friends understood that I wouldn't be joining them when it came to eating, but that I enjoyed the comradery as a vampire needs to immerse himself in humanity or he or she begins to believe that they have a right to kill humans for food. Spending too much time alone is detrimental to that vampire's mental health because if they start killing humans for their blood they will quickly be hunted down by the enforcers of the vampire council and destroyed. A lot of people don't trust us, so it's a good thing that we look basically human, without even the red eyes to give us away anymore ever since we started drinking that artificial stuff, even if we move like predators stalking their prey, which can't be helped and luckily, most people don't notice.”  
“That still doesn't explain why you know how to cook,” Penelope said.  
“I know how to cook, because it was a way for me to pass the time and I'm always learning new recipes, even though I'll never be able to eat any of it. I used to cook and give it to some of the local shelters and I might still do that occasionally, as even homeless people need a good meal, but I suspect that I won't be doing it too often for a long time now that I have you. My point is so that I'll be happy to cook you anything you desire until you are turned into a vampire yourself in two or three years. You might as well enjoy all your favorite foods now, because soon enough you will not be able to anymore.”  
“Yes, I know,” Penelope admitted, even she learned up enough to kiss Dave's cold cheek. “One of the very few downsides of being a vampire as far as I am concerned. Of course, it won't be so bad for me because I stopped eating meat some years ago because of all the things I saw on my computer screens every day and it helped me keep my life in balance to become a vegetarian.”  
“I believe the more modern term is vegan,” Dave said with a grin.  
“It doesn't really matter since they both basically mean the same thing,” Penelope said rolling her eyes. “If you want to fix me something to eat so long as it doesn't have meat in it you're welcome to as the way you fucked me senseless has made me hungry, even though you took me to dinner, which you didn't have to do since you can't eat.”  
“I was happy to do it, as I just ordered a plate of something to conceal the fact that I'm a vampire and then just said I wasn't very hungry. I brought it home figuring you would eat it, but I should have realized that you don't eat meat, so I guess it will just be thrown out. I'll order something next time that doesn't have any meat in it.”  
“It seems like such a waste,” Penelope said.  
“It doesn't really matter as throwing out one meal isn't going to cause world hunger or cause us to go broke,” Dave said. “It is kind of a pain to have to order a meal just to conceal the fact that I am a vampire, but our species is so distrusted, by so many people it was just easier that way, as I could not order something and just watch you eat as that would have been very suspicious at the very least.”  
“I think from now on we should just avoid eating out unless I just get myself a plate and bring it home,” Penelope said, “as that will save you the bother of having to order something just to conceal the fact that you are you vampire.”  
“I really don't mind, mia splendida, Penelope,” Dave told his mate as he kissed her temple. “I want you to experience all the world has to offer at least when it comes to food because once you are changed you will no longer be else enjoy such things, no matter how good it smells.” (My beautiful, Penelope)  
“I think I'll find giving up sweets the hardest,” Penelope admitted, “oh, and mocha latte's which are my guilty pleasure, although I try not to drink one except every couple of weeks as they are very fattening.”  
“I'll make sure that we stop by your favorite coffee shop every morning that I'm not gone with the team and get you one as you might as well enjoy them now while you still can,” Dave said. “I know it will be hard giving up the things you love when it comes to food and I appreciate that you're willing to make the sacrifice without having to be forced into it.”  
“It's not much of a sacrifice really,” Penelope offered, as she turned to look into Dave's warm brown eyes, eyes that were filled with a deep abiding love that was for her alone and made her feel all warm and good on the inside. “I love you way more than I love all my favorite foods combined, so it's nothing to give them up just so that we'll be together for centuries to come. I won't try to claim that I won't miss my favorite foods, but you're way more important to me then they are. I'll gladly give up having to eat so long as we can be together.”  
Dave was extremely touched by his, Penelope's words as he could tell that she meant what she was saying not only because the bond transmitted the emotions she was feeling, but also because he was very good at reading body language and facial expressions.  
“Io amo te, mia bellissima Penelope e sarà per il resto della mia secoli. Vi sono la donna più bella in tutto il mondo per me e sarà sempre,” Dave told her tenderly even as he started to pepper her face and neck with gentle kisses. “Io amerò e ti amare per il resto dell'eternità e non ci sarà mai un altro.” (I love you, my beautiful Penelope and will for the rest of my centuries. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me and always will be. I will love and cherish you for the rest of eternity and there will never be another.)  
“I have no idea what you said, but I can hear the love and passion in your voice, so I just know it's something wonderful and that was themselves absolutely beautiful,” Penelope said.  
“Basically, I just said, I love you in my native language of Italian and that you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me and then I will enjoy spending my eternity at your side,” Dave said not translating exactly what he had said, but that was close enough.  
Penelope sighed contentedly, as she kissed Dave happier than she ever had been in her entire life. “I love you too and I always will,” Penelope promised Dave, as she returned his tenderness with the same.  
“I never imagined I would ever find my mate, as I figured if I ever had one that they had died centuries ago,” Dave admitted, as he and Penelope cuddled together. “You know how astonished I was when I laid eyes on you for the first time and what upsets me so much is that we only missed each other by mere months because I retired and you came to work at the BAU just shortly after that.”  
“Like Hotch and Spencer we met when we were supposed to,” Penelope told Dave that she kissed his lips tenderly. “I'm not sure that I would have been willing to trust you back then. as I didn't yet know Hotch well enough to trust his advice. It was only because he told me to give you a chance that I agreed to that first date with you, because I knew he would never steer me wrong and that he knew you much better than I did at that point, so it's probably just as well that we didn't meet until four months ago, because Hotch had time to gain my trust.”  
Dave had to admit that Penelope had a point and even though he might wish that they had met 10 years ago she had been incredibly young back then and likely it would've been much harder to gain her trust, just as his mate said it was probably just as well that they hadn't met before a few months previously. Dave knew very well aware that Aaron had paved the way for him and since Penelope had not had time to build a relationship with her boss a decade ago he doubted very much that she would have agreed to date him willingly since they did work together, even if Penelope wasn't a field agent.  
“You are absolutely correct,” Dave admitted. “I can't help wishing that we had met a decade ago, but at least this way you look similar to me in age even if I'm technically much older, so there won't be any comments about robbing the cradle, which neither of us should have to deal with. You look slightly older then I do now, even if I'm over 1000 years old I only look around 30 or 35, but you are in your early 40s, so at least people won't make stupid comments that neither one of us need to hear, so that's one thing we won't have to put up with.”  
“It's a good thing though that witches like me fertile for much longer then humans,” said Penelope, “because by the time I am transformed into a vampire, well, I'd be at the point that I would be reaching the end of my childbearing years, but luckily, us witches stay fertile up into our 60s, because we live so much longer so two or three years isn't going to matter much.”  
“There's no proof that being young and fertile before you are turned matters,” Dave pointed out.  
“There's also no proof that it doesn't,” Penelope countered. “It might not matter, but since we don't know for sure it's just better if I'm turned into a vampire before I stop being fertile.”  
Dave had to acknowledge that Penelope did have a point that there was no proof one way or the other, that how young you were when you were turned into a vampire had anything to do with your fertility, but since they didn't know it was just better to be cautious.  
“Can I fix you something to eat, bella?” Dave asked solicitously. “You need to keep up your strength, because I have plans for us tonight and for the rest of the weekend unless we are called into work.”  
“So, you said and I can hardly wait,” Penelope told him sincerely with a wide grin. “What you did to me was give me the strongest climax I've ever had in my life and if my climax was so strong the first time we make love I can't even imagine what they will be like in the future once we've had some practice. You're right I need to keep up my strength, so yes, you can prepare me some food, as I'll eat about anything so long as it doesn't have meat in it.”  
“Your wish is my command, mia signora,” Dave said rising not bothering to get dressed since nobody else was here except him and his mate. (My lady)  
Penelope took the hint and didn't bother to get dressed either as she figured it didn't matter since she and Dave had just been intimate and they already knew what the other looked like with no clothes on. She now knew with certainty that Dave admired and loved her body just as it was, so there was no need to hide it away from him beneath layers of clothing, especially since they were at Dave's place and totally alone except for the two of them.  
“So, what would you like to eat, mia signora?” Dave asked as he escorted his gorgeous mate downstairs towards the kitchen. (My Lady)  
“I'm in the mood for waffles with strawberries and blueberries,” Penelope told Dave, “and yes, I know it's extremely late at night, but I might as well eat what I want, as soon enough I won't be able to.”  
“It will be a pleasure to fix waffles for you and anything else you desire, mia signora,” (My lady) Dave told her with a mile wide grin as he was so happy at the moment that he couldn't help it. “By the way, yes, I agree that you might as well eat what you want to, since soon enough you will no longer be able to eat human food at all. What you want to eat and when you want to eat it doesn't matter to me, and anybody else that thinks it's weird can just go fuck themselves.”  
Penelope giggled at that, because Dave was right. What she chose to eat when she chose to eat it whether it was breakfast, lunch or dinner food didn't really matter. Here it was after two a.m. and she had just had the best bout of sex she had ever had in her life and she was starving, even though Dave had taken her out for a very nice dinner before the play. Her body demanded substance and although she would normally just ignore it, Dave was right that she might as well eat what she wanted when she wanted since soon she wouldn't be able to eat and who cared what anybody else thought. Besides, she didn't normally get the workout that she had just had either the so was it any wonder she was starving? As she had probably burned up a lot of calories just from the spectacular sex that Dave had just put her body through.  
The two of them walked into the kitchen, arm in arm and Penelope sat at the bar, as Dave got out the ingredients for homemade waffles as store bought would never do for the woman he adored. He would enjoy cooking for her every chance he got for the next two or three years before she was changed into a vampire as she wouldn't be able to eat after that.  
Besides, once Penelope had eaten they'd likely be making love again and that was just fine with him, as he would never get tired of making love to the woman he adored and would for the rest of his existence.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“She's beautiful,” Spencer said sounding rejuvenated. Spencer cuddled his daughter close to his chest the incision that had been made in his stomach already healed as he'd had several bags of blood in order help him heal and renew his energy.  
“Yes, she is,” Hotch agreed smiling down at his mate and his new daughter, whom he loved so much already, even though she was less than an hour old.  
The doctor who had helped Spencer to give birth by cutting the incision in his stomach had already left, after both Hotch and Spencer had thanked her profusely, but she had waved away their thanks and said that this was why she had gotten into medicine in the first place.  
“So, what should we name her?” Spencer asked as he smiled up at his mate lovingly.  
“What about Diana, after your mother?” Hotch suggested.  
“That's fine with me as a nice classical name as it was also the name of a Roman goddess,” Spencer immediately agreed. “So, now we just need to come up with a middle name.”  
“I've always liked the name Heather,” Hotch suggested.  
“Diana Heather...Is she going to be a Reid or a Hotchner?” Spencer asked curiously  
“I thought we could get married and then combine our names legally,” Hotch said. “I was planning on proposing at some point, once we get back to my condo in Virginia.”  
“Alright then, she'll be Diana Heather Hotchner-Reid?” asked Spencer.  
“Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Reid-Hotchner, because the second name whether hyphenated or not is the most important and my family name is well known among the vampires all over the world,” Hotch explained. “Some older vampires would likely construe it as a severe insult if your name came last. I'm not saying it's right, just that that's the way they would likely take it whether or not it was their business.”  
“Alright then, we can put your name last,” Spencer said serenely. “I'll do what you think best, because I know very little about the vampire world and the more problems I can avoid, the better. The way our combined names are arranged doesn't really matter to me and whether we go by Hotchner-Reid or Reid-Hotchner is of no consequence, so if you think your name coming last is the way it should be that that's the way it will be. I'm even willing to change my name to Hotchner and drop Reid entirely considering that my father is such a louse. I'm sure my siblings would understand and that I'll still love them.”  
“I'll educate you on the ins and outs of the vampire world,” Hotch promised. “You'll pick it up quickly enough and you already know quite a bit. ”  
“To me it doesn't matter whose name goes last or even if we choose to use a hyphen or without one,” Spencer shrugged. “I've been thinking about dropping my middle name William legally anyway, as that was the name of the man that abandoned his family and I hadn't decided whether I would pick a new middle name or if I would just be known as Spencer Reid, but now that we are together I'm more than willing to drop the Reid entirely and just go by your surname.”  
“Well, you hardly ever use your middle name or at least that's what I have observed so if you want to legally drop it that's okay with me,” Hotch said. “I can't blame you actually, and I'm surprised you didn't do it years ago and just go by your first and last name. However, if you want to change your name to Hotchner when we get married then that's fine with me too and it would make things simpler, as double-barrelled surnames are so awkward to work with.”  
“I just never got around to changing my middle name that's all,” Spencer shrugged, “but you're right I hardly ever use it and always introduced myself as Dr. Spencer Reid or simply without the doctor attached. I have had a few nosy people ask me what my middle name is and I tell them that I hate it and that it's none of their business.”  
“Yes, a lot of people tend be curious about things that are none of their business,” Hotch admitted. “What would your father think if he found out he didn't turned into a vampire?”  
“He'd hate it,” Spencer answered immediately, “as he's extremely prejudiced against our race I'm afraid. He would consider the fact that I was turned into a vampire and that I gave consent a betrayal even though he betrayed his whole family by leaving in the first place. Me and my two siblings don't really consider him our father even though we have half his genes. He would rather have had me die from being stabbed in the police station then become a vampire. I mean if he absolutely had to have a divorce from mom the three of us were more than intelligent enough to understand why he felt he had to, but that he didn't even try to keep in contact with any of us is why I and my two siblings considered it a betrayal. A betrayal of his own blood.”  
“So, you've kind of disowned him,” Hotch said with a smirk, as he thought that was appropriate.  
“Not officially or legally,” Spencer shrugged, “but basically, yeah. I mean if he at least had kept in touch and checked up on us from time to time or showed one iota of genuine concern it would have been one thing and we might even have been willing to help him out with his gambling problem, but he cut us off completely and we had to blackmail him into sending us child support payments, which he resented us for and always sent the bare minimum. He believed that he could just walk out of our lives and forget about not only his wife, but his children, so is it any wonder that I or Beckett or Zora don't want anything to do with him?”  
“No, it's really not,” Hotch agreed trying not to growl, as he thought about William Reid. “I certainly resent my parents just as much as you do your father. My parents were not exactly the kind to be all lovey-dovey if you know what I mean.”  
Spencer nodded solemnly, because he knew exactly what Aaron meant.  
“You can't really cause damage to a vampire physically at least not accidentally like slapping them doesn't have any affect. It hurts of course, but the pain fades nearly immediately, although you can certainly break an arm or something if you have enough strength, but no much like you it was more emotional and mental abuse instead of physical.”  
“It was mostly neglect on my father's part,” Spencer admitted, “except for disparaging comments every once in awhile. I knew what he was doing and so did my siblings and so his comments should not have affected us, but they did.”  
“He was your father and despite how he neglected and made nasty comments about you, so of course, it's going to affect you. I mean no matter how intelligent you are, you expect your parents to love you and listen to you when you have a problem or be there to comfort you if you've had a bad day. Your father should've counseled you about those bullies for example,” Hotch commented looking sharply at his mate who looked embarrassed. “I saw all those scars on your body and I'm going to make an educated guess considering how intelligent you were that you probably got them from being shoved into lockers or being stepped on when you were shoved down on the floor of the hallway. I might never have gone to high school as all vampire children are home taught, because we mature so fast mentally and emotionally, as well as agewise, but I'm well aware of what goes on in places like that and you would have been singled out just because you were so much younger than the other students and because you did exceptionally well in your studies.”  
“You're not wrong,” Spencer admitted. “I did take the worst of it, often attracting their attention on purpose, so that my siblings were mostly ignored, although they too have their own scars, even if they are not as numerous.”  
“So, you took the brunt of the bullying then just to protect your brother and sister,” Hotch said Spencer nodded.  
“I often ran interference and so took the worst of it,” Spencer admitted. “I was their big brother even if I'm only less than two minutes older than Zora and less than five minutes for Beckett.”  
“Believe me, vampires to can be cruel, but a lot of us were once mortal, so that isn't surprising,” Hotch said.  
“What you don't want to go find the bullies that tortured me in high school?” Spencer asked his mate rhetorically, with a little smile playing on his lips.  
“It was mostly just kids being kids and I can understand that, although I think from what little I know what you went through was extreme,” Hotch explained. “It's the adults that should know better like your father, which is why I want to go rip him to shreds as most children grow out of their bullying stage, not all of them of course, just a lot of them. Besides, a lot children have severe peer pressure to deal with you know and sometimes you just want to fit in and so you do stuff that you later come to regret.”  
“And what about those that don't grow out of their bullying stage or because they don't want to just fit in?” Spencer asked with a little smile.  
“Well, then a lot of times they become the criminals that the team and I catch or sometimes the local cops,” Hotch said with a shrug, “or they become abusers themselves that hit or beat their children and their spouses. There would be no need for people like me and the team or cops or any kind of law enforcement agency if there weren't so many criminals out there. Besides, who knows what their home life was like? Often when you are abused at home you just follow the same pattern as your father or your mother and then sometimes you manage to break away and become a decent person.”  
“So, when can I see this condo of yours?” Spencer asked.  
Hotch knew immediately what his mate was asking and so he answered honestly. “You are doing extremely well, but we need to give you a real test like going into the town that is only a few miles from here. I know we've been there before, but we've only driven through it, as I haven't actually allowed you to get out of the car because I didn't think you were ready, but you've passed every test that I've arranged, so the next step is to drive into town, maybe do some shopping and just be around mortals in general for a few hours. If that goes like I suspect it will, then it should be okay to take you back to Virginia, where there will definitely be many more people then there is in the small town that we're currently just outside of.”  
“So, in week or so, do you think?” Spencer asked anxious to get back to where there was more to do, because while Aaron cabin was spacious with several rooms, one of which was being used as a miniature library and despite the fact that he and Aaron spent quite a bit of time in bed, he was bored.  
“Ready to leave our cozy little nest?” Hotch teased him understanding quite clearly that despite the fact that Spencer was happy with him he was also bored.  
“Yes,” Spencer said gazing up into his mate's eyes with a smile. “I appreciate the fact that you've been trying to keep me distracted for the last four months now and I'm not saying that I don't love you or that the sex isn't spectacular, but I'm used to keeping busy as I've already read my way through your small library and while I still enjoy the sex and the talks we have had I'm just ready to get back to civilization. I appreciate the fact that you're just as intelligent as I am and understand what I'm trying to say without me having to break it down into layman's terms like so many people do and I'm sure we'll have plenty more long complicated discussions over our centuries together, but...”  
“It isn't enough to keep your mind occupied,” Hotch said, before Spencer could finish the sentence.  
“No, and that's why I'm used to keeping extra busy, just to keep my mind occupied as it doesn't do well with boredom or tedium and it doesn't help that I can't sleep anymore. I need access to a major library and I thought maybe I could lecture at Georgetown or one of the other universities nearby since I am pretty well known in the academic world. I was also planning on starting another branch of mine and Beckett's technology company and there're so many things I need to do to make that a reality that it will keep me busy for awhile. Of course, there is the fact that I want to spend every spare minute I can with you before you go back to the BAU and get called away.”  
“Well, it looks like you've already made plans,” Hotch said smilingly at his mate's last sentence.  
“Its not like there's much else to do here,” Spencer said with a shrug. “I would like to contact my siblings for example, even though they know I'm alright, I would like to see them face-to-face even if that's over Skype, but since there isn't much of an internet connection out here I haven't been able to do that.”  
“Do you think that your siblings would like to be turned into vampires?” Hotch asked suddenly.  
Spencer stared his mate for a minute, but then he said, “You know I never really thought about it, but it would be nice not to lose the two people I'm closest to, well, besides you, when they die of old age. You don't have to make that offer you know, it's not that I don't appreciate it, but wouldn't it just cause problems?”  
“Not really, because Dave has plenty of siblings and so do I, so I was thinking that they could be changed at the same time Garcia is and even though there'll be technically a couple years older than you are at that point the difference won't really be discernible. However, unlike with you where you had no choice as to whether or not to be changed they will have to agree to it as I won't force issue like I would have with you if you hadn't agreed on your own.”  
“Well, there's no harm in bringing the subject up with them,” Spencer mused, “and thank you for offering by the way I really appreciate it.”  
“You're more than welcome, but I know how close you and your siblings are and that it would devastate you when they die when their time is up,” Hotch said. “Of course, if they don't want to be changed then you'll still lose them, but at least I can give them the option.”  
“And it will also be a real poke in the eye to father,” Spencer said smiling, as he thought about that. “To have all three of his children changed into vampires will enrage him beyond anything.”  
“And it will also protect your siblings from those enforcers that might decide that going after them is the best way to get your father to do what they want, even if none of you give the man that you share half your genes with the time of day,” Hotch said. “Besides, I think your father deserves to be enraged considering he abandoned his own family, including his three children. They were much more mature way to handle the situation, but he ran away like a coward and wouldn't even have supported you or your siblings if you hadn't blackmailed him into it. I suspect that he just wanted you to die or at least quietly fade away and it is only because you blackmailed him that prevented your father from doing so. I understand that sometimes somebody can't handle their spouse's illness or they fall out of love and that in that case divorce is necessary, but the least he could've done was kept in contact with you, Zora and Beckett and provided for you willingly, even if he didn't keep up any other form of contact.”  
“Yes, you know I agree with you on that point,” Spencer said with a nod. “So, if my two siblings are turned into vampires if they consent to it and my father finds out at some point, which is a near certainty, I won't be surprised if he comes and tries to attack us or something stupid like that or the very least yells at us.”  
“If he does try to attack you he's going to be dead,” Hotch growled, “even if I realize that you can't be injured by anything he could possibly do, but it will prove a point that I won't have anybody attack you and then not face the consequences of their actions as that will discourage others from trying the same just to get back at me for something.”  
“Well, you're planning on killing him anyway so what's the difference?” Spencer asked smilingly not at all disturbed to be discussing the death of his father.  
“Yes, but I wanted to draw out his agony as much as possible,” Hotch explained with a rather evil smirk causing Spencer's cock to perk up in interest. “I think that, just killing him quickly would be to kind as I want to draw out his pain as much as I possibly can. Normally, I'm not this vindictive, but what he did to you and your siblings to me was unforgivable and I would think this way even if you weren't my mate.”  
“I bet you your teammates, except perhaps for Dave, would be surprised to see this side of you,” Spencer said.  
“They know one side of my personality that's all,” Hotch shrugged unconcerned. “Intellectually they know what I am, but not in their heart of hearts, as it is hard for them to understand that I was born more centuries ago then their family lines have likely existed. It is hard for anyone who is not a vampire themselves, ones that have at least a few centuries under their belt to understand that while I do believe in seeing justice done and following the law I was still born in a different time where there wasn't so many law and rules or that it was often kill or be killed, as human beings were much less civilized back in those days and so were vampires. It is hard for anybody who has so few years on them to truly understand that anybody that was born back then is going to be more of a savage down underneath, ones that are far more willing to do certain things that they would balk at. Most vampires have multiple sides to their personalities as they have to adopt and change with the mortals around them for if they do not then they're often hunted down and destroyed. Occasionally they realize that the world has changed so much that they don't recognize it and therefore they kill themselves or have someone they trust do it for them. Some of our kind just isn't very adapt at changing to the world around them and therefore they stick out like sore thumbs when they are around a lot of people.”  
“So, you're saying that down underneath your polite sternness that you're a savage at heart,” Spencer said with a grin, “but despite that you always try to do the right thing.”  
“Everybody on the face of the earth is technically a savage at heart even if most humans believe that they have put that behind them centuries ago,” Hotch said with a shrug. “Most of the human race does a very good job of not letting that part of them out in fact many of them don't even realize that such a thing exists, but that it can emerge if the right situation comes up. Us vampires for instance have only one mate as you know and we're very protective of them if they are ever found, not only because we love them, but because if anything were to happen to them, then we would die as well, even if that's by an enemy's hand or the hand of someone we trust. I know that a vampire's mate can't be harmed by normal means once they are vampires themselves if they weren't before, but that does not mean, that the Alpha of the pair isn't overly protective of their partner that likely has a more subdued or quiet personality.”  
“So, you're saying that usually two people with strong personalities aren't normally mates,” Spencer said and Hotch nodded.  
“Normally, one of the pair isn't as aggressive as the other one, even if they can stand up for themselves in most situations,” Hotch said. “Really that's the way it is with any species when you think about it. Most of the time one partner has a much stronger and more aggressive personality and the other one. Not always, just mostly. There is such things as chemistry between two people and those that have it, truly have it, aren't going to break up like your father did with your mother. Two people who have chemistry together are going to be more that willing to put up with a few inconveniences like your mother's illness which was in no way her fault, as it wasn't like she started taking illegal drugs, as her sickness was something her own mind produced.”  
“A lot of times it's just lust and then you find out that you don't like that person all that much in the end once their initial reaction has subsided,” Spencer said and Hotch nodded in agreement.  
"Still, that good old-fashioned chemistry we were just talking about a lot of time leads to people truly falling in love and they're still very much so even 50 years later,” Hotch said. “You know perhaps we can take a nice, long vacation if we can get you out here next week before I go back to work. Technically, I still have nearly 2 months on my leave time and I really don't have to go back any sooner if I don't want. Yes, I realize I'm leaving the team shorthanded, but they expect me to be gone for another couple of months at the very least anyway and it will give us time to get to know each other even better, but you won't be bored because you won't be stuck in the cabin. Perhaps we can go on a honeymoon or something, because technically, as mates we're already married even if we have an actual ceremony at some point for the sake of the team and your siblings.”  
“That sounds like a very good idea,” Spencer said cheering up that thought. “Really I haven't been very many places as I stayed mostly in Las Vegas, but Zora, Beckett and I did take a few trips over the years, just for a week or so mostly.”  
“Well, we have nearly 2 months before I absolutely have to be back at work,” Hotch said smiling at his mate's enthusiasm, “so long as you pass the final test in a few days you should be able to be around mortals with no problem.”  
“You sure you don't want to go back to work, just as soon as you know I have control of my bloodlust? The team is shorthanded after all and I know you hate that fact,” Spencer asked.  
“Yes, they are little bit shorthanded,” Hotch admitted, “but that happens from time to time when one of the team goes on vacation or something, although it's usually only for a week instead of two months, but I haven't had a vacation in longer than I care to recall and the director has told me not to come back for at least six months, because that's how long it takes for a new vampire to get control their bloodlust, mostly anyway, although sometimes of course, it takes longer, depending on the person in question. I could go back to work once you pass your final test, but I'd rather spend the next two months with you, because the team isn't as shorthanded as it was when you were turned into a vampire,” Hotch explained gently. “Dave is perfectly capable of leading the team for a couple more months. I really need to look into hiring someone new, because all the applicants that have applied just haven't seemed to fit, but again that can wait until after my leave time is over. Besides vampire or not, well we still need time to decompress and I never did that before, Other than a day or two here and there, because I never had anybody to share vacation time with, but now I do. I've never been able to use all 30 days of my vacation time that I get each year, but now that's going to change, because now I have you and our wonderful daughter of course.”  
“Alright then,” Spencer said thrilled that Aaron wasn't going to go back to work quite yet, even though he was close to being cleared to go out among mortals, which he was determined to be able to do when Aaron took him into town next week, just so he could get out this cabin, because even though he hated to admit it he was getting cabin fever. He loved Aaron, there was no doubt about that at all, but still he was beginning to feel cooped up and even though he understood the necessary of it he was just ready to get back to civilization, which he was grateful that his mate understood and didn't resent him for his feelings. “We can go to somewhere close by, maybe another state that's right next door,” Spencer mused.  
“Or I could take you to Europe or somewhere else exotic as we will have nearly 2 months to enjoy ourselves before I need to get back to work,” Hotch suggested.  
I don't think that's going to work for the present, as I don't have a passport and neither does Diana,” Spencer told Aaron.  
“Alright then, we'll go somewhere in the states until we can get you and Diana one, as there are many beautiful places that we will both enjoy I'm sure,” Hotch said with barely a pause. “We'll get you and Diana a passport at first opportunity, because as I'm sure you know vampires do a lot of traveling.”  
“Yes, I know and that is a very good idea,” Spencer agreed.  
The two men chatted as they watched their daughter who looked around her quietly not making a sound unless she was hungry as vampire children didn't need to be changed as they had no bodily reactions and the only thing she required was blood at regular intervals.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“Welcome back, Hotch!” Morgan greeted his boss first thing Monday morning six months later after Spencer Reid had been stabbed.  
“Thank you, Morgan,” Hotch told the big black man with a small smile.  
The last two months with Spencer, exploring parts of California, which wasn't as crowded as someplace like New York, if only because it was more spread out had been wonderful, Hotch thought to himself feeling much more cheerful than he had in centuries, although he was careful to keep up his normal demeanor, so that nobody would be able to tell his change in attitude, except for someone who knew him extremely well, like Dave. He knew he was going to miss Spencer intensely considering the two of them hadn't been apart in over six months, if you counted the time where his mate had been a witness to a murder of a professor, but he also knew he would miss his job if he left it at least for another few decades anyway, so he was just going to have to find a way to keep himself busy so he didn't think about his mate who meant everything to him and Spencer was well aware of it. He knew Strauss would probably celebrate if he did leave no matter the reason and so he was determined to stick it out, as he didn't want to give that nasty, hateful, spiteful woman the satisfaction of him leaving.  
“So, how is Spencer doing?” Emily asked.  
“He's fine,” Hotch promised. “He didn't really like being stabbed or turned into a vampire before we had agreed to do it, but he does understand that I couldn't just let him die.”  
“I don't blame him for not liking being stabbed,” JJ said coming out of her office to greet her boss and her friend. “I've gotten the whole story from Morgan and Emily and your mate should've been safe in the middle of a police station filled with cops, as it's not like he went wandering off.”  
“That's exactly what I told, Dave,” Hotch told JJ with a small approving smile. “You're right, he should have been safe in the police station. I'm just glad that I was there in order to change him, because he would have likely died if he'd been moved or at least during the surgery.”  
“So, when do we get to meet this, Spencer Reid?” Penelope asked coming out of her office.  
“Soon,” Hotch promised. “Right now he's getting settled into my condo. His brother and sister finished packing up everything that he said he wanted and the rest is going to be sold or put into storage or one of his siblings is going to take it.”  
“Is he going to be okay on his own?” JJ asked in concern, “I mean, he doesn't know anybody in Virginia.”  
“He'll be fine,” Hotch promised, “as he's very independent. Probably in a year or two we'll look for a house instead of living in a two bedroom condo. He's kind of like me as he's not the type to make friends very easily and he is extremely independent. The only people I know he's close to are his brother and his sister, which is understandable.”  
“So, what's this I hear about you having a baby?” Emily asked as she had heard it from Rossi.  
The rest of the team has been confused how a man could have a baby until Rossi had explained that when two male vampires were mates they could have children together, naturally. He had also explained that it was extremely rare because not only did not many vampires find their mates they were mostly female/male couples.  
“Yes, a daughter,” Hotch grinned happily. “We named her Diana Heather. Diana, is after Spencer's mother.”  
“Oh, I can't wait to meet her,” JJ cooed, “I just love babies.”  
“Spencer is eager to meet you to, JJ,” Hotch promised, “and Garcia to, of course. He also wants to reconnect with Morgan and Emily, although I will admit that he's embarrassed that he was so easily surprised and stabbed.”  
“He shouldn't be,” Emily protested. “Spencer did everything right. He didn't go wandering off and he stayed put, even though I know he was likely bored out of his mind. He never went out without at least one of us with him and it was usually all three of us.”  
“He shouldn't have been in danger considering that we were in the middle of a police station, which is supposedly one of the safest places for someone to be,” Morgan added. “Who knew that our unsub would be so clever as to study when the cops went out on patrol and know when the station didn't have very many policeman as normally.”  
“Logically, Spencer knows that he shouldn't be embarrassed,” Hotch admitted, “but emotionally and in his heart, he believes that he caused it to happen. He claims that fate hates him and that's just the way that his luck normally runs.”  
“So, he was expecting to be stabbed?” Emily asked blinking incredulously.  
“No,” Hotch admitted, “but he says that he's had a lot of bad luck in his life and it just seems out to get him, so he expects something bad to happen, especially when he was so happy that he and I had met. He said it's usually when he's happiest that's something bad tends to happen to ruin it.”  
“Well, it's not really ruined, now is it?” Morgan suggested. “I admit that he was changed into a vampire before you guys planned to, but at least he didn't die and I would think that would be good.”  
“Trying to convince Spencer of that is like trying to get water out of the stone,” Hotch said sounding extremely frustrated. “The idea that he's cursed will fade in the next few years as nothing bad happens and he realizes he deserves every bit of happiness that comes his way, certainly more then most others. He just had a lot of bad luck that's all, more bad luck than most people ever have in a lifetime. He's told me about some of the times where bad luck just seemed to want to come in for dinner and I have to admit he has had quite a lot of it, so he's just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”  
“Well, then his luck should be changing, shouldn't it?” JJ suggested cheerfully. “Nothing can hurt him now that he's a vampire, so hopefully, that idea that bad luck seems to follow him will not stick around for long.”  
“Not physically certainly, but emotionally he is still very fragile and can be hurt easily, although now that we're together that likely won't be true for much longer. I'll make sure he's so happy that he doesn't even think about being cursed,” Hotch said with a wide grin, which was an unknown expression to their boss's usually serious demeanor, as usually whenever he smiled it was just a small one and never this wide shit-eating grin that actually reached his eyes.  
“We don't need to know the details,” Morgan said hastily and that just caused Hotch's grin to grow wider  
“Don't worry so much Morgan I don't plan on giving you details,” Hotch said smirking ignoring Garcia's ahh of disappointment. “Not only am I a very private person, as you're well aware of, Spencer would kill me if I talked about the details of our private life.”  
“I bet neither one of you is happy about being separated when you have to be out of town,” Garcia said shrewdly.  
“No, but Spencer has accepted it as he knows that I love being part of the team even if the paperwork is annoying. However, I have no intention of staying late like I used to just to get it done, as there's nothing more important to me then Spencer and I'm going to be gone out of town enough as it is, so Strauss can just wait for her damn paperwork sometimes.”  
“She's not going to be happy about that,” Dave said exiting the elevator a cup of coffee in his hand having heard Hotch's last statement.  
“I don't really care,” Hotch said with a smirk, “as she has it in for me anyway, so what's the point of trying to please her? I stayed behind to do paperwork so many times, because I don't have to sleep and it kept me busy and allowed me not to think too much, but now that I have Spencer in my life I have no intention of spending hours sometimes most of the night completing the damn paperwork just to make her happy. Strauss likes to think of me as miserable or at least not happy and so took great pleasure when I stayed after hours after the end of my shift, but I'm no longer going to do that unless I absolutely have to.”  
“Yes, I understand exactly what you mean about having somebody in your life,” Dave agreed handing the coffee he had been carrying to Penelope and then kissed her cheek, causing her to blush, but the look she shot him was so full of love that Hotch grinned to himself, as he had immediately noticed that Garcia, although he was sure that it would soon be Rossi, was wearing Dave's family crest, which he knew meant that the two of them had completed the bond and that Garcia had agreed to be turned into a vampire sometime in the next year or two. He was very happy not only for his longtime friend, but also for Penelope as he had always believed that Garcia needed someone in her life who would treat her like the intelligent woman she was and not want her to give up something she loved doing just because it took up so much of her time like so many men in the past had and who didn't want to put up with her work schedule. As for Dave, he was so happy and relaxed, much more than Hotch had ever seen him and he knew this was going to be a permanent fixture now that Dave had Penelope in his life. Hotch was very happy for his two friends.  
“I've known plenty of bullies in my centuries and people who hate others for no reason, so why should I care what she thinks, since she obviously doesn't care about my welfare or anyones besides her own?” asked Hotch coldly.  
“That's true,” Dave said sadly. “She was always ambitious, but she wasn't so uncaring.” when I knew her several decades ago. She's allowed the power she now has to go to her head.”  
“Well, enough of this I have paperwork to do until we get a case and I'm sure the rest of you do too,” Hotch told the others his tone of command unmistakable.  
The rest of the team took the hint including Dave and headed to their desk and in Dave's case to his office with groans as they all hated doing the paperwork and Hotch watched them go with a small smile on his lips.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

Hotch knocked on his old friend's office door after the rest of the team had left for lunch and was told to enter.  
“What can I do for you, Aaron? Do we have a case?” asked Dave.  
“No, I just wanted to offer you my congratulations for completing the bond with Garcia,” Hotch explained.  
“Thank you,” Dave said with a massive grin. “It was your advice that got Penelope to trust me, so I've been meaning to thank you for it. I followed your advice to the letter and it worked like a charm.”  
“So, when did you complete the bond get her to wear you're family crest?” Hotch asked his old friend curiously, as he sat in one of the chairs in front of Dave's desk.  
“Just two months ago,” Dave said. “A little bit more actually.”  
“And you didn't tell me until I happened to notice that Garcia was wearing your crest on her marriage finger?” Hotch lightly scolded his friend who chuckled.  
“You had other things to worry about,” Dave explained. “I knew you would find out when you came back, but it wasn't as important as you paying attention to what your own mate needed.”  
“True enough,” Hotch admitted. “Spencer, was glad to get back to the city as he was getting bored out at the little cabin I own. He went through my entire small library in just a month or so and the only reason it took him so long as I did my best to distract him. He really is one of the most intelligent individuals I have ever known, even before he was changed into a vampire, as he's absolutely brilliant. Unfortunately though, he's one of those people that doesn't do well with tedium, which is why he did his best to keep himself busy even when he was human he lectured at the University of Nevada as you know, but he also runs his own technology company.”  
“Yes, you mentioned that when I visited and so did Penelope who can't wait to meet him,” Dave said.  
“You and Garcia are doing okay?” asked Hotch.  
“We are doing great and Penelope will tell you the same,” Dave said with a wide grin. “Now that we have officially bonded I plan on spoiling her rotten no matter how much she objects, just because I love her and she never asks me for anything other then that. I stuck to flowers just as you suggested even if I got her new ones every couple of weeks, but that was before.”  
“Before she agreed to be turned into a vampire and complete the bond you have,” Hotch finished his old friend's sentence easily.  
“Exactly,” Dave said with another massive grin. “She understands that she would've had to go through the transformation anyway, but I'm certainly happier that she agreed on her own free will and didn't have to be forced into it. I know she loves me, although her emotions are somewhat muted since humans, werewolves or even magicals are not wired to feel the strong emotions that us vampires can, but that is more than enough for me, because I know that once she's turned into a vampire I'll be able to feel the full force of the feelings she has for me just like she can feel the ones I have for her even if again they're very much muted. That Penelope agreed to complete the bond with me much sooner than I thought was feasible as I expected it to take at least another three to four months, especially since I'm gone all the time with you and the team to some distant city, tells me exactly how she feels even without her having to say the words.”  
“I'm very happy for you, Dave,” Hotch told his old friend sincerely, “and I'll make sure I tell Garcia to same.”  
“Thank you, I've never been so happy in my entire existence and I was with plenty of women before I met, my Penelope, as you know, but now there will never be anyone else for me and you know why that is.”  
“I do,” Hotch agreed instantly. “I feel the same way about Spencer and I know he does to, even though we're still learning about each other and will be for sometime to come.”  
“Yes, unfortunately, mates or not it doesn't avoid the fact that you still need to get to know each other, just like I need to get to know Penelope better and she needs to get to know me, but we'll look back on when the two of us met each other a hundred years from now and realize how close we've gotten and how much our love for each other has increased.”  
“Exactly,” Hotch agreed with a wide smirk as he thought about the man that he adored with every fiber of his being, knowing that Dave felt exactly the same way, except for Penelope Garcia. “So, are you going to have a baby or even two before you change her?”  
“No, I don't want to take the risk,” Dave explained and Hotch nodded figuring that's what his old friend would probably decide. “Once I explained exactly why I didn't want to take the risk and agreed to have a child or two once she was turned into a vampire, Penelope agreed with me. She likes the fact that she won't gaining weight from the pregnancy as all the extra blood she will be drinking will go straight to the baby's skeleton and she'll be exactly the same size she was once the baby is born. She also likes the fact that the gestation period is so much shorter as it's not even a full trimester for a human, werewolf or witch.”  
“Well, there are some advantages to the fact the vampire children grow so fast,” Hotch admitted with a little smirk.  
“So, I know you had a daughter, and what her name is because you called and told me, but you didn't tell me how she's doing,” Dave said.  
“Diana, is doing just fine,” Hotch said who smiled as he thought about his beautiful daughter. “She may be only a couple months old, but she's grown quite a bit since she was born, which is to be expected, but her intelligence... well... she's probably several years ahead of normal vampire children, simply because both her parents are so intelligent Spencer in particular. Spencer, is already teaching her how to read and write even though she only looks around one year old, but her brain power is certainly far ahead of other vampire children her age. I suspect, that she'll speak, read and write several languages, just as Spencer and I do by the time she goes to college when she's 3 or 4 and that she'll have so much knowledge stuffed in that head of hers that, she'll likely speed through her college education and likely even end up with several degrees. Who knows she might want to join Spencer in his technology company and maybe start another branch in another city or her interest might be elsewhere, but whatever she decides to do once she is grown up both Spencer and I will support her.”  
“And that's the way it should be,” Dave said approvingly.  
“Spencer, wants to have another so that Diana will grow up with a sibling and I have no objection and told him so. We've actually been working on that already, as we would prefer not to have them to far apart if at all possible. Besides, teaching Diana how to read and write, which she's picking up rapidly I might add, keeps him busy and that's the way he likes to be, particularly when I am gone either into the office for work or out of town for the same.”  
“At least if you're in the office you're home every evening, but when you're out of town you're not,” Dave said and Hotch nodded. “Personally, I'd prefer to be home every evening with Penelope, but she does understand that I love my job, well mostly, except for the paperwork, and since she works just as long hours getting information for the team we wouldn't be able to be together anyway, so it's just as well that I'm kept busy, so I don't think about being with her too much. We've talked on the phone quite a lot, even before we officially completed the bond that was between us and I suspect we'll continue to do the same even though she does need a certain amount of sleep right now.”  
“Yeah, I suspect I'll do the same, when I'm out of town and Spencer is stuck here,” Hotch agreed. “Unlike with Garcia, Spencer is already a vampire so we can talk on the phone all night if we want to, although he does need to spend some time with our daughter, but still we can talk for hours since neither one of us needs to sleep.”  
“Expensive,” Dave said chuckling knowing very well that Aaron wouldn't care if the phone bill was thousand dollars a month, so long as it kept him in contact with his mate when he had to be gone out of town.  
Hotch actually snorted at that and said, “Like I care about that, as I'm going to miss Spencer enough as it is, but at least I'll get to hear his voice and I don't care if the bill is $5000 a month.”  
“Yes, I totally agree,” Dave said with a nod. “Once Penelope is a vampire we'll be able to talk all night long, but until that occurs being able to talk to her for at least a couple hours, every night is enough for me and like you I don't particularly care if the phone bill is $5000 a month either, just so I can hear her voice.”  
“We won't have these jobs forever,” Hotch told Dave who nodded.  
“I know, but I for one, am certainly glad I decided to come back, because I wouldn't have met Penelope otherwise and that wouldn't have been a fate that I would wish on anybody even my worst enemy as I've never been so happy in my existence.”  
“Me either,” Hotch immediately agreed. “I might not have expected to meet Spencer, but now I wouldn't have it any other way and I'm really glad that the two of us met even if he was a witness when we did and he nearly got murdered even in a busy police station.”  
Hotch had no intention of mentioning the prophecy that Spencer had been told by Isadora the second he had walked in the door of her shop back in Las Vegas. A prophecy was exactly what Isadora's words had been as she had gone into a trance and everything. The fact, that it had already been fulfilled when Spencer, had been stabbed in the middle of a busy police station and he'd had to turn his mate into a vampire sooner than planned, in order to save his life was comforting, because that meant that neither he or Spencer had to worry about it. Of course, neither of them had expected to be fulfilled in such a dramatic way, but then again how could you expect being stabbed in the back when you're in the middle of a very busy cop shop?  
“At least you were there to save his life even if that wasn't your original plan,” Dave said and Hotch nodded in agreement.  
“And I'll be forever grateful that me, Morgan and Emily hadn't left in search of Daniel North yet, because there is no way I would've gotten back in time to save his life and the odds of him even making it to the hospital were very low,” Hotch said, actually shivering as he thought about that, because Spencer could so easily have already been gone to the hospital and then he likely would have lost his mate. If he could sleep he was sure he would have nightmares of exactly that happening, so he was glad that he couldn't actually do that. “If Daniel North ever gets out of prison, he's dead and I guarantee you that his death will never be traced back to me,” Hotch added in an extremely low voice, so there was no possible way that anybody, but Dave could hear him.  
Dave nodded at that having expected nothing less, considering that Spencer had very nearly died. Dave had already known that Aaron was still extremely pissed over what had happened, as the subject had already come up once when he had driven out to Aaron's cabin that first time. He couldn't really blame his protégé for that at all, as he would've felt the same if anything happened to Penelope and she'd very nearly died.  
“You had better start making plans for somebody to replace Penelope temporarily in a year or two, because she'll be going through her transformation then,” Dave told Aaron who nodded. “I would prefer if you didn't get Lynch to replace Penelope, but if that's the only option that I can live with it, particularly since neither one of us will be here.”  
“You suspect that Lynch still harbors feelings for her even though Garcia broke it off,” said Hotch in immediate understanding.  
“I know that if she wasn't my mate and we dated for months, then I would certainly still harbor feelings for her, so Lynch is probably the same. I prefer them not coming into contact with each other until after Penelope's a vampire, just in case, you know. It's very possible that Lynch won't take the news well, that technically Penelope and I are married since completing the bond like we did counts as the same thing even if that's only in the vampire community. Lynch, might just decide to cut his losses, and go onto other females that are available, but I know what it is like to be obsessed with a woman and there's no guarantees that that's not what Lynch is.”  
“I don't believe you need to worry as Lynch is a computer geek and I can't see him trying to kidnap Garcia or stab her like what happened with North. No, I actually see him trying to convince her that he loves her and to runaway with him. Of course, he isn't aware that you would track him to the ends of the earth if he did happen to kidnap, Garcia.”  
“I would, and he'd be dead, as soon as I caught up with him, as I would show him absolutely no mercy,” Dave growled softly, as he imagined that scenario.  
“And I would help you,” Hotch promised him solemnly, but with a dangerous glint in his eyes, that made Dave glad that look wasn't directed at him. “Actually, the whole team, would help you track Lynch down and they'd likely take up for you if you did kill him saying that he was shot as he refused to be captured. Morgan, in particular is very protective of his friends, but still, the whole team I guarantee you would still help you in every way they could and they would go rogue if they had to, because Garcia is one of us. Besides, she wears my family crest for a reason, which means I care about her too, just not in the same way you do.”  
Dave nodded at this beyond grateful knowing that he would not be on his own if the worst happened.  
“Besides, I warned Lynch of the consequences if he hurt Garcia, when they first started dating,” Hotch added with a smirk, “and I doubt very much that he has forgotten what I said to him, as I made sure he understood that if he deliberately hurt her, then he would regret it for the rest of his very short life and not just by breaking up with her as that happens all the time, although Garcia did it first in this case, but by hitting her or hurting her physically in anyway. He's not really the type to abuse a woman, but you never know, so I thought it was better to warn him about it just in case. Lynch, is smart though, so I think once he sees that Garcia and you are together and knows that you are a vampire he won't dare do anything in case he loses his life.”  
“You're probably right,” Dave admitted, “but still I'm taken every precaution I can where Penelope is concerned. Even though I would like to wrap her in cotton wool in order to protect her as much as possible I know I cannot because she would rightfully be upset with me if I started to treat her as someone who can't protect yourself. Once she's a vampire I'll worry less, but for now I'm going to have to remember to treat her as intelligent, independent woman she is as I don't want to make her think that I don't believe she's capable of looking after herself, because nothing could be farther from the truth.”  
“You want to protect Garcia from anything that can hurt her and I can understand that, since I feel the same way about Spencer, even though he's not mortal anymore,” Hotch agreed. “Really though, that's only natural, because we're invulnerable to just about everything, except fire as nothing can really hurt us physically nor can we get any kind of illness of the body or the mind, so it's not any wonder that you want to protect your mate as much as you can from anything that can hurt her. However, keep in mind that if you start treating her as if she's an invalid she'll at least resent you for it, even if she still loves you at the same time, so it's better not to go down that road no matter how much you'll worry about her until after she is turned into what we are. Besides, you have to remember that Garcia is a witch, so she can use magic to protect herself if necessary and believe me, if her life is in danger she'll do exactly that.”  
Dave cheered up at that because he knew witches could be very formidable when their lives were being threatened.  
“I hadn't thought of that, but you're right, she'll use magic if she has to, to protect yourself and that includes on Lynch if he dares do anything she considers inappropriate,” Dave said.  
“Which I don't believe will happen, but then I realize you never really know, so it's better to be prepared, just in case,” Hotch said and Dave nodded in total agreement with that.  
“So, why are you going to wait a year or two to change Garcia into a vampire?” Hotch asked.  
“Because I can't afford to be gone for months right now considering I just came back,” Dave explained, “even if I don't expect to be paid for the time I take off.”  
“I do believe that the director would understand if you wanted to go ahead and change Garcia,” Hotch said, “even if we both know that Strauss wouldn't.”  
“That's okay, we agreed to wait at least a year to three years,” Dave said, “as I want Penelope to eat as many of her favorite foods as she can because she won't be able to afterwards. I told her that I wouldn't be able to take leave for so long for a year or two anyway since I just came back, which is basically true. Unless she is seriously injured just like Spencer was then I'm perfectly happy with the way our relationship is right now, even if I have to remember to be extremely gentle with her when we make love, which is quite frequently.”  
Hotch smirked at that for vampires were sensual and sexual beings, so he and Spencer spent quite a lot of time making love as well.  
“I'll have to remember to thank Garcia for that medallion that she had made for me because it seems to be working at least so far,” Hotch said.  
“Yeah, Penelope, had one made for herself so that she doesn't forget to take those no pregnancy pills, which won't work once she's a vampire anyway. Luckily, though she was on the pill when we first made love two months ago, which is why she hasn't gotten pregnant I believe. Both of us are eager to have a few children of our own, even if they grow up way too fast, but I still want to wait until after she's a vampire just in case,” Dave said.  
“I don't really blame you, even if the rate of fatalities has gone down considerably since the advance of technology for a mortal woman, but why take chances?” Hotch agreed.  
“Exactly,” Dave agreed. “Nothing might happen so that she would die from the birth, but I just found her, so there is no way I'm going to take a chance.”  
“I don't blame you a bit,” Hotch told his old friend solemnly. “You deserve every happiness and you would probably ask me to rip you apart and burn the pieces if anything happened to Garcia and while I would do it I would prefer not to.”  
“Yeah, I would and you would do your duty even though you wouldn't want to,” Dave agreed, just as solemnly. “However, so long as nothing happens to Penelope you won't have to worry about doing that as I would never leave her, as I love her too much.”  
Hotch nodded solemnly, as he knew that feeling all too well considering that he felt the same way about Spencer.  
“Do you know I offered to turn Spencer's two siblings into vampires, so that they would never be parted?” asked Hotch changing the subject. “He's really close to them, which is understandable since they are triplets, but I told him that they would have to agree to it, as I won't force the issue like I would have with Spencer if it had been necessary. I know that at some point Spencer was going to make the offer to them, but he wanted to do it in person and not over an open line, since they're ways to not only tap a phone line, but also something like Skype.”  
“You're figuring into change him in the same time I do Penelope,” Dave said in immediate understanding.  
“If they agree to it, yes,” Hotch admitted, “as I figure get them all done at the same time and since I know you can't watch over three newborn vampires by yourself I figure that some of your siblings might be willing to help, because you know the only sibling I'm close to is Sean and you know the reason why.”  
Dave nodded at that because it was true, he did know why Aaron wasn't close to most of his siblings, except his brother Sean, but he said nothing, just nodded in acknowledgement of his friends point.  
“That's not a bad idea,” Dave told Aaron who smirked him. “Get them all done in a group so we don't have to worry about it anymore.”  
“And I can't afford to be gone from work anymore right now,” Hotch added, “not since I missed six months.”  
“Which had Strauss absolutely raging,” Dave chuckled. “She wanted to fire you on the spot, mostly, because you hadn't cleared your leave through her first, but the director wouldn't let her, because of the reason why you had to take so much leave and the fact that you had cleared it with him.”  
“That sounds like Strauss, alright,” Hotch smirked. “We both know that she never would have agreed to allow me to take so much leave, even if I told her the reason I was going to do so, so its just as well that I went to the director instead of to her. In fact, she likely would've taken great pleasure in turning me down.”  
“She hates your guts even more now than she did previously, as she feels as if you usurped her authority,” Dave mentioned smirking  
Hotch shrugged not really caring, “She didn't like me before, so what if she likes me even less now? Why does it matter? She'll die soon enough and there's nothing really she can do to hurt me either physically, mentally or emotionally. She might technically be my boss, but I've been around centuries before she was born and I'll be around centuries after she's gone, so she can't really do me any harm as much as she might like to. Even if I was forced to take some time off by her for some perceived wrong it wouldn't really matter, because I don't need the money and the only reason that I took this job in the first place is because criminology interested me. I enjoy catching criminals that believe they can get away with it. I'll get bored with it soon enough, as will you even of that's not for another 50 years and then both of us will move on when we feel it is time, not because of some power-hungry paper-pusher.”  
Dave nodded in total agreement with that. He had met Strauss's kind before and he knew he would encounter her kind again so why worry about it?  
“Zora and Beckett might not agree to be changed and Spencer understands that I won't force the issue and that he'll lose him someday today, but at least I can give them the option,” Hotch added.  
“Yes, you can give them the option,” Dave agreed, “as it has been done for close family in the past.”  
“Besides, it will protect them from certain criminal elements,” Hotch said.  
Dave just looked at him and so Hotch explained, “Spencer's father, left his children when they were young, but ever since they made a success for themselves, well Spencer and Beckett anyway, he's been coming back asking for money, as he has gangsters after his hide as he likes to gamble a lot and at those underground casinos no less.”  
“So, you're afraid that the gangsters or at least their enforcers will come after Zora and Beckett and would have come after Spencer to if he wasn't invulnerable now,” Dave said understanding immediately what his old friend was getting at.  
“Yes, even though Spencer and his two siblings don't want anything to do with William Reid he's still been coming back begging for money and they've turned him down every single time, which I for one, think is poetic justice considering that he abandoned them and his sick wife.”  
“You think he wants the money to take care of the gambling debts,” Dave realized.  
“Actually, Spencer and his siblings suspect that their father wants money, so he can gamble more and not take care of his gambling debts like he should, as he owes about half a million, last I knew.”  
Dave whistled in surprise not suspecting that William Reid had owed that much money as that was an enormous amount for anyone, except a vampire and a few very rich mortals who owned successful multimillion dollar businesses.  
“Yes, that's a lot of money,” Hotch agreed understanding what Dave's whistle of surprise meant without it needing to be said, “and while Spencer and his siblings might've helped him out if they really thought he would take care of the debt and gotten counseling to help him with his addiction, they know he likely will not and won't risk the integrity of their company. I don't blame them for that, as they have hundreds of employees depending on them. Besides, would you help out your father, one who abandoned you, without a second thought? I could understand if William Reid had wanted a divorce from his wife since some people can't handle their spouses illness, so long as he kept in contact with his children and supported them, but if Spencer and his two siblings hadn't blackmailed him and threatened to reveal certain facts that would have ruined him morally, ethically and likely financially he would've walked away and not even paid child support.”  
Dave smirked at that, as he thought it was only fitting considering what little he now knew about Spencer's father.  
“Personally, I wouldn't give him a cent, and in fact I'd probably do much more then just turn him away,” Dave said, “but then I realize that vampires, especially ones as old as we are have different priorities.”  
“Spencer hates his father so much that he told me he was considering changing his middle name or maybe just getting rid of it entirely. His middle name, is the same as his father's first name, so you can see why he would want to get rid of it.”  
“Yes, I definitely can,” Dave agreed immediately. “I certainly wouldn't want to have my father's first name as my middle one if he abandoned his children for no real reason.”  
“He also said that when we do officially tie the knot in a human wedding ceremony, that he would like to take my last name and just drop his entirely, or maybe use it as a middle name,” Hotch said.  
“It's quite common nowadays ever since gay marriages have been legalized for one of the partners to take the others last name and since yours is the one that is so well-known and makes sense that Spencer takes it instead of you taking his, as I can certainly understand why he would want to drop his surname,” Dave said. “Why would he want the surname or first name of the man that couldn't even bother to keep in contact with this children, not without being blackmailed into it? I don't blame Spencer for wanting to get rid of much of his father as he can.”  
“Neither do I and I'll be happy to let him take my last name, as it's a lot less awkward then those double-barreled surnames, which was my original suggestion before I learned that he wanted to get rid of Reid,” Hotch agreed.  
“So, when are you to plan on tying the knot?” Dave asked.  
“I don't really know, I need to talk to Spencer about it, probably sometime in the next few months. I doubt very much that he'll want a large wedding so we'll probably just have a civil ceremony, which is fine with me,” Hotch said.  
“I'm not going to be so lucky, as I know that Penelope is going to want a large wedding,” Dave said with a grimace. “I'd rather just have a civil ceremony like you and Spencer probably will or at least a relatively small wedding, but there's no way that Penelope will let me get away with that.”  
Hotch smirked at that and said, “You're the one that had to bond with someone who just loves to plan occasions and considering that this will be her own wedding, she'll likely go all out. She'll want the world to know that she's in love and that she marrying you on her own free will, but whether that happens before or after she's turned into a vampire is yet to be determined.”  
“I suspect she's already planning it, even though I haven't proposed yet, but she knows I will I'm just waiting for the right time,” Dave said. “Oh, well, it doesn't matter as I'll get married in a big ceremony if she wants me to, as I only have to go through it once and I would never dream of trying to change her mind, even if I would prefer a civil ceremony with just a few people like you, Spencer and probably the rest of the team.”  
“You'll do it because you love her and you like dressing up anyway, as it makes you look even better than you do in casual clothes. It used to be because the women went gaga over you when you decided to really dress up in a suit or at least dress shirt instead of just a collared shirt and a pair of jeans, but now you'll do it for the woman you love without complaint because you know you'll be rewarded for going through with it,” Hotch told Dave with a smirk. “The actual ceremony only lasts like 20 minutes, and then the reception for a couple of hours afterwards before you can take your bride on a long honeymoon. You can take her anywhere your two hearts desire since it's not like the two of you are on a budget.”  
Dave's smirked at that because yes, he knew he would be amply rewarded for his patience and going along with whatever Penelope wanted without complaint and he was truly looking forward to the honeymoon even if he and Penelope could only take a couple of weeks at most, because of their jobs.  
“The honeymoon will probably be sometime after her transformation, as I figure it we'll be gone at least six months, but if she can get a handle on her bloodlust before that, like Spencer did, we might be able to take a month for the honeymoon, instead of a couple of weeks if we do it right. Of course, it all depends on how fast Penelope can get control of her bloodlust and her strength. As for the wedding itself, we'll likely get married before the actual transformation takes place and I suspect that we'll go to Italy where I have a huge estate right after that. Of course, I'm also well aware that getting control of her bloodlust and her newborn strength might take longer than six months as it does sometimes, which is fine to, as we can always take a honeymoon later. Besides, we're planning on having children right after she's transformed so the honeymoon may have to wait until they're grown. Besides, we'll be together 24/7 for at least the first six months after her transformation and that might just have to count as the honeymoon.”  
“It'll work out,” Hotch said. “The honeymoon doesn't necessarily have to take place directly after the wedding, even if that's usually how it's done.”  
“We're going to have to have somebody to watch our child or children, because I would never tell Penelope that she has to stay home and look after them. Once they reach two they'll look old enough and also be mentally mature enough to be able to stay by themselves without causing comment, but before that even if we know that any vampire child intelligence will be way ahead of anybody mortal it will still look wrong and we need to avoid problems,” Dave said.  
“Luckily, there are plenty of people looking for a work that will be happy to look after any child that you and Penelope have,” Hotch said. “I know werewolves are looked down on, even worse then vampires in some cases, but you might want to get one as a sort of nanny since they are extra strong because they are part wolf and they should be able to handle anything that happens, since vampire children also tend to be pretty strong by the time they are one year old, although certainly not as strong as they will later become, but stronger then any human or magical.”  
“That's a really good idea,” Dave approved. “I'll talk with Penelope and let her make the decision, but it would be the perfect solution and allow both of us to work. There is plenty of room at my house for a nanny to live there permanently since I'll be gone so much and Penelope has to work most every day too, even if she can be home at night. For one thing as vampires we can't be changed into werewolves even on accident as we can't even be scratched by their claws or bitten by their teeth or at least it doesn't break the skin.”  
“Besides, there's a potion that would take care of any rage and it's only one night a month,” Hotch said. “We just have to figure out what to do on the night of the full moon though since a wolf doesn't have hands, even if we'll be there for a lot of them.”  
“We'll work it out, Aaron,” Dave said, “as other vampire's with careers have families.”  
“Yes, perhaps Spencer, can watch them on the nights of the full moon, if we're gone out of town,” Hotch mused. “In any case, I had better get back to work because the team will be back from lunch anytime now as it's been nearly an hour and a half as it is.”  
“We'll have plenty of time to talk later, as I'll be here probably for the next 20 or 30 years and even after I leave the BAU I'm sure we'll keep in contact and see each other frequently,” Dave said and Hotch nodded.  
“We will, because it's really hard when a vampire has made friends and then they die of old age. Of course, it will probably be easier this time around simply because I have Spencer now, but in the past it was always difficult to lose the people that you have been friends with for 50 or 60 years.”  
“I definitely agree with that,” Dave said, “as I've been friends with many people over the centuries, some who were quite famous and then they die, but their name lives on.”  
“Mortals can't ask for anything more,” Hotch said and rose from his chair bidding his friend goodbye before heading to his office just as the elevator dinged and the others arrived back from their long lunch.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“I can't wait for Zora and Beckett to arrive,” Spencer told Aaron as the two of them sat on the couch in their shared condo pretending to watch a movie. “I've missed them over the last eight months.”  
“I'm not surprised since the three of you are so close,” Hotch told his mate gently, even as he held him close to him.  
The two of them hadn't bothered with getting dressed since they were alone and so they sat together on the couch totally nude as it wasn't like anybody could see them, well, besides, their daughter. Besides, vampires couldn't freeze to death, get too hot, sweat where they needed to get hydrated or any of the other conditions that could affect mortals under the right conditions, so why should they bother.  
They could get cold or hot, but it didn't really affect them too much.  
“So, are you going to make them the offer as soon as they get here?” Hotch asked his mate who nodded.  
“I'm going to let them settle in at their hotel and then yes, I'm going to tell them that you offered to turn them into vampires, but that it's their decision,” Spencer said. “I'll be totally honest with them and tell the reason he made the offer in the first place and then assure them that I'm happy with you, which also happens to be the truth. They won't care that you're a vampire, because you saved my life with your actions, after I was stabbed even if it was more for your benefit then for theirs.”  
“So, they don't have anything against vampires?” Hotch asked. “Because you know there's a lot of prejudice out there where it concerns our kind, although luckily, we look human and so long as we don't do anything to reveal ourselves we can pass as mortals.”  
“No, they're like me, as they know what dad preached when we were children was wrong and so the three of us did the exact opposite of what he was always going on about. We were more than intelligent enough to understand that William Reid wasn't a nice man and he was prejudiced against anyone who wasn't basically a human, which meant witches, werewolves or vampires. Of course, he was also prejudiced against humans to, gay or lesbian couples for example. I'm not exactly sure what my mother ever saw in him actually, but it's possible that she didn't know he was such a prejudiced bastard, because people can present one face to the world until they get what they want before their true natures are revealed.”  
“He was probably all nice and gentlemanly when they dated until after they were married than his true nature came to the forefront,” Hotch suggested, “or perhaps, he changed in the intervening years.”  
“I think your first theory is likely the correct one, because it makes the most sense,” said Spencer. “In any case, Zora and Beckett should be here tomorrow and hopefully, you won't be called in so you'll have a chance to meet them instead of just talking to them on the phone and a few times over Skype.”  
“I'm looking forward to meeting them,” Hotch said sincerely.  
“Have I told you lately that I love you and I love our daughter so much?” Spencer said suddenly, as he cuddled into Aaron's chest kissing his mate tenderly.  
“You tell me every single day, even when I'm gone for work and we talk on the phone all night sometimes,” Hotch said. “Besides, I can feel your emotions so long as we are in close proximity or at least within the same city and they tell me everything I need to know about how you truly feel about me, although it's still nice to hear the words.”  
“I'll make sure I say them often and not just let you feel my emotions,” Spencer said.  
“I'll do the same,” Hotch promised his mate, as he kissed the top of his head. “You are one of the most important people in my life, you and Diana.”  
“You know, our phone bill is going to be enormous you know, but I don't really care and that's a rather unusual statement for me, because I used to care about such things,” said Spencer. “I wouldn't trade those conversations we've had once you're done with work for the day for anything else except spending time with our daughter, who is already reading so very well and she's only technically three months old.”  
“But her brain power is much more advanced,” Hotch pointed out.  
“True, I suppose I'll have to get used to the fact that vampire children grow so rapidly and not only where their physical bodies are concerned, but their minds as well. Diana already understands that we need regular time alone, but that will still spend plenty of time with her which is why she's in her room reading,” Spencer said.  
“So, do you think you're pregnant again?” Hotch asked. “I'd like to give Diana a sibling before she's all grown up and off to college.”  
“As much as we practice, I should be, but I also understand that a vampire's fertility isn't as good as most mortals,” Spencer said. “To answer your question I don't think so, as I could tell last time when Diana was on the way and I would think that would be true this time as well.”  
“We'll just keep trying then,” Hotch said with a grin.  
“Which is fine, as I did want to second one, before Diana is all grown up on us,” Spencer said, “but after that I'm going to wear that medallion that Penelope got for us so that we don't have anymore right away. I was really hoping that I could have a second one before Diana was a year old as that way they won't be too far apart, just a few months. Every child needs a playmate and too many families only have one. I suspect that if I had been an only child my mother wouldn't have had anymore since she was really sick by the time I was four or five years old, although the medicine she took kept it under control, but only if she remembered to take it.”  
“So, when do you want to get married? And what kind of wedding do you want?” Hotch asked trying to distract his mate from the rather sad, poignant memories of his mother.  
“I'd rather not make much fuss and get married quietly preferably while Zora and Beckett are here down at the courthouse. I figured that if I ever got married I'd try to convince whoever it was not to have a big overblown wedding ceremony. Of course, at that time I hadn't gone down to the magic quarter and walked in the door of Isadora's shop as this was at least a few years before that event.”  
“If you want to get married down at the courthouse, with just a few witnesses, that's fine with me as I'd rather not make a big fuss either,” Hotch promised him. “Like you, I'm a pretty simple man, with simple taste, because for instance I could own a big fancy house, but instead all I have is this two room condo.”  
“We were talking about buying a house in a year or so,” Spencer said and Hotch nodded.  
“That's true, but it still won't be the big place that Dave has,” Hotch said.  
Dave owned a 30 bedroom mansion he'd had built specifically to his specifications when he had first come to work at the FBI and helped form the BAU. When he had first seen it some years later he had felt the place was way too large considering that Dave was the only one that lived there, but then Dave had explained that he often had his siblings, or his children drop in on him unexpectedly and although it wouldn't hold all of them it would hold a great many. The place even had several bathrooms, but then Hotch could understand that even if they didn't need to use the toilet like mortal beings did they did have to get showers or baths. Besides, it was just easier to have bathrooms or at least toilets put in, in case Dave ever wanted to sell it and so there were several and every single one of them had a big Jacuzzi like tub embedded in the floor, which he knew very well that Garcia and Dave would enjoy immensely, taking baths together and likely having sex at the same time, which he didn't want to think about.  
There was also a large living room, den and even a kitchen, as Dave enjoyed cooking despite the fact that he couldn't eat any of it. Hotch supposed that it was a way to pass the time when you had nothing else to do, although he was sure that now that his old friend had Garcia that he would enjoy cooking for her until she was turned into a vampire in a couple years.  
Hotch knew that you couldn't really do without toilets or kitchens despite the fact that vampires didn't really need kitchens at least, as that would make the house unsellable and would alert a lot of people to the fact that vampires had like he been living there, as they were standard, so even if they were never used, they still came with any dwelling.  
“No, we don't need something as big as Dave's mansion, which I always thought was to huge by half, but then he has a lot of family that often drop in on him unexpectedly and while I have plenty of siblings we're not exactly very close. Dave comes from a very close Italian family and in fact, even though you can't really tell anymore he was born in Italy, even if it wasn't called that back then, but as for me, my family was probably as bad or even worst then your own father was,” Hotch said.  
“Well, it does explain one reason why we are mates as you need to share at least similar pasts. If you didn't have at least some things in your past that was similar to my own, I suspect that our connection wouldn't be so strong,” Spencer said.  
“I know,” Hotch promised him. “This is why I wasn't surprised to discover that your father at least was such a bastard because I knew the possibility existed that you would have at least a similar past to my own. The only difference really is that you weren't physically abused like me and my brother that grew up with me were.”  
“So, you have a brother that's close to you in age,” Spencer said somewhat surprised at that because a vampire's fertility was not all a mortal's was at least mostly, but there were exceptions to every rule.  
“Well, I wouldn't say close, but he's certainly closer in age then any of my other siblings and was something of a surprise to my parents as he's only two years younger than I am, although in vampire years that's much more then two years, but you understand what I mean.”  
“I do,” Spencer agreed with the nod.  
“His name is Sean by the way and we hardly ever see each other. I know I have plenty of other siblings out there, as I do hear from time to time that another brother or sister has been born, but for the most part I've cut myself off from my family,” Hotch said.  
“I don't blame you a bit for that actually, as it's just like I don't want anything to do with my father, although at least I have Zora and Beckett,” Spencer said.  
“And in that respect you're luckier then I am, as I was an only child before Sean came along and I might have plenty of other siblings, but I haven't met most of them,” Hotch said. “I decided a long time ago that I was going to do the exact opposite of what my parents did to me and also to Sean to any children I had.”  
“You are a wonderful father to, Diana,” Spencer told him. “She loves you, even though you have to be gone so much for work.  
“I've had a lot of practice,” Hotch admitted with a little smile, “as I've raised plenty of children in my centuries.”  
“We should probably go spend some time with our daughter because as you said she needs plenty of attention for the next few months at least,” Spencer said.  
“So, what kind a house do you want, before we go spend some time with Diana,” asked Hotch.  
“It doesn't really matter to me, just so long as it isn't as big as Dave's place, as I'm not particular. I really don't think that we need more than five or six bedroom, something with a big backyard to give any children we have room to run and play. I doubt we'll have more than one or two children at a time and so the only reason that's just five or six bedrooms as I'm sure that Dave and Penelope's children will be spending plenty of time at our house.”  
“That sounds about right, although I insist that we have Jacuzzi placed in all the bathrooms as I really like the ones at Dave's place,” Hotch suggested.  
“That sounds like a fine idea, because it's not like vampire children can drown,” Spencer agreed immediately, because he really liked the Jacuzzis that was sunk into the bathroom floors at Dave's place to. “I can think of plenty of uses one of those big, nice Jacuzzis including all of us having a bath at the same time. I'm sure that we'll have plenty of fun for decades to come with one of those installed in every bathroom in the house.”  
Spencer didn't mention the fact that his mind had gone into the gutter as he thought about a naked and wet Aaron Hotchner sitting in one of those large Jacuzzi tub and all the things he'd liked to do to his mate with him dripping wet, so hopefully, he'd get plenty of opportunities to do what he was thinking.  
“I'm thinking the same thing,” Hotch smirked in a uncanny echo of his mate's thoughts as if he had been able to read what Spencer was thinking, but really it just was he was feeling his mate's emotions. He had felt how they had suddenly been filled with lust, which allowed him to accurately guess exactly what Spencer had been thinking  
Spencer looked embarrassed, but at least he couldn't blush anymore.  
“Believe me, I can think of 100 different things I like to do to you if we do have Jacuzzis installed in whatever house we buy right off the top of my head,” Hotch told Spencer his voice filled with lust, need, tenderness and love. “You'll soon learn that vampires are extremely sensual and sexual creatures, which is why we have so much sex particularly when we are young. Of course, as we get older we're still sensual and sexual creatures, but we don't have to have sex so much, particularly if we're very busy like I have been ever since I joined the FBI. We'll be having a lot of sex for the foreseeable future as not only is our bond still incredibly new, it will also take it awhile to mature. You've already had a taste of what that means when I come back from being out of town.”  
“You practically attack me the minute you walked in the door,” Spencer remembered trying his best not to be embarrassed, even while he grinned.  
“I think I was quite restrained, considering that I'm normally gone for several days at a time,” Hotch told his mate with a smile as he kissed him tenderly.  
“If you call taking me up against one of the walls restrained I'd hate to see what you call unrestrained,” Spencer laughed. “You barely waited for Diana to leave the room and it is not something that someone so young really needs to see even if I realize that her mind is far ahead and so she understands that her parents need to be alone after being separated for several days.”  
“I'm afraid with mates in particular, there is no such thing as being restrained even if they happen to have children at the time,” Hotch said. “Yes, we keep our private lives exactly that private from outsiders and human children aren't allowed to see what's happening between two consenting adults, but then most humans don't have as much sex as vampire couples do and again particularly with mates. There would be no way that we could keep that part of our life from any children, since they tend to spend a great deal of time in bed or at least having sex and like the adults a vampire child's hearing is very keen so they would know what was going on anyway.”  
“You do have a point,” Spencer conceded. “Vampire children grow and mature much faster than their human counterparts and look 18 in just four years and are fully grown by the time they are seven.”  
“Exactly, there is no way that we could keep such activities from any chid we have thanks to their advanced hearing, but luckily, their advanced intellect helps them understand,” said Hotch. “Now, I suggest it's time that we do something together as a family. Perhaps, we can go to a movie or something.”  
“It might be better to rent one at least until Diana a year old,” Spencer said. “Yes, I know that she would understand descriptively took for the one of the child movies, but it would look rather odd for us to take somebody who only looks a year old to a movie, because if she was a human child she wouldn't even be able to pay attention to the script. Besides, there is her bloodlust to consider.”  
“We'll rent something,” Hotch decided knowing Spencer was right and he should have remembered, but then it had been a long time since he had being a new dad at least 200 years actually, which was long before motion pictures and televisions had been around.  
“I keep forgetting that I do have a DVD player and I used to watch a lot of movies if I didn't want to go out at night, but last time I had a child of my own was long before TVs much less VCR and DVD players or even motion pictures had been invented.”  
“Why don't we go ask Diana what she wants to see and we should probably buy all sorts of movies fit for children and also some adult ones. There are plenty of good movies out there and I've seen some good ones over the years sometimes I went by myself, but mostly I went with Beckett and at least sometimes Zora,” Spencer said.  
“Perhaps we should get dressed first,” Hotch smirked making Spencer looking down at himself and also at Hotch having forgotten that the two of them were totally naked as he was just as comfortable unclothed then he ever had been dressed when he was human.  
“I guess we should,” Spencer laughed as he kissed Hotch once again before heading to their bedroom, with the older vampire watching him go with a smirk.  
Nice ass, Hotch thought his smirk widening, before following his mate.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“It's so good to see you,” Spencer greeted his two siblings as soon they had deplaned.  
All three exchanged hugs and Beckett and Zora noticed the difference immediately, as their brother had cold hard skin, that was completely white as if it had never seen the touch of the sun and he was so much more handsome then before. The mile wide grin he gave them, however, was definitely their brother's.  
“Save your questions for after we get your luggage and get out of here,” Spencer suggested, as his brother and sister looked like they were about to shooting questions at him.  
Zora and Beckett nodded it as that was probably a wise precaution and so they headed to where they could pick up their luggage.  
It took quite awhile to finish picking up Zora and Beckett's luggage, but once that had been done they headed out to Spencer's car.  
“Alright, I know you have questions even though we've talked over Skype several times, so ask away,” Spencer said as soon as they were situated in the SUV that Aaron had loaned him with their luggage in the back.  
“Alright, first question,” Zora said. “Are you really truly happy?”  
“Yes, I am,” Spencer promised them softly, but with his golden brown eyes sparkling happily. “I won't claim that they aren't certain things I don't miss about being human like being able to eat for example, but not being able to eat food anymore is a small price to pay to be with, Aaron. Aaron, is everything I could possibly want in a life partner. He's generous and kind, passionate, loving, compassionate, strong, and I'm not talking about his physical strength, but personalitywise as he's definitely an alpha male type, but unlike so many of them that we've known over the years he hasn't let turn it him into a bully, though he does have kind of an aura of command around him, which only makes sense, since he is the leader or at least the unit chief at the BAU. I can feel the connection thrumming between us constantly, though it's getting easier to ignore the longer we are together, especially since he's gone for days at a time. Believe me, I miss him intensely whenever he's gone just like I know he misses me, but we agreed that he wouldn't change his job until he was ready to, because if I forced him to quit or retire or whatever then I wouldn't love him very much, no matter how much I miss him when he's not there beside me or how much he misses me.”  
“So long as you're happy then we're happy for you,” Beckett said, “and we're looking forward to meeting, your Aaron.”  
“I told Aaron that you would be happy to meet him so long as you knew that I was happy with him and that you wouldn't hold being a vampire against him, like so many people would when they found out,” Spencer said, “and trust me I am very happy with Aaron Hotchner and in fact we are planning on getting married probably down at the courthouse as we wanted to wait until you could be here.”  
“Isn't it a little bit soon for that?” Beckett asked in surprise.  
“Not really, because we already know that we are mates and therefore perfect for each other, so it's not like we're going to break up,” Spencer explained calmly. “Aaron, turned me into a vampire in order to save my life, because if I had died the and he would've asked his friend Dave to tear him to pieces and burn them, as the two of them are pretty close and Dave would've been unhappy to do it, but since a vampire cannot survive without their mate then Dave would've done it, even if he didn't really want to, because he would have known that Aaron would prefer to die by the hands of a friend then try and find some other way to meet his demise.”  
Both Beckett and Zora winced at that.  
“Aaron, was honest with you when he told you that he had to give me some of his venom in order to save my life, because I was stabbed right in the middle of a police station, as you know. I could feel my vision going gray around the edges and luckily, Aaron, hadn't left yet to try to track down Daniel North. I doubt very much that I would have survived the trip to the hospital and if I had survived the surgery it would have taken months to recover completely. I had already agreed to be turned into a vampire in a few months time once we got to know each other better, although Aaron added a caveat that if I was seriously injured, because the unsub the team was after somehow managed to get past all the precautions that he would turn me into a vampire immediately in order to save my life. I agreed to that thinking it was a reasonable precaution, even if neither one of us really expected it to happen. If we were an ordinary couple, one that didn't already have a very strong bond just thrumming between us then yes, it would definitely be too soon to be considering marriage, but since we already know we were meant to be together and we love each other so much even if we're still learning each other's personalities, then no, it's not too soon. The bond ensures that we are more then compatible, it is ensures that we are a perfect match for it never would have formed otherwise.”  
“Same old Spencer, logical to a fault,” Zora said with a grin that was identical to her brother's as she leaned over from the passenger seat and kissed his cheek.  
“At least we know that that much is the same,” Beckett agreed.  
“Really I haven't changed all that much guys except physically,” Spencer promised his siblings. “Yes, I've gone through a lot of physical changes, but I'm still the same old Spencer on the inside at least, except one that is very much in love and I will be for the rest of my centuries on this Earth. You'll see what I mean, once you spend a few days with Aaron and I, even if you have to stay at a hotel as we don't have the room to put you up I'm afraid at least not right now, although we were talking about buying a house.”  
“I can see why, though I find it hard to believe that you can now have children, although I'm looking forward to meeting my niece,” Beckett said.  
“It's apparently extremely rare and only happens when two vampire males are mates and they bond and at no other time,” Spencer explained. “Technically, Aaron, can have children now to, but with his current job that's just not wise at the moment. However, he's agreed that once he retires from the BAU in a few decades he'll be perfectly happy to be pregnant and have a few children of his own and like me he doesn't care what people really think. I'm still learning about the vampire world, but I know that other vampires are not going think its wrong for a man to be pregnant, but the other three species probably will, which is their problem, because I love our daughter Diana so much and Aaron and I are hoping to give her a sibling sometime soon before she's all grown up on us.”  
“If what I've heard is right that will be much sooner than the other three species,” Zora said.  
“That's right, she's already reading quite well, as I've been teaching her while Aaron has been working and her brain power is far ahead of other vampire children simply because both her parents are so intelligent. She'll be ready to go to college long before she's four years old, when she'll look at least 18 and I have no doubt that she'll speed through whatever degree she decides to get and might decide to get more than one like we all did. I wouldn't be surprised if she's ready to go to college by the time she's two, simply because she's already ahead of other vampire children, at least according to Aaron who's had quite a few children over the centuries, with different females. I'm sure you'll love each other as she really is a very intelligent and loving child and we make sure to give her plenty of attention.”  
“We can't wait to meet her,” Beckett said and Zora agreed.  
“It was really sweet of you to name her after mom,” Zora added.  
“Aaron suggested it and I didn't disagree, as it's a nice classical name. Besides, we all love mom, despite the fact that she's so ill,” Spencer said.  
“You know our father's going to be upset that you are now a vampire,” Beckett said and smirked at that as none of them really cared what William Reid thought.  
“I don't really care,” Spencer shrugged indifferently unconsciously echoing his brother's thought. “Aaron wants our father's hide, so he'll lose his life if he has his way, but only if he climbs out from the financial trouble that he's currently in, as Aaron can be the very vengeful sort and wants William Reid to suffer as long as possible. Of course, if those enforcers for that gangster that is after him happen to kill him for us that will just save Aaron the trouble of doing it himself. He considers what our father did to his three children and the fact that we had to blackmail him just to get him to minimum pay child support the worst sort of crime than most others, except maybe rape or murder and he said he'd think that even if I wasn't his mate, but because I am, it makes him even more furious, then he otherwise would be.”  
“So, he approves that we had to blackmail our father?” Zora asked in surprise.  
“Oh, yes,” Spencer said laughing, “and in fact he admires us for our ability to be so devious. You have to remember that he's a centuries old vampire and vampires don't necessarily agree with all of mortals ethics and morals, because they've been alive for so long and have seen the world change several times in their centuries. He believes in laws and following them for the most part sure, but he also realizes that sometimes going outside the law is the only way to handle a situation and in this case we didn't really do anything wrong just got our father to do what he should've done on his own free will without us having to blackmail him into it. We made it clear that we wouldn't let him get away with just leaving us with no support without facing the consequences of his actions and that's not blackmail that's justice. He incorrectly believed that he could abandon us and not worry about us anymore until we disabused him of that notion. In any case, Aaron, heartily approves of our actions and also of the fact that we have refused to give our father a single cent of the money that Beckett and I have made, because he agrees that William Reid would have been back for more, if we had given into him even once and that we should not risk the integrity of mine and Beckett's company. He said that men like that don't realize that they have an addiction and agrees that William Reid likely just would've taken our money not to pay of his debt, but to gamble it away trying to win his money back, and that he would've kept losing, because he says that places like that are rigged even more than the regular casinos, so that you lose more often than not. The gangsters want you to rack up a huge debt so that you will do anything they want no matter how illegal in order to stay alive. There are some things that he will not do no matter what and one of those is ever harm a child, rape someone and although he doesn't normally condone murder he knows that in some cases it's necessary. He explained to me awhile back, while we were at his cabin and I was trying to get used to being a vampire, that he has enemies and that if he didn't take certain actions that it would make him look weak and make his enemies believe that they could get to him easier. Luckily, those types of situations don't come up all that often where he would be forced to take action, actions that would protect us in the long run.”  
“What kind of situation would force him to take action?” Beckett asked.  
“Well, if somebody stole some of his money, as he has probably 30 different accounts at various discreet institutions, as that's more than possible with electronic money transfers. There are a lot of cases that the cops never bother to solve, because they know the perpetrator is a vampire and there's no way that they can handle our kind so they leave that up to the vampire council. However, the vampire council doesn't see anything wrong with the vampire getting back at someone who stole from them. Of course, it depends on the circumstances like if the person was forced to do it at the threat of their life or the threat to someone they loved, then it's a totally different type of situation and therefore to be handled differently. In any case, if somebody steals from him and Aaron doesn't deal with the situation appropriately then other vampires will believe that he's grown weak and will try to take advantage of that supposed weakness, so it's just easier and safer for all involved for Aaron to handle the situation just as he always has. I wear Aaron's family crest on my marriage finger as that will tell any vampire that sees it that not only are Aaron and I mates, but that I'm under the protection of a very powerful family and that that wrath of one very angry vampire will come down upon them if they dared harm me,” Spencer explained.  
“I wouldn't think that would be possible considering that you're invulnerable now,” Zora said.  
“It's true that no other species, except another vampire could possibly harm me now,” said Spencer. “However, even though we live for centuries, really forever, we can be killed if we are torn apart and the pieces burned, as I said earlier, so even though I'm stronger then every other species a lot of vampires will be stronger then I am as strength is dependent on their musculature when they are either changed or born. When you are changed the amount of muscle that you have when you are mortal remains and even if you are much stronger then humans or magicals or even werewolves who are known to be the second strongest species next to vampires, has a lot to do with how strong a vampire is when they are changed, so I'm afraid that I won't be stronger then a lot of my kind.”  
“So, you're saying that those who are weightlifters or at least in good shape if they are changed into vampires are stronger than those who are too lazy to remain so, even if those types of people are 100 times stronger once they are changed, then even werewolves,” Beckett said finding all he was learning fascinating.  
“Yes,” Spencer agreed. “Every vampire is naturally strong, but some are much stronger than others just as some can run faster because it all depends on what kind of shape they were in beforehand. I was in a excellent shape before I was changed as I swam a lot and also ran or at least used the treadmill, but still I wouldn't be able to get free from somebody who had a weightlifters type body with broad shoulders and massive muscles. Of course, they are advantages and one of those is that those enforcers that are after dad will never be able to harm me now, because they're human or at least mortal, but that's not true for you, so you still need to keep being careful just in case they decide to come after you in order to get our father to cooperate, even if we've kind of disowned him even if it's not officially.”  
“So, Aaron's family crest, offers you a great deal of protection from others of your kind,” Zora said and Spencer nodded.  
“It does and what finger its placed on and even on what hand has incredible significance. If I had it on my left hand on my middle finger for example it would have meant that I was under Aaron's protection, but that we weren't mates and trust me, you don't want a vampire as old as Aaron mad at you, as his family is an ancient and powerful one. However, because I wear his crest on my right hand on the finger that you normally use for a wedding bands that means not only am I under his protection, but that we are mates and it would be suicide to cause me any harm, because he would do more then kill them he would torture them for daring to harm me, because if anything happened to me, he would meet his own fate as I am his existence now and his entire biology is focused solely on me. A vampire's biology is such, that once they find their mate they are unable to be sexually attracted to any other whether man or woman, so you can understand exactly why Aaron would end his life if anything were to happen to me, just as I would if anything happened to him.”  
“Whoah! That's heavy!” Beckett exclaimed looking shocked.  
“I know,” Spencer agreed solemnly, “but true all the same. I just want you to understand that our relationship isn't going to break up and that it's permanent as there is no way in hell I could ever leave Aaron as my biology is now focused solely on him and the same is true for Aaron as well.”  
“We know, big brother,” Zora told Spencer with an understanding smile. “We might not know everything there is to know about the vampire world, but we know enough to realize that once a vampire finds a mate it's permanent and so long as you're happy we are not going to try to break the two of you up.”  
Beckett nodded in agreement.  
“Good, because it wouldn't work anyway and would likely only get the two of you excluded from my life,” Spencer said relieved. “Just because I'm a vampire now and living in Virginia instead of Las Vegas does not me that I don't want the two of you to visit me frequently or for me to visit you. I want you to get to know Diana and I want her to know her aunt and uncle, with hopefully, another child in the near future.”  
“And we'd like to get to know our niece to,” Zora told his brother who smiled and nodded.  
“So, when are you going to get started on starting another branch of our company out in this part of the country?” Beckett asked his brother changing the subject.  
“It's going to be awhile as I still need to get used to being a vampire, even though my control is excellent and has been since the beginning according to, Aaron,” Spencer said. “The bond between Aaron and I, is still so new that we like to spend as much of our time together as possible and the fact that he's gone for days at a time for work doesn't help. I need to find somebody whose going to run it as my second-in-command when I'm not there for instance, somebody that's trustworthy and who isn't going to stage a corporate takeover just because I'm gone.”  
“I'm sure you can find a werewolf that's trustworthy since there is so look down on in society just like vampires are,” Beckett suggested. “Of course, you have to have the proper education and degrees, but still if any apply they're bound to be more loyal simply because they're grateful to have a good job, with excellent pay.”  
“Yeah, the werewolves that are part of our other company do a very good job and we're not afraid of them or hate them like so many humans in particular do, especially since there's a potion that turns them into harmless wolves when they absolutely have to transform and it's easy enough to change their work schedule around the full moon,” Spencer mused. “I've never understood other people fear them, because so long as those werewolves remember to take their potions they are harmless in wolf form and so what if they can't work on the night of the full moon? Really there's nothing to fear from them. I'm not saying that there aren't werewolves out there that don't take their potion, but that's mostly because they can't afford it, with exceptions of course.”  
“I think we had a good idea of having a good mixture of werewolves, humans and even a few magicals,” Beckett chipped in. “We even have a few vampires that provide security at night since they don't need to sleep.”  
“Yeah, I know the only problem with that is vampires get bored with it soon enough and want to move on,” Spencer said.  
“So, why don't you hire some as bigger part of your company, as I'm sure that some of them have the knowledge to help you become even bigger,” Zora suggested.  
“That's a good idea sis, but I can't see any vampire wanting to work in a company like ours as Aaron says that our kind gets bored easily, but it doesn't hurt to ask him if he knows anybody that would be suitable. Maybe he knows some of the younger vampires that grew up as technology was progressing rapidly and wants to be part of that, but I doubt very much someone as old or even older then Aaron is, is going to want to be involved because they were born back when technology was very minimal if it existed at all.”  
"Well, it doesn't hurt to ask you know,” Zora said and Beckett and Spencer nodded in agreement.  
“No, it doesn't,” Spencer agreed verbally. “I know that Penelope Garcia who works with Aaron and will soon be changed into a vampire might be interested once she retires from the BAU as she's their technical analyst and she's very good with all sorts of technology, but that's at best a distant prospect.”  
“Why is she going to be changed into a vampire?” Beckett asked in surprise.  
“Because David Rossi came back to the BAU and discovered that she was his mate, just like I am Aaron's,” Spencer explained. “David Rossi is a vampire even older then Aaron and he had given up searching for his mate centuries ago figuring if he'd ever had one that they were long dead. It took him awhile to gain her trust, as she's pretty cautious where relationship are concerned, because she's been hurt in the past, but now they're inseparable and have been for several months. The two of you will like her as she's a very cheerful and bubbly individual and that she's gained confidence according to Aaron, as she knows that Dave loves her and she loves him in return.”  
“So, why wasn't she turned into a vampire right away then?” Zora asked confused.  
“Because Aaron's team was shorthanded, as he was still with me and I was still learning to control my bloodlust and my strength,” Spencer explained, “and since Dave had just come back to the BAU after having left over a decade ago he couldn't afford to be gone for at least the six months that will be required for Penelope to gain control of her strength and her bloodlust. You can't just leave a new vampire by themselves without supervision, not until you're sure that they've gained control of their bloodlust at least. Besides, the two of them are mates and there is no way that Dave is going to change her into a vampire and then leave. However, just like me she wears his family crest on the same finger I do as the Rossi family is even more ancient than the Hotchner one and therefore more powerful, which like me offers her an enormous amount of protection. In any case, it'll likely be at least a year maybe two before Dave can take at least six months leave, even if he doesn't expect to be paid and I know that Aaron is already looking for another technical analyst to take over temporarily, even if they are unlikely to be as good as Garcia, especially since she's been working with the team for 10 years, a little bit over that actually.”  
“I see,” Zora said thoughtfully. “They'll be shorthanded again once David Rossi and Penelope Garcia leave even if it's only temporary.”  
“Not as shorthanded as they were when I was turned into a vampire as JJ a female member of the team was on maternity leave and Jason Gideon had just left for unspecified reasons and Dave had yet to come back to replace him, although he did come back early once he learned about how shorthanded the team was and the reason why and so did JJ, which relieved Aaron I'll tell you because he hated to leave the team so shorthanded, because that only left just two field agents and their technical analyst if Dave and JJ hadn't come back early. However, Aaron told me that while he hated doing it, I always came first no matter what because I was his mate and therefore more important then anyone else.”  
“Ahh! That is so sweet,” Zora cooed.  
“It is, but it's also the very cornerstone of what being mates truly mean,” Spencer said. “A mate's needs are more important than anything else whether that's a job, friends or even if it ruins a business deal of some sort that would make that vampire millions of dollars, in other words, anything. Nothing in the world is more important to a vampire then their mate.”  
“You make me wish that I had somebody that was so devoted to me that they would give up millions of dollars in an instant if it would keep me safe,” Beckett said wistfully. “I've dated true, but I soon learned that they were just after my money and didn't really love me personally.”  
“I can sympathize with that,” Spencer agreed grimly, as he remembered the few dates he had been on, “because you know when I dated I soon found out that they just wanted a nice big chunk of my portfolio, but didn't really care about me personally.”  
“Unfortunately, both you have always had to be extremely careful about who you date, although that's no longer a problem for Spencer,” Zora said.  
“Definitely not,” Spencer immediately agreed with a grin so wide that it practically split his face in two, causing his siblings to laugh.  
“You're so lucky that you don't have that problem,” Beckett told his sister. “Most people aren't even aware that we are siblings, unless they actually grew up in our neighborhood or if they are they don't know that Spencer and I have made such a success of ourselves and we're going to be part of the Fortune 500 pretty soon, particularly if Spencer starts another company out here and makes it as big as the one in Las Vegas is.”  
“That's the plan,” Spencer said, “although it'll likely be a few years, before I can do that.”  
“Well, you two are the ones that wanted to be rich,” Zora reminded them. “It's not that it doesn't make life easy for all of us in general, but it also comes with his own brand of craziness and people who want a nice large chunk of your portfolios.”  
“Actually, I wanted to join the FBI the BAU specifically, which is the same unit that Aaron is leader for,” Spencer reminded his sister. “It was only because mom took so sick that I decided to stick around Las Vegas. If I had done what I wanted to do in the first place Aaron I would've met over 10 years ago. I thought the next best option was to start my own company, as I would have been bored working an ordinary job and you both know it. I mean not only did Beckett and I build this company from the ground up, I still guest lectured at the University of Nevada, which is where mom used to work before she took so ill. You both know that I need to keep my mind constantly busy because I don't deal well with boredom.”  
“Neither do I,” Beckett said and Zora nodded in agreement, as all three triplets were brilliant even if their IQ wasn't quite as high as their older brother's, but still well within the genius range.  
“The only difference really is we don't have your eidetic memory,” Zora said.  
“And our IQs are a few points lower, although not that much,” Beckett added.  
“We must've gotten our intelligence from our mother and not our father as well he's extremely...” Zora began trying to come up with an appropriate word.  
“Just because our father's an asshole, doesn't mean that he's not intelligent as getting a degree to be an attorney isn't easy,” Spencer told his siblings, “but I do agree that we likely got our intelligence from mom and not from him, as we are certainly not as prejudiced as he is, as none of us would ever dream of leaving our family, even if one of us got a divorce we would never just abandon our children and would at least keep in contact with them.”  
Zora grudgingly agreed with that, as she had a real grudge against her father and neither Beckett or Spencer could blame her, since they did as well.  
“Of course, divorce isn't an option for me, but if the two of you ever get married and then you find out your spouse doesn't love you as much as you thought and that they're cheating on you for example then of course, you should divorce there asses,” Spencer said, “but that doesn't mean you should abandon your children and should make sure you kept in regular contact with them.”  
Spencer didn't bother to mention the fact that they were going to be offered a chance to be turned into vampires, which they might not accept he well knew, although he was hoping they did, but if they did not then he would respect their decision because the vampire life wasn't for everyone, since you were almost immortal for one thing and there were some other disadvantages such as you could no longer eat human food for example. However, in Spencer's mind the disadvantages outweighed the advantages as Aaron and him would never be parted for one thing, but the same might not be true for his siblings he knew.  
“Finally, here we are at your hotel,” Spencer said finally pulling into a nice hotel's parking lot. The hotel was five stars as there was no reason to stay in a dump, since it wasn't like they were poor. “As soon as you're finished checking in and leave your bags in your rooms, I'm taking you to my place to meet, Aaron.”  
“Sounds good,” Beckett and Zora nodded in agreement as the two of them got out of the car and headed for the office in order to check in.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“I'm glad to meet you officially,” Hotch told Zora and Beckett sincerely, shaking both their hands.  
“I'm certainly glad to meet you, as my brother only has high praise for you,” Zora told Hotch just as sincerely with a dazzling smile. “All either Beckett or I wanted was for him to be happy and I'm not just talking about happy in his work, but happy on a personal level.”  
“Yes, I know exactly what you mean,” Hotch said with a nod liking Zora immediately, as she genuinely cared about her brother's happiness which couldn't be said for everyone who had siblings, but then there was a very good reason for that and that was not only due to their mother's illness, but also their father's uncaring attitude and eventual abandonment.  
“If you're hungry we can order you something to eat,” Hotch offered. “I know that Spencer and I don't eat, but that does not mean that you two don't need to be fed at regular intervals.”  
“Thank you for offering, but we're fine for now,” Beckett said as he also shook Aaron's hand. “We flew first class and the food was much better there than it is in second or third class.”  
“But still I doubt that it filled either of you up, since you know the airlines try to get away with feeding the passengers as little as possible in order to save money,” Spencer said.  
“We'll get something a little later,” Beckett said.  
“We came in order to meet you Aaron, but also to meet our niece,” Zora said.  
“We were also anxious to see Spence to make sure he truly was alright and thank you for saving his life,” Beckett said. “We've talked over Skype a few times that's true, but it's not the same as seeing him in person.”  
“Yes, I can definitely understand that especially since the two of you all the family that Spencer has left, well, besides myself and Diana of course, but you've known him all his life and you worry about him just like he does you,” Hotch said.  
“Now that we know that he settled in here with you and that he's happy, we'll be glad to visit frequently, get to know you better and hopefully, get close to our niece,” Zora said.  
“I'm hoping that Spencer and I have many more children over our centuries together and hopefully we'll have another before too much longer as we agreed to have at least one more before Diana is all grown up, however, that doesn't mean that we won't have a couple hundred of them over the centuries together.”  
“That's a lot,” Beckett said whistling appreciatively.  
“Not really for a vampire, as there is no way to stop one from getting pregnant other then getting both of us permanently fixed,” Hotch explained. “Luckily, for us most vampire children are at least a decade to a decade and a half apart and sometimes longer than that, so we really don't have one too often, though with mates it's different as mates have way more sex than your average vampire and with the same person, not random ones, which does make a difference trust me.”  
“There didn't used to be a way to prevent a vampire from having children,” Spencer reminded Aaron quietly.  
Both Zora and Beckett blushed at Aaron's bluntness, but they supposed that considering how many centuries old he was it was only natural for him to not couch his words, so that he didn't embarrass anybody's sensibilities and considering that they were family, that also likely made a difference.  
“So, Spencer said that you want to have another baby sometime before Diana is all grown up then,” Zora said changing the subject.  
“We're certainly trying and really the only way that used to be available to prevent a vampire from absolutely getting impregnated was to use a condom, but now there are medallion that are made witches and Garcia did give Spencer and me one that's supposed to prevent pregnancy as she is a witch as well as the team's technical analyst, but we haven't tested it extensively enough to make sure that it works. I'm the one using it right now as I can't afford to be pregnant with my job, not unless I want to do a lot of explaining, but if it turns out to be as effective as both Spencer and I hope it will then he's going to be requesting a second one so that we can both have them for when we don't want anymore children right then.”  
“That sounds like something I might want to look into instead of worried about taking those pills,” Zora murmured. “You can forget to take a pill after all, but if you always wear the medallion, then you don't have to worry about getting pregnant unless you really want to. I will freely admit that I'd like a family someday, but I'd like it to be with somebody I truly love, not just some random guy.”  
“I can ask Garcia for you, and I'm sure she'd be happy to supply you with one,” Hotch offered.  
“Thanks, I'd really appreciate that,” Zora told Aaron sincerely. “I'll be happy to pay for it.”  
Spencer came back from his daughter's room just then and the little girl who was only three months old was already looking as if she was one and was walking steadily, but even though her body only looked like it was one her brain power was much farther ahead as was her speech.  
“We thought Diana had a good enough control of her bloodlust to meet the two of you,” Aaron told Beckett in Zora. “If we did not think so, then we wouldn't have invited you down or at least not have let you meet your niece because controlling their bloodlust for a vampire is very important, as it stops them from attacking anything with a beating heart. If that were to happen I'd either have to change you into vampires immediately and we would never tell the incident to anyone, because it would lead to her death or we'd still not mention the incident to anyone and you'd likely transform on your own, although it would take longer because you wouldn't have much venom in your system.”  
“It's nice to meet you, Diana,” Zora said kneeling down so she was more on eye level with her niece. She wasn't afraid, despite what Aaron had said, because she knew that Spencer never would have let his daughter harm either one of them or Aaron either for that matter.  
“It's nice to meet you too,” Diana told his beautiful aunt shyly.  
“Come on, sweetie, give your old aunt a hug and I'm hoping to get to know you better while Beckett and I are here.”  
Diana walked forward and hugged this beautiful young woman around the waist and the other three men in the room watched the scene and smiled at each other as it was very tender and touching.  
“It's nice to meet you, Aunt Zora, daddy, talks about you all the time,” Diana told her aunt shyly.  
“That's not really surprising as the three of us are pretty close,” Zora told her adorable niece who had Aaron's black hair, except it was all very fairly long and curly like Spencer's and of course, her eyes were brown, although more the dark brown of Aaron rather than the golden brown of her brother's. “Diana this is your Uncle Beckett your daddy's brother.”  
“It's nice to meet you, Diana,” Beckett told his niece, as he to knelt down so that he would be more on eye level. “We were very surprised to hear about your birth, but happy all the same. Both Zora and I have been looking forward to meeting you for sometime.”  
“I've been looking forward to meeting you too,” Diana said, “as I don't get to go out much as daddy and papa have to be so careful about how many people they let near me until I'm a little older.”  
“We're not sure how well she'll do at controlling her bloodlust around a lot of other people,” Aaron explained calmly when Zora and Beckett looked at him and their brother for a explanation. “They are ways to test that, and we'll be doing that when she's six months old and if she has significant control then she'll be allowed to go more places with appropriate adult supervision of course.”  
“Right now, we are doing our best to keep her entertained, but that's not always easy,” Spencer added. “Unfortunately, vampire children are always home taught and there's usually just the one as by the time most vampires have another child it's 10 to 15 years later or at least that's the average. There are exceptions to every rule however, as Aaron has a brother that's only two years younger than him and for vampire children that's incredibly close together, especially since his parents aren't mates. Of course, one of the other exceptions to the general rule is that when mates get together they often have children closer together because they like to make love all the time and that has a lot to do with it as well.”  
“And don't forget the fact that when a witch is turned into a vampire they seem to be much more fertile than is average for others of our kind and tend to be able to get pregnant every year or two, if they so desire and of course if a vampire with magic has found their mate it's very possible for the female to get pregnant much more easily,” Hotch added.  
“Penelope's going to be really lucky then, because she and Dave will be able to have as many children as they want, as frequently as they want,” Spencer said with a smile. “Of course, I'm sure she'll space them out and wear one of those medallions most of the time, but still they won't have any trouble having children like so many vampires do.”  
“Yeah, I can see them having two or three close together and then not having any for 20 or 30 years, before they decide they're ready to have more,” Hotch said.  
“Isn't it pretty unusual for two vampires to find their mate so close together?” Beckett asked as he looked between his brother and Aaron  
Both Spencer and Hotch laughed at that comment and then Aaron explained why they were. “Spencer, asked me the same thing when he found out and yes, it is pretty unusual for two vampires to find their mates so close together, although it's not entirely unheard of, it still doesn't happen very often. Dave retired just months before Garcia started at the BAU, and if he had only stayed another six months I guarantee you that the two of them would have met then, but I believe that they met when they were meant to. I doubt very much that Garcia would have trusted Dave so long ago, since they do work together, even if she's not a field agent and as you probably know Garcia has been hurt in the past by previous boyfriends. It was only me telling her that Dave would never not show up for their date or dump her when he got what he wanted that allowed her to get past her mistrust because she trusted me to be honest with her, but only because we've been working together for over a decade now. She's been hurt by guys in the past and she had just broken up with another technical analyst that works in another department by the name of Kevin Lynch just a few months before she met Dave, which is one reason she was considerably leery of trusting him. Now though, although I paved the way for Dave to get Garcia to accept that first offer of a date, but they're inseparable now and that's only because Garcia trusted that I wouldn't lie to her about something like that. I've never seen her so happy, as I have in the last few months and it's because she knows she is in love and that Dave loves her in return.”  
“I suspect that Dave would have had a lot more trouble getting Penelope to trust him if they had met 10 years ago because the trust had not yet built between Aaron and her at that point in time,” Spencer added. “Of course, due to the fact that they are mates, Dave would have been eventually forced to change her against her will if she continued to refuse his advances and even though he wouldn't've wanted to do it he would have, so it's just as well that they didn't meet until a few months previously.”  
“However, that didn't happen due to what I told Garcia, so the two of them dated for awhile before she really did truly fall in love with him,” Hotch said to smirking briefly, “and I couldn't be happier for Dave because nobody deserves it more than he does as I know he's been quite lonely for centuries, even if he kept himself busy that doesn't mean he didn't long to find a mate of his own.”  
“And now he has, so he is,” Zora said and both Hotch and Spencer nodded.  
“I've never seen him happier and that's the truth, but I've only known him for a little bit over 30 years and he's even older than I am chronologically, but I suspect that he was lonely for a lot longer then the mere three decades I've known him, as everybody needs somebody they love in their lives, and not just siblings or children, but a life partner. Also no one deserves to be as happy as I've seen Garcia the last few months then she does, because she's usually a cheerful, bubbly person, but I was able to tell that there was a certain sadness in her eyes as she wanted children for quite awhile now, but witches aren't just going to have children without settling down first, unless they adopt as it's considered a greater sin in their community then it is anywhere else.”  
“So, I suspect that they'll have a few children pretty soon,” Spencer grinned at that thought, as he could hardly wait.  
“Actually, Dave told me, that he's going to wait until after she's a vampire, as it's just too dangerous to have a vampire's child while she is mortal as too many things can go wrong,” Hotch said. “Vampire children grow incredibly fast even ones that are only half and the gestation period is only a couple of months, so he didn't want to take the risk, which I can't really blame him for considering that it would not only devastate him to lose her it would mean his death as well. However, he did agree to have a few children right after she finishes her transformation, so Garcia's soon going to get her wish.”  
“I didn't know that,” Spencer said.  
“Dave and I, had a conversation about it one day right after I returned to work while the rest of the team was at lunch,” Hotch said. “I had been wanting to congratulate him on bonding with Garcia and I hadn't had an opportunity before then.”  
All four of them were silent for a few minutes and then Spencer decided it was time to broach the subject that he had wanted to ask him in person. He shot Aaron a look and raised an eyebrow questioningly and Hotch caught on immediately and nodded.  
“There is something that both of us would like to ask you, which is one of the reasons I wanted to see you other than the fact that I missed you and wanted you to meet Diana,” said Spencer as he put his arm around his daughter and kissed the top of her head.  
“What could you possibly have to ask us that you couldn't have done over Skype?” Beckett asked in surprise.  
“Well, you see when I learned how close Spencer was to both of you I thought I'd ask if you wanted to become vampires just like him,” Aaron began and both Zora and Beckett shot their brother an astonished look. “Of course, I also told him that it would be your decision, because I won't force it upon you like I would have on your brother if he hadn't agreed on his own. I said that I could at least offer you the option to be turned into vampires so that the three of you can continue to be just as close as you have always been, but if you decide against it then that's okay too and Spencer knows that you might not want that sort of life, as it's not an easy one really as it's hard to stop from being bored once you have a few centuries under your belt.”  
“Can we think about it for awhile?” Zora asked.  
“Of course, think about it as long as you want, you have at least a year or so actually as I was going to do the transformation at the same time that Dave does Garcia, so that we could get all three of you done together. Even if you decide not to do it you and Spencer will continue to be close until both of you reach the end of your span of years.”  
“You know father would go absolutely wild with rage when he heard that all three of us had been transformed into something he hates,” Beckett said with a certain gleam in his eyes.  
“Don't do it just because it will make our father furious,” Spencer told Beckett sternly, “because that would be for the wrong reason. Do it because it's really what you want to do, because you don't want to die on me, not just to get back at the father who abandoned us. Aaron was right, when he said a vampire's life isn't easy, as it's not just about learning to control your bloodlust or your strength, it's about being able to stay busy and not be bored out of your skull and for someone like me that's going to be hard, even though Aaron will be by my side, which will make it all worthwhile in the end. I want you to think seriously about it for at least the next few months before you reach any sort of decision. As much as I would love to never lose you when you die, I would still want it to be a decision that you thought about properly and not something you did just to get back at father, because once you are changed there is no reversing it and I don't want either of you to he unhappy with your decision.”  
“I think that's sensible,” Beckett finally said and Zora nodded in agreement.  
“We'll think seriously about it,” Zora promised, “and let you know in a few months.”  
“That's all I ask,” Spencer said. “I want you to go over all the pros and cons, because being turned into a vampire isn't for everyone and once you have swallowed either mine or Aaron's venom there's no going back, so consider your options carefully before reaching a decision. Don't let just getting back at father to be your only reason for going through with it as the transformation is very painful and a vampire's life can be very lonely.”  
Spencer shuddered as he remembered and Aaron put his arm gently around his mate's waist kissing the top of his head in a gesture of comfort and Spencer accepted the gesture with gratitude.  
Zora and Beckett watched this and thought it was very sweet and neither one of them doubted the love that Aaron had for their brother for it was right there in his eyes, in the way he kissed him on the top of his head or any of the other dozen gestures that they had noticed just since they had been sitting here. Aaron was always spot checking to make sure that his mate was happy and his eyes never left Spencer's face for long as if making sure was really there, but they both believed they understood why that was. Aaron had gone centuries never having found his soulmate and they were sure that he had loved and lost during those many decades, probably numerous times, but he had never found the 'one' until he had met their brother who was a witness in a murder of a teacher at the university he lectured at.  
They were both sure that Aaron would never be far from his mate for the next few decades except when by necessity he had to be out of town for work. They could also guess that Aaron missed Spencer and vice versa when he was gone and they likely talked on the phone for hours and perhaps, all night whenever Aaron was done with work for the day because neither needed to sleep and neither could see them caring about the phone bill.  
“In the meantime, while you are here I can show you around Virginia and we can go to some of the sites, like the unknown soldier's tomb.”  
“You mean we will show them around,” Hotch corrected Spencer, “so long as I'm not called in we have the entire weekend together before I have to go to into the office.”  
“How likely is it that you'll be called in?” asked Zora.  
“Not very, unless there is something like a child kidnapping as those are time critical,” said Hotch. “The team usually has the weekends off, unless we're already involved in a case when it rolls around, which does occasionally happen sometimes.”  
“Good, then we'll have a chance to get to know each other better,” Beckett commented.  
“I'm looking forward to it,” Hotch promised them sincerely. “We can even take Diana with us so long as both Spencer and I are there to make sure that she's not overcome with all those beating hearts that we'll likely be around.”  
“I can go with you?” Diana asked excitedly having remained silent up until now.  
“So long as you promise to tell us if you're having trouble with your bloodlust when we're round people so that we can leave immediately,” Hotch told her somewhat sternly. “I know you're only three months old, but you're doing very well at controlling yourself around your aunt and uncle, so I'm willing to let you come along, so long as you follow my instructions. You did very well when Spencer and I spent those two months in California, once he had mastered his bloodlust, so I don't see this being any different, but still we need to be cautious.”  
“Yes, papa, I will,” Diana agreed immediately excited about the trip causing the others to smile at the little girl's excitement.  
“Okay then,” Hotch said, as he smiled down lovingly at his daughter. “We'll go tomorrow since it's Saturday. It's going to be very educational day for all of us.”  
“Yay!” Diana cheered causing in the other four people in the room to laugh at her enthusiasm and exuberance, as they continued to chat cordially.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“Aaron, we've done it again,” Spencer announced as soon as Hotch had walked in the door from being out of town for several days and shed his suit jacket and his briefcase.  
“We have?” Hotch asked, knowing immediately what his mate was implying as the two of them had certainly been trying hard enough to get Spencer pregnant again as soon as possible.  
“We have,” Spencer confirmed and placed his mate's hand over his stomach as soon as he was within range and Hotch could feel a baby bump already beginning to form, but considering the short gestation period this was not surprising.  
“This is terrific!” Hotch exclaimed as he picked Spencer up and spun him around happily causing his mate to laugh joyously as he had expected no other reaction before Hotch put him back on his feet and kissing him deeply. “You can't be more than a week along at most because I've only been gone for the last four days and you'd be showing more then you are if it was much more then that.”  
“I will say no more than five days at most, so it probably happened that, last time we made love just before you left for the office and then San Diego,” Spencer confirmed. “Diana's very excited about getting a sibling, especially since it's sooner than we expected considering she's just now six months old.”  
It had been just three months since his siblings visit and the five of them had had a grand time during the weekend seeing a lot of the tourist sites in the Virginia and Washington area and Zora and Beckett had stayed a few more days even after Hotch had had to go back to work on Monday. Spencer had certainly enjoyed having his brother and sister around for a few days and was sorry when they had had to go back to Vegas, although they had all promised to keep in contact. By the time that Zora Beckett left they had not yet reached a decision as to whether or not they wanted to be changed into vampires and Spencer had urged them to think about it for a few months before coming to any decisions on Aaron's offer.  
“Yes, that's true,” Hotch admitted. “So, we're going to have to start looking for a house because Diana is already taking up what used to be the guest room and every child needs their own private space where they can go to be by themselves, especially since we have plenty of money, so that they don't have to share and her room isn't really big enough to share anyway. Besides, for all we know this baby could be a boy.”  
“I hope it is, as we already have a wonderful daughter, I'd like a son to go along with our little girl who is growing up so fast. However, if we get another little girl I'll love her just as much as I love, Diana.”  
“Why didn't you tell me on the phone about your pregnancy?” Hotch asked not angry just curious to know his mate's reasons for keeping it from him.  
“You didn't need to be distracted, and besides, I knew I'd rather tell you in person then tell you over the phone,” Spencer explained. “I knew you'd be home in a few days anyway and I'd tell you then.”  
“Well, I'm extremely happy about this pregnancy,” Hotch said with a massive grin. “I'm going to have trouble not shouting it to the world, although I will tell the team once I'm sure we're all alone. Probably, when we're flying to some other city that needs help and Garcia will hear the news to, just over the computer that we have onboard so she can give us the information we need while in the air.”  
“I'm pretty happy with the fact that I'm pregnant again, although after this I don't plan on having anymore children for a few years anyway,” Spencer said as he stepped into his mate's arms as Aaron held him close.  
“Which is fine, because I think two children is more than enough for now. Maybe in another 10 or 15 years we can have a couple more,” Hotch said.  
“Better make that 20 or so because I want a lot of years alone with you before I'll even consider having anymore,” Spencer told his mate with a grin. “So, far that medallion has been working like a charm as you'd surely be pregnant by now if it didn't, so I'll be asking Penelope for one for myself, so that I don't get pregnant again before we're ready.”  
“Yes, I likely would be pregnant by now if not for that medallion,” Hotch admitted with a smirk. “I won't be really sure that it's effective until I've been wearing it for at least 10 years and if I haven't gotten pregnant in that amount of time then it definitely works like advertised, because you've spurted your seed into me, just as many times as I have into you, and you got pregnant relatively quickly that first time, in about a month, actually as it takes a couple of months for the uterus to form. It's a good thing that vampires never need x-rays because we never get sick, because a human doctor would find it very strange indeed if a man turned up pregnant or had a womb at all and I'd rather not be offering explanations as to how that's possible.”  
“I don't really blame you there as it's not exactly well-known that a male vampire can get pregnant just so long as they have found their mate,” Spencer agreed. “I know my siblings will be very happy to hear the news.”  
“It's not a secret or anything, so you should be able to go out and about without being asked why you look pregnant. Still, it's not well known that male vampire can get pregnant and I'm sure you'll be fielding questions if you go out after you start to really show, which is after the first couple of weeks,” Hotch said. “There's no way that most people will believe that you're fat because it doesn't look like that type of belly at all.”  
“Oh, well, there's not much I can do about it,” Spencer shrugged, “as I'm not going to stop my normal routine just because I have a big belly. I doubt they'd really guess that I'm pregnant since it's not well known that male vampires can indeed have children under very specific circumstances. I don't do well being cooped up as you know and so long as they aren't too nosy I'll simply ignore them and if they do get too nosy I'll simply brush them off and tell them it's none of their concern, as I have no problem being rude to people who butt into my business.”  
“That's exactly the way to handle people like that is you shouldn't have to explain things to total strangers anyway,” Hotch said approvingly. “Their curiosity can just go unsatisfied and luckily, you can't be harmed by hardly anyone or anything, except another vampire and the ring you wear should prevent most of them from even considering the idea of harming you. Oh, some might consider the idea seriously, but then decide that no they're not going to do anything, because they know they'll be hunted down and destroyed if one hair on your head is harmed.”  
“I should be able to take Diana with me to as she's been doing very well around mortals with blood in their veins,” Spencer added and heard Diana cheer from her room causing both men to chuckle.  
“I'm surprised she's not out here giving me a hug and a kiss,” Hotch said loud enough for his daughter to hear and immediately there was the sound of running and it was only a second later that Diana flung herself into her papa's arms.  
“Daddy wanted to surprise you, and asked me to remain in my room until he had told you the news,” Diana informed her papa. “I hope I get a little brother, although a sister would be okay to. I'll be glad to help you take care of them.”  
“You'll be a big help,” Spencer told his daughter as he picked her up in his arms and kissed her cheek and she flung her arms around his neck and also kissed his cheek. “You'll have responsibilities in helping look after your new sibling, although they won't need their diaper changed, they will have to be fed blood hourly for the first couple of weeks anyway and then after that every four hours for the next month.”  
“There's also bathtime and when you're little older you'll be allowed to help give your brother or sister a bath,” Hotch added and watched as his daughter grinned at him happily.  
“You can also watch him or her when your papa and I want some time alone,” Spencer added, “and we know you'll be responsible and won't leave the condo or more likely the house. There're plenty of movies for you and your sibling to watch and there's really nothing that's considered age appropriate for a vampire child since they grow so fast mentally, physically and emotionally.”  
“I'll be happy to help,” Diana said and it was amazing at how responsible she was considering that technically she was only six months old even though she looked at least two, maybe three.  
“We know you will sweetie,” Hotch told his daughter as he took her from Spencer's arms and tickled her stomach causing her to giggle before he kissed her cheek.  
“Why don't we play a game as a family,” Spencer suggested, “as we have plenty of those to.”  
“Sounds like fun,” Diana agreed happily and she loved spending time with her daddy and her papa.  
Hotch chuckled even though he'd rather get his mate into bed and fuck him senseless considering he'd been gone several days, but knew that he needed to spend time with his daughter, as she was growing up way to fast as it was and so agreed that a game was a good idea.  
Spencer shot him grateful look, though his eyes promised that he would make it up to Hotch as soon as they had finished the game.  
Hotch leered playfully at his mate above his daughter's head and Spencer simply winked at him, a wink that promised so much more later.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~


	2. Chapter 2

“So, think Dave and Penelope enjoying themselves on their honeymoon?” Spencer asked Aaron, rhetorically.  
“I would say so,” Hotch said as he put his arm around his mate as they sat on the couch in the living room of the house they had bought together. “I suspect, that they're in Italy by now and Garcia has likely already gone through her transformation, as they were only going to take a couple of weeks for an actual honeymoon. I won't be surprised if Dave and Garcia are rather occupied at the moment and if that's the case I don't want the details.”  
“I don't blame you a bit for that,” Spencer agreed trying not to look embarrassed. “I don't want to hear the details of their bedroom activities, as that is private between the two of them.”  
“Luckily, Dave and Garcia aren't the type to brag,” Hotch said. “I won't be surprised in the least if they have at least two children in the six month they are gone.”  
“Two pregnancies in six months, that's a lot,” Spencer said, “it took us nearly a year for me to have our two children.”  
“But the piece of information you are forgetting is that witches who are turned into vampires tend to be more fertile,” Hotch explained. “It's not exactly well-known, nor has it ever truly been proven one way of the other why this is so, although the prevailing theory is it has something to do with the magic in a witch's body, so I won't be surprised in the least if they do have at least two children, although considering how big Garcia's body is due to her bigger bone structure she might just have twins at least once, we'll just have to wait and see. Besides, having two children in just a less than a year is great, as vampires, children are usually spaced much farther apart like 10 or 15 years at the very least, sometimes longer. Of course, that doesn't include mates who have children more frequently at least from what I know and that was certainly true for us, but then mates also have sex much more than a couple that is only together due to lust and attraction that will fade after awhile.”  
“That's so true,” Spencer laughed, as he cuddled very contentedly into his mate's side with his head on his chest and Hotch's arms came up around Spencer's back and pulled him just a little closer.  
“You know Strauss was steaming mad when she found out that Dave and Garcia had been keeping the fact that they were mates from her and that they had been dating for over two years. She was even more furious when she found out that Dave had gone to the director to get at least the next six months off for him and Garcia with an option to extend, but be able to come back and that the director agreed. There is a precedent for a vampire to take off if they have found their mate, so that they can be turned into a vampire themselves, although I have to admit it's only happened once, if you don't count the two of us, but then we don't work together, so it's a little different, but once was more than enough.”  
“I bet you it's the first time that both of them work for the same department or even for the FBI,” Spencer suggested.  
“Yeah, it is as when it happened about 75 years ago now, it was the male that worked for the FBI while the female was a human and didn't,” Hotch agreed. “Of course, it's not surprising that the female didn't work for the FBI, as it was an all male organization at that point in time, except for things like secretaries. In any case, it was the precedent, which allowed me to take all that time off in order to stay with you for your first few months as a vampire and allowed Dave to also take off with Garcia in order to also turn her into a vampire.”  
“How's your new technical analyst working out?” Spencer asked.  
“He's working out okay, although I'm glad we were able to get somebody besides, Lynch considering what occurred when he found out that the woman he had dated for months was seeing a vampire. I never imagined that Kevin Lynch would be so stupid as to actually try to kidnap Garcia or at least take away from somebody he considered dangerous. I didn't hear about it until afterwards, but Garcia told me that she tried to tell Lynch that it was useless to take her someplace else because Dave would track her to the ends of the Earth, which is nothing except the absolute truth,” Hotch said shaking his head.  
“He must've still had feelings for her,” Spencer suggested. “I'm not suggesting that what he did was right and in fact it was very stupid, just that when you think you're in love it makes you do crazy things. The two of them dated for months and you told me that it was Penelope that broke it off and for all we know Kevin was trying to figure out a way to get her back all those months before she started dating Dave and then afterwards as well.”  
“That might very well be true, but it was still an extremely stupid thing to do and he's lucky that Dave didn't tear him apart, as he could have very easily, but if he had Garcia might never have forgiven him and he definitely would've lost his job at the BAU, so it's just as well that he just scared Lynch,” Hotch said.  
“Which I think is a good thing as it will likely stop him from doing something even more stupid in the long run,” Spencer said, “because he will realize that next time Dave won't be so lenient and will likely make him simply disappear.”  
“You're right, Dave is not the forgiving sort when it comes to Garcia's protection. Of course, now that she's a vampire or at least soon will be there's not much that can actually harm her physically and no one can force her to go someplace that she doesn't want to go, unless it's another vampire, one who's stronger then her. No one can physically harm her children for example because even young vampire children are invulnerable and are stronger then any other species, except perhaps for werewolves, depending on how old they are that is.”  
“Not to mention the fact that she wears your crest and Dave's crest and that offers her an enormous amount of protection from other vampires,” Spencer suggested and Hotch nodded in agreement.  
“Not to mention she as well as Dave have likely marked each other in the old vampire tradition as it's an instinct as you know and only happens when a vampire has found their mate like you and I or Dave and Garcia have,” Hotch said even as he ran a gentle thumb over the mark on the right side of Spencer's neck that he had gifted his mate with the first time they'd had sex with each other and Spencer purred in pleasure as the mark was a very sensitive area for him.  
“Yeah, you kind of surprised me when you did that, but once you explained why you had I was okay with it, as you just shocked me as I didn't expect it,” Spencer said, even as he to reached up and ran a gentle finger over the mark he had gifted his mate with the first time he had been in the dominant position when they had made love. “Is the official mating mark always on the right side?”  
“Yes,” Hotch answered with a nod, “and it's always between the juncture of the shoulder and the neck. It's much like the crest you wear on your right hand on the finger meant for wedding bands as centuries ago the right hand was definitely dominant and left-handed people were often looked down on back then, even if it was only a small portion of the population that was that way. Because of this however, it became something of a tradition to wear a family's crest on their right hand on their wedding finger and it also had to do with the fact that whenever a vampire marked their mate they always did it on the right side as it again has something to do with instinct. While we each have an official mating mark, we'll likely mark each other during sex multiple times over our centuries together and it doesn't matter where those marks goes.”  
“Well, I don't mind a few scars personally, because nobody is ever going to see them except you or another vampire as they would have to get much closer to me to be able to see the faint scars that fade so much that it takes strong sunlight to be able to see them for weak mortal eyes.”  
“And vampires won't be able to see most of them either, except the one on your neck, as most of them will be under your clothes and if they get close enough to actually see them, that means you're likely buck naked and they won't live long enough to get a closer look,” Hotch smirked.  
Spencer laughed at that, although he also knew that Aaron was deadly serious.  
“You don't have to worry, Aaron, if you do give me a few bites in our centuries together that happen to be in spots that others aren't meant to see, well, then that's just fine as nobody is going to see my naked body except you,” Spencer told him.  
“Well, I won't claim that nobody else will see you naked as situations can pop up sometimes, but anybody that tries anything with you is going to be dead,” Hotch growled.  
“I can take care of myself,” Spencer chided him gently.  
“I never claimed you couldn't,” Hotch said, “but you know us vampires are a very ancient society and if I didn't deal with certain situations in a certain way then my enemies would take that as a sign of weakness. You know I have a few scars just like any vampire of any age does and those are from others of our kind who take a dislike to you for whatever reason and manage to get past your guard and mark you with their fingernails and occasionally their teeth and this is what causes the marks you see on me. You'll acquire some of your own at some point because no matter how inoffensive you actually are some vampires are just savages and not civilized at all and it attack without warning.”  
“I know and I appreciate the protection that both your crest and the mark on the right side of my neck offer,” Spencer told him quietly. “I knew before you and I ever met that vampire's were really savages at heart and that while they could be really nice just like anyone else, they were also much more dangerous then mortals, if you happened to encounter one of the less civilized ones. I accepted being your mate easily, because not only did I know that I had no choice, but that mates wouldn't even think of harming the other and that I would likely die if I didn't. I might not have known anything about you at that time, but I knew I would be loved and that I would love you in return and that was all I needed. Don't think for a second that I'm not happier then I ever dreamed of being before we met, because I am, all I meant was at that time you were an unknown.”  
“I do understand,” Hotch told him in a gentle understanding voice, as he pulled his mate even closer to him. “I know you are happy, as I can tell just from your emotions and that you have no fear that I'll turn into an abuser and that tells me all I need to know.”  
“Of course, I don't fear that and in fact it never even occurred to me,” Spencer said, “but now that you bring it up I don't fear that at all and never did, because while you definitely have a very strong and aggressive personalty you haven't let it turn you into a bully like so many mortals and vampires to. For one thing I knew that you would be nothing like my father for instance, because there's no way I would be able to get close to someone like that and if we were mates then there was no way that you could be uncaring and neglectful to anyone, but especially to children for I would never be able to truly love or connect with someone that was.”  
Hotch nodded at this and said quietly, “There are vampires like that to.”  
“I know, as every species has it's aggressors and people who believe they deserve more than they have or just like to take their hate, anger or frustration out on others and while there has never been a stupid vampire there are still many out there that believe stealing is the way to get what they want or that demanding something instead of paying for it is the way to go, even though most vampires are not poor. There are some that don't believe in working an honest job for a few decades before they retire and move on. I know that a vampire's life is practically forever unless they are destroyed by fire, but there are ways to keep yourself busy and reasonably happy, even if I know there are also times of boredom.”  
“I'm sure that the two of us will encounter some like that at some point,” Hotch said and Spencer nodded.  
“Well, if we do we'll handle it,” Spencer said, “as I'm pretty sure that most vampires wouldn't want to go up against you and if they do they're in for a big surprise as you know all the tricks for handling even one that's bigger and stronger than you are.”  
“Well, for right now we're not likely to encounter anybody like that as they tend to live in remote parts of the world, since they tend not to mix well with other people, even other vampires,” Hotch said, “and so long as they don't bother anybody then they're allowed to just be and basically left alone.”  
“So there're some vampires that are basically hermits,” Spencer said and Hotch nodded  
“So when are you thinking about finding some property for starting your second branch of your technology company?” Hotch asked changing the subject.  
“I've already been looking and while you're gone with the team and I believe I've found a place that's in Washington,” Spencer said. “The place is huge and the company that owns it has had trouble renting it out as it was meant for different businesses, you know like one or even several on each floor and so long as it meets the power requirements and can be remodeled to suit my needs, I believe it will be perfect. I'm sure that the company that owns the building will be happy to have it taken off their hands, although I plan on negotiating the price down as far as I can.”  
“There's nothing wrong with that as why should you waste money if you can negotiate a lower price,” Hotch approved. “It's called good bargaining and is definitely a very sound business practice.”  
The two men fell silent simply cuddled together enjoying each others company.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“My love, I believe we have succeed in our endeavor,” Penelope told Dave as she placed one of his hands on her stomach and Dave understood what his mate was saying immediately.  
“Are you sure?” Dave asked with excitement sparkling in his brown eyes.  
“I'm sure,” Penelope promised him, even as she gave him a tender kiss. “If I wasn't sure I never would've said anything and gotten your hopes up, but I can feel something growing within me and that can only be our son or daughter or even both, although unfortunately, there's no way to tell until it's time for me to give birth.”  
“There are couple of indicators, although they are not a guarantee,” Dave said and Penelope look at him for an explanation. “Pregnant vampire females tend to drink at least twice as much blood in order to feed themselves as well as their baby, but the prevailing theory is that one of our kind who's pregnant with twins will drink three times as much, especially once they are at least halfway through their pregnancy as a vampire baby needs plenty of nourishment.”  
“So you're saying that I'll be thirsty constantly until after the baby or babies are born or at the very least I'll be drinking blood at least every three or four hours or at least every day instead of every couple of days.”  
“More or less and you need to tell me when your throat starts tingling and from now or it might be best that you have at least one mugful of blood every couple of hours just to be on the safe side, particularly when you get into your second month.”  
“Well, we'll know within the next day or two anyway whether I'm carrying one or two depending on how much blood I drink,” Penelope said.  
“We should also be able to tell after the first month because of the size of your stomach will grow quite rapidly compared to any mortal pregnancy and if your stomach not quite doubles in size then you're only carrying one, but if grow past that then you're carrying two,” Dave added with a grin.  
“Are you going to be one of those men that don't want to go near me once I really start to show?” Penelope asked him, looking worried. “I've known several of the pregnant females, mostly witches in my time and they told me that their husbands don't want to have sex with them because of their pregnancies, as they're either afraid that they're going to harm the baby or they don't like the way their wives look when they're pregnant.”  
“I'm not one of those people,” Dave promised his mate silkily with such sexual promise in his voice that it made Penelope get wet down in her pussy and also shiver in delight. “There is no way that I could stay away from you for a month, because for one thing vampires are extremely sexual creatures and for another I suspect that you'll be craving sex with me once you get farther along, because I've known vampire females in the past that has happened to and they crave sex all the time. If that's the case I will be more than happy to comply. We'll be having just as much sex as we do when you're not pregnant and possibly more, because as I said there's no way I could stay away from you for at least the last month, especially since this is not the only child we are going to have. There's just something about a vampire pregnancy that makes the female and likely the males, like Aaron and Spencer get extremely sexually charged.”  
“I don't know what we're going to do if I get pregnant when you're out of town for several days then, if what you say is true, because by the time you get home I'll likely be almost literally spitting nails, because I'm so sexually frustrated,” Penelope said.  
“I'll just take my vacation days, for the last few weeks of your pregnancy, as that's when the vampire females tend to want the most sex. You get up to 30 days of vacation at a time and you have to use it, so that's what I intend to do whatever you happen to be pregnant instead of taking a day off here or there I'll simply let my vacation days pile up. I know I'm going to leave Aaron shorthanded, but he'll understand why I'm doing it.”  
“Personally, I don't know how Spencer stood it if he got as sexually charged when he was pregnant with Sammy, as you say I'm going to be, when Aaron was out of town working,” Penelope said shaking her head.  
“He might not have been, as I don't know for sure that it happens to the men as well,” Dave said, “it just kind of makes sense if it does, because if it happens to the females it should happen to the few men that can have children as well, but I don't know that for sure.”  
“It does make good logical sense though, so it likely does happen to the few vampire men who have other men as their mates,” Penelope said, “so, I wouldn't be surprised if you were correct.”  
“You know this might be one of the reasons that Spencer decided not to get pregnant again until Aaron retires and doesn't have a job that will take him away for days at a time,” Dave mused.  
“It might be,” Penelope admitted. “Who knows it might be Aaron who decides it's time for him to have a child or two next after he retires from the bureau.”  
“That's possible, even likely, because I know Aaron has enough confidence in himself to carry his pregnancy with pride, not caring what other people have to say on the matter,” Dave said, “although I can certainly respect his decision not to get pregnant until after he retires, as he would be offering explanations to people like Strauss who wouldn't understand and would think it was wrong and he also wouldn't be able to go out in the field either if he happened to be carrying a baby even if nothing can harm a vampire child.”  
“They're happy with the two they have right now and that's all that matters,” Penelope said and Dave totally agreed with that, “and we both know that they are going to have more in the future even if that's not for another 40 or 50 years.”  
“And it isn't like they are going to get to old to have children, so maybe they just want to space them out,” Dave said, “just like we're planning on doing. If we have three or four just in the six months before we go back to work then I don't think we'll have anymore for a few years anyway.”  
“We can if you want, so long as you get someone to watch them as I plan to keep working,” Penelope said.  
“Yeah, Aaron and I were talking about that awhile back when he came to congratulate me on completing the bond while you and the other members of the team were at lunch. We were discussing who we would get to look after our children while we were at work, as Spencer deserves his own life without having to stay constantly at home to look after them. Don't get me wrong we all love our children, but we need a life outside of taking care of them, even if they grow incredibly fast.”  
“I totally agree with that,” Penelope said. “I don't want us to stop doing what we've always done, just because we'll have children soon. I want to be able to go dancing with you, spend all night doing that now that I don't need sleep and my feet aren't going to ache like they used to when we spent hours on the dance floor. I'll be able to wear heels now without my feet killing me if I stand on them or dance in them for hours at a time. We'll be able to do so many more things together while you're home even if we also spend plenty of time with our children.”  
“A night out once every couple of weeks isn't going to do us for the children any harm,” said Dave, Penelope nodding in agreement  
“Exactly, because this is how normal couples do it they simply hire a babysitter and while we can't have an ordinary babysitter look after our children, we should be able to find someone that can live with us and be their nanny,” Penelope said.  
“One of my sisters is lucky as she had most of the family to help look after any children she had as she still lives in Italy, although she does travel in between times,” Dave said. “A lot of my siblings travel all over the world, although they usually return to Italy sooner or later since it's where we were all born and raised, but for those of us that don't have a lot of family in America we going to have to come up with another solution.”  
“Well, not all vampires have their families to depend on and not only because of distance,” Penelope suggested delicately and Dave nodded catching her meaning immediately.   
What Penelope meant was that some vampires came from abusive homes just like humans or werewolves did and occasionally magicals to, although it was a much more unusual problem for witches and warlocks since they tended to love their children and most of them would never dream of abusing them, but there were exceptions, so there just wasn't as large a percentage of magicals that did that kind of thing, but when it was discovered, those magicals were ostracized in their community, so that wasn't really surprising as being ostracized basically meant being shunned. This meant that that magicals business lost lots of money, because no witch or warlock would shop there and they weren't welcome at magical gatherings or in magical homes and therefore they were cutoff from their community and many of them committed suicide or moved somewhere else, where they were unknown.  
“Yeah, like Aaron,” Dave said. “To say he's not close to any of his family is a massive understatement. I don't really know about how he grew up, but he has mentioned from time to time that his family wasn't exactly very loving. I know he has quite a few siblings, but he doesn't really know any of them, except for his brother Sean.”  
“That's a shame that there's so many people like that in the world,” Penelope said shaking her head sadly.  
“It is,” Dave agreed even as he pulled his mate closer to him and started to kiss her all over her gorgeous face and then moved down to her neck.  
“Ready for another round so soon?” Penelope asked him coyly knowing very well that Dave tended to be insatiable where she was concerned and he'd barely given her chance to sleep when she was mortal. Of course, she was also well aware, that had a lot to do with the fact that he was gone for days at a time for work and therefore they were separated for however, long it took for the team to catch their unsub and return home. Even if they talked on the phone all night, even if that hadn't been possible until recently, it wasn't the same as actually being able to touch each other, although it did help them both to at least be able to communicate when both were hundreds of miles apart. Penelope suspected that once Dave retired in another few decades and they were together every day that his need to immediately make love to her wouldn't be so strong and they'd actually be able to do other things without it turning into a major lovemaking session. They had gone dancing as frequently as time allowed, but they always had to go home again instead of just staying out all night because she did need to sleep and had used to get tired. Now though, they could go to one of those dance clubs that was open all night and dance the night away if they wanted to. She realized however, that it was going to be awhile before she had enough control to be around a lot of people at the same time, particularly in a packed place like a club.  
“You know perfectly well, that I'm ready all the time,” Dave told her with a grin knowing he was being teased. “Before we couldn't make love all night because you did need a certain amount of sleep, but now that you're like me that's not going to be a problem.”  
“And here I was just thinking that we'd be able to go to one of those clubs and dance the night away since I no longer need sleep,” Penelope told Dave, wistfully.  
“We can do that once you're used to being around a whole lot of people,” Dave agreed, “which likely won't be at least a year maybe a little longer.”  
“I thought you said it would only take me six months?” Penelope asked looking a little confused.  
“To get out among the general population sure,” Dave immediately agreed, “but to go somewhere that's packed with humanity is a bad idea because you'll be able to smell them a lot more then if you went someplace and only has a few people that are not packed so tightly together. Just trust me, when I say its going to be awhile, before you're ready to go somewhere like a dance club that are usually packed with people so tightly you can barely move. Going someplace like work is one thing, because while you will encounter people they're not practically on top of you.”  
“I think I understand,” Penelope said never having thought about it before, but then she didn't know all the ends and outs of being a vampire as she was still learning.  
“You'll get there and we'll spend many nights dancing together, but I would give it at least a year, preferably two before we tried that with you being a new vampire just to be on the safe side,” Dave promised her. “I was planning to introduce you gradually to being around other people while we were here and your training would continue once we got back home. At first we'd go someplace like a late night movie that doesn't have very many people in the audience and then we can work ourselves up too busier and busier venues until you can be out among mortals with no problems.”  
“So, what are you hoping for, a boy or girl?” Penelope asked.  
“Either is fine with me, but I'm actually hoping we get both,” Dave said. “If we get two boys or two girls this time or just one or the other then that's okay to because we'll have plenty of chances to have more children. It doesn't matter what sex you have a really, as I'll be happy with either one.”  
“Yes, we will have plenty of chances to have more as I'm planning on having a few hundred with you at the very least David Rossi all spread out over centuries, of course, but as I told you awhile back I don't plan to stay constantly pregnant.”  
“Which is fine because we'll want some time to ourselves where we don't have to worry about children,” Dave said by way of agreement. “We can have one or two or even more every 20 or 30 years as it gives our children plenty of time to grow up and get lives of their own and us plenty of time to travel the world or do whatever we want.”  
“That's sounds fine,” Penelope agreed. “We will want to settle down for a few years and not travel all the time as I know that traveling can get very boring after awhile.”  
“We'll likely live in most countries in the world in our centuries together,” Dave said, “as I've lived plenty of places in the last thousand years. I lived in Italy for awhile, lots of cities in America, England, Scotland, Ireland even Alaska and Hawaii as I would settle down somewhere for a decade or two and then move on. I own properties all over the world as you know and we'll likely live in some of them if we decide to settle down in a city where I do, although if the place I have in that city doesn't suit we would always buy something new, but we'll just see how it goes.”  
“It sounds wonderful,” Penelope told him as she kissed him passionately, which Dave responded to instantly. “Just being with you has made my life so much better as you are always, so thoughtful, tender and loving and I couldn't possibly wish for a better husband or mate.”  
“Of course, I'm thoughtful tender, generous and loving as you are my life,” Dave told her seriously, even as he kissed her just as passionately as she had him. “I know I've already said this once, but I'll repeat it until you believe it. Without you, my life would be incomplete and at the very least lonely. I like spoiling you, just so you know how special you are to me and so you never doubt for a moment that I love you with everything that I am. I never imagined that I would have someone so much a part of my life now to spoil, although I won't claim that I haven't had several women that I loved over the centuries, but not as deeply or as completely as I love you. I grieved for their loss sure, but I survived and moved on, while with you it's totally different and you know it.”  
“I could never doubt that you love me, as our connection proves you do,” Penelope told Dave as the two of them cuddled together. “I told you I would never doubt that you love me again and I never will as your emotions towards me constantly flow down our link that tells me how much you truly do love me and while they were weak when I was still mortal, now there are so pure and strong that it takes my breath away.”  
“Which is what I have been feeling all along from you and I did tell you that you would feel my emotions more clearly when you were a vampire like myself,” Dave told her with a smirk.  
“You were right,” Penelope said, “but you don't have to be so smug about it.”  
Dave simply laughed and the two of them begin to make love again not caring about how much time had actually passed, as they simply enjoyed being together now, more equal than before, as they were now both vampires and therefore nearly indestructible.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“Wow! This place is amazing!” Penelope said, as Dave proudly showed her around.  
The two of them had finally left the bedroom and it turned out that they'd been talking and making love for nearly a week straight and Penelope had had to feed several times in between lovemaking sessions, as that was very important for her and Dave had joined her all five times sipping a mug of blood as he held it to her lips so that she could sip through the straw so that she could drink her fill without risking breaking the cup.  
Penelope was indeed pregnant and she was more than showing, as she already had a very round belly that clearly showed she was indeed carrying their child, all because vampire children grew so fast. It wouldn't be long before her pregnancy was visible because she was almost a week along at least as much as she and Dave could accurately estimate and therefore she would be showing likely by the end of the second week or the beginning of the third. If she started showing by the middle of the second week she was likely carrying twins, but really there was no way to accurately tell as ultrasounds didn't work on vampires.  
“Thank you, I bought this place about 800 years ago, which is why it has mostly been forgotten about,” Dave said as the two of them held hands as Penelope toured all the rooms. “I pay my taxes like I'm supposed to and I try to keep this place updated, without it losing it's centuries old charm. This place stays empty sometimes for decades as the staff I have here while they're on permanent retainer they have the freedom to do what they want until I'm ready to move back in and I try to remember to give them at least a few weeks warning, so that they have everything clean when I arrive. I even had a satellite put in about 20 years ago so we can watch TV and I have plenty of movies as the staff always buying the newest ones and updating the TV every few years, so we have everything from the oldest Disney flick that's out on DVD to R and even X rated movies that are not appropriate for mortal children.”  
“Any porn?” Penelope asked him teasingly.  
“No, that is one thing I will not watch,” Dave told her shaking his head negatively, “as I think it's extremely distasteful at the very least. I'll watch almost every type of movie at least once, but porn no, as I think it's very degrading to the people that are performing in it, as a lot of times it isn't done on a person's own free will. There are more people who've forced others into performing that kind of degrading stuff, just because they have something to hold over their heads then there are ones that are actually paid for their parts in something like that and that they got into it on there own. I will never support that kind of thing by buying porn.”  
“I knew you were a good man,” Penelope told Dave, as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze trying her best not to use too much strength and then kissed his cheek gently.  
“I try to be,” Dave told her with a smile, as he thought his mate looked absolutely stunning in one of the new outfits that his sisters had bought and he had been happy to help her into it so she wouldn't rip it. “There are just some things that I won't support and the porn market is one of those, although they make millions of dollars every year from others because those people never think about the fact that a lot of times a person was blackmailed into doing videos or the pictures or worse forced or threatened.”  
When Penelope had discovered all the clothes in the wardrobe still with their tags on she had checked them out and found that they were from brand names seeing that they were from some of the most famous and well-known designers and in her size.  
Penelope hadn't bothered to scold him, as she knew that it was Dave that had bought all these beautiful clothes for her, so instead she had flung herself into his arms and giving him a kiss that had nearly sent them back to bed to make love again, even though they had been doing so for ten days straight.  
It was only his mate's insistence that she needed to get up and move around that had Dave helping her get dressed after he had done so for himself. Penelope had wanted to explore this huge villa that he owned as she had only seen a few rooms before she had gone through her transformation and so Dave was happy to escort her as they toured every room.  
“Well, you've done a good job at keeping this place maintained, even though I know it must cost you a fortune,” Penelope said. “It has a very old world feel to it, but you also have electricity due to the generators and also the solar panels on the roof to catch the sunlight.”  
“Well, due to the solar panels at least I don't have to pay for electricity,” Dave said and Penelope nodded at that.  
“That's true as the solar panels catch the sunlight and transform it into energy and then into electricity and the generators feed off the power and I'm sure that you have some cloudy days where there is little or no sunlight,” agreed Penelope.  
“Yes, we do have some place to store the extra energy and therefore we always have power even during severe thunderstorms where power can be knocked out,” Dave agreed.  
“Well, it's certainly efficient, because I can't see you having electricity this far out in the middle of nowhere if you didn't have some sort of energy source,” Penelope said.  
“Shall we continue our tour, bella?” Dave asked, as he offered his mate his arm which she took immediately.  
“We shall, kind sir,” Penelope replied with a smile that just melted Dave's insides. “So, all the bedrooms are basically the same, you know big double bed, wardrobe on one side, the door for the bathroom in one of the walls?”  
“Not all the bedrooms have bathrooms, although a lot of them do, particularly on this level where the master bedroom is,” Dave said. “As I said earlier I have a TV in one of the rooms downstairs and it's the biggest flat screens you can buy and not one of those tiny ones, but there's also a heated pool, as well as a swimming pool, a Jacuzzi just like we have at home and several other things I think you'll enjoy. This is where I come when I want to get away from society for a few years, although I still go into the nearest town to do things, like go to the movies and just get out to be around mortals for a few hours. Eventually though, I'm ready to get back to the rat race as it's often called, as spending too much by yourself is rather detrimental to a vampire's mental health.”  
“But having a few years basically by yourself helps you to be around mortals more easily, Penelope said knowingly.  
“More or less,” Dave agreed, “as everyone needs private time, although you and I are going to be joined at the hip for the foreseeable future, as we'll never be parted for more than a few days at a time.”  
“That's fine with me since I always miss you intensely when you're gone,” Penelope said, “and I suspect it will be even worse now that I'm a vampire.”  
“Yes, it will,” Dave said in a knowing tone of voice. “I always miss you so much when I'm gone, particularly at night while the human members of the team sleep because my mind isn't kept busy from thinking of you and Aaron has the same problem, except he's thinking of Spencer, but at least Aaron can talk on the phone all night with his mate, however, I didn't have that option until recently.”  
“Well, we only have to put up with it for a few decades before you retire for the second and final time,” Penelope said trying her best to be positive.  
“Well, hopefully, you'll be busy with the children most of the time at least after you go home for the evening, so you hopefully, won't have to much time to dwell on the fact that I'm not there,” Dave said, “although unfortunately, I won't have that type of distraction.”  
“Well, we'll survive,” Penelope said trying to stay positive. “We'll talk on the phone just like we have been doing, except instead of just for a few hours we can do it all night.”  
“That's something anyway,” Dave conceded, “although it's not as good as actually being with you, but it will have to do.”  
“It's better than nothing,” Penelope said by way of agreement. “For right now though, let's concentrate on the two of us and the babies I'm carrying.”  
“Yes, I can hardly wait to meet our children,” Dave said smiling, as he thought of the life that was rapidly growing within his mate and it wouldn't be long at all before he or she was here and hopefully, they'd get both.  
“Neither can I, as I had given up on ever having children of my own,” Penelope said, “so this is a dream come true for me and that it's with the man that I love more and more every day we are together is just icing on the cake as far as I'm concerned.”  
The two of them continued to walk and explore all the rooms that the villa had to offer and there was quite a few just happy to be together and not caring about anything else.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“You look wonderful,” Dave told Penelope sincerely. “Pretty soon none of those clothes that my sisters bought you are going to fit though so we are going to have to get you some maternity ones.”  
Penelope looked down at herself in some of the clothes that Dave's sisters had selected for her and thought she did look good, although she was already showing, so Dave was right these clothes wouldn't fit much longer.  
The way Dave was looking at her however, told her that he found her new form very enticing. He was staring at her appreciatively and the look in his eyes made her feel all flushed, as he was looking at her with such love, and adoration in his eyes that it made her feel really good about herself. It was clear to her that her mate adored her new form.  
“If you are showing this much, this soon then it's definitely twins,” Dave told her. “There's no way that your pregnancy would be showing so much after just a week otherwise, mostly because you are bigger boned and therefore are shaped differently then most other women, but I'm sure you know my point is that because of that fact to you wouldn't normally show so much, so soon like a pregnancy would on someone like Spencer. I suspect that you probably wouldn't show this much if at all due to your clothes until you were at least two weeks along if you weren't carrying at least two.”  
“Well, we'll see, but you're likely right and I'm carrying twins,” Penelope agreed, as she looked in the mirror at her now huge stomach that would only continue to grow and poke out even more as her pregnancy progressed and if the way Dave looked at her even as big as she was now was any indication she wasn't going to have to worry about the fact that he wouldn't like what he saw, not that she had been seriously concerned in the first place, as Dave had made it more than clear that he would adore her no matter how shape at the time, as it wasn't like she was fat from overeating, but from carrying her and Dave's child or more likely children.  
Penelope studied her reflection just like she always did now whenever she looked in a mirror and she couldn't help but notice how she was a truly stunning woman now instead of merely pretty, although that was just her opinion and not Dave's as he had always thought she was the most gorgeous woman in the world, even back when she had been completely mortal. Not having to wear glasses anymore made her face look completely different for one thing, but so had getting rid of all imperfection that made other people mortal. Her hair was still blonde, but seemed to have an inner shine, more body and volume to it now and also seemed a richer blonde then it had been previously. Her face had also subtly changed and was somehow fuller, her skin more smooth and even though it was completely white it had a healthy glow and seemed to have more of a perfection to it then it had been before she had been changed into a vampire. Not having to wear glasses anymore was a major change as they had changed the shape of her face, but now her most prominent features were more visible then they had been behind a pair of purple glasses that she had always worn.  
“So, you think I'm what about 6 or 7 days along?” Penelope asked.  
“Well, I suspect that you probably got pregnant the first day since we made love continuously during that time, so more likely 9 or 10,” Dave said with a massive grin on his face, although his tone of voice was certainly calm enough. “If I'm right and you got pregnant sometime after we begin making love in that first 24 hours then yes, you would be about 9 days along, but certainly no less than 7 or 8 because there is no way you be showing this much if you weren't at least that far along.  
“Yes, I remember what I looked like when we went exploring a couple of days ago,” Penelope agreed, “and you're right that while I showed it didn't really show above my clothes.”  
“Now that it does I'm going to have to ask some of my sisters to go shopping again and buy you some maternity wear,” Dave said.  
“I hate to put them out,” Penelope said by way of protest even though she knew it was necessary unless she wanted to stay basically naked for the next five or six weeks and while she knew Dave wouldn't mind that she wouldn't be able to leave their suite and she didn't want that as she'd get very claustrophobic after awhile, no matter how massive the room was or at least she'd feel like a prisoner.  
“Don't worry my sisters love to shop,” Dave promised her. “They'll be more than happy to do it once they find out that they'll have two more children to spoil even if we won't know the sexes until after they are born.”  
“Alright then, I don't know that I have a choice, as I can't exactly go out and shop myself and we don't really have an internet connection this far out,” Penelope finally agreed. “If I don't get some clothes within the next week I'm going to be going around totally naked and while I know you would appreciate that, I don't want to be confined to our suite.”  
“Yes, I can certainly understand that,” Dave said with a nod, although he got another massive grin on his face as he imagined his mate totally naked for her entire pregnancy and remaining so until after the babies were born. “I won't lie and say I don't like the thought of that, but I don't want you feeling like a prisoner either, so we'll just buy you some maternity clothes.”  
“Thank you, Dave,” Penelope told him, as she came over to him and he put his arms around her.  
“You're more than welcome, bella,” Dave told her even as he kissed her tenderly. “I love you too much to confine you to our suite like a prisoner, as you should be free to do what you want just so long as you don't leave the estate, of course.”  
“Well, we haven't finished exploring this place as we got rather distracted before,” giggled Penelope as she returned his kiss with pleasure.  
“That we did,” Dave smirked as he thought about how he and Penelope had made love in one of the guest bedrooms, but only because he hadn't wanted to do it out in the middle of the hallway in case one of the servants that worked here came upon them. It wasn't that he would have been embarrassed to have anyone see him making love to his gorgeous mate, but he knew that Penelope wasn't one to like being put on display for all to see, so since the master suite was so far away, as they were on a totally different floor he had simply taken her into one of the bedrooms that had never been used and attacked her once they were behind closed doors  
“You couldn't seem to keep your hands off me,” Penelope told him trying and failing to sound stern, but her still red eyes were sparkling mischievously.  
“What can I say?” Dave asked up with the mischievous grin of his own. “You are simply irresistible and I have you all to myself for however, long it takes you to learn to control your bloodlust, which hopefully, won't take more than the six months it takes most new vampires, but since anybody who's ever turned into a vampire is different there is no way of knowing. In a way any child we have will have it much easier as normally they don't have as much trouble learning to control their bloodlust probably because they gradually grow while their bloodlust grows right along with them and they have plenty of opportunities to be out around people in order to learn control. Really, their bloodlust isn't to great at first, so usually it's not as hard for them as it is for an adult who was changed into a vampire for whatever reason.”  
“So, when will we start going out amongst mortals?” Penelope asked.  
“Not until after the babies are born,” Dave said always referring to the children Penelope was carrying in plural because he was sure it was twins and he was probably right about that, because he had more experience with pregnant vampire women then she did, since he'd had several long-term relationships over his centuries mostly with mortal women, but three times with a vampire and all three had lasted decades and there was also his sisters to consider as well as she was sure that Dave had been around them enough time when they were pregnant that he could at least estimate how many she was carrying or how far along they were.  
“For now we'll stick to the estate,” Dave said, “as it's only like a few weeks before the babies are born anyway. I have a doctor I know on call and she's agreed to come out and help you give birth and has agreed to perform a c-section if necessary.”  
“I think I'd rather just have the c-section as that way I won't have to struggle to give birth,” said Penelope. “Why spend hours in labor, when you don't have to?”  
“That's a good point,” Dave conceded. “I'm sure the doctor I have on retainer won't mind just doing a c-section instead, but I wasn't sure if you'd prefer to go through a natural birth or just have an operation. Some women prefer to have them naturally you know even vampires, although most female vampires just prefer to have an operation and be done with it.”  
“Well, that's definitely for me,” Penelope decided, “as I can think of many things I'd rather be doing then struggling through hours of labor. Now if I couldn't be back on my feet directly after the c-section with plenty of blood it would be different, because if I was still mortal I would have to go through a natural birth unless there was some kind of medical reason like one of the babies was facing the wrong way or I had a weak heart, but since none of these things apply to me I would still have to give birth naturally if I wasn't a vampire now, as most doctors won't perform a c-section unless they absolutely have to.”  
“Then that's the way it will be,” Dave agreed. “Every time that you give birth I'll just have the doctor do a c-section and get it over with in less than an hour.”  
“Good, thank you,” Penelope told Dave who simply held her close and started to the kiss the side of her neck, which he absolutely adored.  
“Is Little Davy already in the mood for that again,” Penelope asked her mate slyly feeling the bulge through her mate's pants.  
“You ought to know that Little Davy as you call him is always in the mood,” Dave told Penelope with a charming grin that caused Garcia's insides to almost melt as her mate turned on the charm and she didn't mind in the least so long it was for her benefit alone and no one else's.  
“Haven't I told you often enough that you are irresistible to me?” Dave asked her rhetorically. “We would never leave the bed except to drink blood if I had any say in the matter not for at least a year anyway. However, since I know that's not really an option at least right now as much as I like to entertain the thought of it, we'll just have to make do by spending days in bed instead of that year I really want to at present.”  
“Dave!” Penelope laughed at him. “There's no way I'm going to ever spend a year in bed as much as I enjoy us making love.”  
“I know,” Dave said, “It's just a little fantasy I have that's all.”  
“Well, good,” Penelope said, “as I'm much too active to ever want to spend that long in bed without any breaks at all.”  
"Well, it isn't really practical,” Dave admitted, “as fun as it would be.”  
“Yes, it's certainly fun to entertain such thoughts,” Penelope agreed immediately, “but you're right it's not really practical as we both have lives of our own. As it is I have agreed to try to get pregnant twice within a six-month period which is something I never would have agreed to with any other man so I must love you a lot, David Rossi.”  
“But you also have to consider the fact that you were mortal until very recently and wouldn't have been able to have two pregnancies within six months anyway if you had remained so,” Dave pointed out.  
“Even if I was still a vampire I wouldn't have agreed to have two pregnancies so close together if I didn't love you so much,” Penelope told him, “but the way I see it any children we have is just an extension of the love I have for you and that you have for me and therefore I'm happy to have as many as you want, even if it's not all at the same time.”  
“And I love you with everything that I am,” Dave told his mate softly his voice as well as his eyes infused with love as the two of them stood near the bed simply holding each other close.  
“I feel the same way,” Penelope told Dave softly as she gave him a soft, gentle, tender kiss.  
“Let me take you to bed and make love to you,” Dave requested softly. “Let me show you how I feel.”  
“Haven't you been doing that nearly constantly since we met?” Penelope asked with an arched eyebrow, humor lacing her voice, then more seriously added, “I do understand that sometimes neither you or I can find the words to tell each other how we feel, so we let our love and our bond speak for us. Personally though, I think you're very good at telling me how you feel in words, but I will never object when you want to take me to bed just to show me how you feel.”  
Dave took that as the permission it was and gently picked his mate up having no trouble even though she was very visibly pregnant and carried her all the way back to the master bedroom.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“They are beautiful,” Penelope said as she cuddled one of her sons in her arms.  
Penelope was already healed up from the c-section, which had left a thin surgical scar, that had been performed as Dave had made sure to have plenty of fresh blood ready for her to drink and even allowed her to hold the cup since she was doing such a good job of learning to control her strength.  
“Yes, they are,” Dave immediately agreed as he held his other son gently kissing his tiny forehead. “See, I told you, you were going to have twins.”  
“You were right,” Penelope said. “So, what are we going to name these two?”  
“Well, I'd like to name them something Italian considering they were born in Italy,” Dave said. “Since we got two sons instead of a son and daughter I'd like to call one Benito and the other Lucio.”  
“Well, we could call one Ben and the other Luke,” Penelope said trying the names out in her mind.  
“That's okay as one is short for Benedict and the other is short for Lucian or Lucius,” Dave said, “as those are just the Italian forms of the names.”  
“I like them,” Penelope decided.  
“Then that is what they shall be,” Dave said pleased that his mate liked his choice of names.  
“I'm sure that Berta will leave us a couple of birth certificates to fill out and I'll make sure I'll file them with her as soon as I have an opportunity or I'll have one of the staff do so.”  
“We had better get these little guys fed or they're going to be screaming at the top of their little lungs as I'm sure their throats are burning,” Penelope suggested to Dave who nodded.  
“A good suggestion, bella and luckily, Antonio, should already have two bottles ready and he'll keep them coming every hour and sometimes it'll be one of the staff that feeds them when we are occupied elsewhere. They are perfectly capable of handling two vampire infants for a few days or at least a few hours if we are busy,” Dave agreed.  
Dave went over to where the bell pulls were and pulled the one for Antonio.  
Antonio appeared within just a couple of minutes with two bottles of blood in his hands.  
“The blood you requested, Master Dave,” Antonio said.  
“Thank you Antonio, make sure you or one of the staff keeps them coming.” Dave told Antonio with a massive grin on his face that refused to leave.  
“Yes, sir, Master Dave I know what to do as I've taken care of a few infants in my time,” Antonio assured his employer.  
“I'm sure you have everything well in hand, Antonio,” Penelope complimented the vampire who didn't look any older than Dave with a smile. The two men were quite different in looks because where Dave had dark hair and brown eyes, Antonio's was a light brown and his eyes were blue. There was also quite a difference in height and musculature because where Dave was over 6 feet Antonio was only average height at about 5'7' and where Dave was a little bit stocky with fairly broad shoulders, although not too much Antonio was tall and slim.  
“Thank you, Mistress Penelope,” Antonio said with a slight smile before taking his leave thinking that he really liked Master Dave's mate from what little bit he had seen of her, as the two of them had been understandably occupied ever since they had arrived and doing what all newly mated couples did, although he had come to understand that they had met two years ago before Mistress Penelope had actually gone through her transformation.  
Antonio could certainly understand that as Master Dave wouldn't want to rush things and since Mistress Penelope had been mortal at the time she would've had to learn to trust that Master Dave only had her best intentions in mind, so that being turned into a vampire would happen willingly and not be forced.  
Now, however, the transformation was done and the two of them would never be parted and Antonio was certainly happy for Master Dave to see this happen because he knew that he had been rather lonely for centuries now, but with Mistress Penelope now in his life that would no longer be a problem.  
“Well, you certainly made Antonio's day,” Dave said with quiet amusement in his tone.  
“There is no reason to treat your staff shabbily,” Penelope told him with a little smile of her own. “I know you treat them better then most people treat their servants, however, I will never treat them as anything other than the intelligent people that they are or ignore them as if they are insignificant. A little respect is all that's required to get them to do their jobs without them resenting you and therefore not doing anything except the bare minimum. There's one thing I know is that so long as you treat everybody with respect and dignity, they'll often go out of their way for you then if you treat them with contempt and rudeness.”  
“A little politeness and respect goes a long way,” Dave said, who he had known this, which is why he always tried to remember to say thank you and be polite to his staff.  
“Exactly,” Penelope agreed, as she kissed her mate gently on the lips even while holding her beautiful son who already had little bit of Dave's black hair as did his twin. “Your staff does a job for us, and I know you pay them quite well, but money will only take you so far.”  
“So, what do you want next time?” Dave asked changing the subject, although he totally agreed with Penelope on treating his staff with respect and dignity.  
“Well, we already have two beautiful sons,” Penelope said if she cuddled one of the babies in her arms kissing his tiny forehead, “so, if possible I'd like two wonderful daughters to go with our wonderful sons, but if we happen to get one of each or even two boys again then that's okay to as we'll have plenty of opportunities to have a few daughters of our own.”  
“Well, scientist say that it's a man's sperm that controls what sex you get, so I'll try to think female and next time you get pregnant who knows it might actually work,” Dave said with a grin.  
“If that actually works I'll be very shocked,” Penelope said with a little laugh, “but I certainly won't object if we do get two beautiful daughters or even just one.”  
“I think we'll be able to get twins next time too,” Dave said. “You have a body built for it, not to mention you have a history of twins in your family and as much as we make love at one time I won't be surprised in the least if we do get twins again, but whether those twins are one of each, two girls or two boys is as of yet unknowable.”  
“Well, this pregnancy was incredibly easy on me, which I know is only the case because I'm a vampire now,” Penelope said. “Of course, you helped me out immensely just by giving me those back massages until my back stopped aching.”  
“It was a pleasure,” Dave promised, even as he kissed her neck. “I'll be happy to do that next time too and if we happen to have a few more children while I'm still working at the BAU I'll do it every day I am home.”  
“I think after this second time, I'm done having children for at least the next 15 years,” Penelope told Dave who nodded. “We'll have at least three wonderful children to raise if I happen to get pregnant a second time and possibly four and I think that we'll be more than enough for the two of us to handle for the next seven years.”  
“I'll make sure I find somebody to help out, when I'm gone,” Dave promised. “Aaron and I were discussing awhile back that perhaps a werewolf would be suitable as they would not only be grateful for a job with decent pay, but stronger than any vampire child at least until they're almost fully grown as their strength only comes in slowly and by the time they are four or five years old they'll be near full strength and just as strong as any other vampire. Of course, they will grow some more or at least age until they look about as old as I do, but they won't grow in height or musculature after they reach five as they'll be their full height and also the shape their body is going to be by then.”  
“So, they're basically all grown up by the time they're five,” Penelope said, “and only their face will age over the next two years.”  
“They will also change mentally, their emotions will mature to and lets not forget that they will age until they are seven till they look 35 just like I do, but yeah, they're basically all grown up at just five,” David agreed.  
“What about the fact that a werewolf has a beating heart won't that affect their bloodlust?” Penelope asked worried.  
“By the time they're old enough, for their bloodlust to even begin to manifest whoever we hire will be so familiar to them that they'll be able to resist for fear of killing someone they love. We'll make it clear to them that they're not to bite anybody we hire. You know that us vampires have just as many emotions as any other being and so any of our children won't want to kill someone that they love since you are well aware that will capable of that emotion. So long as we keep plenty of the artificial blood mixed up, and make sure it's available for whenever they feel their bloodlust coming on it will be able to be sated with that without harming the person that's looking after them while both of us are working.”  
“I suppose it's a good thing that child vampires are easier to handle then ones that are turned into them as adults as they have time to adjust to their bloodlust as it doesn't just sneak up on them all in once and comes on gradually,” Penelope said.  
“Definitely,” Dave agreed and watched as his son finished the bottle of blood he was drinking.  
The bottle was empty in no time flat and Penelope who had been feeding their other son also pulled an empty bottle away from his mouth.  
“Well, the two of them certainly have good appetites,” Penelope said amused.  
“All vampire children do,” Dave told her with a smile. “You're never going to find a picky eater or a vampire baby that won't eat like so many mortals infants. Some baby's can't drink regular milk for example and have to have soy milk because they're bodies won't process the regular vitamin D or even the skim. Even when they're past the milk drinking stage a lot of children are picky eaters and won't eat vegetables or any number of other things, but that won't be a problem for any child we have because they can only drink blood and it doesn't matter what type of blood just so long as it nourishes their bodies and causes their throats to stop burning.”  
“Well, good, at least that's one problem that neither one of us will have to deal with,” said Penelope relieved. “At least we can avoid stuff like bedtime battles or trying to get our children to eat their vegetables since they don't need to eat.”  
“There are certain advantages,” Dave admitted, “but we'll have different types of problems with any child we have, though we can avoid a lot of the ones that mortals have with their own children. We don't have to worry about them drowning for instance and will likely let them get their baths in our Jacuzzi tub and we won't even have to wash them as they'll be able to wash themselves and play in water without us interfering. They'll likely create quite a mess and splash water all over the place, but since cleaning up only take a few minutes it doesn't really matter. Children are supposed to be able to have fun and ours will be grown in less than half the time that it takes mortals, so we should allow them to have as much fun as possible before they are all grown up.”  
“Yes, I totally agree with that,” Penelope said. “They won't be children for very long at least compared to other mortal beings, so we need to allow them to be children for as long as possible. Personally, I think they're the most handsome children in the entire world, but then neither one of us is prejudiced, are we?”  
“Absolutely not,” Dave agreed with a grin  
“They are going to be beating the little girls off with sticks since they are just as handsome as their father,” Penelope said.  
“That's just the old Rossi charm,” Dave said with a grin, then added more seriously. “All vampire children are probably 20 times more handsome or beautiful then mortals because we are born without any imperfections and any you had faded away when you were turned into a vampire that you're even more gorgeous than you were before. Trust me you'll be beating the other men off with sticks when they first get a load of you.”  
“Probably, but they don't matter,” Penelope said. “It might be a nice change to actually be admired for my for my beauty, but I know I'll get tired of it soon enough, as men like that don't want me for my personality or my intelligence, but my looks and that might make some women happy, but wouldn't satisfy me for very long even if they had a hope in hell of actually getting me. I would never be happy being just merely ornamental, you know a trophy, so it's a good thing I have you that doesn't treat me like that.”  
“There's no way I could, because then I wouldn't be much of a mate you if I treated you just as a trophy,” Dave told her tenderly, kissing her cheek. “If that was actually what you wanted it would be one thing, but since I know you would be bored out of your mind being a housewife, bearing children or doing embroidery or painting, which was all women were considered good for back centuries ago. A lot of them weren't even taught how to read and write, except enough to be able to keep household accounts and so they weren't cheated at the market. In a high-class household they were lady of the house and directed the servants, but other than that they had no real power and more subject to their husbands whims. I never understood how women could stand doing so little with their lives, but that's probably why there was such a women's revolution as women got tired of being treated as objects or worse.”  
“It's hard for me to imagine that, as things had already begun changing when I was born, even if I know it's true,” Penelope said shaking her hand.  
“It is hard to imagine even if it's in the history books, unless you've actually lived through it,” Dave agreed. “So, when do you want to start trying to get pregnant again?” Dave asked, as it having been in the back of his mind even while Penelope was carrying their two sons in her belly. He really enjoyed seeing her pregnant and the way she blossomed with it and carried it with dignity and grace, not complaining about her aching back or anything else, as it wasn't like as a vampire she could take anything to at least dull the pain. Unfortunately, they could still feel pain even if it was a lot harder to injure one of their kind then it was a mortal and while a pregnant vampire female had to drink quite a bit of blood they didn't feel bloated or have to use the bathroom like mortals did. However, they could still have back pain and aching feet if they stood on them for too long from carrying their children in their belly even if it was just one, so while they had a lot fewer problems during pregnancy than mortal beings did, that was something unfortunately, that could not be avoided.  
“Well, since I know we won't stop having sex, even for a few days we'll just see what happens, shall we?” Penelope suggested. “As I said this pregnancy was relatively easy on me, particularly compared to other people who aren't vampires, so we'll just see what happens, as we can let these two handsome gentleman spend some time with Antonio or one of the other servants.”  
Dave was very happy with Penelope's reply and proved it by kissing her passionately.  
“I think we can wait a few days at least, as we get used to having two children now,” Dave said, “but after that I hope you're prepared to spend at least next several days in bed.”  
Penelope simply laughed at that and kissed Dave passionately by way of reply.  
“I'm yours all the time,” Penelope finally said when the two of them had broken the kiss.  
“Yes, you are,” Dave agreed immediately causing Penelope to laugh again.  
The two of them continued talking quietly for quite awhile, as they watched as their sons looked all around them never once shutting their eyes, but then vampire babies didn't need to sleep, like all mortal beings did, so this was not at all unusual, nor was the fact that they just laid quietly perfectly content in their parents on without crying or demanding attention, unless they were thirsty og course.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

Spencer walked into his sister's hospital room with his two children, Diana at his side and Sammy in his arms only to find Beckett there as well holding his sister's hand.  
“You made it,” Beckett said looking up his face stricken.  
Spencer remembered what brought him here perfectly clearly. He had answered the phone as soon as it rung as had seen that it was his brother Beckett and he certainly hadn't been expecting such horrible news.  
“It's good to hear from you, Beckett. Did you just call to talk?”  
Spencer listened for a moment and then his expression turned to anger.  
“Zora was attacked and she's in the hospital?”  
Spencer listened again. “The doctors are saying that she might never walk again? It was the enforcers that work for those gangsters that are after father for the money he owes them, isn't it? Don't worry they will be dealt with,” Spencer promised Beckett in a furious tone of voice. “Aaron is going to be furious when he finds out, because you and Zora are under his protection. I'll be there as soon as I can.”  
Spencer listened for a moment and then hung up the phone only to dial Aaron immediately.  
Once they had gotten the hello's out of the way Spencer told him about what had happened and that he was going to head up to Las Vegas.  
“You'll meet me there as soon as you finish this current case?” Spencer said after listening to what Aaron told him. “Alright, I'll be expecting you then. You know what would solve Zora's problem don't you? Yes, I know she would have to agree too it, but if the doctors give her no hope of ever walking again due to her being attacked so viciously she might just do that.”  
Spencer listened as Aaron asked him a question.  
“I'll just take Diana and Sammy with me as they have enough control to be around mortals. I'll hire a private plane, so that we won't have to take the commercial flight, as it's not like I don't have the money. Yes, I'll see you in Las Vegas in a few days.”  
Spencer and Aaron said goodbye and then hung up.  
“Diana, Sammy both of you come downstairs please,” Spencer called.  
Spencer came out of his thoughts as his brother asked him a question.  
“Where is Aaron?” Beckett asked.  
“He was with the team when you called, but I've already informed him of what happened and he'll be here soon as he can,” Spencer answered. “It'll probably be a few days though.”  
“I'm now sorry that we turned down yours and Aaron's offer to turn us into vampires,” said Beckett looking guilty, as he studied his sister's face, which was still all bruised from where she had taken a serious beating.  
“All hope is not lost,” Spencer told his brother gently. “Zora's condition can be corrected with the transformation, but she'd have to agree to it. I'll bring it up with her, just as soon as she wakes up, as even if she gets the use of her legs back she'll be months or even a year in recovering, but transforming into a vampire would solve the problem immediately, as it would repair the injuries to her spinal cord. Of course, she'll have to wake up before that's a viable option.”  
“So, what are we going to do about those gangsters that did this to her?” Beckett asked his expression dangerous.  
“Don't worry about that for now,” Spencer said as his eyes flicked to the door and Beckett got the message. This was not the place to talk about such things.   
While Beckett and Spencer had been talking Diana had released her father's hand and gone over to her Aunt Zora's bed.  
“Please be okay, Aunt Zora,” Diana begged the beautiful woman that was laying in a coma. Sammy simply sat in his father's arms not saying anything, but he didn't miss the conversation or what was going on around him. Sammy was over a year old and yet he had already mastered walking as well as reading, writing and arithmetic as he was just as smart as his big sister, so he knew that the woman laying on the bed was his father's sister and that the other man was his brother, but they had not had a chance to meet before now.  
Beckett and Spencer watched as Diana tried to wake her aunt up, but didn't succeed.  
“We'll discuss matters later,” Spencer promised his brother, “but I want you to promise me that you won't go haring off on your own as you can be injured a lot easier than I can be. You will swear that you will not do anything to end up in a hospital bed next to Zora or worse.”  
Beckett looked mutinous, but Spencer stared him down without even blinking and finally Beckett looked away and nodded.  
“I won't go haring off on my own just long as you promise that the situation will be taken care of,” Beckett said.  
“It will be,” Spencer promised his brother, so Beckett finally relaxed and nodded in consent. “Well, discuss what we're going to do once Aaron gets here as believe me, he was furious about Zora being injured took it very personally, since he's very fond of her and had those two rings made for the two of you to warn other vampires not to mess with you, but most humans should have recognized the Hotchner family crest as well. If they did they would have known what the consequences would be be if they dared harm someone wearing it, so either they were very stupid and didn't care for the consequences of their actions, they didn't know what it meant or they just didn't see it, when they attacked her. I can see the man my father owes so much money to getting desperate, to get him under his control, as it has been over a decade since he racked up his debt and it just keeps increasing as he continues to gamble. This was probably something like a last ditch effect to get my father to do what this gangster wants. Trust me, now that those enforcers have harmed a member of his family Aaron will deal with the situation, as he was born at a time when there was more of an eye for an eye or a tooth for a tooth mentality.”  
Beckett studied his brother, as he was talking and suddenly had a revelation.  
“You've been worried about those enforcers of those gangsters coming after Zora and me,” Beckett realized, “but you didn't say anything, because you knew we had a right to live our own lives. If the two of us hadn't turned down your offer and been so stubborn about it this never would have happened.”  
“I understood your reasons,” Spencer told his brother quietly, “and I accepted them. I was the one that told you to think about all the pros and cons of what being a vampire truly meant before you decided one way or the other. I knew it was a possibility that you would decide against it and I accepted it if that's what occurred. You do have a right to live your own lives and I knew we would remain close until you passed away and while I would definitely miss you when you did at least I would have known that you had lived until the end of your days and taken comfort from it. I would've done my best to stay close to your children and grandchildren, as they would still be my family even if I'm a vampire now. The life of a vampire is not easy, but I accepted being changed because of Aaron, who I love more every day we are together, not to mention I was mortally wounded because of that unsub, but neither you or Zora had any reason to want to give up the way you were living your life. Zora unlike me will live, but not being able to ever walk again is a rather bitter a pill to swallow and I know that, especially when you've been doing it all your life, although there is a way to solve that.”  
Beckett nodded at that, but there was indeed a way to solve that particular problem for his sister, but she would have to verbally agree to it before either Aaron or Spencer would do it as both of them were just too to ethical to do it against her will no matter how much Spencer at least loved her.  
Beckett looked down at the Hotchner family crest that and Aaron had gifted both him and his sister with and realized that in his own way his brother-in-law loved them to because he never would have put them under his family's protection if he did not. Of course, he might've done it partly for his brother as well, so that Spencer wouldn't worry about them at least where other vampires were concerned.  
Beckett had a feeling that those enforcers that had done this too his sister were simply going to disappear and likely the gangster that had hired them and his father as well for being indebted to them in the first place and gambling all his money away and racking up such a huge debt. It was really William Reid's gambling habit was that had started all this in the first place and he just kept losing more money and it was over a million and a half dollars now, which he had no hope in hell of paying back. Those enforcers or more likely they're boss had probably figured that going after his daughter would make their father do what they wanted since he had no hope of paying back that kind of money. If Beckett believed for a second that if he gave that kind of money to the man that had abandoned him and his two siblings would actually go pay those gangsters off he would do it and he knew Spencer would as well, but as ought to be obvious by now William Reid didn't care about paying the money back just in gambling until he was even deeper in debt than he was now and there was only one way to permanently solve the problem. He knew that he could trust Spencer to make the hard choices as he had been doing it ever since they were kids and from what he knew of his brother-in-law he also was capable of making the hard choices when necessary.  
“For now I want to introduce you to my son Samuel Morgan Hotchner as you've never had a chance to meet him before now, even if you were aware of his existence,” Spencer said. “Sammy this is your Uncle Beckett and your Aunt Zora is the one that is laying in the bed.”  
“Is nice to meet you Sammy,” Beckett said standing up and walking over to his brother.  
“It's nice to meet you too Uncle Beckett,” Sammy said his speech clear, his words concise.  
“I knew about you, but I have never had a chance to meet you before now and I only wish it was under much better circumstances. I just know that Zora is going to love you, once she wakes up,” Beckett told the little boy who looked at least five years old and his mental processes and speech patterns were even farther ahead.  
“My daddy talks about you all the time too,” Sammy said, as he stretched out his arms in order to be held by his uncle and Beckett took him out of his brother's arms and held him easily and Sammy seemed quite content in his uncle's arm and Spencer smiled a little to see it, even if it was obvious that he was still deeply worried.  
“You know you make me wish for my own children,” Beckett told his brother with a wistful expression.  
“I know,” Spencer told him gently. “It's hard to find somebody who'll marry you and not because of your money, but for you. I doubt I would have married either until Aaron and I met, but now I'm glad I was unencumbered by a wife or children because I would've had to leave them behind when we met, although I would have made sure they were taken care of and that I still visited my children frequently.”  
“Yes, I suppose it's just as well,” Beckett agreed. “It's still hard for me to accept that you're the one that gave birth to then two children.”  
“I know it's a rather a hard concept to get your head around,” Spencer agreed, with a slight smile. “It was hard for me to get over my disbelief when Aaron told me back before I was turned into a vampire, back before Daniel North was even caught, but then I just had to accept that it was possible as there was no way that Aaron would lie about something like that. For one thing if I didn't get pregnant once we started having sex and I was a vampire myself then I would have known that he lied to me and I would never have trusted his word again. Besides, Aaron, had no reason to lie to me at all and in fact he had every reason to be truthful, because I would have known if he hadn't told me the absolute truth.”  
“Logical as always,” Beckett snorted, but with the grin  
“I'm going to stay with her until after she can leave the hospital and get the staff here to agree just in case,” Spencer suddenly said seriously, “as I fear that those enforcers might try to come back and finish the job. I want you to go home and get some sleep.”  
“I'm staying,” Beckett said stubbornly.  
“You exhausted, Beckett,” Spencer told his brother gently. “You need to at least go home and get some rest and then come back.”  
“What about Diana and Sammy?” Beckett asked.  
“They'll stay with me as I brought plenty of blood for them in case they get thirsty, even if it needs to be heated,” Spencer said. “I also brought them some books for them to read. They know they need to behave and that this is not the time to get into mischief and their more than smart enough to understand they'd be in serious trouble if they do.”  
“We know how to behave, daddy,” Sammy and Diana protested at the same time causing Beckett chuckle weakly.  
“I guess they told you,” Beckett said.  
“Yes, I know they're very intelligent and understand more than most people would give them credit for, unless it was another vampire,” Spencer said with a wry twist of his mouth. “I'm going to have to talk to Aaron about hiring somebody to look after them whenever I need to be gone though.”  
“Aren't you worried about their bloodlust?” Beckett asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“No, the way Aaron explained it to me was that vampire children don't have as much trouble with their bloodlust as those adults that are changed into vampires and that it tends to come upon them gradually as they grow. Aaron, was just being cautious when we didn't introduce you to Diana right away, because the demon inside them is close in maturity to the way their bodies are growing so rapidly. It knows that biting mortals is a bad idea, particularly since Aaron and I both taught this to Sammy and Diana here early and it is a very often repeated lesson. We make sure that we teach them what will happen to them if they're caught biting mortals it won't matter what age they are they will be destroyed and so the demon that is part of all vampires learn early that it will mean their death if they bite and drain a mortal, so that they don't make that mistake. Now for the ones that are changed into vampires like me, the demon inside someone who is bitten as an adult is all grown up from the beginning, because their human body is all grown up, but in this case doesn't have the maturity to know any better then to bite mortals, which is why they are taken to an isolated location in order to learn control, just like I was and just like Penelope Garcia, now Rossi was, as she and Dave have been gone for several months now.”  
Beckett listened to this and nodded and thought it made a great deal of sense.  
“I know I said that I didn't want to be turned into a vampire, but I changed my mind just so long as Zora also agrees,” Beckett said suddenly.  
Spencer stared at his brother for a minute and then asked seriously. “Are you sure that you not just saying that because you're really tired?”  
“No, I've been seriously thinking about it ever Zora was so brutally beaten,” Beckett admitted then spat. “If we're both turned into vampires then we'll never be able to be beaten up like Zora was and not because it was anything we'd had done, but because of William Reid. I refused to call that man, father.”  
“I don't blame you as I've disowned him completely,” Spencer agreed. “Why do you think I was so eager to change both my middle and last names? I am now Spencer Barclay Hotchner, instead of Spencer William Reid and yes, I legally changed my middle name just like I told both you and Zora I would and my last name was legally changed when I married Aaron in that civil ceremony down at the courthouse, as you know.”  
“I'm not sure if I'll actually change my last name or Zora either, but I can understand why you would want to get rid of it, since William treated you worse then you would a pet dog,” Beckett said.  
“Well, if you do I'm sure Aaron wouldn't mind if you wanted to take his last name,” said Spencer, “as technically you are part of his family.”  
“I'll think about it,” Beckett promised, “and I'll mention it to Zora of you don't do it first.”  
The two brothers continued to chat with each other before Spencer finally convinced Beckett to go home and get some sleep.  
“I'll still be here when you come back,” Spencer promised his brother.  
“Alright,” Beckett finally agreed. “I am very tired.”  
“No wonder,” Spencer said, “as you've just been on an emotional roller coaster and that kind of thing always wears out a mortal. We'll discuss that other the matter later and that's a promise.”  
Beckett nodded and headed for the door without another word Spencer watching him go before he took a seat in the only chair with Diana and Sammy on his lap.  
“It's going to be a long night, would you like to read or play a game?” Spencer asked his children.  
“Why don't we play a word game daddy?” Sammy suggested.  
“Alright,” Spencer said and effectively distracted his two children from the woman lying in the bed.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

There was a knock on the hospital room door and both Spencer and Beckett looked up to see Aaron standing there. Spencer immediately got his feet and walked towards his mate who he had desperately missed over the last few days.  
“How is she?” Hotch asked extremely worried.  
“She hasn't woken up yet,” Spencer said shaking his head, as Hotch entered the room. “Me and Sammy and Diana have been staying here mostly because we are afraid that those enforcers would try to finish the job. Luckily, I thought to bring plenty of blood for them and for me and we've been heating it in the employees breakroom, which they allowed us to use and if we happen to run out the hospital keeps some on hand, as they are required to by law just for such situations.”  
Aaron listened as he held his mate in his arms. He had missed Spencer intensely while he had been gone and even more so because he knew that Spencer needed his support, but the team needed him to and he knew his duty, especially since they were shorthanded with Dave gone and Garcia to of course, even though she wasn't a field agent.  
Luckily, it had only taken them 72 hours to wrap up the case, although it had seemed to take much longer than that because he was anxious to be elsewhere. He had told the team once their unsub was caught that he'd be taking some time off and that Spencer was in Las Vegas because his sister was in the hospital.  
The team had sent their best wishes once they had learned why his sister was in the hospital and Hotch thanked them for their support, but then they all really liked Spencer so it wasn't really surprising.  
“Hopefully, she'll wake up soon,” Hotch said  
“I hope so, as the doctor says the longer she's in a coma the more chance there is that she'll be brain damaged,” Beckett said as he gazed at his sister's still body worriedly. “She's been like that for four days now and she hasn't shown any signs of waking up yet.”  
“She'll be okay, Beckett,” Spencer told his brother putting an arm around his shoulders.  
There was no conviction in Spencer's tone, so Beckett gazed at him, but didn't say anything. However, there was no hope in his eyes in his expression and Hotch knew very well what Beckett and probably Spencer were thinking and he would be more than happy to handle the situation for them, but this was not the place to discuss it as there were too many people that could possibly hear them, not to mention cameras.  
“So, how are my two children today?” Hotch asked Diana and Sammy who had been silent, although they were listening to the conversation.  
“Not too good, papa,” Sammy said.  
“We want Aunt Zora to wake up,” Diana added.  
“We all do, Diana,” Hotch told his daughter gently, as he picked both his children up in his arms where they immediately snuggled right in.  
“So, what's the prognosis about how been able to walk again?” Hotch asked Spencer and Beckett.  
“Not good,” Spencer answered. “They're hoping that when the swelling goes down that she'll have use of her legs, but it'll be at least another week before that happens, so as far as that's concerned the prognosis isn't good. Beckett has agreed to be changed into a vampire, but only if Zora wakes up and also agrees.”  
“I blame myself for what happened,” Beckett said not looking at Hotch at all. “If only Zora and I had agreed to be turned into vampires when you first offered even if this is happening she would've suffered any damage.”  
“This is not your fault,” Hotch told Beckett firmly. “The only one who's at fault here is William Reid, as he's the one with the gambling problem and the one that keeps on gambling making his debt even bigger. He's addicted to it, just like so many people are, but he's also the one that chose one of those underground casinos that is even more dangerous, then the regular ones, because those gangsters make sure you lose, so you either pay them back with an exorbitant amount of interest being charged or you end up working for them as it's always good to have an attorney on your payroll.”  
“I've been telling him basically the same thing for the last three days, but he insists that it's his fault,” Spencer told Aaron.  
“He's feeling guilty for what happened to your sister, as a lot of people feel that way when something bad happens even if it isn't their fault,” Hotch said. “Beckett, you need to blame who's really responsible and that's William Reid. It wasn't you with a gambling problem that got your sister hurt in the first place. Yes, you and Zora, could have accepted my offer initially, but just because you didn't, does not mean that your sister deserved what happened to her, so you have nothing to feel guilty about. If anybody should feel guilty it's William Reid, but since I'm sure he hasn't even been by to visit then that ought to tell you that he doesn't feel any remorse or guilt for what happened.”  
“He might not even know that his daughter's in the hospital,” Beckett suggested.  
“Oh, he'll know, because that's these gangsters MO. They'll leave him a message that what happened to his daughter, will happen to him if he doesn't do what they want,” Hotch said shaking his head. “Your father is either going to have to go work for them or somehow scrape together the money order to pay them.”  
“I don't think that'll be happening as he owes a million and a half dollars now,” Beckett told Hotch.  
“You're right, there's no way that William Reid can pay off that kind a debt by himself, since while attorneys make a good living, but not that much,” Hotch said.  
“Perhaps if we had given him the money…” Beckett began  
“You know better than that, Beckett,” Spencer told his brother firmly. “You know that our father would not have gone to pay off his debt and then stopped gambling. You know he just would have spent our money on more games of chance and just racked up his debt even more, in your head anyway. If I had believed for a moment that he would've used the money I gave him to pay off his debt then I would have done so, just to get him out of our hair, but that just would have caused him to be back for more, because people like that don't stop gambling cold turkey and they refuse to get help most of the time. Do you want to risk having to fire people that work for us and depend on us for their livelihood, just because we both fell victim to blackmail?”  
“No,” Beckett said immediately.  
“Well, that obviously would have happened, if we had started paying him off just to get him out of our hair. You can't trust a man who abandons his own family, just because his wife is sick and his children aren't turning out like he expected. He wasn't even going to bother to pay child support or check up on us, as he thought he could just leave and forget about us and people like that rarely change their stripes unless something drastic happens. If, William Reid, felt even a little bit of guilt for what he did then perhaps, he would be able to change, but he doesn't. He saw nothing wrong at all with cutting off all contact with even his children, which is why we had to blackmail him into doing what he was supposed to do in the first place. I know you feel guilty for what happened to Zora, but you have no reason to, none, because if anybody should feel guilty it should be William Reid as he hasn't bothered to visit even once and I've been here for three days straight and you've been here most of the time too, except when you've gone home to sleep.”  
Suddenly there was a groan and all the adults in the room turned and rushed over to the bed.  
“Are you okay Zora?” Beckett asked his sister anxiously.  
“Who ran over me with that mack truck?” Zora groaned.  
“You were beaten up pretty bad, sis,” Spencer told his sister, “and you've been out for four days now.”  
“Why can't I feel my legs?” asked Zora suddenly.  
All three men in the room looked at each other and then Spencer decided he'd be the one that would break the news to his sister.  
“I'm afraid, the doctor say, that you're going to be paralyzed, and they're not sure if it's permanent or not, but think that it probably is. They're hopeful that once the swelling of your spine goes down you'll start to feel your legs again. If you do start to get the feeling in your legs back you're going to have to go through a lot of physical therapy in order to be able to walk again.”  
“Paralyzed?” Zora asked and burst into tears.  
“Don't cry,” Beckett told his sister looking helpless. “You know I hate it when you cry.”  
“It's not all bad,” Spencer told his sister. “There is the way to fix your problem if you think about it for a moment.”  
“Turn me into a vampire?” Zora asked and Spencer nodded. “You'd still be willing to do that, even after Beckett and I turned you down?”  
“Of course, we would,” Hotch said coming forward from where he had been standing by the door. “It wasn't just a one time offer that got canceled when you refused. My offer has always been open ended and you could take me up on it anytime you liked. Both Spencer and I understood why you and Beckett refused before and accepted your decision, but we were both hoping that you would change your minds. I'm truly sorry that this happened to you, especially since it's really William Reid's fault, because he's the one that created the situation in the first place while all you did was get caught in the crossfire for being his daughter. I thought surely they wouldn't go after you, because it has been just over 10 years since your father created the problem in the first place, but I think that the man that your father owes a million and a half dollars to finally decided that the only way to get him to do what they wanted was to go after one of his children and it didn't matter that you were estranged and wouldn't even give him the time of day, as this was their way to force him to comply. You and Beckett are part of my family and that's why I had those rings with my crest made for you so that others of my kind would know that you were under the protection of a very powerful family and even most humans should have recognized it as well. The people who did this to you will be dealt with,” he added a very low voice so nobody outside the room could possibly hear what was being said.  
“Of course, if Aaron, and I do turn you into a vampire it's still your decision,” Spencer told Zora, “and me, Aaron or Beckett can't make that decision for you.”  
“I'll see what the doctors say first,” Zora decided and Spencer thought that was as good as he was going to get so nodded.  
“That's a good idea, although at the last update they weren't to hopeful that you have to getting the feeling in your legs back and they said that it could take just another few days to months, but that if you don't start feeling anything after a month then your disability is likely permanent,” Spencer said.  
“I'd still like to see what the doctor says,” Zora snapped stubbornly.  
“Alright, that's fine,” Spencer soothed. “There's no need to get upset at me, but if you need to be upset if anyone it's our father.”  
“I'm sorry Spence, I didn't mean to snap at you since you're right you didn't cause this situation,” Zora apologized.  
“It's alright, sis, I know this situation is rather frustrating,” Spencer told his sister, as he leaned down far enough to kiss her cheek. “All of us need to place the blame squarely where it belongs and that's on William Reid as I refuse to call that man, my father.”  
“Aunt Zora don't you want to be like Sammy and me so that you'll never leave us?” Diana asked suddenly.  
All four adults in the room looked at the two children for they had momentarily forgotten they were there because she and Sammy had been so quiet.  
“Sammy and I want you and Uncle Beckett around for a long, long time, preferably forever,” Diana added. “I understood why you didn't want to take papa up on his offer before, because you felt that you had your own lives to live and you didn't want to start losing people you got close to, but you would always have your brothers, and papa and any child they have.”  
“Well, you certainly don't expect that kind of wisdom coming out of the mouth of a less than two year old,” Zora said finally as she stared into Diana's unblinking brown eyes from where she was sitting on the edge of her hospital bed.  
“She might only technically be two years old, but you forget that vampire children grow faster not just physically, but mentally and emotionally to,” Hotch told his sister-in-law gently, but with sympathy and understanding in his dark brown eyes, “so, while she's technically less than two years old, she looks ten, and her brain power is even farther ahead by probably at least 10 years and it's likely more than that just because of the way that both she and Sammy absorb information like sponges.”  
“Besides, think about the fact that it will drive father nuts if all three of his children are turned into vampires,” Beckett added with the mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes.  
“I told you before that's not a good enough reason to do it,” Spencer told his brother sternly, “but it would be an added bonus,” he added with a mischievous grin, which his brother returned.  
“You don't have to make the decision right now, as I took some time off and left my return open ended, even though it'll leave the team even more shorthanded,” Hotch said, “because Dave is gone as well.”  
“And he's not due back for a few months,” Spencer added.  
“Well, at least I hired a new profiler Kate Callahan and I've been meaning to do that for a long time, ever since Dr. Alex Blake left a couple of years back, right before I met you actually, so at least we are not as shorthanded, as we could be, even with both me and Dave gone,” Hotch admitted.  
“Alright, I'll do it,” Zora said as she continued to stare into her niece's brown orbs. “I'll let you turn me into a vampire.”  
“Are you absolutely sure?” Hotch asked staring intently at his sister-in-law unblinkingly. “Because once it's done there is no going back for either you or for Beckett.”  
Zora looked surprised at Aaron's warning and also his words about Beckett and then glanced at her brother who nodded solemnly. “I agreed to be turned into a vampire to, but only if you also agreed. Spencer had his own reasons for wanting to be a vampire, but you and I don't have that particular reason for wanting to go through with it. If this hadn't happened I doubt very much that either one of us would have changed our minds and we would have just lived out our lives like all mortals, but thanks to those thugs beating you up and putting you in the hospital well, we'll be safer as vampires, because not much can harm them and we'll always have Spencer and as Diana pointed out to us any child that he and Aaron happen to have.  
“Which will be many in our centuries together,” Spencer told his siblings with a smile at Hotch that promised so much more as soon as they were alone, “and you and Beckett will likely have a few of your own at some point, because to a vampire it doesn't really matter if you're married or even if you're close to the person that you're making out with or if you're in a serious relationship, or a one night stand as vampires are very sexual beings as you'll discover for yourself.”  
Both Beckett and Zora blushed at that and caused Hotch to try his best to contain his chuckles, as they both looked extremely shocked at their brother's words.  
“What happened to my older brother who always blushed every time that kind of thing was brought up in his presence?” Zora asked Spencer staring at him as if she was seeing him for the very first time.  
“Things change,” Spencer told his sister with a casual shrug. “Before, I didn't know my place in the world at least when it came to relationships and now I do thanks to, Aaron. The mention of sex and relationship no longer embarrasses me like it would have, but that's because I know Aaron and I will be together for centuries to come. It's amazing how your perspective changes when you find somebody that you love, truly and deeply and whom you know loves you just as much.”  
Hotch was very touched by his mate's words and he kissed his cheek that promised so much more as soon as they were alone and Spencer shot him a look that was filled with such love and passion that it choked both Beckett and Zora up.  
“Yes, I'm sure,” Zora told Hotch who studied her intently for a moment then nodded solemnly.  
“Alright then, we'll wait until you are released from the hospital, because even though what we're doing is not illegal it's just better that as few people know about it as possible,” Hotch said.  
“Perhaps, I can get her released early,” Beckett said, “as she's not going to lay here for weeks while her ribs that were broken heal.”  
“I'd like to wait until Dave comes back if you don't mind, as that way the team won't be so shorthanded,” Hotch said, “and that'll be a few more months.”  
“This still going to do it though why?” Zora asked him anxiously.  
“Of course,” Hotch promised her, “but if I'm going to be gone for at least six months while you and Beckett are learning to control yourselves as new vampires, and I just don't want to leave the team anymore shorthanded that's all.”  
“Strauss is going to blow a gasket you know, especially since you were already gone for six months not all that long ago with me while I was learning how to control my bloodlust, not to mention our nearly two month honeymoon, since I learned how to control my bloodlust so quickly,” Spencer told Hotch who nodded, getting a massive grin on his face as he remembered how much fun he and Spencer had in California. “I know I've never met her, but from all you've told me about her...”  
“I have plenty of leave time saved up and I'll just take a few months of unpaid vacation because it's not like I need the money or anything,” Hotch shrugged. “Dave and the team will understand, even if she doesn't. I'll just tell the director it's a family emergency and then explain it to him and he'll more than understand, as he's certainly more understanding and compassionate than Strauss ever has been. Strauss doesn't matter, as I'll deal with her if I absolutely have to and she won't like what I have to say.”  
He noticed Beckett's and Zora's surprised looks at the mention of family emergency.  
“When I told you earlier that you were part of my family, I wasn't just speaking the words without any meaning behind them,” Hotch told the pair solemnly. “You are Spencer's siblings and therefore you're also family to me and I always help out my family. I never would have given you both my crest if I truly didn't think of you as part of my family, because you don't hand those out to just anyone. Each of the team, except Dave, also wears one, even those that decide to leave, unless they betray me in someway, which has happened a few times, but I don't have any doubt that it will never happen with the two of you, because you're so much like your brother in many ways, which is understandable considering that you're triplets and practically grew up in each other's pockets.”  
“Look at it this way this'll give you time to get your affairs in order, so you can disappear for months without it being questioned, and Beckett can make sure he has someone to take over for him at our company, temporarily. Once you come back you'll be able to go back to your life, except that you won't be able to eat anymore and you'll be healthier, stronger, faster, invulnerable, have much better hearing to where you can hear whispers even from across the room and have more than perfect eyesight.”  
“In other words, we'll be the equivalent of Superman except without the flying or the laser or x-ray vision,” Beckett joked causing and all the other people in the room to chuckle except for Sammy and Diana who didn't know who Superman was.  
“That's actually a good analogy,” Spencer admitted, “except that you won't have Superman's weakness of Kryptonite since it's deadly poison to him.”  
Everybody continued to talk quietly until finally there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in and Spencer and Hotch took that as their signal to leave promising to return as they'd be in town for at least a few days.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“I missed you so much while you were gone,” Spencer told Hotch as soon as they were alone, well except for their children in the hotel room that Spencer had rented. The room that Spencer had gotten was at a five-star hotel, as ever since he had started to make money he wasn't about to stay somewhere cheap since his childhood had been all about moderation, because he and his siblings hadn't had much extra money despite the child support payments as William Reid had only sent the minimal amount and made it clear that he resented being forced to even do that much.  
“I missed you too,” Hotch said sincerely, as he leaned down to kiss is mate on the lips which Spencer accepted with pleasure glad to be back in Aaron's arms. “It was even tougher staying away than normal because I know you needed my support.”  
“I could've used you there,” Spencer freely admitted, “but I handled it fine on my own.”  
“That's not the point,” Hotch scolded his mate gently. “My point is that you shouldn't have had to handle your sister's injury by yourself, even with your brother there most of the time.”  
Spencer didn't respond simply buried himself into his mate's arms and Hotch welcomed the warm, loving presence of the man he loved.  
“At least she's awake and that's a good thing and she seems to have all her facilities intact as we feared she might be brain-damaged, as the doctor did say that the longer it took to regain consciousness the more chance there was,” Spencer said. “For awhile both me and Beckett feared that Zora would never come out of her coma.”  
“Well, luckily, your sister's going to be okay especially after we turn her into a vampire so that she'll be able to walk again,” Hotch said.  
Hotch looked at his two children who were sitting in some of the chairs that were part of a small sitting area and said, “Diana, Sammy why don't you go into your room and watch TV or something as your daddy and I have something to discuss privately.”  
The suite that Spencer had gotten was two bedrooms one for Sammy and Diana and one for him and now Hotch, because even though vampires didn't need to sleep that didn't mean that they didn't occasionally need privacy.  
“Do we have to?” Sammy asked a little plaintively.  
“Yes, you do,” Spencer told his two children, but with a smile. “We'll make sure that we do something with the two of you just as soon as Aaron and I finish discussing what we need to.”  
Both children looked disappointed at not being included in the conversation, but obeyed.  
Hotch and Spencer for their apart went into their bedroom and firmly shut the door behind them.  
“Now that we are alone, what are we going to do about the people who did this to Zora?” Spencer asked Hotch quietly, so that the two children wouldn't be able to overhear.  
“Don't worry, I'm going to take care of the situation I guarantee you that those enforcers that did that to Zora as well as the man that ordered them to do it are going to end up very dead and they'll be no proof as to who actually did it, if they ever find the bodies that is,” Hotch promised in a soft growl his expression fierce.  
“What about William Reid?” Spencer asked refusing to call the man his father. “I made Beckett a promise that the people responsible for injuring our sister would be dealt with and that certainly includes my former father as that was the only thing that prevented him from going off on his own and likely get himself severely injured at the very least.”  
“Yes, I'll be dealing with him too,” Hotch agreed, “but unlike the other three I think that we should frame those enforcers and their boss for his murder and then the cops will likely think that they fled if their bodies aren't uncovered.”  
“I think that's an excellent idea,” Spencer said admiringly. “Normally, I wouldn't condone murder, just as I know you wouldn't, but in this case I think it's warranted, as it's my father that created this whole situation in the first place.”  
“If we had only dealt with him, right after you gained control of your bloodlust, this never would've happened to your sister,” Hotch told Spencer looking guilty.  
“You can't predict everything, Aaron,” Spencer told his mate sternly. “You believed that they wouldn't do anything to either of my siblings, because they hadn't in just over 8 years at that time and if my father hadn't kept running up his debt, then they likely never would have. They were bound to know that he was estranged from the three of us and that we didn't want anything to do with him and refused to give him any of our hard-earned money. I suspect that this probably still would've happened at some point even if William Reid had paid off his debt, because he would have kept gambling and just racked it up again. You need to take your own advice and place the blame where it truly belongs, which is with my former father for getting involved in gambling or at least in those underground casinos in the first place. Besides, it was their decision not to be turned into vampires and so Beckett and Zora are partly to blame too. You must also consider the fact that if you and I hadn't met the same thing likely still would've happened to Zora and then there'd be no vampire to come to the rescue and turn her into one and then she wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of her life as she would still be human, so really while I'm not saying the situation with my sister isn't bad it could certainly be much worse.”  
Hotch smiled at that relieved that Spencer didn't blame him for what it happened, but then he should've known better. He still did feel little guilty about it, but he knew that it wasn't really his fault at all and he would place the blame exactly where it belonged and that was at the feet of Spencer's former father William Reid. What Spencer had said about the two of them never meeting and the same situation would likely have still happened was true and Hotch well knew it, because at least the fact that he and Spencer had met meant that he was there to turn Zora and also Beckett into vampires so that something like this could never happen again, so that was something anyway.  
“We both did everything we could to convince them to go ahead with becoming vampires, short of forcing the issue,” added Spencer, “and it was their decision that they just wanted to continue with their normal lives and normally that would have been fine if not for the fact that we both knew it was a possibility that those enforcers would go after one of them just to force William Reid to comply. A lot of times people who have nothing to do with a situation like this get caught in the crossfire even when they're not involved.”  
“You're right,” Hotch agreed his guilt beginning to fade, because he knew very well that it was indeed misplaced.  
“Of course, I am,” Spencer told him with the little smile causing Hotch to laugh, although in the back of his mind he was still worried about Spencer's sister and he knew his mate was as well.  
“I have one request and that is I want to be there when you deal with William Reid, but not with the other three. I want my former father to know exactly why it's happening and that he brought it on himself,” Spencer told his mate.  
“I can do that,” Hotch agreed without arguing, because Spencer deserved to be there when he dealt with his former father and besides, it wasn't like anything could hurt him at least physically, even if he could still be hurt emotionally, but then so could he.  
“Alright then, we had better get back out there and do something with Sammy and Diana just like we promised,” Spencer said only to find himself spun around and slammed face first against the wall as Hotch's mouth descended the back of his neck.  
“Before we do that I've wanted to do this for several days now,” Hotch said, as he ripped off the pair of slacks Spencer was wearing with no trouble at all and shoved his already pulsing cock into his mate's backside, where he rubbed it against his mate's hole, for a few moment's so that Spencer could feel it's hardness, before he swiftly shoved the pulsing organ into the younger man's body.  
Spencer for his part groaned as lust shot through his body so strong that his own cock immediately responded and went from half mast to full mast instantly.  
“This is just the beginning,” Hotch promised him in a whisper, as his mouth again descended on Spencer's neck, but this time at the nape. “We don't have time for a long drawn out session right now, so this is just a way to relieve our sexual tension until we have time for more.”  
Spencer groaned again and begged, “Just get on with it, Aaron. I want you so bad right now and I've been wanting you ever since you appeared at the door of my sister's hospital, but I tried not to think about it, as it wasn't exactly an appropriate time for such thoughts.”  
“Me to,” Hotch agreed even as he thrust in and out of his mate's backside knowing that he was being extremely rough at the moment, but not being able to help himself and Spencer certainly didn't seem to mind as he was urging him on.  
“Faster, Aaron, faster!” Spencer begged. “Harder, Aaron!”  
“With pleasure,” Hotch growled softly, as he thrust harder and faster into his mate's backside Spencer making little whimpering sounds of pleasure that just drove Hotch onto even greater heights until finally Hotch could resist no more and released his semen into his mate's body while Spencer's cock exploded all over the wall that he was leaning against.  
Spencer didn't move for long minute as his legs felt rather shaky and he was also panting trying to catch his breath.  
“In case you didn't realize I missed you desperately,” Hotch said, as he turned his mate back around supporting his weight until he could gain some equilibrium while kissing him breathless.  
“You're welcome to do that to me anytime,” Spencer told Hotch, even as he leaned into his mate's chest. Hotch for his part was still almost fully dressed and had just undone the zipper of his pants enough to put them down around his ankles and his underwear as well, so that his cock was fully visible to Spencer's sight and it made him instantly start to salivate.  
“Oh, I will,” Hotch promised with a confident smirk, “but that will have to do for now as we really do need to do something with our children, since they are growing up way too fast on us.”  
“That they are, even if that's to be expected,” Spencer agreed, as he went to rummage in his suitcase to retrieve another pair of pants not even caring that Aaron had ripped a really good pair of slacks in half as he had been desperate to have his mate's cock inside his body, and his mate had more then fulfilled his desperate need for release.  
“Let's go shall we?” Spencer suggested after he had donned a new pair of slacks as well as a pair of underwear and Hotch had pulled up his own pants and underwear.  
“Yes, let's,” Hotch agreed, as he put his arm around his mate as the two of them exited the room arm-in-arm.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“Ready?” Dave asked Penelope quietly.  
The two of them were sitting outside a major shopping center or centro commerciale in Italian and it was several weeks after the birth of their twin sons.  
“I am,” Penelope promised him looking a little nervous, which Dave couldn't really blame her for, because even though they had come at a time of day where the mall was going to be less busy there was still a slight risk of his mate biting and draining someone of their blood, but than that was true of all adults that were turned into vampires until they learned true control. However, Dave felt she was ready to be out in public, although he would be keeping a very close eye on her.  
“You're ready for this,” Dave encouraged her, “but remember if you feel like you're going to lose control hold your breath and then tap me on the arm and we'll get out of there immediately.”  
“Okay,” Penelope said nervously.  
“The sooner you learn control the sooner we can go back to see all your friends,” Dave encouraged.  
Penelope took a deep breath in order to exhale some of her nervousness then nodded firmly. “Let's get going, as I've been looking forward to getting off your estate, even if it's only for a few hours, so I don't want to mess this up.”  
“Yeah, no matter how big my estate is I know you were beginning to feel rather cooped up and I can hardly blame you for that,” Dave agreed with genuine compassion and understanding shining in his eyes. “It's more the knowledge that you can't afford to go anywhere then you being kept an actual prisoner.”  
“It's like being under house arrest, even though I know that being confined is necessary in this case and that as soon as you're sure I have learned to control my bloodlust then I'll be free to leave and do whatever I want,” Penelope said and Dave nodded in understanding.  
“Exactly, I'm glad you understand that this is necessary, even if you don't like having any freedom right now,” Dave said.  
“I do understand, Dave,” Penelope said gently, “and you do your best to keep me distracted which believe me, I appreciate. I'm just anxious to learn control so that both of us can go back to the BAU as I miss Emily, JJ and Morgan and I hate not being there for Spencer and Hotch after what happened to Zora.”  
“I don't blame you for being anxious to get back after Aaron contacted us and told us what had happened to his sister-in-law,” Dave said.  
“Well, at least she's agreed to be transformed into a vampire, so that's something anyway, but that's not going to happen until after the two of us get back and I can't blame Aaron at all for that, even if they are not as shorthanded as they were a couple of years ago,” said Penelope.  
“Those enforcers and the man they work for aren't going to live much longer as Aaron will make sure of that,” Dave growled furious on his friends behalves as Aaron and he had known each other for decades and Spencer was also becoming a rather good friend as well, even though they hadn't known each other all that long, but it took time to form a deep friendship and he and Spencer would get there and soon be just as close as he and Aaron were, so he really hurt for his friends, just as he knew his mate did.  
Penelope winced at that, but she did understand that if Aaron didn't respond like he should that it would only cause problems in the future that could have been avoided.  
“I know you don't like the idea, but it has to be this way,” Dave told his mate gently having seen her wince. “If Aaron doesn't respond like he's supposed to at this personal attack on somebody that is under his protection and part of his family then that will just cause problems sometime in the future once word gets around and trust me, it will no matter how quiet they try to keep it.”  
“Believe me, I know,” Penelope promised him as he leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I'm not unaware of the implications if Aaron doesn't respond exactly like he's supposed to, even if I don't particularly like it.”  
“I might have to respond just as Aaron is going to some day,” Dave said and Penelope nodded.  
“I know that too when I promise I'll never stop loving you,” Penelope said. “I understand that vampires are an ancient race and that they have certain things that are unforgivable and attacking someone that is under a very powerful family's protection is one of those things, even though it wasn't vampires that did the deed.”  
“Good I'm glad you understand even if you don't like it,” Dave said, “but then you are a really gentle soul compared to Aaron and I and I love you just the way you are.”  
“You both grew up in different times I understand that,” Penelope said. “People weren't as civilized back when you or even Aaron was born.”  
“Definitely not,” Dave immediately agreed.  
"Still, it sucks not to be able to be there for your friends, even if Aaron's also my boss,” said Penelope and Dave nodded in agreement with that.  
“They know we are thinking about them and that's more than enough,” Dave said as he opened the driver's side door of the car. “Let's go, and maybe do a few hours shopping, but if you start to have trouble you tell me.”  
“I will,” Penelope promised, as she to opened her door trying to remember to be gentle.  
Once she was out of the car she closed it as gently as possible and Dave watched this with a little smile very proud of the progress that he's mate was making in controlling her strength.  
“Shall we go, bella?” Dave asked Penelope who nodded and took his arm willingly and he then proudly escorted her to the entrance of the mall. “Anything you want is yours,” Dave told her as the two of them entered the mall that wasn't very busy, but only because it was shortly after they had opened and it would get busier as the day progressed.  
Penelope didn't bother to protest, as she knew it would do no good and to tell the truth she secretly enjoyed being spoiled, which she was sure that Dave knew, which was likely one of the reasons he took such great delight in showering her with every type of present under the sun and also because she never asked for anything other then his love, which he also gave her freely and with no strings attached, other then she return his feelings, which she did with her whole heart.  
The two of them shopped talking quietly together and Penelope bought lots of clothes, several thousand dollars worth actually and Dave seemed to enjoy the fashion show that she gave him, although it took longer than it normally would have because she had to be very careful in changing so that she didn't rip any of the clothes that she hadn't bought yet. However, she knew that if she did rip any clothes that Dave would gladly pay for them, even if she never had a chance to wear them as this was just a test to see how she did around other mortal beings and from the way that Dave was watching her with a proud look in his eyes she knew that she was doing very well for her first venture off his estate and out in public ever since she was turned into a vampire.  
“I think we've bought enough clothes for one day, why don't we do something else now,” Penelope suggested once Dave had purchased the clothes she had chosen.  
“Anything your heart desires, bella,” Dave told her with a smile as he kissed her cheek, totally ignoring the envious looks that several salesgirls shot in their direction, as it wasn't something he even noticed as all his love, adoration and attention was focused solely on the gorgeous woman at his side.  
Penelope kissed his cheek in return and shot him such a look of love that Dave actually stood a little straighter and proudly escorted her out of the store carrying her bags for her under her mild protest.  
“So, where to next, mia signora?” (My lady) Dave asked his mate.  
“Why don't we just wander around for awhile,” Penelope suggested.  
“Anything, you desire,” Dave told Penelope causing her to giggle.  
“Did anybody ever tell you that you're the most romantic man on the planet?” Penelope asked Dave.  
“I try my best, but no, no one has ever told me that before, but then I never found my mate before either, so you just bring it out in me,” Dave said with a smile. “You've made me really happy these last couple of years, happier than I've been in centuries.”  
“You've certainly changed my life,” Penelope told him, as the two of them conversed quietly even as they explored some of the shops in the mall. “You know I wonder why I haven't gotten pregnant again as it's been several weeks since the birth of our sons and it's not like we've have been abstaining from having sex.”  
“It'll happen when it happens, amore (love),” Dave told his mate gently. “Would I like us to have at least one more child, before we have to go back to work at the BAU, of course, I would, but the more stress you put on yourself the less likely it is to happen as stress can block conception for vampires just as it can for mortals.”  
“I hadn't thought of that, but you are correct,” Penelope said after a moment of consideration. “I need to stop stressing and it will either happen or it won't.”  
“Exactly,” Dave told her with a smile, as the two continued to wander around the mall. “Learn to relax, because if there's anything I have learned in my centuries is that babies come in their own time and it can't be forced or rushed along.”  
“I just don't want to disappoint you,” Penelope said finally revealing one of her fears.  
“There's no chance of that in the world,” Dave told her firmly, as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “You need to stop putting all this imaginary pressure on yourself as it will only prevent you from getting pregnant, as even if you don't end up having another child or two before you're finally ready to get back to civilization I still wouldn't be disappointed. I don't expect miracles even from you.”  
Penelope looked directly into her mate's eyes and saw nothing except that he was speaking the absolute truth and so she finally completely relaxed knowing that she would never disappoint Dave whom she loved more and more every day.  
“Well, you sure do know how to boost a girl's ego,” Penelope teased Dave, who laughed.  
“That was never my intention, but hey, if it gives you more confidence in the fact that I'll never be disappointed in you over something so silly then I'm all for it,” Dave said. “The only way I could possibly ever be disappointed in you is if you're not true to yourself.”  
“You're an unusual man, David Rossi,” Penelope told him quietly, but with sincerity in her tone. “You're the most unusual man I've ever known.”  
“I've been around for centuries, Penelope,” Dave told his mate gently. “When you've been around as long as I have, certain things just don't make sense to do and one of those thing is for a female to put pressure on herself to accomplish something within a certain timeframe like trying to get pregnant. Everybody has expectations of what others think of them and one of the most common for a lot of women is to have a baby within the first year of their marriage, but sometimes it just doesn't happen like that for whatever reason. One of the most common reasons it does not is that a lot of women put pressure on themselves, which causes stress and that could be what blocks them from their goal being achieved and vampires are no more immune to this then any other species. Of course, sometimes there's other problems that prevents a female from conceiving, but by and large so long as you're healthy, it's mostly you or even your husband putting pressure on you that prevents conception.”  
“Some women just want children's so desperately that they do put pressure on themselves or their husband does,” Penelope realized. “They could be getting older, so they want to conceive right away or there are a lot of other reasons why a woman puts pressure on herself.”  
“And getting older isn't a problem for us,” Dave said quietly wiggling his eyebrows at his mate causing Penelope to laugh.  
“No, definitely not,” Penelope said, just as quietly kissing her husband on the cheek. “Fine, I'm done putting pressure on myself it'll happen, if it happens.”  
“Good,” Dave said knowing that now that his mate had relaxed and stepped putting pressure on herself to conceive it would likely happen in the next few days and if she didn't it wasn't the end of the world as they would have plenty of chances to have as many children as they wanted. “Even if it doesn't happen before we have to get back to the real world, that doesn't mean it won't sometime in the near future.”  
The two continued to shop and Dave kept a close eye on his mate, but she seemed to be doing just fine with her bloodlust so far. Finally the two of them were all shopped out for the day and the mall was starting to get really busy, so they finished buying several items and Dave and Penelope headed back for their car practically drowning in shopping bags.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“Dave, we have succeeded in our endeavour,” Penelope told her mate, as she gently placed his hand on her stomach.  
It was only a few days later after Dave had told his mate to quit putting all that imaginary pressure on herself, since that kind of thing could prevent a woman from getting pregnant and once Penelope had done so, Dave had known that she would likely be pregnant within a few days.  
He had done his best to distract her by giving her massages, which both of them enjoyed and would continue to do is often as possible. Dave just loved massaging his mate's body whether or not she was pregnant at the time, as he loved feeling her skin underneath his hands and how she would moan and purr in pleasure, as he would put the right amount of pressure on the her muscles in order to get that part of her body to relax as it was still possible for vampire to be tense.  
Dave had bought some oil when they had been at the mall a few days ago and he just loved rubbing it into her skin and the way she smelled afterwards was absolutely heavenly and it often led to sex not that it took much for him to want her or for her to want him since the bond between them was still so new on both sides and while he was used to the strength of it Penelope wasn't, because until recently her mortal body wasn't made to handle the strength of emotions that a vampire could feel.  
“You're pregnant?” Dave asked excitedly, as he looked up into his mate beautiful eyes, that were still a little red but beginning to return to the beautiful brown they had been.  
“I am, even though you can't tell yet, but I can feel at least one little life growing within me and won't be able to tell if it's twins, for a couple of weeks at least.”  
“This is great news!” Dave said enthusiastically, as he gave Penelope an extremely passionate kiss.  
“I knew you would be excited,” Penelope teased him, “since you're the one that originally wanted to get me pregnant at least twice while I was here in Italy. It's you, that got me to relax enough that I did get pregnant again, because you're right I was putting unnecessary pressure on myself, which was very likely blocking me from conceiving. Once I just let all my worries go, I suspect that's what allowed me to get pregnant this second time,” Penelope added seriously.  
“I'm just glad that now you know I could never be disappointed in you, not for something so silly,” Dave told her gently as he held her in his arms. “I knew that once you allowed your worries to fade away about disappointing me that you would likely conceive again in just a few days.”  
“You were right about that,” Penelope told him with a smile the two of them exchanging, loving, tender kisses. “I can't believe I was worried about disappointing you when you've never given me a reason to think that as you have been nothing but loving and supportive.”  
“It likely stems back from being rejected by all those men or looked right past as if you didn't exist,” Dave suggested. “Being teased about your looks or the shape of your body can have an effect on your psyche, particularly if you're child at the time, no matter how intelligent you are, children tend believe what is said when they are teased so maliciously, mostly because they don't have any experience in the world to know what is they are being taunted with is a pile of camel shit.” Penelope giggled at Dave's words as she didn't know many people who used a phrase like camel shit, but she had been told that camels had the smelliest poop out of all the animal species on the planet at least in his experience, so that was the words he used when he felt it was necessary. “People who make enough comments about how no man will ever look twice at you or you're a fat cow or other negative descriptive phrases can have an effect and most people never forget about those experiences even if they don't remember specifically why they are like they are after awhile.”  
“Camel shit, now that's a rather descriptive phrase, or at least I've always thought so,” Penelope giggled.  
“Oh, believe me, I've been to countries where riding camelback is quite common and they're ornery and hard to deal with beasts and they definitely don't like our kind, but then most animals avoid us as much as possible, so why shouldn't camels? We'll never be able to own a cat or dog for example, because animals if they have any sense won't come near us since we're higher up on the foodchain.”  
“We would never harm a cute little animal,” Penelope protested, “or at least I wouldn't.”  
“I never said we would, but those animals, if they have any sense of self-preservation and so don't want to be anyway near us, because we could kill them if we were of a mind, not that we would. We are natural predators as you know and most animals sense that and run away or at least shiver in fear afraid for their lives.”  
“Oh, well, I suppose it's just as well,” Penelope admitted. “We don't really have time to take care of an animal anyway.”  
Dave didn't bother to a point out that that wouldn't always be true, because there was no way that any animal would make a home with two or more vampires and they'd likely run away at the first opportunity.  
“After this one is born I plan on wearing that medallion, so that I don't get pregnant again for awhile at least,” Penelope said, “because personally, I think that either three or four children is more than enough for us to handle at one time.”  
“Definitely,” Dave agreed, “although maybe once we're not working at the BAU we can have more than that at one time as we'll need something to keep us busy in between careers.”  
“We'll see,” Penelope said, not making any promises and Dave was fine with that.  
“So, you can't be more than a day or two pregnant since you are not yet showing,” Dave said, unconsciously rubbing her belly where his and Penelope's child or children were growing.  
“Probably not more than a day at most,” Penelope said, “and certainly not more than two days.”  
“And we had that conversation while we were at the mall, about four days ago,” Dave said, “and we came directly back here and had some of the best sex we've ever had, not that our lovemaking isn't always spectacular.”  
“I can't be that far along because I'd be definitely showing if I'd caught immediately after getting back from our day of shopping,” Penelope said  
“Yeah, you would,” Dave agreed, “as you'd have at least a pregnancy bump, which you will in another day or two.”  
“At least this will be born before we get back to civilization,” Penelope said, “and back to work.”  
“I can't wait to show off my wonderful family,” Dave said with a massive grin causing Penelope to giggle, which she had been doing a lot of since she and Dave had gotten together. Dave was like so many other males she knew, males that had a beautiful woman on their arm several children and they liked to show them off like some kind of prize, which was just part of the male ego she knew. She didn't really mind, because she knew that Dave didn't think of her like an object that was only good enough to adorn his arm, so she could be shown off like some sort of prize dog, but that he thought of her like an equal and just wanted to show off his wonderful family, because he had gone so long without one, which was something she could certainly understand and support.  
“I was just thinking that you remind me of just ordinary males, not vampires who like to strut around as if they own the world and show off their wife and their family to other people as if to say that they are mine so back off,” Penelope explained what she had been thinking when Dave shot an inquiring look at her wondering what had caused her to giggle.  
“Yes, vampires males tend to be very possessive of those they consider theirs particularly their wives,” Dave agreed the grin refusing to leave his face. “Of course, in some cases that's not a good thing because some men don't really love the woman they have married and abuse them and also their children, but in a lot of cases they just want to show how proud they are to have that particular woman as their wife and so they strut around like peacocks and to prove how virile they are they often have their children on display to.”  
“I know why do you think I was laughing,” Penelope commented, even as she and Dave simply laid together curled up against each other.  
“I'm very happy about this coming child and hopefully, children,” Dave told Penelope more seriously. “You're helping me fulfill every dream and giving me the family I've always dreamed about. You know that I've had plenty of children over the centuries, but we were never truly a family, as there wasn't usually a woman in the picture just me and my sons and daughters and even if there was it wouldn't have been the same because they weren't my mate just a passing fancy on my part.”  
“Believe me, I more than understand,” Penelope told Dave gently putting a finger to his lips in order to gently shush him. “As I've told you before it goes both ways as I had given up on having children of my own, because I had never found a man I'd be willing to settle down with. Us witches might have sex outside of marriage, but having children without getting married first is quite another, as it is considered a major sin in the magical community, so you definitely changed my life for the better and now I have two wonderful sons and another child, possibly two on the way. With you I would have been willing to have children outside of marriage, but that was only because I knew that you weren't going to leave me standing at the altar and that you would propose in your own time, so it was a totally different situation, but you nixed that idea in the bud and I do understand why you did. What I'm trying to say is that I too have been way happier ever since we went out on that first date then I have probably since I was 18 and my parents died, which is all because of you David Rossi, so I was happy to accept your marriage proposal and it's why I also agreed to be changed into a vampire.”  
Dave listened to what his mate was saying and finally he simply took her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips not saying a word, but then nothing needed to be said, for Penelope more than understood his burning need for a real family, one with a wife and children, one that was never going to break up or end either with the death of the mortal female or because of divorce. He wouldn't deny that he had been with lots of gorgeous woman over the centuries and there had even been a few that he had stayed with for decades until their deaths, but he had never married any of them, because he had known that he would lose them when they died as none of them had wanted to be changed into vampires and so he had accepted their decision. Now he was glad that they had died in their proper time, because he had found the perfect woman for him in every way, his gorgeous Penelope.  
“So, we'll just have to agree that we're helping to fulfill each other's dreams,” Dave told her with a gentle smile and Penelope nodded in agreement with a smile of her own.  
“We are, although I doubt they much I would've had more than 4 possibly 5 children if I had remained human that is as not only is giving birth a painful process children are expensive to raise.”  
“Well, look at it this way being pregnant is a lot easier on a vampire female then it is on any mortal species and since you decided to have a c-section instead of actually giving birth naturally you have a much easier then those that choose to give birth the normal way.”  
“That's true,” Penelope agreed. “The upsides are definitely good, shorter gestation period, having a c-section done, even if it's just one since a lot of human doctors refuse to do that unless there is some kind of reason for it like if it's multiples, no gaining weight as most of the blood goes straight to the baby and the rest maintains my body while I'm pregnant.”  
“I'm hoping for at least one daughter this time,” Dave said as he rubbed his mate's naked belly. “Of course, if we get another son or even two that's okay, as we'll have plenty of chances to have a few daughters of our own, but still I really want at least one little girl.”  
“I'm hoping for a little girl to,” Penelope agreed with a smile, “and if we get two of them that would be just perfect.”  
“Well, it won't be long before we know,” Dave said with a shit-eating grin, “less then two months.”  
“It's too bad there's no way to tell before they're actually born,” Penelope said regretfully.  
“Yeah, it is,” Dave agreed, “but no machine has ever been invented that can penetrate the skin of a vampire, so we are just going to have to be patient. I'll do my best to keep you distracted.”  
Penelope giggled at that, because she had a very good idea of what her mate had in mind to keep her distracted so that she wouldn't think about what the sex of her children was.  
“We'll be doing some training even while you're pregnant,” Dave added seriously. “You did very well at the mall a few days ago so it's time to go somewhere that's a little busier. By the time we go back to the BAU you'll be ready to be around people with no problems. I suspect that I'll probably be called into Strauss's office as soon as we return.”  
“You don't think I'll be joining you in the office?” Penelope asked.  
“Maybe,” Dave conceded thinking about it. “Even if you do, there's nothing she can do to either one of us, although she might try. Whatever happens don't be intimidated by her, because she definitely doesn't intimidate me and she well knows it.”  
“I'm surprised that she doesn't have a rather obvious bodily reaction, because you can be very intimidating when you want to be,” Penelope giggled, as she didn't like Erin Strauss at all, although she could not say she hated her and normally she tried to get along with everyone, but considering how Strauss often interfered in the team and tried their best to separate them or at least try give them black marks on their records, it was no wonder she at least disliked the woman.  
“She has had that kind of reaction before,” Dave admitted with a grin. “She doesn't really like vampires at all, but they can't be excluded from the government so long as they follow the laws.”  
“But Aaron was going to make those two enforcers and their boss disappear and probably Spencer's father as well, so that's hardly following the laws, although I can hardly blame Aaron for that because of what happened to a member of his family,” Penelope pointed out.  
“Alright, we mostly believe in following the mortal law as you know, but what Aaron is going to do, if he hasn't done it already, is a very appropriate punishment and well within vampire law,” Dave corrected. “There are just certain things that are considered unforgivable to our race and attacking a member of our family is one of those things, particularly those that are vulnerable like Spencer's brother and sister. Zora and Beckett were under the Hotchner family protection and not just vampires recognize the Hotchner crest because his family has been around a very long time, although not as long as mine, but still you understand my point. Those enforcers made a very bad mistake, a mistake that will cost them their lives. I won't be surprised if they are already dead and the person that ordered Zora to be beat up like that to try to get William Reid to cooperate right along with them.”  
“But what if it was a woman?” Penelope asked curiously, not upset at what she was hearing, because she'd had to learn to accept the fact that vampires were predators by nature and there were just certain things that were unacceptable to them.  
“That won't matter,” Dave said shaking his head. “It would have centuries ago, but if it turns out that a woman ordered the hit, just to try to get Spencer's father to cooperate then she'll be just as dead. Aaron is a gentleman as am I, but vampires have learned that woman can be just as evil as men, even if they're usually more subtle about it using their female wiles in order to get what they want. If Aaron doesn't take appropriate action it will likely just come back and bite him in the ass at some point and it won't matter if he doesn't want to do something like kill a woman. Sometimes you need to do things you find distasteful at the very least.”  
“Yes, I'm well aware that women can be evil even if a much larger percentage are men,” Penelope admitted. “I was just wondering, because we are considered the weaker sex, not that I'm unaware that a lot of women play up on being supposedly weaker.”  
“Yes, they do take advantage of being considered the weaker sex and most men will go out of their way to protect one, but women have also been known to use their females wiles to literally stab a man in the back a lot of times and not always in self-defense,” Dave agreed. “Vampires that have been around for centuries know that there are just as many evil women in the world as there are men, even if they're not as obvious as the males tend to be. The good news is that in this case it's very likely a male, because as we were just talking about women are usually more subtle.”  
“Not that that would stop Aaron from doing what he has to,” Penelope said and Dave nodded in complete agreement.  
“I also suspect that William Reid who really started the whole debacle by getting so deep in debt by gambling and refusing to stop and get help is also going to wind up dead,” Dave said, “as it was really his fault that his own daughter was so injured that she would probably never walk again if she wasn't turned into a vampire. He's the one that started the whole thing.”  
“I know that they are estranged from their father, but it still wouldn't it upset Spencer and his siblings by having to kill him?” Penelope asked.  
“I doubt it,” Dave said shaking his head. “I've talked to Spencer enough to know that he hates his father and I don't blame him for that at all considering that he was going to leave them without funds to take care of themselves and just abandon them completely if they hadn't blackmailed him about some of the information they knew that would ruin his career and also morally. I also suspect that there were a lot of other things that happened to him, as a child due to William Reid and if that's the case I can't really blame Spencer for hating his father at all.”  
“Three ten year old actually did that? Blackmailed their own father?” Penelope gasped in astonishment.  
“You have to remember that they were way smarter then your average ten year olds and they happened to overhear their father talking on the phone a few times about things that could get him in serious trouble. It was the only way to get him to pay child support and if he had just left them without any money with their mother so sick what do you imagine would have happened to them?” asked Dave grimly.  
“They likely would have ended up in foster homes or worse,” Penelope realized.  
“Which they didn't want, as they would have likely been separated and you are well aware that a lot of foster homes are not good ones,” Dave said. “I doubt that Aaron and Spencer would ever have met if they had ended up in foster home, which would have been a tragedy.”  
“Definitely, because they love each other as much as we do and it's good to see bossman so happy all the time now,” Penelope agreed.  
“No one deserves it more,” Dave grinned,  
“Except for us,” Penelope corrected, as she kissed him.  
Once they had broken the kiss Dave continued with what he had been thinking, before Penelope had temporarily derailed that ability with her kiss. “And there's also the possibility that the three of them would have had to resort to thievery in order to survive or worse, so I really think that they found the best solution. Besides, the odds are high that they might just have died because they didn't have the money for food. I know for a fact that Aaron has been wanting to deal with Spencer's father, but didn't do it because of all the financial troubles he was having, although he would have if William Reid had happened to climb out from all his troubles. He wanted to draw out his agony you see, because as you know vampires can be a very vengeful race.”  
Penelope was well aware of this as certain things were just 'unforgivable' to a vampire. She wasn't sure she would ever get used to how violent they could be, but then both Aaron and Dave had been born in a different time, so it was understandable and at least they were both usually very nice men until a certain type of situation came up, which didn't happen very often thank goodness.  
“However, now that those two men that were after the triplets father have actually injured someone that is under Aaron's protection, I suspect that they are already dead or soon will be.”  
“But wouldn't Aaron be afraid of it being traced back to him? Especially in what is now the computer age?” Penelope asked. “I mean it is so hard nowadays to kill someone with no cameras around or somebody to see you.”  
“There are ways, as you well know and Aaron won't take any chances,” Dave promised. “Aaron knows more about computers and security, then he lets on, since you can't be around as long as we have and not learn something. I guarantee you that nobody will ever know who did it and I wouldn't be surprised if Aaron frames those enforcers for the murder of William Reid, because that's what I would do if I was faced with a similar situation.”  
“Then if those men's bodies are never found it will give be assumed that they ran away trying to escape justice,” Penelope said in sudden understanding and Dave nodded.  
“Absolutely,” David agreed. “Aaron knows how to dispose of bodies when he has to and so do I for that matter or any other vampire that is any age at all. Even if it is discovered who did it Aaron might be fired, but it's not like you can put a vampire in prison and our own government isn't going to do anything about it, because they will know that those murderers were likely deserved, as you don't piss off a vampire and expect to get off lightly.”  
“So, he wouldn't to be any trouble for it, except for being fired,” Penelope said, “and only if it's discovered who did it.”  
“Which is unlikely as Aaron is a rather patient and methodical man and so he's not going to rush off, but plan ahead of time on what to do and Spencer's the same way and I have no doubt that he will help Aaron in killing those men and getting rid of the bodies or the very least he's not going to stop Aaron from doing what he knows he has to, even if he doesn't participate in the actual killing and in fact I suspect that he'll be silently cheering him on since it was his former father that made his and his siblings lives so miserable,” Dave said. “Why do you think that Spencer was so anxious to change both his middle and last names?”   
“I've been wondering about that actually ever since he did it, but keep forgetting to ask, but now I know it's likely because he hates his father and so wants to be shed of as much of him as possible,” Penelope answered immediately.  
“Exactly, as his middle name used to be the same as his father's first name I don't blame him for wanting to change it and instead of keeping his surname he simply took on Aaron's last name and dropped the Reid entirely when they got married, which is quite common for same-sex couples in this day and age,” Dave said.  
“He was trying to get rid of as much as his father as he could,” Penelope said in sudden understanding.  
“If he had grown up in a happy home like you or I did then he wouldn't have minded keeping both his middle name and his surname, as it wouldn't have even occurred to him to change them, but since his father was such a bastard I can't blame him for wanting to get rid of as much of him as possible,” Dave said.  
“It wouldn't have occurred to most people anyway no matter how much they hated their fathers,” Penelope pointed out and Dave nodded.  
As the two talked Dave continued to unconsciously rub his mate's belly, extremely happy about the fact that his Penelope was pregnant again and hopefully, it would be at least one little girl for both of them to love.  
“So, do you think your idea, the one you had about thinking about having a little girl while we were having sex walked?” Penelope asked suddenly.  
“I hope so,” Dave said with a wide grin, “because believe me, I didn't forget and that is exactly what I thought as the two of us were going at. Actually that's what I've been thinking every time we've had sex ever since the birth of our sons.”  
“Well, we'll see whether or not it actually did any good,” Penelope said with the grin. “I for one have my doubts.”  
“It might not work,” Dave admitted with a shrug, “I've just heard that it's a man's sperm that controls the sex of a child and if we happen to get another little boy then that's fine too even if I really would like a daughter.”  
“Well, it won't be long before we know,” Penelope said.  
“Not long at all,” Dave agreed with a grin, as he started kissing the side of his mate's neck and with that gesture Penelope knew that talking was done for the moment as Dave was again in the mood to make love to her and she certainly wasn't about to object as she'd be crazy to do that and she wasn't crazy.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“Welcome back,” JJ greeted Dave and her friend Penelope as the walked off the elevator and into the BAU.  
“Thank you, JJ,” Penelope told her friend giving her a hug remembering to be gentle.  
“Emily and I have missed you while you've been gone,” JJ told her friend. “Morgan to as he's been kind of moping around, although that hasn't been a problem when we're actually on the case. I think he misses talking and flirting with you.”  
“I've missed you all too,” Penelope promised, “but I'm back now and not planning on going anywhere for so long again.”  
“And what am I, unnoticeable?” Dave teased JJ.  
“Of course, not,” JJ told Dave as she kissed his cheek. “We all missed you too, except maybe for Morgan. Most of us are glad that you're back or at least they will be when they learn of it.”  
JJ studied her friend and immediately noticed the changes, but then she had expected that so she wasn't at all startled.  
“We'll have to have you and Emily over sometime soon, so that you can meet our two sons and two daughters,” Penelope offered.  
“You had quadruplets while you were away?” JJ asked in surprise.  
“Two sets of twins actually,” Dave said a massive grin appearing on his face, as he thought about his children.  
“How are you able to get pregnant twice within six months?” JJ asked genuinely puzzled. “From what I understand most vampires don't get pregnant very easily.”  
“That's mostly true,” Dave agreed calmly, as he put his arm around his mate who cuddled into his side contentedly, “but because Penelope was a witch before she was turned that makes a difference. It has been discovered that vampires who are also magicals tend to get pregnant more easily and since we're also mates that just ups the odds of her getting pregnant more than once while she was away trying to adjust to being a vampire.”  
“Neither one of us is unhappy about having two sons and two daughters right away,” Penelope added with a smile, as she kissed Dave's cheek.  
“Definitely not,” Dave agreed and his grin didn't seem in any danger of disappearing anytime soon.  
“I would love to meet your children,” JJ said enthusiastically.  
“We'll arrange something, sometime soon,” Dave promised. “You could even come for a meal as I do know how to cook even if I've never been able to eat myself.”  
“I know, Garcie often talked about how delicious what you cook for her is,” JJ told him, “although I wouldn't think a vampire would know how to cook since they can't eat.”  
“I had to keep myself busy someway, because if you knew how hard it is to keep busy when you're centuries old, so you learn new skills whether or not you hardly ever use them and I did used to have mortal guests fairly frequently back when I first started the BAU,” Dave said with a shrug.   
JJ considered that and then decided that Dave had a very good point as you had to fill up the time with something, especially when you didn't need to sleep.  
“I never had any formal lessons so it was mostly trial and error as men just didn't cook back when I first started to learn how or if they did they never admitted it,” Dave admitted. “Whatever I cooked went to the homeless shelters of whatever city I was living in at the time, so that at least it didn't go to waste as even homeless people need a good meal sometimes. Now that I have Penelope however, I doubt very much I'll be doing that as I don't expect I'll be bored very often.”  
“Not to mention those four adorable children you were just telling me about,” JJ teased him and Dave grinned happily again.  
“Yes, the boys are certainly handsome devils and probably look a great deal like Dave when he was the same age,” Penelope agreed entering the conversation.  
“And the girls are absolutely gorgeous just like their mother,” Dave said kissing Penelope on the cheek, which JJ thought was sweet.  
“I can't wait to meet them and I know Emily and likely Kate will say the same,” JJ said as she just loved babies. “Aren't you worried about their bloodlust though? I mean I didn't get to meet Diana for weeks because Hotch was afraid that her bloodlust would get out-of-control.”  
“Aaron, was just being cautious,” Dave told JJ who nodded as that was her boss down to the ground. “In a lot of ways a child who is actually born a vampire has an easier time learning to control their bloodlust then someone like Penelope or Spencer who were turned into vampires as adults, as they gradually grow into theirs, as it doesn't come up on them all at once. However, when an adult is turned into a vampire it is one of the main reasons they need isolation because their inner vampire is like a child with double a grownup's strength for the first year and doesn't know any better than to attack humans as it is pure instinct. It takes awhile for their inner child to learn that it's not a good thing to attack any mortal, which is why they're in isolation not only for their transformation, but until they learn that control.”  
“That makes sense,” JJ said, “although I never thought about it like that.”  
“Most mortals don't,” Dave told JJ gently. “The vampire race is still extremely mysterious and not really much is known about them. We do keep a lot of things to ourselves and only allow people like you to see certain aspects of our personalities. All the rumors floating around about us are mostly bullshit because a lot of mortals don't take the time to truly get to know one of our kind and instead they fear us and while I'm not saying that's entirely unwarranted, most vampires are only dangerous in certain situations, although we certainly have our bad eggs, just like humans or werewolves or magicals do.”  
JJ nodded at that because it was true.  
“In any case, we'll try to arrange something where you, Kate and Emily can meet them,” Penelope promised.  
“I would really like that,” JJ agreed with a smile. “I suppose I had better let you go and let you tell Hotch that you're back though.”  
“Oh, he knows as I called him and told him that we would be back today,” Dave said, “but I suppose we should go officially check in.”  
“I'm certainly glad to be back,” Penelope said, “and that other technical analyst had better not have messed up my office or he'll be hearing from me.”  
“So, I'm assuming you have someone to look after your children while you're working as I can't see you leaving them in daycare,” JJ mentioned.  
“Definitely not, as daycare workers would not have no idea how to handle four vampire children, or even one vampire child,” David agreed.  
“We didn't come back for an extra couple of weeks because while we were here in the city we were interviewing perspective nannies and finally hired someone that we feel will be good.”  
“Another vampire?” JJ asked curiously.  
“A werewolf actually, as all we have to do is supply them with the potion that is available on the full moon,” Penelope supplied, “as the rest of the time that perfectly harmless and just like anybody else. We feel that the werewolf female that we hired will work out because she was very grateful to get a job and the fact that she loves children was an added bonus. We'll have to see how she works out, but both Dave and I interviewed her separately as we see things from different perspectives after all and both of us liked her.”  
JJ nodded at this, because that made sense as a lot of werewolves couldn't find work particularly if people discovered what they were, although they tried their best to conceal the fact that they actually were wolves and succeeded in a lot of cases, as a lot of werewolves only worked 9 to 5 and were home long before the full moon made an appearance and a lot of them worked from their homes.  
“It's not easy to fool a vampire who is over 1000 years old, particularly not for someone who is mortal,” Dave added with a smirk. “A lot of things can give you a way if you don't really know how to lie and not just body language and facial expressions, things like your heartbeat that normal humans like you can't hear, not without some really specialized equipment anyway. I won't say that Eloisa wasn't nervous, as that was only natural since we are vampires and she was interviewing for a new job, but both of us believe that it was just natural nervousness when it comes to that type of situation.”  
“We'll see how she works out, but we believe she will just fine,” Penelope said. “I'll be home most every night, so I'll have a chance to see how she interacts with me and children.”  
“We'll have you, Kate and Emily over sometime soon,” Dave promised JJ. “Now I had better go check in with Aaron.”  
“And I had better head to my office,” Penelope agreed giving her mate one last kiss on the cheek before heading in that direction.  
JJ watched them go and thought that it was good to have both of them back particularly her friend Penelope.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

Dave knocked on Aaron's office door and then entered even before his old friend had said come in.  
“Welcome back, Dave!” Hotch greeted his old friend as he rose from behind the desk and two men shook hands.  
“Thank you,” Dave told his old friend with a smile  
“So, how was your time in Italy?” asked Hotch.  
“Very relaxing for the most part,” Dave admitted. “Penelope mastered her bloodlust really quickly and so when she did we toured some of the sites our last month or so there.  
“So, how are those adorable children of yours doing?” Hotch asked Dave with a grin.  
He knew about them, because the two of them had talked on the phone at least every week or so and Dave couldn't help, but brag about his family, as he was like any proud papa the world over and Aaron couldn't blame him, since he did the same.  
“Oh, the four them are doing fine and they've grown so much even my little girls that were only born a month or so ago,” Dave said with a mile wide grin. “We've hired a werewolf female named Eloisa to look after them while we're gone. It's pretty hard to fool a vampire. particularly one as old as I am and both Penelope I believe that she'll fit right in, but we'll see if that proves true or not.”  
“You know Strauss wants to have a word with you now that you are back,” Hotch told Dave with the smirk. “If you had seen how her face went absolutely red with rage, how sweat popped out on the forehead and how the veins in the side of her neck bulged when she heard that the director agreed to give you as much time off as you needed so you could turn your mate into a vampire, well, I was surprised she didn't have a heart attack or a stroke as getting that mad particularly since she's old isn't good for anybody mortal.”  
“I wish I had been here to see that,” Dave said with a smirk, as he imagined the scene Aaron had described.  
“Well, you do seem to take great delight in torturing her,” Hotch admitted.  
“If she wasn't such a bitch I wouldn't,” Dave pointed out and Hotch nodded in agreement. “I'll handle her and have no problem doing so.”  
“In any case, I'm glad you're back, because we've been shorthanded for six months and a half now, although certainly not as badly as last time and while I understood why that was, it's just happened to many times lately since I was busy with Spencer for six months as well,” said Hotch.  
“Well, we would've been back a couple weeks ago, but we had to hire someone to look after our four children,” Dave said.  
“Believe me, I understand,” Hotch said with a nod. “I'm certainly glad to have Garcia back as well because she's much better than the technical analyst that we've been using up until now.”  
“Well, that's not surprising considering that she's been with the team for over a decade and so she can anticipate what you need a lot of times,” Dave said.  
"Still, we missed her bubbly and cheerful presence and that's particularly true for Morgan,” Hotch added with the smirk in Dave's direction.  
“If you're trying to make me jealous, Aaron, it's not going to work because I know where Penelope's heart belongs and that's with me.” Dave told his old friend with a smile.  
“I'm not really, it's just that Morgan's been kind of moping around for the last few months, so it will be nice to see him cheer up now that Garcia is back,” Hotch said. “JJ and Emily have missed her to, but knew that she would be returning and so they haven't been moping.”  
“We ran into JJ as soon as we entered the bullpen, so we know that both of us have been missed and not just because you are a man down,” Dave said. “So, how is Kate Callahan working out?”  
“Very well,” Hotch said. “She is anxious to get to know you and Garcia and doesn't seem to fear vampires at all, even though she knows that they're are bad ones as she is definitely not naïve.”  
“Well, good I'm glad to know that she doesn't have the usual stigma against our kind,” said Dave relieved, as you needed to be as unprejudiced as possible in their job, “and I'm sure that Penelope will be happy to have another female friend.”  
“We really needed someone else,” Hotch said, “and we both know that Spencer would be perfect if he didn't have other plans.”  
“You're just going to have to continue looking and doing interviews until you find someone,” Dave said.  
“I will, but there's no way I'm going to accept someone that is going to not work with us and try to take control,” Hotch said with a feral grin that Dave returned.  
“No, we definitely don't need somebody that isn't going to work smoothly with the team,” Dave agreed. “We need someone that is going to respect the four females on this team and not try to push them around. Of course, if anybody you hire does that with Penelope I'll disabuse him of the notion that they can do that and get away with it. It's not that she can't protect herself, but still it goes against my grain not to protect the woman I love and Penelope is well aware of this.”  
Hotch nodded at this, as he would do the same if anybody tried to bully Spencer if they were on the same team.  
“Yes, I totally agree unfortunately, a lot of agents are arrogant and think that females, even those that are vampires don't belong in the FBI at all, but there's nothing they can do about it, except try to intimidate them, but trying to intimidate a female vampire is never going to work since they could rip whoever it was apart so long as they're not a vampire themselves,” Hotch said.  
“Oh, yes, I've been close by a few times when one of the male agents who was either human or a werewolf tried to intimidate somebody that was a vampire and boy did they regret it,” said Dave with a smirk, as he remembered a couple of incidents in particular.  
“Yes, I've seen it happen a few times to. Mortals can be so incredibly stupid and sure of their own superiority, although I know that it's mostly their arrogance that makes them so a lot of times, particularly the males,” Hotch agreed. “Those agents were either tossed out of FBI entirely or they got a black mark on their records. Of course, it depends on how many times a similar thing had happened with different female agents of course. Our government is all about equal opportunity, whether they're vampires, magicals werewolves or humans, although I know it doesn't always work out like that with some people, depending on their prejudices.”  
“I don't think anybody will really bother Garcia considering that she not only wears your crest, but mine and anybody who joins this team, will also get my crest once they've proved their trustworthiness, of course,” Hotch added more seriously. “However, my point is that both crests are easily recognizable, even by the humans or the other two species for that matter, as we are two of the oldest vampire families in this part of the world and have been around for very long time and anybody who messes with her or anybody else on the team would have to realize that there would be consequences for their actions as nobody who joins our unit is going to be stupid.”  
“You're right,” Dave conceded. “I'm probably worrying over nothing, except that I know peoples personalities tend to the clash sometimes and it doesn't matter what species they are.”  
“We'll both handle it if it does happen,” Hotch told Dave nodded, as he trusted Aaron to protect his mate just like he would his own or really any member of the team since he cared about all of them including his, Penelope, which he was incredibly grateful for.  
“Besides, I don't think you need to worry as Garcia is perfectly capable of taking care of anybody who dares get aggressive or comes onto her,” Hotch smirked, “even though I know it goes against your grain not to protect the woman that you love, which is the bond as you know. However, you have to let Garcia handle some situations by herself as you don't want her to think that you're smothering her because she would resent you for it and you know it.”  
“Yes, she would,” Dave agreed smiling as he thought of his gorgeous Penelope. “I know that the intensity of the bond between us is supposed to die down in a few years, but it is going to be hard not smother her until it does.”  
“It shouldn't be much longer for you anyway because you bonded to her two years before you turned her into a vampire, but you also have to remember that now Garcia is a vampire herself and so can take care of her own problems and hold her own against almost anyone, except a male of our kind,” Hotch said. “I can understand that protectiveness, as I certainly feel the same way about Spencer and since both of us are vampires with centuries under our belts and neither one of us expected to find our mates, that protectiveness is understandable.”  
“I certainly didn't,” Dave agree with a rather sappy grin.  
“Neither did I,” Hotch said with a smile of his own. “Neither one of us would have it any other way though.”  
“Definitely not,” Dave said vehemently. “Penelope is the light of my life and she certainly makes everything we do exciting and new. I look forward to every day now because I now have her to spend that time with and I wouldn't have our four wonderful children if we had never met and they to are the center of my life.”  
“Yes, I feel the same way about Spencer and our two children,” Hotch agreed immediately. “The three of them are the center of my world and Spencer well knows it.”  
“So, have you dealt with the problem you had?” Dave asked Hotch after a few minutes of comfortable silence.  
“It's been dealt with,” Hotch told Dave with steel in his tone then added quietly. “Spencer didn't participate in their executions, but he did at least watch as his father died in front of his eyes and told him exactly why it was happening before he did. He did help make it look like the two enforcers and their boss were responsible for their father's death though, as we left William Reid's body where it could be found and the other three simply disappeared and I guarantee you that they will never be discovered, not for many, many decades anyway.”  
“Good,” Dave growled, “it's nothing less then they deserved.”  
“You know I agree with you and even Spencer agrees he still feels a little guilty for the four deaths, but then he was born in a different time then we were,” Hotch said. “I can give you the details later if you like once we're done with work for the day.”  
“That's okay, all I needed to know was that the situation has been taken care of,” Dave said, “as I am very fond of your mate and I know we're going to become very good friends.”  
“And you're already on your way to achieving that,” Hotch agreed calmly. “Spencer, is very fond of you too and is beginning to think of you as an uncle, someone he can go to for advice when he needs it and when he can't come to me.”  
“Well, it's just as well that we're starting to get close, because Penelope is very fond of him as well as you know that you have become good friends and I don't see that ever changing no matter how long any of us live, so we will be keeping in contact once we go our separate ways for awhile.”  
“I would like that,” Hotch agreed.  
“Besides, it's always good to have friends that are immortal like yourself and that way you always have someone you're close to besides, your mate or just your family in a lot of cases. Vampires can have mortal friends to just like we are friends with the rest of the team, but they do die in just a few short decades, so it's good to have really good friends that are just like you are and aren't going to die in 50 or 60 or a 100 years.”  
“Definitely. Of course, having a mate makes it easier to lose those friends, but still we'll maintain our friendship, even if we don't see each other, but once every few years,” Hotch said. “I'll also have Zora and Beckett as well as Spencer because both have agreed to be turned into vampires, Zora for obvious reasons.”  
“I knew Zora had agreed, but I didn't know about Beckett," Dave said relieved that somebody who was becoming a good friend to him wasn't going to lose his siblings who he was close to.  
“He wasn't about to be left out and he felt it was his and Zora fault for not agreeing to be changed into the vampires when we first mentioned it to them as a possibility,” Hotch said. “I don't feel guilty about much but I did feel guilty about Zora being hurt, because I figured since those enforcers hadn't gone after Spencer and his siblings in ten years that they never would, but that was before William Reid had run up his debt to over a million and a half dollars and it just kept steadily rising.”  
“It wasn't your fault,” Dave told his friend, although he certainly understood the guilt that Aaron was feeling since his mate's sister had been injured even while she had been under the Hotchner family protection.  
“I knew that logically, even before Spencer disabused me of the notion that it was my fault at all and lay the blame exactly where it belonged and that was at the feet of his former father William Reid, since he's the one that started the whole thing. He told me that if the two of us hadn't met there would be no one to change Zora into a vampire so that she would remain paralyzed and it still would have happened because the father got involved with that underground casino long before the two of us met and when you think about it logically he's exactly right,” Hotch said. “I had nothing to do with William Reid getting involved in gambling with some very dangerous people or with him leaving his family to fend for themselves.”  
“Well, I'm glad Spencer got you to stop feeling guilty for something that wasn't your fault,” Dave said approvingly.  
“I think, I felt guilty because they were under my protection and Zora still got severely beat up and paralyzed from the waist down,” Hotch said.  
“Which is easily correctable when you transform her into a vampire,” Dave said and Hotch nodded in agreement.  
“Yes, arrangements have already been made, and we are going to stay at the house that Beckett and Zora own in Las Vegas as it's a very private place and much bigger than my cabin,” Hotch said. “It's also were Spencer lived before the two of us met.”  
“Strauss isn't going to be happy that you're going to be taking at least another six months off,” Dave said with a knowing smirk.  
“I know, but I've already explained to the director exactly what happened to Spencer's sister and that she's agreed to be changed into a vampire. The director knows exactly what that means and even though I just changed Spencer a couple of years ago he says that I have his permission to take at least six months off in order to take care of the situation. He understands that family to our kind is very important, especially since so many of us don't have any and since Spencer's my mate that makes his siblings very important not only to him, but to me. He really is the most understanding director that we've ever had and I'm glad he's in charge. Of course, I won't be getting paid for the time I take off, but that's fine, as I don't need the money.”  
“Yes, he's a very compassionate and understanding man,” Dave agreed, “and he knows that you have several people that are perfectly capable of leading the team while you are gone.”  
“You're in charge while I'm gone,” Hotch told Dave who nodded as he had expected nothing less, “and Morgan is your second-in-command, because besides you and me he has the most experience and the personality to be effective.”  
“I'll be happy to lead the team while you're gone,” Dave agreed, “and I know that's partly why you waited until I came back.”  
“Well, I also didn't want to leave the team shorthanded, or at least not more shorthanded then we were as I still remember how many members of the team were absent when I had to change Spencer into a vampire and there were only two that were available, besides myself and Garcia who isn't a field agent. I never want to get into a situation again that leaves us with so few people to work with.”  
“Yes, I can certainly understand that,” Dave immediately agreed, “as that makes it tougher on the ones on the team that remain, especially those that need sleep and food.”  
“Being one shorthanded is certainly better then having the team down to just three field agents, because one is on maternity leave and another left because he had finally reached his breaking point,” Hotch agreed, “although the hiring of Kate Callahan has certainly helped as well.”  
“We'll manage just as you did while I was away,” Dave said.  
“You will and I'll be glad to help out over Skype if you need me to and I know Spencer will as well,” Hotch said.  
Spencer had become an official consultant much to Strauss's displeasure, if only because Spencer was Hotch's mate and so she had a grudge against him from the start. He had already helped them out immensely on a few cases, as his knowledge was quite extensive.  
“I only wish I'd had somewhere like that to take Spencer when I had to turn him into a vampire so suddenly instead of an old mineshaft, but even if I had known about the big place that Beckett and Spencer bought together once their technology business started to take off I couldn't have taken him there, because that's where his siblings also live and not Spencer by himself,” Hotch admitted.  
“I thought you did well considering the circumstances at the time,” Dave said.  
“Yes, I realize that, but I just wish that I had been able to make Spencer's change a little more comfortable that's all as the transformation is painful enough and even moreso in his case, because my venom was also healing his wounds,” Hotch said.  
“I doubt he noticed he was laying on rocky ground until he actually woke up, but I do understand what you mean,” Dave said sympathetically. “If I had been in such a desperate situation that I had to change Penelope because she was dying in my arms and then had to take her somewhere where her screams couldn't be heard and an old mineshaft happened to be the only option.... I would have done it certainly, but I really would've wanted to take her somewhere where she could be as comfortable as possible, especially since the pain of the transformation is excruciating. I know you feel very protective of Spencer and wish his transformation had at least been a little bit more comfortable and it was even more excruciating for him since he was so badly injured as you said, but you did the best you could under the circumstances and Spencer certainly doesn't hold a grudge, because he loves you, just as much as you do him and that's all that matters. I mean he changed his last name to yours, largely because he loves you so much even if he also partly wanted to get rid of his father's taint as much as possible.”  
“You're right,” Hotch admitted. “I need to stop feeling so guilty for circumstances I had no control over.”  
“Is it a vampire's nature to be very protective of their mate no matter how long they are together,” Dave said understandingly, “as I'm certainly the same way with Penelope, so you shouldn't feel bad just because he wanted to make Spencer's transformation a little bit more comfortable, as that is only natural for one of our kind that has found their mate, especially considering that Spencer was dying in your arms. If that hadn't happened and you had been able to go ahead with your original plan to have Spencer move back to Virginia with you, so you could get to know each other before his transformation, then I doubt you would be feeling so guilty now.”  
“Definitely not,” Hotch immediately agreed with that.  
“So, you have no reason to feel guilty now even though I know you do,” Dave told his friend. “So, when are you and Spencer heading up to Las Vegas to do his siblings transformations?” Dave asked changing the subject.  
“In a few days, as I've already cleared it with the director as you know,” Hotch said. “Zora had to quit her job because of her injury anyway, so we don't have that to worry about that at least and even though I haven't told any of them I plan on leaving her and Beckett with several million dollars as I have the money and it won't even put a dent in my vast fortune.”  
“Perhaps you should discuss it with Spencer at least first,” Dave suggested. “I'm sure he will want to contribute to his brother's and sister's fund as he has plenty of money of his own and that's only if you didn't add more to it when the two of you became mates.”  
“I did, although Spencer protested,” Hotch smirked. “He did have millions of dollars to his name due to his successful technology business as did Beckett and while that's quite a lot and he's going to start another branch of the company which will bring in even more money it was still my duty as well as my pleasure to add to it considerably.”  
“You know I think I'm going to invest in this branch of his technology company as he will need investors or at least buy some stock if he doesn't want investors,” Dave mused, “and I know that Penelope will likely want to contribute as well, since she's really into technology and she certainly won't object to adding more to the bank account I gave her.”  
“I've already told Spencer that I would be happy to invest in his company, as he does need shareholders, people he trusts that own at least 51 percent of the stock and therefore controlling interest,” Hotch said. “I'm already told him that I'll leave the running of the company to anyone he hires, but that he is my mate and therefore I'm very happy to invest or be a shareholder in any business that he wants to start. Spencer agreed with that immediately as he trusts me and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you and Penelope got a share of his company as well because he trusts you two. It's much better to have people you trust be shareholders and own at least controlling interest.”  
“Absolutely,” Dave said, “and it doesn't hurt our portfolio either.”  
“That's just an added bonus, although if Spencer hadn't insisted I wouldn't have taken a cent from him and just funneled the money back into his account, but he told me that he didn't want me to do that as he would feel guilty, like he was cheating me, even if I was the one that told him that I would help him out and not take any money in return. He said that he didn't want me to do that and that I should be able to make money off my investment as I had given him quite a lot already, even though he never asked for it and therefore he put his foot down on this issue.”  
“And you should be able to make a profit from it,” Dave said. “We already know that the original company is a success and I can't see this second one being any different.”  
“Especially since Spencer has been taking classes online to get his business degree, since it was Beckett that has one of those and he took care of the business end for the original company in Las Vegas, I'm not saying that Spencer really needs that business degree, as he's learned everything from Beckett and could run the business even without one, but it will give him more validation and credibility, which will only help him in the long run.”  
“Definitely,” David agreed. “It shouldn't take him long to get a degree with you being gone so much for work not even taking care of your two children.”  
“Actually we hired somebody for that,” Hotch said. “We still spend plenty of time with Diana and Sammy, but we told them that they will have a nanny from now on and the werewolf we hired, so far is working out and was looking for a job, except in this case it's a male and he loves children just like Eloisa does. Spencer is near to finishing his degree already and he's only been at it for a few months, but then since I've gone so much for work that's not really surprising since he already has all the information he needs to pass his tests stored in his head and he doesn't have much else to do except spend time with our two children while I'm gone. He has already bought a property for this second branch of his company, but he hasn't gotten around to hiring staff yet, but I suspect it won't be more than another year at most before his business is operational ”  
“I'll talk to Spencer about possibly investing in his company or at least buying stock as soon as it's gotten off the ground,” Dave said, “but for now I had better go deal with Erin.”  
“I wish I could be there to watch,” Hotch smirked, “as you telling me about it afterwards just isn't the same.”  
Dave laughed appreciatively that. “I'm sorry you can't be as there is no way that you could be present I'm afraid as Strauss would just wonder why you were there.”  
“I know,” Hotch agreed looking sorry for opportunities lost, as he would have loved to see Erin Strauss taken down a peg, but unfortunately, it just wasn't to be, “it's a shame though. Still, you can tell me and Spencer all about it over drinks perhaps, as we will enjoy your telling of it even if it's not quite the same as witnessing the scene for ourselves.”  
“I'd like that and I know Penelope will as well,” Dave agreed, “but we've been in here for an hour and it's more than time for me to get out of here before Strauss comes looking for me.”  
“Yeah, I suppose I better get back to the paperwork,” Hotch said with a grimace.  
“Well, look at it this way, at least we can get it done much faster than the human members of the team,” Dave said, “and we don't even get a bad case of writer's cramp like they can either.”  
“That's true, but I certainly won't miss the paperwork when I decide to retire,” Hotch said.  
“If you did I would think there was something seriously wrong with you,” Dave smirked rising from where he was sitting and heading for Hotch's office door. “We'll have to get together for those drinks sometime soon.”  
“We will,” Hotch promised before Dave departed.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“You know I hadn't actually thought about the fact that Zora at least will need money once she is transformed into a vampire as she did have to quit her job,” Spencer said looking thoughtful.  
Hotch had mentioned to his mate what he had been thinking as soon as he had gotten home and Spencer had been surprised, but then realized that it did make sense to make sure that his sister as well as his brother were all set for money as it wasn't like they could work 9 to 5 jobs and not be bored to tears in a very short amount of time.  
He was sure that just like Aaron they would find jobs that interested them, but they would probably go decades without one and they'd still need money. Besides, Aaron had done the same thing for him even though he had plenty of money of his own and even though he had argued against it initially, but Aaron had made it clear that it was his duty as well as his pleasure to do so and he would not be dissuaded, so he had given in.  
Spencer was grateful for his mate's generosity and it would also allow him to give some of it to his sister at least, as she didn't have the amount of money that he and his brother did.  
“Yes, she was forced to quit and even if she hadn't and continued working she would've been bored with it in a few decades at most,” Hotch said and Spencer wholeheartedly agreed with that.  
“She can start her own business if she wanted to or she can travel or really do anything she wants,” Spencer agreed. “I'm sure that both Beckett and Zora will argue about being given so much money with no strings attached, but I think I know how to nip that in the bud with no problem.”  
“They can argue all they want but we're both still going to do it,” Hotch said and Spencer nodded in agreement.   
“It will give Beckett more money to start another branch of our company if he wants to and soon it will probably be in every city in the world even if that takes decades or even centuries to do,” Spencer said.   
“Well, some companies have been around for hundreds of years so long as they keep up with the times,” Hotch said, “though many of them don't manage to do that.”  
“No, it's only a very small percentage that last more than 50 or 60 years, although a lot of them never last even that long, as it all depends on the people you hire and the vision of where the company should go, not to mention your ability to actually get it there,” Spencer agreed. “There are a few that have been around since at least the early 1700s, but then they kept up with the times and didn't keep selling the same old things that are no longer relevant to today's world or the very least they expanded their product line to keep up with the advances in human development. I'm sure that both Beckett and I will keep hiring brilliant young minds that can make sure our company never has to go out of business like so many of them do, but that's mostly because some people like to keep all the money for themselves so hire as few people as possible to keep it running and is it any wonder that they go out of business? I mean they pay their employees a lot of times the bare minimum in order to make their profit margins wider, but if some companies paid them for all the work they put into the company they work for in order to keep it making money, then they'd very rarely get somebody who tries to take over or quits because they know that they are appreciated for all the hard work they put in. Some people are so selfish that they don't pay their employees what they're really worth and a lot of times they cut back and fire people when it's really not necessary. People who have paid above average, very rarely quit or make trouble.”  
“Or sometimes they expand to fast and realize that they should have waited until they had more of a profit,” Hotch suggested.  
“That to,” Spencer said, “and it was one of the reasons I waited so long to expand, as I wanted to make sure that I had plenty of money to do so, so I wouldn't have to fire anybody. Beckett and I also pay above average according to what type work that person does and we make sure that they get a nice bonus around the holidays since our Christmas weren't great even when before our dad left, which is why hardly anyone ever leaves our company.”  
“I certainly wouldn't if I knew that my work was appreciated and lauded and you paid what it was actually worth,” Hotch said smiling at his mate.  
“We certainly didn't hire any egomaniacs, no matter how intelligent they are,” Spencer said, “as they'd likely try to stage a corporate take over if they get in a high enough position or at least cause trouble by acting like bullies and pushing other employees around those with quieter personalities like mine and if there's one thing neither Beckett or I will stand for is some employee trying to bully one of their peers. If we find out about it I guarantee that they'll be put on report and they only get three warnings before they'll be suspended and after that they'll be fired if they don't shape up. Everybody should have a safe working environment where their work is appreciated and they're not being bullied. Of course, if we catch someone stealing they'll find themselves fired, especially if it's something like espionage and they are stealing corporate secrets.”  
“That's the way it should be,” Hotch said approvingly. “Everybody should be able to work in a safe environment and nobody should be allowed to bully others not even the boss, although the boss's orders should be obeyed, but he should also be working in the companies best interests.”  
“We might lose a few employees that way, but Beckett does the interviewing of new employees personally, at least for our original company in Las Vegas, and neither one of us will hire any egomaniacs, somebody who's all arrogant and thinks they know better than you do even though you are the one that runs a successful business. Being arrogant is okay so long as you are arrogant in the right way and don't think that you know better than everybody else as those types of people only cause trouble in the long run.”  
“I bet people are surprised when they're told that they don't have a job no matter their references,” Hotch chuckled.  
“They are, and they're politely shown the door, although a lot of them protest that it's discrimination, but we're not breaking any laws, just because we don't want to hire someone that's just going to cause trouble with the other employees. I'm not claiming we don't have some friction, because we do have some minor friction sometimes, which is normal, but we haven't had any major problems, so far.”  
“Which is really a miracle considering how big you've grown just your original company,” Hotch said.  
“I think it's because we started out with some really good people,” Spencer suggested. “We have been called wonder kids, and the next Bill Gates for starting our own business and have it grow so much despite how young age we started it, but just because we're young doesn't mean we don't know what we doing and considering our success well I would think that would prove that we do.”  
“People who are young has started their own businesses in the past,” Hotch said, “so, you were neither the first nor will you be the last to do that as being intelligent doesn't necessarily come with being older like a lot of people.”  
“Yeah, just think of people like Bill Gates and Paul Allen,” Spencer said, “as they started their own company together as young men and just look at how big it has become. Gates was only 20, Allen only 23 and neither got their college degree, as they dropped out and Gates at least went to Harvard.”  
“So, you see it's not all that unusual for young people to start their own businesses and make them a success and considering that Gates at least is worth billions of dollars,” Hotch said.  
“77.3 billion dollars,” Spencer supplied.  
Hotch snorted at that as he should have known that Spencer would likely know the exact amount that Bill Gates was worth today.  
“Well, I am worth considerably more than that, but then I've been around for centuries, so that's not all that surprising,” Hotch said. “77 billion is quite a lot considering that Bill Gates is mortal and he earned that much just in the last 40 some years.”  
“Don't I know it,” Spencer chuckled.  
“So, we're agreed that we're going to give both Beckett and Zora money and split it evenly between the two of us?” Hotch asked making sure that he and Spencer were on the same page.  
“Yes, we are,” Spencer agreed, “but since I want them to have the same amount of money just so there's no hard feelings, even if that's unlikely, Beckett won't need as much as Zora will since he has millions of dollars of his own. Zora was the only one that didn't want to join us in creating the company or go into business for herself, as her interest went in another direction which is fine, although at least she didn't have to rent an apartment since the three of us lived together and that did save her some money even if she had a good job before she was forced to quit.”  
“Alright then,” Hotch agreed  
“I'm sure I'll get tired of opening up new branches of our company at some point, but then I have you and Beckett doesn't have anyone to share his life with other than his family,” said Spencer.  
“It's possible he'll discover his mate someday and I certainly hope both he and Zora do,” Hotch said, “because it certainly makes all those centuries that vampires live much more bearable if they have somebody special to share it with and I'm not just talking about family, but a mate.”  
“Yes, I totally agree with that even though we've only been together a few years you've certainly made my life much happier,” Spencer said sincerely and added a tender kiss. “I agree that I hope that both my siblings find their mates someday, even if that's not for a few centuries.”  
The two of them fell silent and just enjoyed being together before they headed to Las Vegas to turn the two Reid siblings into vampires just like their older brother was as they would be taking a private plane tomorrow while their children stayed here with their nanny at least for now.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“Are you ready, Beckett?” Hotch asked Spencer's brother.  
He and Spencer had arrived in Las Vegas just a few hours ago and Beckett and Zora had everything arranged.  
It had been several months since Zora had been so seriously injured and neither one of them had grieved for their father's death when they had heard about it on the news and were actually relieved that there would no longer be anyone coming around begging for money.  
Beckett suspected that Aaron had had something to do with their father's death, but he had no proof and if truth be known he didn't want to know. He well knew that vampires could be a vicious species, although so far Aaron had been perfectly nice and reasonable, but there were certain things he knew that they found unforgivable and attacking someone they considered family was one of those things and since both he and his sister as well as their other brother wore the Hotchner family crest, although they wore it on their left hand instead of their right, except for Spencer, that meant that Aaron did indeed consider the two of them family. It had been calmly explained to them that he never would have given him or Zora his family crest to wear on their left hands as it was easily recognized by more than just vampires if they weren't very important to him. Aaron as well as Spencer had accepted the fact that they didn't want to be vampires like they were and hadn't argued against that decision, since they were both adults as both he and Zora had known that the vampire life wasn't exactly an easy one. Proof that Aaron, not just his brother, really did care came in the form of the man himself just a few days after Zora had been so severely beaten up as he had come as soon as he had been free to do so, as Beckett could understood that Aaron couldn't just leave his team shorthanded until after they're bad guy had been caught. Aaron had been genuinely concerned about his sister and again made the offer to turn her into a vampire so long as she verbally agreed, as no one could make that type of decision for her. Zora had wanted to hear the doctor's prognosis first and unfortunately, that hadn't been good as the doctor had told her that if she was going to start walking again she would start to get the feeling back in her legs within a month at the very most, but that hadn't happened, so in a way the delay in Aaron and Spencer changing both of them into vampires had been good, as Zora had had time to see that the doctor's prognosis wasn't going to change.  
Zora had been extremely frustrated in the last few months, as she was unable to do her normal routine and so she was more than eager to be changed into a vampire, just so she would be able to walk again and Beckett for one couldn't blame her and knew his brother and brother-in-law didn't either, as when you were used to being able to walk it was very frustrating to not be able to do so, just because somebody else had injured you to the point that they had damaged your spine.  
Beckett had no doubt that the ones who had beat Zora up along with the person that had ordered it were now dead right along with his father, even though there was plenty of speculation that it was those enforcers that had beat his sister up that had killed William Reid, but Beckett had no doubt that Aaron and probably his brother as well had set it up to look that way and that was just fine with him as he was finding it very difficult to forgive those who had hurt his sister so badly at the moment, which was only natural he knew, especially considering they were so close.  
Now here he was getting ready to undergo the very painful transformation into a vampire and all because his sister had also decided to go through it, as he didn't want to be left out since his brother already was one as well.  
“Yes, I'm ready,” Beckett answered his brother-in-law.  
“Alright then, the way we're going to do this as I'm going to cut my wrist with my teeth and drop my venom into your mouth. You need to swallow as much as you can and it doesn't matter how bad it tastes at first as the more you swallow the faster the transformation is going to take place and the sooner the pain is going to be over with,” Hotch explained.  
“What you're not going to bite me and give me your venom that way?” Beckett asked looking at Aaron in surprise.  
“No, as that's a bad idea as I haven't tasted human blood in quite a long time now and if I were to taste your blood, well, let's just say that be a good chance that I would drain you instead of changing you. Once a vampire taste mortal blood it is very hard to resist draining that person dry and the ones that do, well let's just say that our society is very strict and the ones that do that enforcers from the vampire council hunt them down and kill them as we are distrusted enough, so those that kill mortals are treated very harshly even if it was an accident,” Hotch calmly explained. “It took me a long time to break the habit and I'm not going to risk getting back into it. This is the way that new vampires are changed now instead of doing it the traditional way like in the movies.”  
“Alright then,” Beckett said, as calmly as possible. “I'm ready.”  
“It's okay to be nervous, as it's only natural,” Hotch told him with an understanding smile. “You should be out anywhere from 24 to 48 hours.”  
Hotch said no more, simply bit into his wrist, directly over a vein and didn't even wince at the pain as he had known it was coming and once the venom started to flow he quickly moved his wrist over Beckett's mouth so that it dripped directly into it.  
Beckett nearly choked at first, just as Spencer had, but then he was the gulping it down as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted and within just a minute Hotch's wrist had healed right back up, as if it had never been bitten into in the first place.  
Beckett started screaming immediately and Hotch left the room hurriedly closing the door gently behind him his job done, although he knew it wasn't going to be very pleasant to hear both of Spencer siblings screaming for however long it took for the venom to finish its work, but he also knew it was necessary, particularly in Zora's case.  
Spencer met him in the hallway and the two of them put their arms around each other trying their best to ignore the screaming that was emanating from two of the bedrooms.  
“Let's go downstairs, so that we won't be able to hear them quite so clearly,” Spencer suggested and Hotch nodded  
The two men headed for the stairs and rapidly made their way down to the first floor and even though Spencer's siblings could still be heard screaming it wasn't quite as loud as it had been.  
“I hate hearing them in such agony,” Spencer admitted once he and Aaron were in the den where the TV was, which was on the opposite end of the house from the bedrooms.  
“I know you do now just imagine how I felt when you went through your own transformation and multiply what you're feeling by at least 500 times, since what you feel for your mate is much stronger than what you feel for any other family like your siblings,” Hotch said.  
Spencer thought about that and then asked, “How in the world did you stand it if your feelings about hearing me in agony were so much stronger compared to my own for Zora and Beckett?”  
“Because I knew it was necessary,” Hotch explained. “Because not only did I save your life by what I did I also made you nearly indestructible just like myself, even if I had to keep reminding myself of that while you went through it. I had to keep remembering that this was necessary as otherwise, I likely would have gone insane as I absolutely hated to not only see you in such pain, but hear your agony. I also know that it would have been necessary even if you hadn't been stabbed, though your screams likely wouldn't've been as bad as unfortunately, turning somebody into a vampire is not a painless process.”  
“That's the understatement of the century,” Spencer muttered, remembering his own transformation with perfect clarity and he knew he always would.  
“Well, it's over now and you never have to go through that amount of pain again,” Hotch said, sounding relieved about that.  
“Which is a good thing as far as I'm concerned,” Spencer said.  
“I totally agree with that,” Hotch said with a smile, as he kissed his mate passionately on the lips.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

Finally just under 36 hours later Beckett's screaming cut off and both Hotch and Spencer were startled, although they had been expecting it.  
“Well, that was fast as you took longer, but then you were gravely injured at the time and Beckett wasn't,” Hotch said. “Zora is going to take a little longer because of that spinal cord injury even if the other other injuries have healed over the last several months.”  
“Well, let's get upstairs and make sure Beckett gets plenty of blood as we don't need him attacking his sister, just because her heart hasn't stopped beating quite yet,” Spencer suggested and Hotch agreed immediately and both men raced upstairs.  
Both Spencer and Hotch entered Beckett's room and immediately saw that he was sitting up on the bed looking around at everything in confusion.  
Spencer immediately noticed that his brother had gone from the handsome man he already was to even more handsome just like he, himself had. Beckett's eyes of course, were a bright newborn red, but they would fade back into their original golden brown within a few months the more the artificial blood he drank.  
Finally Beckett turned in their direction and for a few seconds there was no recognition in his eyes. Finally after a moment they cleared and his puzzled expression turned to one of recognition.  
“Spence?” Beckett asked his voice having changed considerably.  
“Yes, it it's me,” Spencer agreed approaching his brother cautiously.  
“You look different,” Beckett commented in surprise. “Even more different than I remember you looking before...”  
“Before you were turned into a vampire,” Spencer supplied the answer his brother was looking for.  
“Well, yes,” Beckett agreed after a few seconds of thought.  
“That's only natural,” Hotch said stepping forward, “as your eyesight has been considerably enhanced from what it was before, so you're seeing both of us more clearly, sort of like a film has been removed from your vision.”  
Beckett studied Hotch for a few seconds not recognizing him at first, but then his expression cleared as he finally did remember who Hotch was.  
“I seem to remember you telling me and a female that looks similar to myself that I could expect a lot of changes once I went through the transformation. I compared it to Superman saying that we would have a lot of the same abilities, except for the flying, the x-ray or the laser vision,” Beckett remembered.  
“That female is our sister Zora,” Spencer told his brother. “If you will remember she was attacked quite viciously by several enforcers that were working for one of those gangster's that own one of those underground casinos and our father had racked up a huge gambling debt.”  
Beckett closed his eyes for the moment, but when he opened them there was recognition in the scene that Spencer had described.  
“She was severely injured and the doctors told her that she would never walk again,” said Beckett with certainty.  
“That's exactly right,” Hotch agreed calmly.  
“I told you that there was an easy, if not painless way to fix that problem and that was by turning her into a vampire, but that she would have to wake up and verbally agree as nobody could make the decision for her,” Spencer reminded his brother.  
“Yes,” Beckett said slowly, “Yes, I remember that. I agreed to be changed into a vampire so long as Zora did as well, so she must have agreed.”  
“She did, but her transformation is taking longer than yours did because of her injuries, even if all of them had healed, except for her spinal cord,” Hotch said. “You should be able to hear her screaming actually.”  
“I can although I wasn't paying attention until you mentioned it,” Beckett admitted slowly. “I'm starting to remember more and more and hearing my sister in such agony is driving me crazy, as I seem to remember that we were really close.”  
“It's not easy for me either,” Spencer promised his brother with a pained expression, “but it was necessary if she ever wanted to be able to walk again because the doctor was unfortunately, right and her spinal injury was permanent, as she should've started getting feeling back in her legs within a few weeks, or a few months at most, but that didn't happen and so she agreed to be changed, just as you said and you did as well. We can discuss this more later, but we need to go get you some blood as I'm surprised that you aren't trying to attack our sister who still has a beating heart after all.”  
“I would never do that!” Beckett exclaimed outraged that his own brother would believe he could have done such a thing. “As she is my own flesh and blood after all and I love her.”  
“You might have if we had not been here to remind you,” Hotch told Beckett sternly, but with a hint of a smile to show he wasn't as serious as he sounded. “You might not have remembered that she was your sibling until after the deed was already done and then it would have been too late, as a vampire's instincts are incredibly strong, especially a newborn's. We were here almost as soon as you woke and therefore we reminded you that the girl in the room across the hall from you was your sister who should be waking up sometime in the next 12 hours or so.”  
Beckett considered that then nodded.  
“Let's go get you some blood and you're memories should start coming back more rapidly once you're fed,” Spencer said and Beckett slowly rose to his feet.  
“Yes, my throat is burning and driving me crazy,” Beckett admitted, “although I didn't notice it until you said something.”  
“That's only natural,” Hotch told Beckett gently. “Once you drink enough blood that burning in your throat will stop at least until you're thirsty again, as it is a never ending process I'm afraid. Be careful handling or touching anything for the foreseeable future or you are likely going to crush it to smithereens as I saw some really nice things when Spencer was giving me a tour of the house and I'm sure you wouldn't want to see them destroyed,” Hotch warned Beckett.  
“This is going to take some getting used to,” Beckett commented and Spencer nodded in total agreement with that.   
“It will, but it will also be worth it,” Spencer told his brother, as he opened the bedroom door, before Beckett could. “Anything you destroy can be replaced as I made sure to put the irreplaceable objects up where you can't get to them until you can handle them safely, things that I know that both you and Zora treasure and wouldn't want to destroy.”  
“Thanks a lot, big brother,” Beckett said gratefully.  
“You're welcome,” Spencer told his brother with a smile. “Aaron and I are here for the duration to help you learn to control your bloodlust and also your strength, although Strauss wasn't too happy with that, at least from what Aaron has told me, as I've never actually met the woman and I hope I never do.”  
Hotch smirked at that, because it was true as she had been nearly epileptic with rage.  
“Look at it this way now that you're a vampire nobody can physically harm you, except another vampire that is stronger then you or Zora are and the Hotchner crest that you wear on your left hand will prevent almost all vampires from daring to do you any harm,” said Spencer.  
Beckett looked down his hands and didn't see any rings so look at his brother for an explanation.  
“I took them from you and Zora before you started your transformations, so you wouldn't destroy them on accident. I will return them to you once you get ahold of your strength,” Spencer explained. “Aaron did the same thing when I went through my transformation and it isn't so much about the money involved for replacing them, just that this way we don't have to go to the trouble of having two other ones made.”  
“A vampire would be able to crush something like a platinum ring with no trouble at all, particularly newborns who often don't think about their actions or the amount of strength they possess,” Hotch told Beckett. “Spencer is the only newborn I've ever known that knew how to control his strength instinctively and he didn't destroy a single object, well, except rip a few clothes, but trust me that's never happened before as far as I know anyway. It usually takes new vampires awhile to learn how not to use too much strength when they're handling something, even something made of metal or something like a diamond.”  
Beckett blinked at that and looked at Hotch as if he was crazy. “Are you telling me I can crush a diamond, which is supposed to be one of the hardest substances known to humankind, into diamond powder?”  
“Yes, you can, if you don't watch your strength every second until you instinctively learn to control it, until you want to destroy something,” Hotch told him with a smirk.  
Beckett looked totally flabbergasted causing Spencer to chuckle, but he had felt the same when he had been told so he could understand his brother's astonishment.  
They finally reached the kitchen which was in a totally separate wing of the house and Hotch got some blood out of the fridge and heated it up quickly before handing it to Beckett and reminding him to be careful.  
“Be gentle, think of it like you're holding a newborn in your arms and you can't afford to be rough, because you could damage the little life that you are responsible for as most newborns are extremely delicate,” Hotch coached Beckett.  
Beckett nodded and very, very gently took the mug from Hotch's hand and was trying his best to be extremely delicate.  
“Now very gently raise it to your lips and take a sip remembering to be gentle the entire time you're holding the mug, as even though it's metal you can still crash it like an eggshell,” Hotch coached patiently while Spencer watched.  
Beckett took a delicate sip and thought it would taste like medicine, but it was absolutely scrumptious and so still remembering to be careful he gulped it down and in less than 30 seconds the metal mug was empty.  
“That was delicious,” Beckett said licking his lips.  
“It is,” Spencer agreed immediately. “Some more? If your throat are still tingling even a little bit then you are definitely not full.”  
“Yes, I'd like some more, please,” Beckett said remembering his manners.  
“You can have as much as you want as Spencer and I made sure that we laid in a considerable supply and we can mix up some more ourselves as we do have the ingredients for it or we can buy it, whichever one works best,” Hotch said.  
“We'll make sure we teach you how to mix up your own if you don't want to reveal that you're vampires to the general populace,” Spencer added.  
“Well, that's for later, but we'll be happy to,” Hotch agreed.  
“Thanks for doing this you two,” Beckett told his brother and brother-in-law gratefully.  
“It's okay, you're family,” Hotch told Beckett. “The director understood when I explained the situation to him and it was just an added bonus that Strauss practically blew a gasket when she learned that I was taking so much time off again for the second time in like two years. She doesn't really believe vampires should be in high government position or really part of the government at all and in fact hates our species with a passion, like your father come to think of it, as he and Strauss would get along as they are very much alike in personality or at least in the way they look at the world.”  
“So, she would rather that my sister remained paralyzed for the rest of her life rather than fixing the problem with the transformation?” Beckett asked in astonishment, even if he was aware that such people existed.  
“Exactly,” Hotch agreed with a grimace. “She's just a power-hungry schemer, but vampires have been around probably longer than humans have, although there's no proof of that and we aren't going to be destroyed by humans, as it will be a cold day in hell before that happens. Vampires will be part of the government and the world in general long after Strauss is dead and buried, as we are not going to be scared away or even destroyed by one power hungry human. One of the advantages of being a vampire, is that not very much can harm us at all and certainly not any weapon that humans have ever invented.”  
“There's only one way to destroy a vampire and that's fire as the only way that one of our kind is going to be caught in something like that is if you pull off their legs and also their arms for good measure,” Spencer said making Beckett grimace.  
“Do you have to be so graphic, big brother?” Beckett inquired glaring at his older brother who didn't even look sheepish.  
“Well, it's not like he can have nightmares anymore, since you can't sleep,” Spencer shrugged with a little grin. “My point was that the only way that a vampire is going to be caught in a fire is if another vampire dismembers them enough that they can't escape and that's unlikely to happen considering the crests the two of you will be wearing for the rest of your lives as the Hotchner family name carries a great deal of weight in the vampire world.”  
Beckett considered that as he drank his fifth mug of blood and then nodded in understanding.  
“Full?” Hotch asked and Beckett considered the question for a moment.  
“I think one more should do it,” Beckett finally said after he had considered the question seriously for a minute.  
“That's not at all unusual actually,” Hotch promised him, “as you're bigger then Spencer is as you take more after your father, not your mother. You're body shape is more like mine with broader shoulders, although they're not as wide as mine and your entire body is slimmer, but bigger than your brother's, so therefore you require more blood than he does and those mugs are 16 ounces, which is around 1 pint which is pretty big for a normal person, but it means you don't have to drink as many as you normally would have if they were only 8 ounces or even 12.”  
“Yeah, that too and it's more like a tankard then a mug,” Beckett agreed.  
“That's really what they are so we should call them by their proper name,” Spencer said, “even if they're not shaped like usual tankards.”  
“That doesn't matter,” Beckett told Spencer with a grin knowing his brother's need for accuracy. “So, what now?” Beckett asked the other two vampires one of whom was his older brother and the other his brother-in-law.  
“Well, for now you can do anything you want, but you shouldn't touch anything at all, although I know how difficult that is as I just went through it after all,” said Spencer. “You and Zora breaking some things, before you learn control is likely inevitable, but still it doesn't hurt to keep reminding yourself to be as careful as possible. You have to remember that if you can crush a diamond without thinking about it right now you would have no trouble destroying something wooden or ripping something like cloth as it would be no problem for you. I suspect that you'll probably destroy a great many of your clothes before you learn control and you'll have to have somebody turn on the shower for you or you'll break the knob off, simply because you forgot that you're stronger than 100 humans right now or even 15 or 20 werewolves. Of course, you'll always be stronger then at least 10 werewolves once you get past your newborn stage, but your strength will start fading to what is normal for our kind once you've been a vampire for six months or so, but you will still be super strong compared to the other three species.”  
“Don't worry, we're going to give you and Zora a crash course,” Hotch assured Beckett who begin to look worried. “You'll catch on, fast just as Spencer did and it will become instinctive to control your strength in very short amount of time unless you truly want to use it.”  
“Another problem is going to be the bloodlust and you and our sister will be taken out separately to be among mortals for awhile as there is no way that Aaron and I could control two newborn vampires at once.”  
“But wouldn't that mean leaving one of us on our own?” Beckett asked. “Isn't that a bad idea?”  
“Don't worry we have a plan,” Hotch promised.  
“The new werewolf nanny we hired for Diana and Sammy, whose name is Winston by the way, is going to be coming down along with the children in just a month or so. He and Diana and Sammy will stay here while Spencer and I take one of you out to the park for example when it isn't too busy while leaving you here with Winston. Yes, you could hurt Winston, if you wanted to, but since you were turned into a vampire willingly I have no doubt that you will listen to him when he tells you not to do something. Besides, you will have Diana and Sammy around to distract you.”  
“Besides, you're very sensible, and you will follow our instructions, because you don't want to drain a mortal, because that would mean your death, if the vampire council ever discovered that you had done so and there would be no way that Spencer or I could protect you even with my family name being so prominent in the vampire world as we must follow the laws,” Hotch told Beckett who gulped and nodded.  
“We'll make sure you are well fed before we go on any outings of that draining Winston's blood will be less of a temptation, if you are not thirsty at the time,” Spencer added. “Also I know you don't like being confined, neither did I, but I stayed put because I knew very well what could happen if I went out amongst mortals before I was ready. Of course, I had Aaron to distract me, but you don't have that option. On the other hand, you have much more to do here in the house that the two of us bought together then I did out in the cabin that Aaron took me to after my transformation was finished,” Spencer told his brother with an understanding look. “This place has a high wall and it's also on many acres of land so nobody will know what's going on. We were lucky to find this place and I have no idea who built such a huge place with a wall around it, but is has certainly assured our privacy and most people don't bother us, like they tend to do when they know that we run a successful business and are worth a great deal of money.”  
The house that Spencer and Beckett had bought was 15 bedrooms, six bathrooms, it had a partial sized pool out back that was great for swimming laps in and was one of the things that had convinced Spencer to buy the property along with his brother as he liked to swim when he had the time as it helped him relax or at least it had used to, but now he had other things to help him relax or at least he did when Aaron was home.  
It also had several Jacuzzis in several of the bathrooms and was really too big by half for the three of them, but it also afforded them privacy, which was one thing that he and Beckett had needed desperately, as once their business had begun to take off all sorts of crazies came out of the woodwork. People who wanted donations for various causes for example, people who wanted to sell them insurance, people who were con artists and tried to bilk them of at least part of their money and of course, their father who had learned of their success and tried to blackmail them into paying him, just so he would get out of their hair, although they had known that he would just be back for more at some point. They also had a beautiful landscaped front yard part of which was a garden that Zora particularly enjoyed sitting out in on warm summer days. They even had several balconies that were part of the rooms in one wing that gave you an excellent view of the night sky where you could actually see the stars on clear nights.  
“Yes, this is some place,” Hotch agreed, “but it's really convenient and you don't even have to leave home in order to go through your transformation and your time as a newborn.”  
“And at least I'll stop worrying now about you being in danger now that not much can hurt you,” Spencer added.  
“Well, father's dead,” Beckett pointed out, “so, that problem isn't going to come back.”  
“That's true,” Spencer agreed. "Still, I'll worry less now that I know you're practically indestructible, just like Aaron and I am. Besides, now I don't have to worry about losing you and Zora when you die mortal death in 60 or 70 years. Of course, if Zora hadn't been attacked and the two of you had never decided to become vampires then I would have continued to accept your decision, even if I would have mourned your deaths likely for the rest of my centuries on this earth.”  
“It's hard for vampires to lose someone they're close to,” Hotch explained to Beckett, “and the three of you are very close for obvious reasons as not only are you triplets, you also shared the same childhood experiences, which were very traumatic, particularly for young children.”  
“You do have a point,” Beckett agreed finally, as he and Zora had never thought about how Spencer might have felt if they had died mortal deaths, and although that wasn't going to happen anymore he still felt guilty.  
“A vampire's existence can be rather lonely just as mine was before Spencer and I met. I had plenty of mortal friends over the centuries, some of who became quite famous, but then they died when it was their time to. I do have several vampires that I'm close to, but we'll not see each other more than once every few years at the most. Dave and I for example will always remain close it he was my mentor when I first joined the BAU and now I'll never have to lose Penelope Garcia, now Rossi either, since she and Dave are mates and she's now been turned into a vampire.”  
“Yes, I remember Spencer telling me and Zora about that when we came to visit in order to meet Diana and also you,” Beckett said.  
“We had to wait until Garcia no longer had to be isolated in order to learn control, but now that she and Dave are back Spencer and I were free to come and change you into vampires and help you through your own time as newborns,” Hotch said.  
“Which we are grateful for,” Beckett said and Hotch nodded graciously in acceptance thinking that all the Reid children were very different then their former father who he had taken great pleasure in finishing off. It had been no trouble at all for him and Spencer to enter William Reid home without being seen at night and rouse him from his bed. William Reid had been terrified when he had learned why they were there and he had begged for his life, but Spencer had nearly gleefully told him that he had more than earned what was about to happen by being such a crappy human being.  
Spencer had told him that because of his gambling habits and his huge debt to a gangster that ran one of those underground casinos that Zora had been beaten to within an inch of her life and would never walk again unless she was turned into a vampire, of course.  
Spencer had said that he hadn't even cared enough to come and see his own daughter in the hospital and hear the diagnosis of how she would live, but that she'd be paralyzed from the waist down unless something was done. He had also said that this was more than deserved and that Aaron and had wanted to get revenge on him for quite sometime for how he had treated his own children and then how he'd abandoned them.  
He had told his former father that he was a vampire now and that the two of them were mates and that when he had been stabbed after witnessing a murder by the man that had committed it Aaron had saved his life by turning him into a vampire.  
Finally what had made Hotch very proud as Spencer had gotten directly into his former father's face and had said softly, I hope you burn in hell for eternity. Spencer had then stepped back and Hotch was free to do what he wanted with Spencer's former father and although he was normally a very forgiving man, as he realized that people made mistakes all the time, he had enjoyed torturing William Reid quite a bit before he had finally put him out of his misery  
He had even stuffed part of the senior Reid's shirt into his mouth so that he screams could not possibly be heard and had enjoyed how the man's eyes had widened even more in terror and how his heart had sped up even more.  
He had played with the senior Reid quite a bit leaving little slash marks all over his body, although he had used a knife instead of his fingernails like he had wanted to is he didn't want anybody to think that a vampire had done it and both he and Spencer wanted the police to believe that it had been the gangster that ran the casino that William Reid owed a lot of money to and his enforcers that had done it.  
By the time he was done with William Reid's body he had lost so much blood that he was barely still alive until finally Hotch's inner vampire was satisfied and he'd finished the job.  
Hotch rarely let out his inner vampire in order to get revenge on someone, but then the type of situation where he wanted to do that didn't come up very often. Once William Reid was dead Spencer came over from where he had been observing and kicked the body breaking couple of ribs in the process, while Hotch thought it was a shame that the older man couldn't feel the kick since he was already dead.  
“Why don't we watch a movie or something?” Spencer suggested bringing Hotch out of his thoughts.  
“Sounds like a good idea,” Beckett said. “I remember the three of us used to do that all the time and we would switch who got to pick out the movie every time we did it.”  
Hotch couldn't help, but think he was grateful that Spencer hadn't turned away from him completely considering how he had tortured his former father, but Spencer had made it clear that he still loved him by walking directly into his arms after his father was dead and kissing him for a long time, which had allowed him to relax internally once he knew that Spencer wasn't mad or disgusted with him for what he had done, since he knew that his mate was usually a very gentle soul and forgiving soul, but apparently he to had thought a little torture on the man he shared his genes with was more then deserved and that just killing him was to quick, but then Hotch couldn't blame Spencer for that considering his crappy childhood, not to mention that attack on his sister.  
“Sounds good,” Hotch agreed with a smile, as he swung an arm around his mate's shoulders. “It gives us something to do for the next couple of hours anyway and Zora probably won't wake up for at least 10 hours or so, or maybe a little longer.”  
“Well, we have plenty of movies on DVD,” Spencer said with a smile, “and also quite a few TV shows as all three of us have bought some at one time or another.”  
Hotch truly thought it was a good way to spend a few hours considering that he and Spencer, just couldn't go upstairs and fuck each other senseless, but he would take what he could get and besides, they made love quite frequently and now was not the time, so he could control himself, just as Spencer could.  
“You make sure you tell us when you get thirsty again,” Spencer told his brother sternly. “It's not good for a newborn to ever get thirsty and not have blood immediately or any vampire really, but especially a new one.”  
“Yes, I totally agree,” Hotch said with a nod. “A thirsty vampire is an out-of-control vampire and more likely to go and attack humans, which you know would not be good.”  
“I'll make sure I tell you,” Beckett promised.  
“Alright then, let's go watch a movie,” Spencer said heading out of the kitchen towards the den that had several comfortable recliners and couches for watching TV the other two following behind.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“I can't believe it! I can walk again!” Zora exclaimed, as she practically danced across the room, which was not something she had been able to do for the last several months ever since her spinal cord injury.  
Zora had woken up almost exactly 12 hours after Beckett had, which was what Hotch had predicted in the first place and he had been absolutely correct. If not for the fact that the venom had had to heal Zora's spinal cord, she would've woken up around the same time as her brother who'd had no injuries whatsoever when he to had been fed venom in order to be changed into a vampire.  
All three man watched this in amusement, although they could also understand that it had to have been frustrating not to be able to walk when you'd been doing it all your life and so the last several months had to have been extremely frustrating for someone like Zora who was used to being active and not wheelchair-bound.  
“Thank you so much, Spence!” Zora told her brother who was the one that had been fed his venom.  
“You're very welcome,” Spencer promised his sister giving her a hug. “I'm just sorry that this was necessary as it all stems back to William Reid.”  
“There's no reason to feel guilty, big brother,” Zora told Spencer, as she gave him a careful hug since she was much stronger than he was and would be for the next several months and she didn't want to hurt him on accident. “We all know who's at fault and luckily, he's dead or I'd probably go tear him limb from limb and I wouldn't care one iota that he was our father.”  
“I'm only sorry that we couldn't change you and Beckett sooner, but Aaron wanted to wait until David Rossi and Penelope Garcia came back,” Spencer said.  
“I know you don't have to explain,” Zora told her brother gently. “I know the reasons that you wanted to wait and I accepted them as valid. Besides, it gave me a chance to realize that the doctor's diagnosis was correct and that I'd be permanently paralyzed if not for the fact that I was going to be turned into a vampire. If I had been going to get the feeling back in my legs, so that I could walk again it would've happened within a few weeks at most and since it didn't then that meant the doctor was right about me being paralyzed, even as frustrating as it was to not be able to do what I normally did. Besides, consider all the physical therapy I would've had to go through, even if I had started be able to use my legs again and doing it this way avoids having to go through all the pain of doing that, not that I wouldn't have if it had been necessary, but now it's not.”  
“Besides, physical therapy only applies if you actually started to get feeling back in your legs and since you didn't...” Beckett's voice trailed off, as he still got furious when he thought about his sister laying in that hospital bed unconscious for so long and about the fact that not only did she have multiple contusions she had several broken bones as well as the spinal cord injury that would have seen her wheelchair-bound for the rest of her life if not for his brother-in-law Aaron and she wasn't even 40. Beckett would always be grateful for this new lease on life that his brother's mate Aaron Hotchner had given not only him, but his sister.  
“Well, there's no point of dwelling on it,” Spencer told his two siblings. “You need to think about the fact that in six months maybe a little more you'll be able to get back to your lives, but you have so many more opportunities now then you did before because you're going to be nearly indestructible. You could travel for example or really do anything you want to do.”  
Spencer didn't bother to mention the money that both he and Aaron had transferred to both Beckett and Zora, although his sister had gotten the lion's share because she didn't already have millions of dollars to her name and he had wanted both the siblings to have an equal amount of money, as it stopped hard feelings, even if that wasn't likely to happen in this case since they were all extremely close, but still he had insisted on me just in case as it only seemed fair.  
He and Aaron would tell the pair of them together when they felt the time was right likely after their time as newborns was over or at least almost over.  
“So, let's go down to the kitchen as you need blood, just like Beckett did when he first awoke,” Hotch told Zora who nodded, as her throat was burning very badly, but then that was true for all new vampires so it wasn't unusual in the least.  
“Let's go,” Zora said eagerly as she was indeed very thirsty and wanted to stop the burning in her throat as soon as possible.  
Hotch smiled at his sister-in-law's enthusiasm and headed to the kitchen all the others following behind.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“This is too much,” Zora protested, as both Aaron and her older brother had just finished telling the two of them about the accounts that they had opened up in hers and Beckett's names.  
Beckett and Zora's time as newborns was nearly over and Hotch and Spencer would soon be heading back to Virginia in just a matter of a few short weeks, along with their two children and Winston the nanny they had hired to look after both Diana and Sammy when they were busy. Winston had quickly become a part of their household and they showed him respect, just like he did them and they were quickly becoming a true family.  
“It's just the way things are done,” Spencer told his sister calmly. “Aaron did the same thing for me as well even though I had millions of dollars to my name, because of the business that Beckett and I started. You have to realize that you and Beckett are now almost immortal as not much can kill a vampire. Also you won't be able to work at a job for more than a few decades at most before you're bored to tears with it and you won't always be able to find a job that you're actually happy to be doing instead of working at one you hate just so you have money. This is standard practice and since I'm pretty good at investing I'm going to teach you everything I know about that so that your money will increase and you'll always have plenty.”  
“You should have plenty of money to do what you want as a vampire's life is hard enough with being nearly immortal without having to worry about lack of funds,” Hotch added. “You and Beckett had to give up an awful lot that wouldn't have been necessary if you hadn't been so viciously attacked and your spinal cord injured to the point that you would never have walked again if you hadn't been turned into a vampire. Now Beckett didn't have to agree to also be changed into a vampire, but he wasn't about to be left out when one of his siblings already was one and his other one was going to go through the process, just so she'd be able to walk on her own two feet again instead of being wheelchair-bound for the rest of her life.”  
“Yours and Beckett's lives have now changed so much and you truly don't realize that, not deep in your heart, not yet at any rate,” Spencer added calmly. “It's going to take awhile for you to truly accept that your life is no longer what it once was, one where you would have aged as the years went by, retired from your job when it was time and then died a couple of decades after that. Now you will no longer age and will look the same for the rest of your existence never developing gray hairs or wrinkles or the aches and pains that come with old age. You can no longer be killed or even hurt by a bullet or by somebody trying to beat you up, which is what got you turned into a vampire in the first place.”  
“You're not only now immortal you'll also invulnerable to any weapon that mortals have created, whether that's guns, lasers, knives, brass knuckles or even hammers as you can no longer be conked on the back of the head and mugged,” Hotch added. “In fact if any mugger tries it you can tear him apart quite easily or at least capture him and turn him over to the police.”  
“You now no longer have to be afraid of walking across the street and possibly being run over by a speeding vehicle, either as it would damage the vehicle and it's occupants rather then you,” Spencer told Zora who seemed rather dazed at all the information that she was having thrown her way.  
“Take the money and don't protest, just because Spencer and I have given you enough money to start investing so you always have plenty of your own, because you have to realize that your circumstances have changed dramatically from what they were and you can no longer a work at a job without being bored with it in a very short amount of time,” Hotch said.  
“You work though,” Zora protested looking at her brother-in-law.  
“Yes, I do,” Hotch agreed calmly, “and you'll likely find jobs that you love throughout your centuries, but that doesn't mean that you won't be bored with it in a few decades at most and so you decide to move on. I've gone decades and even a century without having a job because I never found one that interested me enough to actually apply for it and when that happens I simply travel or find something else to do to keep myself from being too bored, although now that Spencer and I are together that's less likely to happen, even though both of us will still have our times of boredom, as that's just the way it is with vampires and one of the major problems with being almost immortal and unable to sleep. As much as I love working at the BAU and also love the people I work with the paperwork bores me and since it's a government agency there's plenty of it. At some point probably in another 20 or 30 years I'll decide to retire and move on and it will likely be decades at least before I find another job that I fall in love with, which is why a vampire needs plenty of money so they can do what they want and aren't confined to just one city, because they don't have the money to go anywhere and this way they can do anything they want.”  
“You'll be able to visit every city in the world if you want and not have to stay at some fleabag motel just because you have to watch your pennies,” Spencer added. “I know that this is a lot to take in, but you'll just have to accept the money, because neither Aaron or I are going to take it back and personally, I think you more than deserve it considering what happened to you due to our father's bad gambling habit.”  
“What Spencer and I gave both Beckett and you doesn't even put a dent in the money that the two of us have, separately or together,” Hotch added, “particularly mine as I've been around for centuries and in that amount of time I've invested my money wisely until I have more than I could ever spend even if I lived another 5000 years and although Spencer doesn't have as much as I do he soon will as he's quite good at investing and spotting trends, so he soon will.”  
“Alright, fine,” Zora said giving up in the face of her older brother's and her brother-in-law's determination and she had to admit that they were very right about the fact that she was now immortal and she should have money to do what she wanted. “Why isn't Beckett down here protesting about the money you gave him?”  
“Because he's more practical and sensible then you are,” Spencer told his sister with an understanding smile. “He knows that even though he has millions of dollars to his name which would likely be enough to last him for sometime, especially since he is still making plenty with the company we started the extra funds will allow him to start similar branches all over the United States and maybe eventually overseas and I plan on helping him with that as much as I can, but I have Diana and Sammy as well Aaron to think about now, as I am no longer a single man without a family and Beckett is.”   
“I don't mind if you want to start a branch of your company in various cities,” Hotch told Spencer, “and more than likely I'll come with you more often than not, as I won't have a job with the BAU forever.”  
“So, any traveling we're going to be doing whether that's to start another branch of mine and Beckett's company or just because we want to will be done together with whatever children we have at the time,” Spencer said.  
“It won't be long at all before both Diana and Sammy are all grown up,” Hotch said sounding wistful.  
“So, we'll simply have a few more once they are,” Spencer told Hotch who brightened immediately at that.  
“That would be great,” Hotch agreed giving his mate a hug and kiss for being willing to do that as he well knew that Spencer had been about driven crazy with his sexual urges when he was out of town so much when he had been pregnant with Sammy, since the two of them had had Diana while they had still been isolated at the little cabin that he owned up in the mountains of Virginia.  
Hotch remembered how the two of them had fucked each other senseless quite a bit when Spencer had been pregnant with Diana simply because his mate had been extremely sexually charged doing the two months Diana had been on the way, particularly doing the last three or four weeks and the same thing happened with Sammy the only difference being was that he wasn't there a lot of the time to help Spencer with those urges, which was one of the reasons that his mate had refused to have anymore until he retired and wasn't gone so much for work and Hotch couldn't blame him for it either.  
Hotch had to admit that he had absolutely loved when Spencer had been pregnant and therefore extremely sexually charged and incredibly horny as the sex had been damned spectacular, even better then it normally was, which was a hard feat to accomplish.  
“We'll talk more about that later, but it won't be long before Diana's off to college in just another two years,” Spencer told his mate.  
“I'd love to have a child or two,” Zora told the pair wistfully, “but I was rapidly reaching the point in my life where I wouldn't have been able to have any children at all since humans are fertile only for a set amount of time and I was 38 when I was changed.”  
“Well, you don't necessarily have to be married to do that you know,” Spencer told his sister. “Most vampires don't get married, just to have children unless of course, they're mates and a lot of times not even then.”  
“Of course, you'll have to learn to control your strength when you're having sex with someone mortal because you can very easily injure them, but it isn't impossible,” Hotch told his sister-in-law.  
“Well, that's for the future,” Zora said, “as I think I have enough to deal with for the next decade or two before I consider doing that, because it's not like I'm going to become infertile anymore like I would have if I had remained human.”  
“We'll help you in anyway we can,” Hotch promised Zora.  
“Thanks a lot, I appreciate it,” Zora said gratefully, “although I think you've made a good start by giving me a whole whack of money.”  
“It was our pleasure,” Spencer promised his sister with a grin seeing that she had finally accepted their generous donations to her bank account, “and if you do happen to give us any nieces and nephew sometime in the next few years make sure you introduce them to Aaron and I.”  
“Why?” Zora teased them her anger fading. “You'll just go out of your way to spoil whatever children I have.”  
“Like you don't do the same for Diana and Sammy,” Spencer snorted with an amused smile, “and I'm sure you'll do the same if we happen to have anymore, which I'm sure we will, whether that's in the immediate future or not for a few decades.”  
“I don't think you have to worry about me having any children for at least the next 20 or 30 years,” Zora told Spencer and Aaron, “as I need time to get used to being a vampire and I don't need to be taking care of any children right now.”  
“That's certainly understandable,” Hotch said calmly, seeing that Zora had finally accepted the fact that he couldn't change what he and Spencer had done when it came to money.  
Beckett came back into the living room now that he knew the argument was over as he had been hiding along with his niece and nephew and their nanny as he hadn't wanted to get involved because out of all three of them Zora had the most ferocious temper and not something you wanted pointed in your direction, although it did happen sometimes.  
“I wondered where you were,” Zora told Beckett with an amused glance in his direction.  
“I was just staying out of the way,” Beckett said without an ounce of shame. “I wasn't about to get involved in the argument I knew was coming, since it didn't involve me in the first place.”  
“You didn't want to face me, when I was furious,” Zora accused him, but with a smile.  
“Of course, I didn't as I try never get you mad since out of all three of us you're the one with the most ferocious temper, even if it burns out relatively quickly,” Beckett admitted easily. “You have a lot of pride when it comes to earning your way and while that's an admirable trait, Spence and Aaron are also right and there was no way that the money you made while you were working will last very long at all and continuing to work, while trying to get used to being a vampire would be extremely difficult at best. Even if you managed to do that you wouldn't be able have any job where you weren't bored with it in a very short amount of time. I just accepted what our brother and his mate offered, because I know I couldn't change their minds and so I didn't bother to get mad about it. In fact I was grateful for it, because it will allow me to expand the company with Spence's help of course. You don't have to worry about Aaron and definitely not Spence being anything like our father, as he would have likely given us the money had he had it and then made demands on us and if that had occurred we would've been beholden to him for the rest of our lives. In this case, that's not a concern at all, because Aaron truly cares about you and me or why would he have bothered to give both of us his family ring in order to put us under his family's protection? He didn't have to do any of the things he's done to prove that he does care about both of us and not just because we're his mate's siblings, but for ourselves.”  
Zora listened to her younger brother and realized that he was exactly correct, as Aaron had done so many things for her and Beckett without asking for anything in return and he hadn't had to do anything at all. Of course, it was also the fact that he had saved Spence's life, even if that had been as much for his benefit as theirs.  
“Alright, fine, I lost my temper and I shouldn't have,” Zora admitted.  
“No, you shouldn't have,” Spencer told his sister sternly, but with a smile, “but it's okay, because Aaron and I realize that being turned into a vampire is still a lot to take in despite the fact that you have been one for nearly 6 months now. We understand that it is overwhelming to have your life suddenly turned upside down, as there is so much to learn in such a short amount of time. It also takes time to realize that you're no longer a mortal and that your circumstances have changed considerably and also your emotions as a vampire's are much stronger and it takes awhile to get used to them to where you can control them better.”  
“You accepted it rather easily,” Zora pointed out.  
“I had my own struggles, but not as many as you did, because I had Aaron to help me along. Besides, I knew it was going to happen so I had four years to accept that fact before Aaron and I met,” Spencer explained with a shrug, but also a little smile for his mate.  
“You're talking about the prophecy that that lady at the shop gave you,” Zora realized remembering her brother telling her about how he had gone to a real seer and the prediction she had made, which she remembered scoffing at, at the time.  
“Her name was Isadora and I know both you and Beckett believed that she was making it up, but I always knew that it was true prophecy, because all the signs pointed in that direction and trust me you would not have believed she faked it if you had actually been there,” Spencer told both Beckett and Zora who nodded. “I knew that Aaron and I would meet and that at some point I would be turned into a vampire, so I had already accepted my fate by the time we did. Now I would have it no other way, as I've never been happier in my entire life and it is Aaron and our children that make it so.”  
Aaron looked extremely happy at that pronouncement, as well he should be, and the kiss he gave his mate on the cheek promised much more later.  
“I'm not saying that I enjoyed being stabbed, but then who would? And at least this way the prophecy that Isadora gave me has been fulfilled, so that neither Aaron or I have to worry about it,” Spencer said.  
“You do have a point,” Zora agreed after thinking about it for a few moments.  
“I know I do,” Spencer told his sister with a relieved smile.  
“Well, modest, aren't you?” Zora teased him and Spencer simply laughed  
“Modest that's my middle name,” Spencer joked, “but seriously, I'm just glad Aaron and I got you see that you arguing was not going to change either of our minds, because you know at least I can be extremely stubborn and so can Aaron, trust me on that.”  
“Besides, this is done all the time by vampires, so long as they are not created on accident which used to happen a lot when we still drank human blood, but not anymore,” Hotch said.  
Zora and Beckett absorbed that then nodded.  
“Now why don't we do something together since you no longer have to stay cooped up here on your estate,” Hotch suggested.  
“Sounds like a good idea,” Spencer agreed and Beckett and Zora looked eager to be able to get outside instead of being cooped up.  
“So, what should we do since as this will be the first time that we can allow off the grounds, except for training of course, making sure we had control of our bloodlust?” asked Beckett.  
All four of them discussed options and Diana and Sammy finally came downstairs dragging Winston behind them and put in their two cents worth as they weren't about to miss out on the fun and finally it was decided between the seven of them what they were going to do for the rest of the day, something that they could all enjoy together as a family.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

Hotch walked back into the BAU on Monday morning six months to the day that he had left looking around and seeing all the agents, including his own team being very busy. He had missed his own team in particular, but also helping to catch unsubs that destroyed so many lives. What he had been doing for the last six months had been important though, because if Zora, Spencer's sister had never been so viciously attacked he wouldn't have had to take off in order to deal with the situation, but at least now both Zora and Beckett were vampires just like he and Spencer were and so something similar could never happen again. Still, Hotch was sorry that it had been necessary and that the decision to be turned into what he was had basically been taken out of their hands or at least Zora's hands, but really both of their hands as he couldn't see Beckett not also agreeing to be turned once he found out that Zora was going to go through with it, especially since his older brother was already a vampire.  
“Welcome back, Hotch,” Emily greeted boss with a smile. “I'm glad to see that you have finally returned.”  
“I have been away quite a long time, but hopefully, this is the last time I'll have to take off for so long again,” Hotch told Emily with a smile. “I'm very happy to be back to, but I'm afraid being gone was necessary.”  
“I know that and so does everybody else,” Emily promised him, "Still, it hasn't been the same without you, although Rossi has been a good leader in your absence.”  
“I knew he would be, since he's the one that originally started the BAU in the first place,” Hotch smirked causing Emily to laugh.  
“True enough,” Emily agreed with a smile glad to see her boss looking so happy and content, which had been a more common occurrence ever since he and Spencer had met. “So, how's Spencer doing and also his brother and sister?”  
“All three are fine,” Hotch promised Emily. “We never would've left Zora and Beckett to their own devices if we weren't sure that they were ready to be so. They'll be getting used to the fact that they're vampires now and no longer a mortal for some time, but that's only natural and they know that we're only a phone call away if they need advice or just to talk.”  
Emily nodded at that, as it did make sense, because unlike her boss none of the Reid children had been born vampires and it was bound to be much harder for a mortal that had been turned into one of the undead to get used to their new state then for a vampire who had been born one.  
“I'm sure that Dave knows I'm back, but I'll just go make sure he does,” Hotch told Emily with a smile  
Emily simply nodded and watched as her boss walked towards Rossi's office.  
Hotch knocked on Dave's doorframe and Dave looked up to see his old friend standing there.  
“Welcome back, Aaron,” Dave greeted his old friend as Hotch stepped into Dave's office shutting the door behind him,  
“Thank you,” Hotch told his friend with a smile as the two man cordially greeted each other by shaking hands.  
“So, how was your time in Las Vegas?” Dave asked.  
“It was fine and both Beckett and Zora are doing well as new vampires,” Hotch told his old friend. “As I was just telling Emily they know that they can call either me or Spencer at any time just to talk or ask for advice, since I know they've had a lot of absorb in the last few months. As you know I offered to turn them into vampires back before Zora was so grievously injured and they turned me down and both Spencer and I respected their decision. I doubt seriously that they would have changed their minds if Zora hadn't been beaten to within an inch of her life and it wasn't even a situation that she was involved in. As sorry as I am that happened to somebody I care about and not just because she's my mate's sister, but because Spencer will never lose them when they died natural deaths.”  
“I can certainly understand that,” Dave said with a nod. “You want to do everything in your power to make your mate happy and he would have been extremely sad when his brother and sister did pass away, particularly since they are so close. Penelope, has two brothers, twins that she's not really close to and both are married with families of their own.”  
“I never knew that,” Hotch said surprised.  
“They're not really close as I just said, and in fact Penelope had been in contact with them for 25 years before I urged her to do so. Let's just say that something happened between them after their parents died and since Penelope was still young and impressionable back then she broke off all contact until I urged her to renew it before I changed her into a vampire,” Dave said. “Joseph and Joshua were very happy to have her back in their lives and made her promise to never break off contact again.”  
Hotch nodded being able to read between the lines of what wasn't being said and he figured that it had been some kind of major argument likely said out of grief and anger as most 18 year olds were very impressionable and so he could definitely see Garcia breaking off all contact with her brothers over what was likely just a major misunderstanding.  
The two men chatted for a few minutes and then Dave said, “You had better go see Strauss and tell her you back, although you already know she wasn't happy that you would taking another six months off and she didn't care all that Spencer's sister was paralyzed or that she had agreed to be changed into a vampire as all she cared about was getting what she wanted, although I don't know why she bothered to try to stop you from being gone so much since it's not like you were getting paid for the time you took off. You had every right to be gone for a year, so long as you weren't using the FBI resources or being paid for the time you took off just to take care of this family emergency.”  
“Strauss didn't see it as a family emergency because to her Spencer's and my relationship is wrong even though we're married and not just in the vampire way either, but still she had no right to refuse me leave, because despite her dislike of same-sex relationships and of me personally, we are still legally married and therefore it really was a family emergency.”  
“Well, she's the one that got her knuckles officially rapped, for trying to deny you the time off,” Dave said with the malicious smirk, as he thought it was only Strauss's due for being such a bitch.  
“Personally, I think she more than deserved it,” Hotch said with the smirk of his own.  
“I totally agree with that,” Dave said the smirk still in place. “She should have realized that if she kept denying you the time off when there was a perfectly legitimate reason for it then you would go to the director and that she would end up with a black mark on her record.”  
“Oh, well, I'm not going to worry about Strauss,” Hotch said shrugging not really caring about his boss since she was such a bitch. “She'll have to retire in a few years because there is an age limit when it comes to working for the government which doesn't apply to vampires, but still she's already 60 she'll have to retire in five years whether or not she wants to and hopefully, we'll get someone more reasonable as section chief as I'm certainly not going to take the job even if they offer it to me as I'd be bored stiff and I'd miss working with the team.”  
“I doubt we'll get anybody as bad as she's been, someone who has an intense dislike for vampires in general and you in particular,” Dave said.  
“I don't personally care what she thinks of me,” Hotch told Dave who nodded, as he had expected nothing less. “She'll get hers even if is not until she dies. I suppose I had better go see her though, just to report that I have returned and she won't dare cause trouble considering that she already has one black mark on her record for just trying to block my leave.”  
“We'll talk again soon,” Dave promised. “We can do that over drinks next time we're on a case since the two of us don't need sleep.”  
“I would like that,” Hotch agreed with a smile before he rose from his seat and headed out of Dave's office and headed directly to Strauss's to inform the dragon that he had returned.  
He knew that Strauss would be displeased that he hadn't just decided to retire, but he had no intention of going anywhere until he was good and ready and people like Strauss could hate him all they wanted to and it wouldn't bother him in the slightest because he had worked with power-hungry bigots in the past and he knew he would in the future, but all that mattered to him was his mate, his children and also his friends even if they happened to be mortal, as he knew very well that people like Strauss couldn't do anything to him at all so long as he followed the rules and regulations of whatever job he had and he was always careful to do that or at least not be caught breaking them like he had when he had tracked those two enforcers and their boss down and brutally disposed of them and also his mate's father, although he had a enjoyed torturing him for several hours before he had finally put William Reid out of his misery, as he had more than deserved it for what he had done to his own children as Zora never would have been so severely injured that she never would have walked again if he had just not gambled so much or at least gone to legal casinos instead of those that operated underground to avoid the law and the paying of taxes.  
Hotch smirked internally in satisfaction as he thought about that and felt that William Reid should have known that his deeds would eventually catch up with him, although he was sure that the man hadn't expected it until after he was dead.  
Well, it was time to go bead the lion in its den, and so Hotch walked confidently towards Strauss's office not afraid at all of the woman's anger, but then that came from being a centuries old vampire who could not be hurt by a mere mortal, but he knew that even if he wasn't one of the undead that he would still have enough confidence to face down the woman that was his boss confidently as lack of confidence had never been his problem and he couldn't imagine it being a different if he just happened to be mortal.  
Hotch didn't pay attention as all the other agents stared at the way that their boss strolled towards Strauss's office as he exuded power and confidence. A lot of them envied him his ability to not care one way or the other what others thought of him, whether that was other agents, civilians or even Strauss who was known to have a rather fierce reputation, but then they knew that there wasn't anybody else quite like Agent Aaron Hotchner, someone who would stand up for them with their boss if need be, so long as they hadn't actually done anything wrong.  
Finally Hotch disappeared down the short corridor that led to Strauss's office and the other agents went back to the task they had been working on with more confidence, because they knew they were being led by a man with incorruptible ethics despite the fact that he was a centuries old vampire and so they knew he would never lead them wrong.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

500 years later

Hotch whistled cheerfully and he couldn't help but smile, as he watched the man he had loved and adored for just over 500 years stroll naked across the room. The 2 of them had bought this huge mansion that had 100 bedrooms. You might ask why two men needed such a large place, but it had been decided about 50 years ago that they wanted to get away from everyone for awhile, so it was just the two of them. They had partly bought this place because they wanted the privacy and the security was the best in the world, so it was very rare when they had any visitors. They'd only been here for a year, but they had decided that they were going to begin to fill such a huge place with children as neither one of them had a job at the moment and so they may as well create as large a family as they wanted.  
It wasn't that they hadn't had plenty of children over the last 503 years, over a hundred actually as they had gone decades just enjoying themselves and not worrying about being parents, always trying to stay in touch with their numerous brood.  
But now that neither one of them had a job to worry about or the fact that neither one of them minded being pregnant, they had been practicing for the last several months.  
Hotch had worked at the BAU for another 40 years before he had retired and once he had the two of them had moved away from Virginia, to join their friends Dave and Penelope who had retired several years before.  
Dave and Penelope were living in San Francisco at the time and so Hotch and Spencer had decided to join them in the same city, even if they got their own place, as they wanted to be near to two people that they were very close to.  
The four of them had lived close to each other for decades before they had finally gone their separate ways promising to keep in contact and now it was just the two of them, living in their own private mansion that had been built sometime in the last 200 years by someone who had been very rich, who liked his privacy. It was built on the Dingli cliffs, in Malta had a high wall around it and had cost them over $10 million. It had been more than worth it though for they had their privacy, as hardly anyone even remembered that the mansion was there as it have been sitting empty for at least the last 50 years before they had bought it, but had every available amenity at the time. The family that had owned it couldn't afford to keep it as they had fallen on hard times, as so many had and so they had bought at what they believed was a bargain price, as 10 million for such a large place didn't even put a dent in the money they had and such a place as this that even had its own vid theater, could have cost them at least 60 to 100 million. The two of them also had their own private beach as there were steps carved into the cliff face and they often took a swim together and fucked on the beach for hours.  
It was absolutely wonderful, to not have to worry about anyone except themselves and their children, which hey had already been practicing at having although they had not yet succeeded.  
In the last 500 years Spencer had added MD to his already impressive list of titles and his specialty was how to birth babies, vampire ones in particular.  
Hotch to had learned and although he wasn't technically a doctor he had helped Spencer give birth to several of their children over the years, just as Spencer had done for him. It was actually nice because this eliminated the need for a middleman or woman as the case might be.  
The two of them had become quite adept at cutting into their partner's belly and gently removing their child before healing up the incision with lots of blood.  
“So, what you want to do today?” Spencer asked, even as he stood naked looking out over the ocean from the balcony of their bedroom.  
“Besides, fucking you senseless trying my best to get you pregnant?” Hotch answered and the smirk in his voice was clear.  
“We do quite a lot of that already,” Spencer said rolling his eyes, turning to look at the man he had loved for over 500 years.  
“Not enough, as far as I'm concerned,” Hotch growled his voice extremely possessive.  
“You would keep me in bed every day for the rest of eternity if you could,” Spencer told him being perfectly serious as vampires were sensual and sexual creatures and they could never get enough of fucking their mate senseless or just making slow and gentle love to them.  
Aaron had an endless appetite for making love to him as he had discovered over the last five centuries and normally he didn't mind staying in bed for days at a time, but right now he wanted to do something different.  
“Why don't we go for a swim?” Spencer suggested.  
“Sounds good,” Hotch said agreeably. “I just love you naked and dripping wet beneath me.”  
“You love me anyway you can get me,” Spencer smirked.  
“True enough,” Hotch immediately agreed, even as he joined his mate out on the balcony.  
“So, do you think either one of us is pregnant? We've certainly been going at it like rabbits for the last few months since we bought this place.”  
“At least one of us should be as you've spurted your seed into me just as many times as I have you,” Spencer said, “and if we're not, we'll just keep trying until we are.”  
“Well, if either one of us are we should be able to tell within a day or two at the very most, since vampire children grow so fast in the womb as well as out of it,” Hotch said.  
“I'm hoping to fill this entire mansion with at least 100 children,” Spencer said. “I know we've only had three or four at a time and sometimes only two before, but we mostly had jobs, were traveling or just wanted to concentrate on each other, without any children tagging along. We'll have to have some help, even if we only have 4 or 5 children as we are going to want some time to ourselves. In fact, we'll need a whole hoard of nannies, people who can keep the children fed and entertained 24 hours a day, seven days a week, since they don't sleep, just like we don't.”  
“Well, let's have some children before we think about that, as there is no point of worrying about finding a nanny or two until we know if either one of us is pregnant,” Hotch said logically. “Now about that swim...”  
Spencer laughed knowing Aaron was right and so he headed towards the door of their bedroom, but was caught easily by his mate who threw him over his shoulder and strolled powerfully out of the bedroom towards the stairs that led to the beach.  
This was not the first time that Aaron had felt all possessive of him and simply caught him and thrown him over his shoulder, so Spencer simply laughed, as he didn't mind being possessed by the man he loved, as he was certainly possessive of his mate.  
“You don't have to act all caveman on me it's not like I'm going anywhere,” Spencer told him with amusement clear in his voice.  
“What can I say? I find you absolutely irresistible,” Hotch answered sincerely, even as he walked calmly down the steps chiseled out of the cliff face. “You've made me so incredibly happy for the last 503 years, as I well remember what my life was like before you and I met and that you immediately agreed to be changed into a vampire made me happier then I had been in centuries, even if it happened sooner then we planned.”  
“I couldn't have done anything else,” Spencer answered honestly, as Hotch set him down on the sand and sat down beside him where Spencer immediately pulled him close and kissed him passionately. “Isadora, was right, you know.”  
“In what way?” Hotch asked lazily, as he laid down on the sand with his hands behind his head feeling utterly and completely content and so lazy that he didn't want to move.  
“About the fact that I had been searching for happiness and that I was lonely,” Spencer said, as he to lay down on the sand except on his side curling against his mate's form his head on Aaron's chest, “and that I would have been miserable if I hadn't accepted your offer to be your lover, your equal, your partner and your mate for all eternity for I haven't been lonely since I did and certainly far happier than I was before the two of us met. I know I am loved for myself and that you will never betray me by word, action or deed like so many people did before we met just over 500 years ago.”  
“Never,” Hotch swore vehemently.  
“I know,” Spencer answered calmly, even as he cuddled closer into his mate's frame which rippled with muscles that were much more defined than his own and made Aaron extremely powerful physically. Spencer had seen more than one demonstration of his mate's physical strength over their centuries together and it had always awed him and left him wanting to fuck him senseless, but then almost any action by the man he loved deeply did that.  
“I told you back when we first met that I did my own research as much as I could into the vampire race in general and what finding their mate in particular meant. I would have died centuries ago if we had never met and I certainly would have been lonely and likely miserable until I died. I doubt very much I ever would have married as I would have been too afraid that they'd try to bilk me out of my fortune or at least a large chunk of it. Besides, I told you a long time ago that women always made me incredibly uncomfortable when it came to them being romantically interested in me and I doubt very much that ever would have changed enough for me to get close to one of the them in order to actually propose marriage. I had already decided that when we met, as Isadora predicted we would, I would accept your offer immediately. Of course, I didn't expect it to take four years either.”  
Hotch chuckled at that, because he'd heard this statement or variations of it quite a few times over the last 500 years.  
“I'm certainly glad we met to,” Hotch said turning on his side so that he and Spencer were facing each other. “I was content with my life, but not truly happy until the two of us met a little bit over 500 years ago.”  
The two men kissed deeply, their passion for each other not having faded, not even a little in over 500 years of being together and in fact it had only deepened over the last five centuries.  
“So, what do you have planned for our anniversary this year?” Spencer asked once the kiss had broken sometime later. “It's coming up pretty soon.”  
“You'll see,” Hotch said mysteriously.  
“You aren't going to tell me?” Spencer pouted knowing very well that when Hotch didn't want to tell him something he wouldn't and although they usually shared just about everything there were some things, that he refused to divulged until he was ready and it usually ended up being some kind of surprise for him.  
Even after all this time Aaron Hotchner still spoiled him rotten and he loved it. He had long ago quit complaining about the gifts and surprises that his mate showered him with on a fairly regular basis.  
Of course, he spoiled Aaron to, so he supposed it went both ways.  
“Nope,” Hotch grinned.  
“Ah, come on,” Spencer pouted.  
Hotch said nothing simply kissed Spencer breathless by way of reply.  
“Alright, fine,” Spencer said pretending to be upset, even though Aaron of course, knew differently.  
Spencer dropped the subject then, because he knew he would get nothing out of his mate until their anniversary was actually upon them in a few weeks.  
“So, what about a swim? That's what we came down here for after all,” Spencer suggested.  
“Sounds good,” Hotch said agreeably rising to his feet, Spencer following.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

The two of them frolicked in the ocean for quite a long time, before eventually Hotch picked Spencer up and slung him over his shoulder for the second time that day and laid him down in the soft, sandy beach where he was immediately on top of the man he adored. Hotch slid into his mate as smooth as silk with no foreplay, but then the way they had been frolicking in the ocean naked as the day they were born could have been considered foreplay, as they romped and played together like teenagers. Thanks to Spencer still being so wet from they're playing in the ocean he didn't even need any lube and so simply released his seed into his mate who cooed and sighed in content as Hotch made slow and gentle love to him seeming not to be in a hurry to finish it like sometimes happened. Sometimes the two of them were so frantic and desperate for each other that they had destroyed more than one bed over the last 500 years, not that that really mattered to either one of them.  
It would have surprised quite a few people that Hotch had this less then serious side, but it had been nice to see it develop the longer the two of them were together.  
Once Hotch had retired from the BAU he was immediately pregnant because that's what both of them wanted. They had moved away from Virginia where people knew them and to San Francisco to spend time with Dave and his lady love and mate Penelope Garcia Rossi who were also working on expanding their family.  
Hotch had gotten pregnant within just a few months once he had retired, but then they had worked hard enough at it. After that, it had been Spencer's turn and he too was pregnant within just a few months after their son, the first by Hotch was born.  
The two of them had had several more children, three by Hotch and another two by Spencer before their first two had grown up. Having seven children that were close in age was a first for either of them, as all seven of them been born within less than two years of each other and they had decided right there that that was more than enough for the moment. It had taken quite a lot to keep all seven of those children fed, happy and content even with the help of the two nannies they had hired, but they had it down to a fine art now.  
After those children, those four boys and three girls had grown up and had left promising to keep in contact with healthy trust funds, both Hotch and Spencer had decided that they wanted a few decades just for the two of them before they even thought about having anymore and so they had worn those platinum medallions that Penelope Garcia had given them all those decades ago constantly, never taking them off, as they didn't want to risk either one of them getting pregnant for awhile as they had proved that they worked after 30 years of not having any children.  
They had indeed had several more while Hotch still worked at the BAU, but after the tenth child had been born Spencer had declared that he wasn't having anymore until after Hotch had retired, as it was now Hotch's turn to have a few children as he was done for the moment being a babymaker, even if they had been spaced out every two or three years over three and a half decades.  
By the time they'd had a few more Diana and Sammy had grown up and were out on there own, as it had taken Hotch more than 5 years to convince Spencer to have more while he still worked with the BAU and Hotch well knew that the only reason his mate had agreed was because Strauss had been forced to retire when she turned 65 and they got a more understanding section chief in Mateo Cruz.  
Spencer had told him flat out that unless he intended to be there for him for at least the last four weeks when he felt so sexually charged that it about drove him crazy he could forget it. Normally, he was fine on his own, he had explained, but when he was pregnant and halfway through it, he needed Hotch constantly or he felt as if he was ready to spit actual nails instead of just figuratively as he was as tense as a taut bowstring with sexual tension. He couldn't go more than a few hours without needing his mate making love to him and ramming his cock into his body as Hotch releasing his semen into him was the only thing that calmed down his raging libido for a little while. He hadn't realized how bad it would be, as they had been together 24 hours a day when Diana was on the way as they had made love constantly with only a few hours of rest in between for that last month, so of course, he hadn't.  
Hotch had actually apologized, something he almost never did, because he had forgotten that happened to all vampire females when they were in the second half of their pregnancies and it apparently applied to the males as well.  
Hotch had more than understood why Spencer didn't want anymore children until after he retired, because he now knew that his mate had been so sexually frustrated that he would snap at Diana or anyone without meaning to, simply because he felt so tense and out of sorts.  
Once Strauss had been forced to retire however, Mateo Cruz had no problem letting him take his vacation days all together and he didn't even have to explain why he wanted to, although he knew the man was incredibly curious, but was too polite to ask as it was none of his business.  
The team had more than understood why Hotch was taking off for so long once it had been explained and luckily, they were never as shorthanded as they had been when their boss had had no choice, but to change his mate into a vampire or let him die in his arms, so had managed to get along just fine while he was away.  
The two of them had had ten children in those thirty-five years, although certainly more spaced out then Diana and Sammy had been, but by necessity, not preference since Hotch only got 30 paid days of vacation a year and he needed all of it in order to keep his mate satisfied until after the baby was born, so it was always a really intense time for both of them.  
“That was absolutely wonderful,” Spencer said once his climax had finally dissipated his voice nearly sleepy and also content, as he felt so relaxed and loved that he just didn't want to move.  
“It was my pleasure,” Hotch assured him, as he kissed his mate tenderly.  
The two men lay cuddled together totally naked on the sand, but considering that their house was located out in the middle of nowhere and not near any towns they knew that nobody was going to come upon them.  
“This place is absolutely wonderful, I'm so glad we decided to buy it,” Spencer said. “I think we should never sell it as we can come up you when we want to be away from people for awhile.”  
“And have a few more children,” Hotch smirked.  
“Probably,” Spencer laughed, even as he began to kiss and lick his mate's wonderfully sexy sensual body. “I just love your body,” Spencer told his mate sincerely, as he continued to make love to the man he adored. “It's so powerful and strong and seeing you naked just does something to my insides that I immediately want to jump your bones, even after five centuries of us being together.”  
“Go ahead, I'm not about to object,” Hotch said already starting to breathe heavily, so Spencer continued what he was doing and soon he had Aaron withering beneath him just like his mate had done for him a few minutes ago. He tortured Aaron playfully for quite awhile before he finally entered his body only to immediately release his semen into it.  
Their releases were nearly right on top of each other and so powerful that the two of them just lay there panting, Spencer having just collapsed on top of Aaron's chest as their climaxes went through them both.  
The two of them were quiet for awhile as the two of them lay next each other after Spencer had rolled off Aaron's chest.  
“I just love this place,” Spencer cooed in happiness. “It's so beautiful.”  
“We can stay here for as long as you like,” Hotch offered.  
“We were already planning on spending the next 50 years or so,” Spencer told his mate, even as he sat up and gazed out at the beautiful sunset that was starting. “We decided together that we were going to fill this place we bought with children, every room, and really the rooms are big enough to have two each, especially since I suspect that they'll be spending most of their time outside playing and there's no way that we'll fill every room before the first batch is grown up and off to college, not that that prevents us from trying.”  
“Even if we don't, it's still nice to have such a big place as all our children can gather together,” Hotch said. "Still, I have no intention of leaving here, except for short trips, until we've had at least 50 children between us, even if that takes the next hundred years.”  
“We've certainly not even thought about having so many children at one time,” Spencer said.  
“We've never really had the opportunity or the space,” Hotch said and Spencer nodded in agreement.  
Hotch sat up and immediately drew his mate into his arms to where Spencer was basically sitting on his lap, with his back against his chest.  
“That's true,” Spencer admitted. “We've never really bought a place that's out in the middle of nowhere and miles from civilization before.”  
“Yeah, we've always stuck to cities, so we don't stand out like we would in a small town,” Hotch agreed, even as he kissed the top of his mate's head. “I think you're right, we don't have a need to sell this place and we'll keep it in good repair, modernizing it when it needs it, as it is a good place for us to come to be alone for awhile or for all our children to gather, just so we can be together since we're spread all over the world. I know we'll never use the kitchen for example and we might never need the toilet, but we'll certainly use the shower in the bathrooms.”  
“At least it's relatively easy to keep in contact,” Spencer said, “Unlike when you were born.”  
“True,” Hotch agreed, as the two men sat there with Hotch's chin on top of his mate's head as the two of them gazed out at the beautiful sunset.  
“Yes, I really love this place as the pool outdoors is wonderful, and the jet tub that the family that owned this property originally had installed,” Spencer said, “but then we've been having fun in Jacuzzis, even if they are called jet tubs now, for centuries already, so is it any wonder I love them so much?”  
“No, it's not as I've always loved spending time in one with you and the whirlpool tub is great too, which we've never had one of, but then I think that's about to change,” Hotch added and Spencer immediately agreed with that. “So, shall we go inside and take some time in the jet tub?”   
The family that owned this place before were apparently real fanatic about privacy and so had every conceivable convenience installed, so they wouldn't have to interact with people very much, except for groceries and the like, which they had mostly had delivered. As for them they didn't need to worry about eating, except blood and they had plenty of supplies to make their own, so they would never have to go into town if they didn't want to, as they could always order more and have it delivered.  
“Sounds good,” Spencer said agreeably. “It'll wash out the sand at least.”  
“Yeah, it will,” Hotch said as he helped his mate to his feet, like a true gentleman, “if we happen to have sex in the jet tub, well it won't be the first time.”  
“Or the last either,” Spencer laughed, because it was so true. “You know I've been thinking about trying a new method of getting us pregnant and if I'm right I know we'll start conceiving easily or at least I'm pretty sure we probably will.”  
“What's this new method of getting one of us pregnant, as I thought we'd tried everything over the last 500 years,” Hotch asked, so Spencer told him what he had been thinking for awhile.  
“So you saying that it's the documentary on wolves in the wild that you saw a few months back that this idea occurred to you and you think we should try the same thing,” Hotch summarized.  
“I don't see any harm in trying it, even if I realize it might not work like I think it will, but it's not like we need to eat, except blood every few days and we aren't going to get tired or exhausted if we try this and actually stay connected to each other for couple of days. I was just thinking that if one of us had their penis up the others anus then there's no way that whoever's seed it is can leak out. Of course, we're going to be having sex doing that whole time and whoever's turn it is will of course spurt seed up into the others anus multiple times. As I explained this is the way that the male wolf in the wild does it to the female although his penis only stays embedded for half an hour or so, but since we're not mortal and we don't need to sleep or eat or use the facilities there is no reason that we can't do the same thing that wolves do only for longer.  
“You know it's an interesting idea,” Hotch mused. “It's worth trying anyway and if it does work like you think it will, well, I'll only be sorry that we didn't think about it centuries ago and forever grateful that you saw that documentary on wolves. There's no harm in testing it anyway and I'll certainly be happy to keep my manhood in your body for a couple of days as I make love to you constantly.”  
“I didn't think you would object,” Spencer laughed, “and even if it doesn't work I'm sure that we'll be trying this method again, instead of one of us pulling our manhood directly out after we have finished spurting our seed.”  
“We'll definitely be trying it again because I think it will make our lovemaking even more spectacular,” Hotch said with a grin, as he imagined doing exactly what Spencer had described. “I've often wished that we could walk around connected to each other in that way, even if I know that's not practical.”  
“Unfortunately it's not,” Spencer agreed, “but at least we can try this method and keep using it even if it doesn't work like I think it will.”  
“Well let's get started shall we?” Hotch suggested eagerly causing Spencer to grin and agree.  
The two of them used the jet tub nearly every day in the months they had been here and while they enjoyed the hot water it usually led to them making love or just fucking each other senseless depending on their mood, but since both of them enjoyed it so much neither of them were going to stop and this new method that Spencer had thought of after seeing documentary on wolves would only make their lovemaking even better then it already was.  
“If that happens I certainly won't mind,” Spencer said with a rather reminiscent look in his eyes, as he remembered some of those sessions over the centuries that involved them fucking each other senseless in the hot water of the jet tub or the Jacuzzi, which it had been known as for centuries. Spencer remembered back when some of those sessions had taken place as the jet tub had only been invented about three centuries ago, a successor to the Jacuzzi and now they were even better then they had been with multiple jets and other features that made them expensive, but so worth it to those that could afford it. They'd had ones installed in every house they owned no matter the size, because they had both fallen in love with them at Dave's place in Virginia, back when then had only been together a very short time. However, they had never stayed in the jet tub for days at a time with one of their cocks up the other's ass, so even though they had been having fun in the Jacuzzis at various properties they owned for centuries, it had always been only for hours, not days. This new method of a possible way to conceive easier that had just occurred to him after seeing that documentary was something they were going to have to try as soon as possible. Really, it was the way that male wolves did it in the wild, as this was the way the males made sure the female got pregnant when she was in heat and that was by leaving his penis embedded in the body of the female in question for a least half an hour to make sure his semen didn't leak back out again. Why it had never occurred to him to try it this way before now was beyond him, but now that it had it was definitely something he wanted to try as he just had a feeling that it would work splendidly.  
“And neither will I,” Hotch agreed also with the gleam in his eyes.   
Before he and Spencer had met he had always been the alpha male and always had to be on top when it came to having sex with some random women because he hadn't been in any serious relationships in hundreds of years. Of course, he hadn't had much sex once he had joined the BAU, as he was just too busy and although occasionally he did have sex with a woman it didn't happen very often as his schedule was to uncertain.  
However, when he and Spencer had met everything had changed and he wanted sex nearly constantly with the man he adored, particularly when he had been gone so much of the time. Luckily, Spencer hadn't seemed to mind, probably because he felt the same urge to have sex with him as soon as he walked in the door and he didn't mind in the least as his body was always roaring and ready to go, which was one of the numerous advantages of being a vampire, although it could be a disadvantage to in certain situations. Spencer was the only person, he had ever allowed to be on top in the dominant position, the only one he had ever made such a concession for, as his inner vampire knew that his mate would never betray him and so he didn't mind giving up the power, which basically meant the dominant position whenever they had sex, which was often, at least several times a day. When he had been working and gone for several days he and Spencer had spent days in bed, as soon as he had gotten home, well, so long as they hadn't had any children at the time. Besides, he never would have had his children if he hadn't allowed Spencer to be the alpha male sometimes and it was a decision that he had never regretted not in the 503 years they had been together.  
The first few decades of their relationship had been about little else, except fucking each other senseless when he was home, although they had also spent plenty of time with whatever children they'd had right then. Thanks to him being gone so much it had taken them a long time to learn about each other, but now they knew each other so well that they could practically read each other's thoughts and anticipate what the other was going to do depending on the situation, so they hardly ever argued anymore, not that they had ever done much of that to begin with.  
The two men raced up the stairs in the cliff face at vampire speed and it was only a few seconds later that they entered their bedroom and Hotch strode to the bathroom where the jet tub was located.  
It didn't take long at all for the jet tub to fill even though it was big enough for at least six people and embedded into the floor.  
“Well, shall we?” Hotch asked with a smirk as he gestured at the now filled jet tub that had bubbles on the surface as that was one of the jet tub's many features.  
Spencer said nothing stepping in knowing that the water was way hotter then any other species could stand, but then they weren't going to get burned, so it didn't really matter how hot the water was, although it certainly felt good on his skin, as he slid down into it until only his head was above water.  
“This is great,” Spencer said after a few minutes having just sat there with his eyes closed as he absorbed the heat of the water.  
“Yeah, it is, but then we've already been having fun in jacuzzis or jet tubs for centuries now, so we knew how fun it could be,” said Hotch, as he to relaxed in the heat of the water, but instead of closing his eyes he simply studied the face of his mate, who was more gorgeous than any man or woman he had ever seen whether mortal or not at least in his humble opinion. He knew that Spencer would violently disagree with that, but he wasn't about to argue the point, as his opinion was all that mattered as nobody else would ever touch his mate in a intimate way, except for him. Spencer was well aware of his rather possessive nature where he was concerned and didn't seem to mind in the least, but since Spencer was just as possessive of him when women and even a few men had tried to get his attention, he knew his mate felt the same way. He didn't mind being possessed by his mate, as it was fine with him, because he belonged to the man beside him heart, body and soul, just as Spencer did to him.  
“Yes, we have, ever since we saw the one at Dave's and Penelope's place right after we first met and it was not like we had to worry about any children we had drowning since technically they're already dead, not like someone mortal, which is why I never worried like I would have if any children I'd had weren't vampires,” Spencer said. “I never would have had one of these installed if I'd had children as a mortal, as I'd worry to much about them drowning when no one was around, since children are not aware of their own mortality.”  
“Unfortunately true,” Hotch agreed.  
The two of them often kept the homes they lived in as often as they sold them, depending if they ever thought they were coming back or how much they had loved a particular place. Between the two of them they had quite a few homes of all sizes around the world, as property was always a good investment, although this one was certainly the largest by far.  
The two men fell silent and just enjoyed each others company and the hot water that they had immersed themselves in after playing in the sea all day.  
“I want you,” Hotch said suddenly his eyes wide open, as he gazed at his mate's handsome face. “I want you to fuck me senseless, I want to be pregnant by you, I want you to make love to me for as long as possible, I want us to have so many climaxes together that we won't be able to see straight, I want you to be in charge for a change. I don't particularly care if we make love for the next week, the next month, the next year, as the only breaks allowed are for us feed.”  
Spencer listened to Aaron and immediately realized that this was a different Aaron Hotchner then the one he was used to. Aaron was giving up for control to him at least when it came to their sex life for the foreseeable future. A few centuries ago there was no way that he would have accepted the challenge of what his mate offered as he had never been one to take charge as that had always been Beckett's gig, as he just ran the company from the background. Spencer knew that Aaron felt free to just let himself go and not be the one in charge for change, but only because he trusted him like he trusted no one else not even his closest friend David Rossi.  
“Alright then,” Spencer decided. “I'll be in charge until you are pregnant and after that you are, at least until I'm also pregnant. We can repeat the pattern as often as needed until we decide that we're tired of this little game.”  
“Done,” Hotch agreed immediately.  
“Right now, I'm going to fuck you so hard you're not going to know which way is up or down,” Spencer said even as he moved over closer to where his mate was sitting and positioned himself on his lap.   
“It sounds wonderful,” Hotch said relaxing, as he automatically put his arms around his mate's much slenderer frame.  
Spencer said nothing and simply started by peppering his mate's face with light kisses and also his neck.  
“You are mine and no one else's,” Spencer growled, as he allowed his inner vampire out to play.  
Hotch looked up and saw that his mate's eyes seemed to have something else in their depths, something fierce, possessive, nearly animalistic, which meant that this wasn't the normal Spencer anymore, but the inner vampire within him instead. Apparently, his mate had decided that if Hotch wanted him to be in charge he was going to let out his inner vampire, which was something he never normally did.  
“I am,” Hotch said in a steady voice, even as he gazed into the golden brown eyes of his mate. “I have been yours, ever since we met in Las Vegas at the university where you were lecturing. The millisecond I looked into your eyes I knew I had met my perfect match. From that moment on I knew that I had to convince you that we were mates meant to be together for eternity, but much to my surprise you were already prepared to be turned into a vampire and spend forever with me all because of a prophecy you had heard from a real seeress. I have always been grateful that you were so willing and that I didn't have to force the issue, because you are well aware I would have if it had been necessary.”  
Spencer listened to his mate's speech his eyes still shining with his inner vampire, but he said nothing and simply kissed Hotch very passionately on the lips forcing them open, so that his tongue could sweep inside not even bothering to request permission like he normally did, since he was the one in charge at the moment and he knew it was what Aaron would do.  
Hotch gasped and groaned in pleasure as lust, love, greed and need started waring within his form causing his desperation for his mate to begin to sweep through him like a hurricane, as this take charge Spencer was driving him absolutely wild. He was desperate to feel his mate's cock in his body, as he had countless times before over the last 500 years.  
He wasn't sure why Spencer's take charge attitude made him want his mate so desperately not that it really mattered.  
“I…need…your…cock…in my…body… right… now… please,” Hotch gasped out each word punctured with a gasped, panting breathe.  
“Uh uh,” Spencer said refusing the request. “I'm in charge now and I'm not ready to give you your release quite yet.”  
Hotch stared into the eyes of his mate, his own eyes wild with desire and lust, but when he saw he couldn't change his mate's mind he accepted it, for he knew very well that he had tortured Spencer for hours on numerous occasions over the last 500 years, by refusing to give him his release until he was ready to do so and sometimes it took a very long time for his libido and his inner vampire to be satisfied enough for him to actually enter his mate to release his seed. He loved hearing Spencer beg for him to give him his release, which was why he did it so often as he just loved having his withering mate beneath him, while he tortured him in a very pleasurable sort of way by using his lips, teeth and tongue and now it was apparently his turn. Occasionally his inner vampire wanted him to mark is mate again as his property, so there were scars all over Spencer's body in various places, ones that didn't show up unless you were a vampire or stood in strong sunlight. All vampires who were mated had such scars on their bodies as it showed that they belonged to one particular vampire and were their property, but also pleased that vampire immensely to see them there. Hotch, himself, had such scars, that had been gifted to them by his mate and he wore them with pride, because they had been given to him by the man he adored. He knew where every single scar that Spencer had given him was located, although most of them wouldn't show up unless he was naked as they were on his chest and he even had a few on his legs and thighs. However, he also had other scars from other vampires that had tried their best to kill him, because you couldn't live for centuries and not make enemies and those he wished he could get rid of even though he knew it was impossible.  
His climax begin to build in his belly and it really didn't take anytime at all for his cock to be rock hard even while it was underwater, the heat of the water not affecting his erection in the slightest. Spencer seemed to take great pleasure kissing him all over his chest even putting his face underwater to do so and the combination of the water and Spencer's kisses and nips was making his climax build at an incredible pace. Spencer even went so far as to touch his cock with his hand lightly stroking it, which caused intense indescribable sensation in his body.  
“You will not come until I say you can,” Spencer ordered his voice gruff. “If you come before I say you will be punished, do you want understand?”  
“Yes,” Hotch gasped his voice rough with lust and need.  
“Good, make sure you obey my command,” Spencer ordered gruffly, even as he kissed Aaron forcefully again.  
Hotch groaned, because he had no idea how he was going to stop his cock from spurting his seed into the water, as it was already engorged with his release, standing straight as an arrow, very fat and painful.  
Spencer stuck his head under the water again and begin to kiss and nip along Hotch's thighs, which he was well aware were very sensitive particularly his inner ones right near his cock.  
Hotch could do nothing except pant in short gasps and he wondered if this was payment for all the times he had tortured Spencer like this. Was he never to be allowed his release? Spencer seemed determined to keep him on the very edge of his climax as it wouldn't take much at all to make him go over the other side, but his mate knew his body as he should and so knew when to switch tactics so he wouldn't quite take that final dip.  
Finally Spencer raised his head above water and gazed at his mate who had his head back against the edge of the tub and could do nothing more than pant as his power of speech had been robbed from him for the moment.  
Hotch lifted his head with a pleading, desperate look in his eyes and Spencer who had always been softhearted decided it was time to finally end his mate's torture.  
Spencer shifted his position slightly and slowly positioned himself until he was directly over his mate throbbing cock.  
Hotch who saw what his mate was planning to do nodded eagerly begging his mate silently to finish it.  
Spencer gave his mate one final passionate kiss on the lips before turning around to where the two of them were not facing each other since his hole was in the rear of his body, making sure he was in the proper position and then slowly sank down until his mate's cock was inserted into his hole when he allowed his body to sink down the rest of the way until Aaron was sheathed in his body all the way to the hilt. Once he was done with that he started rocking gently back and forth causing even more intense sensations to go through both his and Aaron's bodies and also causing Hotch to thrust upwards, but it was rather difficult considering their awkward positions.  
“Shh!” Spencer soothed. “Let me do the work.”  
Hotch obeyed the command immediately and stopped trying to thrust upwards just waiting to see what Spencer would do next.  
What Spencer did was begin to rock back and forth again, but also lifted himself off Hotch's cock most of the way and then sank back down again until his mate's cock was once more sheathed in his body.  
He worked up quite a nice rhythm, but he knew he couldn't take much more and so he ordered gruffly.  
“Now!” Spencer ordered as he knew he could wait no longer. He continued to rock back and forth on Aaron's cock faster and faster even as he gave the command. “Release yourself in me, that's an order,” Spencer commanded gruffly his voice hoarse with lust and need.  
Hotch let out a pained grunt, but Spencer could feel as his mate's cock swell even more for a few seconds pulsing against his narrow passage, but finally Aaron's seed was released in what felt like a small explosion. He could feel Aaron's cock pulsate in his body several times pushing against both sides of his passage as spurt after spurt of his mate's semen entered his body, where hopefully, it would result in a child being formed. Of course, Spencer knew very well that there were no guarantees considering they had been trying for months now, so they would just have to see.  
At the same time that Hotch's engorged cock released its painful load into his mate's body, Spencer's cock also released it's seed into the boiling hot water.  
The two men just sat there for awhile saying nothing as their climaxes lasted for quite a long time before they finally subside, but it took even longer before either felt that they could actually speak.  
“Thank you,” Hotch finally managed to get out.   
“You're more than welcome,” Spencer answered, even as he cuddled back into his mate's chest with Hotch automatically putting his arms around him.   
“So, up for another round?” Hotch asked hopefully. “That was truly the most inspired lovemaking session we've ever had and the climaxes were so bloody powerful that I'm sure both of us would have been knocked unconscious if it was possible.”  
“I'm always up for that,” Spencer said eagerly. “Just think of all the fun we've had over the centuries in one of these things, although I admit that our climaxes have never been so powerful before, but then again you've never let me be in total complete control before, so it's not really surprising.”  
“We've certainly enjoyed having what amounts to a swimming pool embedded into the bathroom floor over the centuries,” Hotch agreed with a wicked grin. “We've known how much fun they were for a very longtime.”  
“I love you, Aaron. We are certainly going to have to try this same method again where one of our cocks is up the other's ass and the other is doing things to their partner that should probably be illegal,” Spencer laughed.   
The look of bliss on Spencer's face caused Hotch to lean forward and nibble at his mate's bottom lip requesting instead of demanding entrance and Spencer's mouth opened automatically for his mate, where Hotch's tongue immediately swept inside and claimed Spencer's mouth for his very own even as their tongues battled each other for dominance immediately causing Spencer's brain to go on the fritz.  
“I love you too,” Hotch promised him tenderly once the two of them had broken apart some indeterminate time later. “I've never allowed anybody else to be charge in the sexual arena so consider yourself special. My inner vampire knows he can trust you and so do I.”  
“Mate's are incapable of betraying their other half,” Spencer said as if quoting something and in fact he was.  
Hotch smiled at that because it was true. Two vampires who were mates would not betray each other, because that would be mean betraying themselves and possibly losing someone that was vital to their happiness and in fact their very existence or at least hurting them, which would also be hurting themselves, so any vampire that had a mate made sure that didn't happen.  
“Exactly,” Hotch agreed, “and you have more than proven yourself trustworthy over the last five centuries. You've certainly helped me loosen up for my normally stiff and formal personality.”  
Spencer snickered at that and when Hotch looked at him he explained what he had been thinking. “I was just thinking that Morgan, if he hadn't been dead for centuries, would never believe how much you've loosened up. Besides, why would I betray the one person that is the most important to me in the entire world? My future happiness depends on having you here at my side, so I'm not about to do anything that means I might lose you due to my own stupidity, arrogance or stubborn pride as I would be miserable without you and I'm well aware of it.”  
You just didn't forget the people you had been close to before their deaths even if they didn't get brought up in conversation too often, because it made you sad to remember that they were gone, although their families and therefore their legacies lived on in their descendents, which they tried to keep track of, although that wasn't always easy.  
“You have made a good point and you're right about, Morgan,” Hotch smirked now that he knew why Spencer had been snickering. “Emily and JJ would say it was about time that I got some fun in my life so I wasn't always so serious. The process to lighten me up didn't truly begin until after the two of us had met and it takes awhile to change a vampire's personality, particularly those traits that are deeply ingrained. We're not like mortals who can change much more easily than our kind can, although there are some traits, even they can't change. You know all about my childhood now and how I was raised in an very abusive environment. It might take a lot to hurt a vampire child, but it can be done, not so much physically, although that's possible to, if you know what you're doing, just as my parents did, but emotionally and mentally definitely.”  
“So, you're trying to say that you're serious personality comes from the way you were raised, but once you and I found each other you began to take true joy in your existence and therefore begin to lighten up, even if it took awhile to show up.”  
“The fact that I've also been so incredibly happy over the last five centuries not to mention as you said joyful that we found each other had a lot to do with changing my personality to where I am now showing a much more fun side and have been for awhile. I certainly smile and laugh more now than I did before we met. Of course, having sex every day sometimes for hours or even days at time has a lot to do with it as well, as some of my recent personality changes have a lot to do with the fact that I hadn't had a good fuck in a very long time, not with someone I truly care for anyway. You know I had lovers, before we met and that most of them I truly cared for in my way, just not in the same way that you and I care for each other.”  
“No, we truly, deeply love each other,” Spencer agreed. “It's as irreversible as the sun rising in the east or setting in the west every day. However, our love for each other is not going to change no matter how long we are together.”  
“Definitely not,” Hotch immediately agreed. “Looking back, I love you much more now than I did when we first met, but that's because we've been mated for five centuries now and we've done almost everything together for all that time, so it's no wonder that our bond is so deep now that not even death would be able to separate us. Of course, the same can be said for all vampire mated couples, ones truly mated and not just those that decide to spend a few decades or even a century or two together.”  
“Yeah, I know, as I knew that I already loved you before we even met, but my feelings have certainly deepened and broadened in all the decades we've known each other as we share everything and have absolutely no secrets from each other, which is one of the many reasons we are so close,” Spencer said.  
The two men fell silent simply content to just sit together in the jet tub with Spencer still on Hotch's lap with his mate's penis still encased in his body, which felt absolutely wonderful to him as he just loved having Aaron's member inside him and often wished that the two of them could just walk around connected in this way, even though he knew it was impossible.  
“You know if we were mortal we would be as wrinkly as prunes by this time and yet our skin is still just as smooth as it was when we got into the water as it can't even get dried out like mortals can when they spend too long out in the sun or in the water,” Spencer observed after a long silence.  
“Well, there are some advantages to being vampires,” Hotch smirked.  
“A lot of advantages,” Spencer immediately agreed. “Like for instance, the very short recovery time when it comes to being ready and roaring to go again like there is no tomorrow when it comes to our lovemaking.”  
“Almost no recovery time required, one of the numerous advantages to being one of the undead,” Hotch smirked. “Do I have your permission to release into your body again, master?”  
The last word was said so sarcastically with an even wider smirk and Spencer knew very well that he was being teased.  
As they had been talking they had both felt how Hotch's cock had gone from flaccid to already being swollen with his seed once again as just being inside his mate's body and the little bit that Spencer shifted around was enough to have that part of his anatomy roaring and ready to go, but since Spencer was in charge for the moment Hotch felt he needed his mate's permission to do what he really wanted to.  
“You have my permission to release into my body anytime you wish,” Spencer told him, even as he kissed Aaron passionately, which only saw even more need and lust dumped into his system, which headed directly to his cock, making it swell with his seed even more. “I might be in charge of our lovemaking for the foreseeable future, but you don't need my permission to release your semen into my body, just like you don't need mine to do the same when you're in charge. Most of the work has already been done as your manhood is already encased fully in my body, so really neither one of us has to do any work at all. It doesn't really take much for either of our cocks to swell with our release or in our case multiple releases.”  
“Except that most of the time my manhood isn't already embedded into your body,” Hotch smirked.  
“True,” Spencer agreed, “and since I'm sitting down you can't slip your cock out of me until I rise and I have no intention of doing that for the foreseeable future, probably not until we need to feed again, which won't be for at least a couple of days. Besides, personally, I like having your manhood embedded in my body and I'm sure by the time we finally part I will indeed be pregnant, because none of your semen can ooze out of my passage because your cock is entirely blocking the way.”  
“I'm certainly not about to object, as I like having my cock in your body,” Hotch smirked. “If this method works, then that's what we'll be doing every time we want to get pregnant instead of simply having sex in a large jet tub for a couple of days, making love multiple times, during that forty-eight hours. Of course, next time I intend for both of us to use this method to get both of pregnant at the same time, if it works. Even if it doesn't I'll have to try it myself next time where your manhood is embedded in my body instead me in yours.”  
“That's fine with me, although it's not really practical unless you're sitting in a very large jet tub that's big enough for at least six people,” said Spencer, “which certainly makes for a lovely playground. Besides, I don't know why this method won't work as it's the way of wolves in the wild do it you know. A alpha male wolf during mating season has sex with, whichever female is in heat at the time and his cock locks inside the female for at least half an hour before finally withdrawing and this to ensures his semen stays inside and doesn't leak out of the female therefore resulting in a pregnancy of usually at least two or three pups at a time, sometimes more. See what we are doing is we are blocking your semen from possibly leaking out my anus by blocking the only exit, so it has nowhere to go except into my womb, which will more than likely result in what we both want.”  
“So you said early and it does make good logical sense. If it works for wolves it will likely work for us as well,” Hotch mused. “If it does then we are definitely going to be trying this again in every residence we own, whenever we want to get pregnant and have a few children.”  
“Yes, that's true and the water that supports our bodies so we're not putting any strain on ourselves,” Spencer said. “Just like every other species our bodies have a natural buoyancy, which reduces the stress that we're putting ourselves under, not that we can get sore or strained muscles since we are vampires after all, but we might as well be comfortable.”  
“You have rode my manhood like a bucking bronco before, but not in a jet tub,” Hotch smirked, “and I agree with you about being comfortable.”  
“Yeah, I have, but then we usually separate once we both have our releases,” Spencer agreed. “Of course, you've done the same to me so it's not like it's all one-way.”  
“Yes, too bad that we can't stay connected like we have this time 24 hours a day,” Hotch said wistfully.  
“We do sometimes if we're laying on our side facing away from each other and you have your cock up my ass or vice versa. You don't always pull yourself out right away and sometimes we make love several times that way before you finally remove your cock from my body,” Spencer said.  
“Yeah, but it's not as satisfying because you're not facing me, so I can see you reactions, just like now where we are facing away from each other, because the only way to enter your body is from the back, since that where your anus is, at least here in the jet tub,” Hotch said.  
“We can't have everything, as I certainly wish I could see your face when we do it that way, see you fall apart under my touch,” Spencer said philosophically. “If I was a woman then you could take me from the front with me laying on my side facing you and stay embedded inside me for as long as we liked, but the only way we can do it since I am a man is if I'm laying on my back with either a pillow under my hips, so that you can have access to that part of my body, if I have my legs over your shoulders or vice versa for the same reason, if I'm laying on my side facing away from you or doggy style with one of us on our knees also facing away.”  
“Well, this is a good alternative,” Hotch decided, “and as you said awhile back it's not like we're going to get all pruney or get dry skin from staying in the water too long or even cramps or sore muscles from being in rather awkward positions like mortals would. I only wish we had discovered this method at least 400 years ago.”  
“Me too, but let's not dwell on it, as at least we discovered it now as there's no point of kicking ourselves for not thinking of such an obvious solution to getting ourselves pregnant. I should've thought of it because I knew that our bodies have a natural buoyancy in the water, depending on how much body fat someone has and you know I used to go swimming just about every day back before you and I met,” Spencer said, as he turned his head enough to kiss Hotch on the side of his neck right over where his mating mark was, the one that he himself had given his mate the first time that Aaron had allowed him to be on top, back when they had been staying at a little cabin he'd owned. Of course, he had given him various others over the centuries as well, although they were usually hidden by his clothes so only he knew they were there, but then he knew all vampire mated couples gave their mates mating marks at different times.  
The two of them begin kissing passionately once more, their tongues battling each other as they fought for dominance, and Hotch's hands begin to roam up and down Spencer's body, even as they continued to kiss. Spencer whimpered at his mate's gentle, loving, tender touch and Hotch took that as the permission it was to continue what he was doing and it didn't take long at all for Hotch to spurt his seed into Spencer's body for the second time, because most of the work was already done since he didn't have too enter his mate's passage since he was already there, sheathed all the way to the hilt. It also helped that Hotch's cock was already filled with his seed so really it took less than 5 minutes for him to release his semen the second time since they had entered the jet tub.  
Spencer purred a sound that seemed to last forever, as he to released his cock, but into the water again since his back was to his mate and therefore his cock was facing into the water. Aaron for his part had been busy nibbling at the back of his mate's neck, even as the fingers of one hand reached around his mate's slender firm and gently had one of his nipples and was rolling the little nub around between his thumb and forefinger, causing indescribable pleasant sensations. Hotch's other hand was also busy and was under the water and running a gentle hand up-and-down one of Spencer's inner thighs, which was another reason that both of them came so quickly as Aaron knew exactly what to do to get them both to release their loads, although this new experience had certainly put their extremely active sex life up a few notches and it was something both were determined to do again as often as possible. Aaron Hotchner was certainly one talented vampire in many areas, but when it came to making love, he was far superior as far as Spencer was concerned to any other, not that he'd had much sexual experience before the two of them had met, but that didn't mean his opinion wasn't valid.  
The two of them made love nearly continuously until their throats begin to burn and they knew that it was time to feed on the artificial blood and also switch positions where Spencer's cock was in Hotch's body, until it was time to feed again, which wouldn't be for at least a week depending on how much energy they used, especially since they intended to gorge themselves and keep a supply by the jet tub that they could sip in between making love, which would keep them going for much longer.  
Hotch released yet another load of semen from his cock into his mate's body and knew that this must be at least the 50th time he had done so over the last few days, although he had lost count long ago. If Spencer wasn't pregnant after all the time that Hotch had spent with his manhood in his mate's body, dumping load after load of semen into him he would be absolutely flabbergasted, because he had not removed that particular organ from Spencer's body in the last three days since they had started this endeavor. If Spencer was truly pregnant then he should start showing in just a day or two depending on when he had actually conceived, because usually he started showing after just three days, since he was so slender, while Hotch usually showed a couple of days later because his body was shaped differently, as he was broader in the hips, chest and shoulders then Spencer was, which did make a difference when it came to telling whether he was pregnant or not.  
“We need to go get ourselves some blood,” Hotch finally said, after they had both recovered from whoever knew how many climaxes.  
“Ah, do we have to?” Spencer whined, as he didn't particularly want to get up even though he had been in basically the same position for 72 hours, mostly because he liked having Aaron's manhood buried in his body. He could stay like this forever and be perfectly content, but he also knew that both he and Aaron needed blood, before they went hunting some mortal.  
“I'm afraid so,” Hotch said with true regret in his voice. “We need blood and you know a hungry vampire is an out-of-control vampire. Don't worry we're going to do this again, probably just as soon as we feed. Actually, on second thought, I think it wise if we wait a few days just until we are able to tell if you're pregnant, although you definitely should be considering what we've been doing for the last three days, but my point is that we don't want both of us to get pregnant right on top of each other because we don't need to go into labor at the same time, or we'll have to get a medical doctor out here and I really don't want to many people to know about our hideaway.”  
“Agreed,” Spencer said instantly. “We should be able to tell in 24 to 48 hours considering I likely got pregnant within the first day and your cock has been in my body for all that time blocking your semen from possibly leaking out into the water.”  
“One thing we need to do is turn off the tub and leave it off for a few days, the the engine time to cool down. Next time we do this, probably within a week, I want clean, hot water, instead of this murky, dirty water that has who knows how much of your seed in it.”  
“Yes, it is rather dirt with my semen, isn't it?” Spencer agreed as he looked at the rather murky water where all his seed had gone every time he had ejaculated, which was quite often over the last three days.  
“That's another thing I want and that's a shower,” Hotch said. “I want to clean up before our next session with the jet tub.”  
“Yeah, I need to do the same,” Spencer agreed lazily, as he finally rose slowly to his feet feeling Aaron cock slide out of his body for the first time in three days.  
Both men groaned at the loss of the intimacy they had shared as they hadn't been more than an inch apart from each other in 72 hours and been very intimately connected for all that time.  
“This sucks,” Spencer said bluntly feeling as if he had lost a limb at the loss of his mate's cock from his body. “All I want right now is for your cock to be buried in my body once more.”  
“I know,” Hotch said softly. “Believe me, I feel the same way, but this will pass. It's just because we've had a very intense sexual experience where we have not been more then an inch from each other in all that time and also because we were connected for the entire time. I'm not saying our lovemaking wasn't damn spectacular before, but neither one of us has never been buried in the others body for so long and that creates its own connection. The intensity will fade in a little while, but until then we're going to want to stay as near each other as we can get.”  
“I hope you're right or we're never going to be able to go anywhere by ourselves again as I'll want to be connected somehow constantly even if just by holding your hand,” Spencer said.  
“I've seen and heard of this type of thing happen a few times,” Hotch promised, as he leaned over to nibble at Spencer's earlobe before kissing him with a scorching heat, “although I never experienced it for myself until now,” he added after the kiss had broken. “We spent three days in the jet tub, because we don't need to pee, sleep, get tired, or to eat normal food every day just drink blood every a week or two depending on how much energy we use. Technically, we could spend the next two weeks doing the same thing just so long as we didn't get thirsty in the meantime.”  
“I think three days for each of us is more than enough,” Spencer laughed, “and I believe that's how long we should stay in the jet tub each time we try this little exercise.”  
“Yes, two to three days for each of us whenever we want to get pregnant is more than enough,” Hotch agreed immediately, “but at least a week apart so we don't go into labor at the same time.”  
“I think two weeks would be better and our children will still be really close in age,” said Spencer.  
“We need to mix up a lot of fresh blood and have it on hand when we know if we are pregnant because we're going to need it,” Hotch said, even as he and Spencer walked towards the kitchen hand-in-hand.  
“If I'm not pregnant after having your cock in my body for three days straight, then I'll be astonished,” Spencer laughed, feeling so happy, content and relaxed, as he and his mate walked towards the kitchen where the blood was stored in a big refrigerator that he nearly felt like singing and dancing.  
“I know, me to,” Hotch smirked. “I was just thinking that earlier actually.”  
“Well, you know what they say about great minds,” Spencer said.  
“That they think alike,” Hotch said finishing the well-known phrase.  
“Exactly,” Spencer laughed, as he leaned over to kiss his mate on the cheek even as the two of them continued walking slowly towards the kitchen hand-in-hand.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

Spencer stood in front of the full-length mirror totally nude and studied his slim form. Yes, he was indeed pregnant as he was already showing a little and he wouldn't be surprised in the least if he was at least three days along, possibly four, because he was showing much more then he should be if he was only two days. In fact he had been showing when he and Aaron had finally exited the jet tub and they just hadn't noticed at the time, as they had been to busy concentrating on getting themselves fed because they had been very thirsty and it was never a good idea for a vampire to be thirsty for too long, as the tingling at the back of their throats would make most of them want to get rid of it as fast as possible, before they lost control of themselves and started hunting mortals, which was a death sentence. Later after they had sated their thirst Aaron had noticed that he had a little pregnancy bump, although it certainly wouldn't have shown if he had been wearing clothes at the time and both of them had celebrated, because Spencer's method had indeed worked, not that Aaron had ever doubted it as his mate was a genius after all. Of course, considering that Hotch had had his penis up his ass for 72 hours straight, with no breaks in between this was not surprising, but it certainly proved that the method worked and he had no doubt that it would work for Aaron as well. This could be a new method for them having children as instead of it taking months, sometimes longer of concentrated effect, where he and Aaron made love nearly constantly, now it would only take them days. They could get pregnant again immediately after the child was born for neither one of them was going to die if they had six children a year apiece, one approximately every two months in other words, as they weren't mortal whose bodies could be worn out with to many birth close together. Spencer wondered briefly why this method of having children had never been discovered by other vampires, but then he knew very well it might have as the vampire species was numerous. However, Spencer suspected that if other vampire couples had discovered this method of having children, that it hadn't been very widely dispersed, because he knew that he or Aaron or both of them would've likely heard about it if it had been.  
“Yeah! I'm definitely pregnant,” Spencer said grinning happily. “I would say I'm probably at least three or four days along, which would mean I got pregnant that first day when we started making love with your cock up my ass.”  
“Yeah, I definitely enjoyed that method of conception much more than any other,” Hotch said his eyes sparkling with humor, a grin that could be termed shit-eating on his face. “It's not really surprising you are pregnant considering, as you said I had my cock up your ass for three days straight, blocking my semen from leaking out your hole, so the odds were probably at least 90% or even higher that you would indeed be pregnant at the end of it.”  
“97.5 actually,” Spencer corrected, “and I thought you doubted that the method would actually work.”  
“It's not that I doubted so much,” Hotch said, “just that it seemed a rather strange concept initially.”  
“I suppose it is,” Spencer admitted. “However, the the theory is sound, even if it was that documentary that gave me the initial idea and I already know that you enjoyed that method of getting me pregnant.” Spencer added, “I was already showing when we finally left the jet tub even if we didn't notice for a little while, because we were two caught up in each other and busy getting each other off while we were actually in the jet tub and then we had to worry about sating our thirst afterwards.”  
“We'll have to pay more attention from now on that's all,” Hotch said still grinning, as if he had just won the lottery that was now up to $2.5 billion USD.  
“I don't know why you bother to keep buying those lottery ticket as a chance of you winning like 5,000,000 to 1,” Spencer commented suddenly shaking his head.  
“What made you bring that up?” Hotch asked.  
“I was just thinking that your grinning like you won the lottery, which is up to 2.5 billion USD that's all,” Spencer said.  
“I suppose I am,” Hotch admitted, “but what can I say, except the thought of you carrying our child in your belly is a real turn on for me.”  
“It's a good thing you're here, because you know that during the second half of the pregnancy I'm going to want you constantly,” Spencer said with a smirk. “We certainly won't have time for much else until after the baby is born.”  
“And I'm looking forward to it,” Hotch said grinning like a loon, causing Spencer to laugh, because he knew that Aaron enjoyed making love to him as often as he could manage, whether the was slowly and tenderly or roughly the two of them had tried them all over the centuries. Spencer was well aware that during the last month when he was pregnant that was almost all they did except for drinking blood as that was very important and at that time and he didn't mind in the least.  
“Besides, buying a few lottery tickets doesn't do any harm,” Hotch pointed out changing the subject, “and the tickets are only a few dollars. You know me, how I used to be and I would never have gone anywhere near those types of things, as it's not like I need the money either, but this is just part of my still relatively new fun loving personality, whether I win or not is irrelevant, it's just the thrill of it. I'm not going to start gambling as a regular thing, but we have to keep ourselves occupied someway you know.”  
“I suppose it is harmless and certainly better than gambling at someplace like the strip in Vegas where I grew up, as at least you aren't going to have mobsters after you if you happen to rack up a debt,” Spencer admitted.  
“The mobsters would never be found again if that happened, but as I said buying several different types of lottery tickets is fairly harmless,” Hotch said.  
“I don't see why you keep buying them when you've never won more than a few dollars at one time, in the hundred years you've been playing,” Spencer said.  
“It's not really about money,” Hotch said.  
“I know it's not the money, it's the thrill,” Spencer quoted what his mate had said a few moments ago.  
“Exactly! Why don't you buy one and see how much fun it is?” Hotch suggested with the grin.  
“Why? I have plenty of money,” Spencer said reasonably. “Really the money is just pouring it because of all my investments and because of the business I own. Winning the lottery is all about luck not skill at predicting trends and gambling is not my thing, even if I'm aware I'm very good at it.”  
“I know, but that doesn't stop me from buying them all the same,” Hotch said.  
“To each his own,” Spencer shrugged.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“You know if our estimate is accurate your much bigger than you should be for a single baby,” Hotch observed. “Both of us have been pregnant enough over the centuries for us to be able to tell how far either of us is along during each week of our pregnancy.”  
“It's probably twins then,” Spencer shrugged. “I've never had twins before, but then considering that you had your cock up my ass for 72 hours straight it won't be surprising if I have more than one. You're right, I'm much bigger than I should be at this stage if it was just one child.”  
“If you're right, that means that we can have more than one at a time and one of us only get pregnant once to get the two the children we normally want at one time unless we want more, like we sometimes decide on doing,” Hotch said, excited by the very possibility. He knew that Dave and Penelope had had twins on multiple occasions, not every time, but much more often than other vampire couples. Hotch knew that his former technical analyst had a history of twins in her family though and the body built for it, which had a lot to do with why she and her mate Dave had twins at least once every 7th or 8th pregnancy.  
“We've never had more than 6 or 7 at one time, all singletons,” Spencer said, “but then we never had room for anymore since we've always bought more modest places then this before now and all of them were nearly a year apart, at least eight or nine months, sometimes more.”  
“Well, with this new method that we discovered we'll be able to have them close together, at least six for each of us a year, but if we get twins every time there will be 12 for each of us, in the same time period.”  
“24 is a lot of children for us to handle and they'll each only be two months apart,” said Spencer looking a little worried.  
“So, we'll interview nannies on the mainland not in our home and we'll probably need at least eight or nine, but they don't all need to be hired at the same time, so we'll just hire one or two every time the children come along.”  
“I agree that we shouldn't interview any prospective applicants in our home, as I don't want them to even know about this place unless we actually hire them,” Spencer said immediately. “This is our private place to get away from everything and the reason it's so private is that most people have forgotten it's even here and even if they know they tend to avoid the place. It's miles from any town, but we can still go into town easily enough if necessary.”  
“Now that we know you're pregnant we should probably start that process sometime in the next few weeks to hire someone, preferably a werewolf since humanity still dislikes them at the very least and they're strong enough to handle vampire children on their own if necessary until they're nearly grown.”  
Since this had been proven again and again over the centuries Spencer simply nodded. Having a werewolf nanny or even a few of them, depending how many children they had at the time had always worked out well, as the werewolves in question were always grateful to have steady jobs that paid triple what they would normally make at any other. Luckily, a vampire child's strength came in very gradually, unlike one that was turned when they were already an adult.  
Once the children were grown if they weren't planning on having any others right then, the werewolf nanny was released with a nice fat bonus, that was usually enough to take them through the rest of his or her life just so long as they didn't have any bad habits like gambling or drugs or they weren't a shopaholic and spent money just to own things they didn't really need, even if they only picked up low paying jobs here and there. They usually made about 250,000 in four or five years as that's when vampire children usually went off the college if they wanted, which was an enormous amount, but well worth the cost and more than enough to raise a family if that was what the werewolf wanted. Of course, so long as a werewolf were careful and nobody ever discovered what they were, they made more then the 250,000 in their lives, as they got other jobs, but that was their total payment for services rendered.  
Of course, in this case since they were planning on having more than three or four children this time, the werewolf in question would likely make at least $1 million. Since they expected to need the services of a fleet of werewolves nannies the pay scale would have to be adjusted because it would be more then five years, although sometimes it was a little longer if they had the children about a year apart. A smart werewolf did not brag or flaunt their new income, not if they knew what was good for them, because Hotch and Spencer didn't advertise how much the werewolf was to be paid in the paper, just the basic details and that salary would be discussed in the interview.  
Whoever they hired had to sign a legal document that said they would never reveal anything they learned about, them, their family, friends as long as they were in their employ. So far the ones they'd hired had been extremely loyal to them, because not only did they get paid very well they were also treated like a member of the family from day one. Any outings that had fees attached that they took the children on were paid for and didn't come out of the employees pocket, which included everyone and not just the children, they paid for the food their employees ate, even though they or their children did not have to eat, just drink blood, also the clothes that they bought were paid for, for as long as they were in their employ and they didn't insist that whoever they hire shop at inexpensive places. All in all it was a deal that was hard to resist for those that needed the work and most employees would not be so generous and not necessarily because they couldn't afford to, but because they were greedy and wanted to pay their employees as little as possible, so that their own bottom line would be larger. Any employee hired that left after the job was done did so with a fat bank account.  
“It can wait a few weeks at least, but not longer than that,” Spencer said. “So, should we hire someone from here in Malta or go to some city in the States.”  
“I say go to some city in the States as we've hired plenty of good werewolves from places like, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, New York, or whatever city we were living in at the time, as I really don't want to many people from around here to know that this place is occupied at least not until we get to know the locals. Consider it a safety precaution, even if not much can hurt us. Besides, as far as statistics show there's not a lot of werewolves in this area as the largest population lives in the United States, but considering there's over 50 States it's not really surprising, although there is also a fairly large population of them in places like Italy and France.”  
“We'll go to the States then,” Spencer said, “and if that's the case we need to decide on what city. Go somewhere we've never hired anyone before or somewhere we have?”  
“Both have their advantages and disadvantages. At least in the places we've lived we know what hotels we like the best, on the other hand it would be nice to go someplace new,” said Hotch.  
“I want a hotel room with a jet tub,” Spencer said immediately. “We agreed that you wouldn't get pregnant until after I was a month along and that's only a few weeks away.”  
The reason that they had agreed that Hotch wouldn't get pregnant until after Spencer was into his second and final month was because at first they hadn't taken into account the fact that Spencer would be in the middle of his very sexually charged stage when Aaron entered his a couple of weeks later, so it would just be better if the older vampire didn't enter into that stage of his pregnancy until after Spencer's was already past his after the babies were born, because it would be nearly impossible to satisfy two extremely horny vampires at the same time. Luckily, they had never fallen pregnant at the same time before this, although they'd had children close together, like within a few months of each other, but never at the same time.  
It had been Spencer who had realized the error they had nearly made and Hotch had figuratively kicked himself for not thinking of it and he was only grateful that Spencer had before the two of them had truly got pregnant only a couple weeks apart. It was hard enough to keep one extremely horny vampire satisfied, two at the same time would have been nearly impossible. From now on that was going to be the routine whenever they had children, if they will both wanted to get pregnant at the same time then one would get pregnant first and the other a month later.  
“I want to make sure we are back here before I go into labor,” Spencer said, “so the sooner we get started, the sooner I'll be sure we'll return in time. I want any children we have this time around to be born right here in our bed.”  
“I have to agree that we don't want them born in whatever hotel we're staying in,” Hotch said. “Or on the flight to or from the States.”  
The two of them actually owned their own shuttle now and it was the largest one available for they were often transporting their brood from one place to another, but if they had as many children as they were anticipating then they would likely need to invest in another, but since both of them had their pilots licenses it was certainly doable and would be a good investment.  
“Definitely not,” Spencer agreed, “because you wouldn't be available to do the required c-section until we landed at home and I'd be in a lot of pain for however long that took. One thing I like about vampire pregnancy is that you can just do a c-section and be done with it and I don't even need to go to the hospital.”  
Luckily, for a vampire pregnancy you never went into labor early or late and usually whatever the estimate was to the babies arrival there was, was within a couple of days, because vampires showed very soon after they conceived unlike any mortal species, which was a really big advantage because any sort of schedule could be planned around the birth, since it was known basically what time a vampire would go into labor.  
The two argued the pros and cons playfully for a few minutes, but finally it was decided that they'd go someplace they were familiar with this first time and some place they had never actually lived or even visited the next.  
Finally though it was decided that they headed to Los Angeles California in a week's time to hire a couple of werewolf nannies as they would need at least two right off the bat.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

Hotch cut into his mate's belly, with a precision that said he had gone through this same routine many times in the past. Spencer was due tomorrow, but they both preferred, that neither one of them go into actual labor and delivering whatever children either was carrying in advance never hurt, especially since they always knew within a day or two when one of them was due. Thanks to their careful estimates every child they'd had so far was always born healthy with all their fingers and toes in place.  
Hotch stared down at his mate's very pregnant belly and thought he was absolutely enormous, probably at least three times the size that he normally was when he was pregnant with just a single child.  
Neither he or Spencer would be shocked in the least if it turned out to be more than the twins they were expecting. All he knew for sure was that his mate had been drinking blood like it was going to be declared illegal at midnight and always seemed to have a cup of it in his hand no matter what they were doing with more always prepared. Of course, he wasn't much better, Hotch admitted as he patted his enormous belly. He was only four weeks along, but then they had planned it that way on purpose, so he wasn't due for awhile, which he thought was very smart considering that he'd had a hard time keeping Spencer satisfied sexually over the last four weeks. They really hadn't done much at all, except fuck each other senseless and drink blood.  
Hotch's cut into his mate's belly with precision, his hand rock steady knowing exactly how much strength to use by this point in time and how long and where to make the incision considering all vampires had eidetic memories, so it didn't take long at all for him to do the operation, which was really very simple.  
“It's a boy!” Hotch announced as he gently, extracted the first child from his mate's belly, holding apart the incision with a pair of clamps with one hand while using the other to deliver the tiny baby. Luckily, with vampires they didn't need to worry about infection so the one doing the operation didn't even need to worry about wearing gloves or needing several someones to help with it, nor did they need any drugs to numb the area where the operation was going to take place and it was just as well because they wouldn't work on the vampire anyway. Of course, vampires could feel pain and this kind of thing was very painful without any kind of drug to numb it, but Spencer bore up under the pain stoically knowing that the operation didn't take very long at all and he'd been through it enough times by now that the pain really meant nothing to him, because he would have a beautiful child at the end or in this case two or more likely three. Besides, all it would take would be quite a bit of blood and the incision that Aaron had made up would heal right up, leaving only a very thin scar, as he was always cut in the the same place and the scar never got any thicker, no matter how many times it had been cut and healed.  
“He's beautiful,” Spencer said, as Hotch handed the little boy to him once he had cut the umbilical cord with the knife.  
“Yes, he is,” Hotch agreed as he used one hand to stroke his mate's forehead lovingly.  
Hotch went back to work and gently extracted the second child from his mate's stomach and saw it was a girl.  
“We have a little girl, love,” Hotch announced.  
Spencer stared at his still expanded belly, although it had flattened considerably, but he still wasn't back to his normal slim form and so knew that there was at least one more child to be extracted.  
“I do believe that there is at least one more baby in my belly, sweetheart,” Spencer told Hotch.  
“So, there is,” Hotch immediately agreed, as he stuck a hand into Spencer's stomach again through the incision he had made and extracted one more child, another girl.  
“It's another girl, love,” Hotch announced.  
“They're both so beautiful, all three of them are,” Spencer said his voice sounding incredibly weak because he had lost quite a lot of venom, which was easily correctable, luckily. Spencer's belly was now back to it's normal size and so both vampire's knew that triplets was all there was in Spencer's womb.  
Hotch put the second little girl down in a cradle that had been prepared for her and the little girl blinked as if to ask why aren't you holding me daddy?  
Hotch picked up a mug of blood that had been prepared and handed it to his mate who immediately gulped it down and passed the mug back for another, which Hotch was happy to provide. It always took many mugs of blood for Spencer to feel like himself, because the artificial wasn't quite the same as the real thing when it came to healing major injuries. It was okay to get rid of a vampire's thirst, but the real thing still had several components that the fake stuff did not, although it was certainly as close to real blood as any science lab could create.  
“Feeling better?” Hotch asked, once the incision he had created had healed. Unfortunately, a scar was unavoidable, because they were using tools made out of a vampire who had been put to death, for some sort of crime, usually drinking from humans, although there were a few other other crimes that a vampire could be put to death for.  
“Much better, thanks,” Spencer said with much more strength in his voice as the blood raced through his body renewing his strength and healing the incision that his mate had made and any damage done from the babies kicking and the operation. “Why don't you go introduce our two werewolves nannies to their new charges?”  
“You sure you're okay?” Hotch asked.  
“I'm fine,” Spencer promised. “The blood you gave me healed me as usual, even if it took me the entire pitcherful.”  
“It doesn't matter how much it takes so long as it healed you,” Hotch said. “If it took three pitcherfuls it would be worth it.”  
“I'll join you in a few minutes I just want to get a shower and wash off the venom,” Spencer said calmly.  
“Too bad I can't join you, but we need to feed these three before they start screaming bloody murder because they are so thirsty,” Hotch said regretfully.  
“Another time,” Spencer promised him silkily, standing up and then going straight into his mate's arm's for a long hug and passionate kiss.  
“I want nothing more than for you to fuck me senseless considering that I'm entering that stage where I'll be insatiable, just like you were until after the babies got here,” Hotch said with a wide smile. “I still can't believe that you gave birth to triplets. I mean we both knew that you were much bigger then we both believed you should be for just twins, but I certainly didn't expect triplets as I figured that it was just big twins, you know like 8 or 10 pounds apiece instead of 4 or 5.”  
“I believe we were both thinking the same thing, but I'm certainly not unhappy that it turned out to be three,” Spencer said with a wide grin of his own.  
“Definitely not,” Hotch immediately said.  
“And I might point out that you're even bigger than I was so I wouldn't be surprised in the least if it was at least quadruplets,” Spencer said as he patted his mate's very pregnant belly, lovingly.  
“Well, I certainly won't object if it was,” Hotch said with a grin of his own. “It's clear to me that our new method of conceiving works like a charm, more then works actually.”  
“I would say so,” Spencer laughed. “So, are we going to go ahead with the original plan? You know have enough children to feel up this huge place we bought?”  
“Absolutely,” Hotch said enthusiastically. “We can always hire more werewolf nannies you know, as many as we need to look after our brood, as there is no way that the two we have now can look after 9 or 10 children at the same time, because unlike us they do need to sleep a certain amount of time even if it's not at night. Right now we have more than enough children for the one nanny on duty to handle, especially when they're still so small even if that stage passes really fast. You know that we won't be spending more than a few hours with them every day or two, because I'm entering the stage where I'll be nearly insatiable and it's going to take nearly every single minute we have to keep me satisfied.”  
“Believe me, I'm looking forward to it,” Spencer said eagerly. “I, well, remember how much it took to keep me satisfied when I was in the last four weeks, since that was only this morning that we had that long lovemaking session, before we decided that it was time to do the operation before I actually went into labor. I mean we barely did anything else except fuck and drink blood the the last month and I know that it won't be any different for you since you've been through pregnancies before to, even if it was only a single child instead of at least triplets.”  
“That jet tub has been a godsend for both of us,” Hotch said even as he continued to hold the now slim mate in his arms. His, Spencer was back to his normal size and Hotch was happy to see it, because it meant that their children were now here. Of course, he also loved it when his mate was swelling with his pregnancy because it meant that they would soon have a child to love, although in this case it had been children. That it had used to take months of concentrated effect with them fucking each other every chance they got to actually get one of them pregnant, was a thing of the past now that they knew that simply having one of their cocks embedded in their mate's body to block whoever's semen it was from escaping over a couple of days worked it was now the method they would now employ whenever they wanted a few children.  
Hotch couldn't believe that he had never thought about trying something like that before as it sure would make getting a female of their kind pregnant easier. He intended to pass this knowledge onto all his male children, for when they found their own mates and also to the mates of his female children, so they would know how easy was to have children of their own.  
This was not a method that should be kept a secret as far as he was concerned. The planet wasn't half as overcrowded as it had used to be when he and Spencer had found each other in the early 21st century, because mortals had gone to the stars and were now exploring other galaxies as it was now the 26th century. They had colonies on the moon and on mars for about 350 years already, even if they had to live under domes, since neither planet had a breathable atmosphere, but still it was amazing what mortals had accomplished in the last 3 1/2 centuries and there were large colonies and several cities on both. With the billions that had decided to make their lives among the stars, the cities weren't as crowded as before all over the world and in a way it was a good thing as that meant that the mortal races would survive if something were to happen to their beloved planet Earth. Technology had advanced to the point that they had created cars that didn't run on gasoline and it was a whole different fuel source that didn't send toxic emissions into the atmosphere to thin the ozone layer, which didn't matter to vampires since they couldn't be affected by radiation, but it certainly did to mortals. All in all they didn't use things like coal or other types of fuel like gasoline that put a ton of smog into the atmosphere and because of this the air was much cleaner.  
There were no longer a 10.4 billion people crowding the cities, towns and villages, using the planet's resources and in fact it had dropped to about 6 billion, even if that number was rising every day with the births of numerous children around the world. Still, it wouldn't be long before they were putting colonies on a planet outside their solar system as they were nearly at that stage now and Hotch was sure that there would be a great exodus, just like there had been when they put colonies first on the moon and then on Mars, so he wouldn't be surprised if the people living on this planet dropped by another couple of billion when that occurred.  
“It has indeed,” Spencer agreed flashing his mate a brilliant smile. “For one thing it makes our lovemaking sessions easier when both of us are pregnant, as the water supports our bodies thanks to a person's natural buoyancy and we don't weigh as much, which certainly makes it easier to fuck each other senseless. We can do things in the water that we can't do anywhere else and it isn't like we have to fear getting sick or drowning. So are we going to do it again as soon as you give birth in a month?”  
“We're actually going to start on getting you pregnant again just as soon as I introduce our children to our new nannies,” Hotch smirked. “I'm so glad that we bought that fridge that we can store blood in, so we don't have to leave the jet tub if we don't want, as that way we can have both of the things we need most at one central location, plenty of sex and plenty of blood without having to leave our little love nest unless we want to.”  
“Yeah, I'm glad we bought that fridge to as we can store a lot of blood in it, so that we don't have to leave the jet tub unless we want to,” Spencer agreed. “Are you sure that I should try getting pregnant again so soon? Shouldn't we wait at least a couple weeks? It's not that I mind really, as it's not like I'm going to die from birth after birth like mortals can, but I think our two nannies have enough to deal with, with three children and at least another three in just a few weeks, since they don't sleep and need to be fed constantly for at least a few weeks.”  
“What we're going to do is go hire at least another eight nannies and tell them that they're free to explore the island until we need them, which is what we should have done in the first place. We should probably have at least five on duty at any one time, which should be enough to feed whatever children we have in a relatively quick manner, although luckily, they won't have to be fed every hour for very long and after six weeks they should be able to tell one of the nannies, when they are thirsty so that someone can pour then some blood,” said Hotch.  
“I know as we've done it often enough, although I admit we've never had so many children at one time, so it's going to take considerable organization, but Wilma and Morgana aren't stupid and though we'll help out when we can they will be mainly their and the other nannies we hire responsibility,” said Spencer.  
“That's the way it has always been and anybody we hire will understand that or we'll show them the door,” Hotch agreed with a fierce grin. “We pay our employees so much, because they work their butts off, looking after our children needs no matter how many there are.”  
“I think we shocked both Wilma and Morgana when we told them how much they'd be getting paid per month,” Spencer laughed, “but in a good way.”  
“They have every right to be shocked because we pay top dollar, because we expect them to look after our children's needs no matter what they are and they aren't going to have very much time to themselves,” Hotch smirked.  
“Well, look at it this way, once they leave us they get a fat bonus and they're set for life, even with the current amount of inflation,” Spencer said, “We both made sure that they both understood their responsibilities before they were hired. I mean their food is paid for, their clothes and other necessaries and we even pay for when they're out on some outing with the children, if wherever they go requires a fee. Not many people have it so good particularly other werewolves. I mean we don't insist they buy cheap clothing just to save a little money.”  
“I know that Wilma and Morgana realize that as they were certainly very eager to accept our offer,” Hotch grinned, “once they got over the shock of how two men could have children that is.  
“They sure did get over it fast once we explained how it was possible,” Spencer snorted. “I really like them, but then I've liked everybody we've ever hired at least so far.”  
“That's a requirement,” Hotch said cheerfully. “If we like them, then our children will like them and besides, we don't want anyone that doesn't actually want to do the job they're hired to do or doesn't like children as there are plenty more like them. I'm not about to hire anybody who has a bad attitude and just wants a position because they need the money, but does the minimum required of them and you can't really fool two vampires because for vampires there are always signs, fast heartbeat, sweating, body language, tone of voice.”  
“Yeah, there is, but then you taught me everything I know about the mortal body and I've gotten quite good at telling when somebody's trying to lie, because as you said there are nearly always signs,” said Spencer.  
“We won't ignore our children, we never do, but still we hire people to look after them for us, to entertain them when we are busy elsewhere,” Hotch added in a more serious tone.  
“We'll take them on outings, educational or otherwise, once they are a little bigger and more mobile,” Spencer agreed. “People won't even stare at us if we take all those children on an outing, because they'll just assume that we are looking after them for a relative or something similar.”  
“Or assume that we're from some sort of private school, a school that can afford to take their children on outings. Today's passenger shuttles are so fast, we could be on the mainland and in any one of a dozen cities in an hour, so it's not out of the realm of possibility that people will think that we are chaperones for our group of children on some sort of educational outing and that's just fine as they would likely never believe the truth anyway,” Hotch said.  
“It doesn't really matter what they think, they'll never guess the truth, as so many of them are so unobservant,” Spencer said.  
“Now that's the truth,” Hotch snorted. “Enough of this discussion know we need to name these cuties and then take them to meet their new caregivers.”  
The two men bandied names back and forth for a few minutes before they finally settled on what they wanted their newest editions to be named and then Hotch picked up two and Spencer picked up one and they went to introduce them to Wilma and Morgana.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“So, have you heard from Dave and Penelope, lately?” Spencer asked lazily, as he and Hotch were again in the jet tub.  
It was a year later and the two of them had had 26 children in that amount of time. Even they were astonished they'd had so many in such a short amount of time, but then they'd been staying constantly pregnant for all that time, with no more than a few days break, so perhaps it wasn't all that surprising. One of them would give birth and then the other one would immediately ensure that they got pregnant again within a few days, using the method they had discovered. Neither man minded being constantly pregnant as it made the sex even more spectacular than it normally was, particularly in the second month and neither had believed that was possible.  
Thanks to the two of them being vampires instead of mortals they could get pregnant again within a few days if they wanted to with no averse side effects and that was exactly what they had been doing. Their bodies looked and were basically human except that they had no heartbeats or blood flowing in their veins and they had none of the problems mortal women could have by getting pregnant to often, no chance of low or high blood pressure for example or wearing their bodies out by giving birth so close together or to often.  
All the nannies they had hired had been amazed at their reproductive abilities and their ability to get pregnant again right away as they had never seen anything like it. Of course, it was obvious that the ten nannies they had hired were wondering why they were having so many children close together and so it had been explained in simple terms that they'd never had a chance to have more than 7 relatively close together and they were months and sometimes a year apart, which might be close for mortal children, but not for vampires, because they grew so fast mentally, physically and emotionally, but this new method allowed them to get pregnant again right away and also have multiples.  
Hotch had indeed had quadruplets just like they had suspected that first time a year ago and had them one more time since, which was why they now had 26 children in such a short amount of time. Hotch had also had two sets of triplets and accounted for just over half of the children and they'd had, while Spencer accounted for the rest, 12 of them actually. After that first set of triplets, Spencer had had twins the next time and twins again the third. The fourth time he'd had triplets again and then the fifth twins and here he was pregnant for the sixth time in just over a year as this was the start of year two of their plan to fill this place up with children, although it would be less than five years before they were all out on their own going to college or just out exploring the world.  
They knew very well that they were probably unique in the vampire world because while there were sets of vampire twins there was no such thing, as far as they knew of full vampire triplets or quadruplets, although they weren't 100% positive about that, but they had certainly never heard of any, except when it was a male vampire and a mortal woman and then they had only happened a few times in history, so it was very, very rare and only triplets had ever been conceived, even if they were only half, not quadruplets.  
So what if it was unheard of having multiple vampire children in one pregnancy? They weren't doing anything illegal, in either the mortal world or the vampire one, so perhaps it would start a new trend and more vampire couples would start trying it, once they discovered what methods had been used. They were sure that Dave and Penelope would be interested for example or Beckett who had discovered his mate about 100 years ago, a lovely Asian vampire woman by the name of Indira and they'd had only about 15 children ever since they'd met and usually years apart.  
Beckett had been lucky that he had discovered his mate who was already a vampire and wasn't involved in the great migration away from Earth for other fairer shores, but Zora hadn't been so lucky at least so far.  
Zora seemed happy enough with the life she had what little they saw her and she'd had a few children over the last 500 years, with various men, not always vampires. Spencer worried about her, since she was his sister. Unfortunately, they weren't as close as they once were or it didn't seem so at any rate. Both Spencer and Hotch wanted her to find her mate and settle down, but they knew that that was not as easy as it sounded, but still they both wished that they saw her more often than they did.  
“Not lately,” Hotch answered. “I'm not to worried though as Dave can take care of himself and Penelope can also handle most anything. There's never been a substance found that can keep a vampire prisoner.”  
“That's not what I was thinking actually,” Spencer said. “It's just that I miss seeing or at least hearing from them as much as I enjoy being alone with you. We both know that vampires don't have very many friends, ones that are like themselves and aren't going to die in a few decades, even if mortals are living longer and longer particularly humans in this century, but they still aren't immortal and never will be.”  
“I miss them to you know, as you're right vampires don't have very many good friends that will never leave them by dying,” Hotch said. “Our species have many other vampires that they're casual friends with, but not close ones, not for the most part anyway.”  
“I'm sure that Penelope would love this place,” Spencer said, “and I can see Dave just buying something similar in the same area just to please her.”  
“Or having something built if there wasn't anything that met their specifications,” Hotch said by way of agreement. “We should really invite them out sometime soon, although I'm sure they'll be amazed at our new method of having children.”  
“Well, considering they've had more than we have over the last five hundred years, due to the fact that Penelope's a witch, they have no right to think we are strange for having so many at the same time. I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to try our method Penelope could very likely have quadruplets or even sextuplets every time, as she certainly has the body for it, as they've had twins more often than any other vampire couple I've heard of. Of course, I realize that twins run in her family and her magic helps her conceive more easily, but Penelope sure does get have an easier time getting pregnant then we used to. Yes, I'm well aware it's because she's a witch, but still I've always been slightly envious that it seems so easy for them to pop out as many children as they want at one time.”  
“That used to be true, but not anymore,” Hotch grinned, as he patted Spencer's enormous belly and it was clear that he was very pregnant and in fact he had just entered his second month, which meant that he had just given birth a few days ago when it was time to get him pregnant again. “I believe it's time that we get me pregnant again,” Hotch grinned, as he imagined Spencer keeping his manhood inside him for two days just like they'd been doing for the last year, as it had been decided that two days was more than enough, instead of the three they had tried at first.   
Hotch had indeed had a c-section done no more than three days ago, but now he had fully recovered and had had time to just enjoy not being pregnant for a change, but it was now time to get him pregnant again and he was looking forward to it.  
“You sure do enjoy being pregnant,” Spencer snickered. “I would think you'd be tired of it by now considering that you had 14 children in the last 12 months. I mean I know we don't have a lot of the problems that mortal woman do, but our backs still ache like crazy, because unfortunately, that's not something we are exempt from and that's the pain of carrying so many little lives within us.”  
“I certainly enjoy the process of you getting me that way,” Hotch said leering at him causing Spencer to laugh.  
“We could still use that method you know, but wear those medallions that prevent us from getting pregnant,” Spencer told his mate.  
“We could,” Hotch agreed with a twinkle in his dark brown eyes, “but we're not going to, are we?”  
“Not at this time, no,” Spencer laughed, as he kissed his mate passionately. “I'm sure we'll still have loads of fun in the jet tub even when we don't want anymore children, right then.”  
“It'll always be one of my favorite methods of making love to you,” Hotch told him with a smirk. “We don't have to use it just to have a lot of children at one time, as it could be a lot of fun even when we decide that we've had enough children for the moment.”  
“Definitely,” Spencer immediately agreed. “We've certainly had a lot of fun in it over the last year, even when we are heavily pregnant like I am now. So how many do you think I'm carrying this time?”  
“Well, considering how big you are and the fact that you've never carried over three I would say it's definitely that many as you're much too big to be just carrying twins,” Hotch said.  
“Yeah, I think I am carrying at least triplets too,” Spencer agreed, as he stared at his enormous pregnant belly, “but also I'm bigger this time, so I wouldn't be surprised if it's quadruplets and if that's the case it will be a first for me.”  
“I was just thinking the same thing,” Hotch grinned, as he lovingly rubbed his mate's humongous naked tummy hardly being able to wait until he knew whether his and Spencer's theory was correct and his mate was carrying quadruplets.  
“So, when do we stop our little project?” Spencer asked.  
“When we get tired of our backs aching, not being able to see our feet and having humongous bellies. Of course, if we have 100 children in the meantime over the next couple of years I certainly won't be complaining, because as you said awhile back the bedrooms here are certainly big enough for each of our children to share and they'll likely be spending most of their time outside anyway, since they don't need to sleep.”  
“Is there anyway that we can really control that many vampire children at the same time?” asked Spencer looking worried. “I mean the 10 nannies we hired have enough to do with the 26 we already have and we'll soon have more.”  
“So, we'll hire 10 more if necessary,” Hotch shrugged. “Besides, the older ones will know their responsibilities and help look after their younger siblings, which we'll give them some money for of course, sort of like an allowance.”  
“You really enjoy having so many children running around, don't you?” Spencer asked suddenly.  
“Absolutely,” Hotch said his face lighting up with enthusiasm. “It's a dream come true for me. I always wanted a family, a true family, not my sorry excuse for parents who are very likely just as sour, mean-spirited and nasty as they were when I was born, if somebody hasn't knocked them off by now, which I would personally thank whoever did the deed for. I have no doubt whatsoever that I have siblings out there that I know nothing about and likely even half siblings, because I can't see my father or my mother being loyal to the other whether or not they're married. Of course, if my mother did get pregnant and it turned out that it wasn't my father's, well, I can see him teaching her a very painful lesson. There are ways as you know to cause a vampire extreme pain, ripping off a limb for instance, which he could keep forever as punishment if he so desired or even burn it.”  
Spencer shuddered at that, but had to agree, because even though he had never met Aaron's parents, his mate had told him enough about them over the centuries for him to be very glad that he never had.  
“Of course, if somebody's finally managed to knock them off permanently I won't feel sorry at all and I guarantee you I'd even congratulate whoever it was and I know that Sean would to, probably the rest of my siblings as well,” Hotch said, even as he put his arms protectively around his mate's very pregnant frame that was swelling with their children, which was likely at least four considering how big Spencer was.  
“I'm really sorry about your rotten childhood and I always thought mine and my siblings was bad until after we had met, but at least our father did not abuse us, not like yours did anyway,” Spencer said as he leaned against his mate's chest quite happily.  
“We both come from rotten childhoods that should not have been that way, but each of us made something of ourselves and although those people will always be part of our makeup we have overcome who they are or rather were, at least in your case, by doing the exact opposite. We spend plenty of time with our children in between bouts of sex. We take them on outings, love them, educate them and discipline them when needed for getting into mischief, but are never harsh or critical. We teach them how to be productive members of society and how to control their bloodlust, while my parents, particularly my mother taught us our place in society, she didn't do it gently or with love and Sean and I were often punished if she thought we weren't paying attention as an example to the other. I could have two or three hundred siblings and half siblings out there but somehow I doubt it, because my parents didn't even like to touch much less kiss, so while I'm not saying I probably don't have a few siblings, in fact I know I do, I doubt it's more than 50 or 60 at most and as for half siblings...”  
“You likely have considerably more,” Spencer finished his mate's thought easily.  
“Probably, at least a couple hundred,” Hotch shrugged. “I'm not saying my father isn't a sexual being just like all vampires, but he and my mother can barely stand each other, so he would have to get his sexual tension released elsewhere and there are a lot of women that are willing to have sex with a married man, if they even know it. As for my mother I have no doubt that she does the same thing and I'm sure she's careful not to get pregnant and to wash her lover's scent from her body before she goes back to my father. If my father does get some random woman pregnant whether vampire or not I can't see him offering to pay child support, as he really doesn't care about anyone except himself, not his wife or his children and if the woman dies during birth, which happens a lot of times without proper medical care, he wouldn't care as they would be just playthings for him.”  
“Let's just forget about the people who hurt us when we were growing up,” Spencer suggested, shuddering as he thought about the possibility that Aaron had brought up thinking it was a lousy way to live. “That we turned out so different from our parents says a lot about us and how your parents are and my father was. Let's just concentrate on the two of us and getting you pregnant again even though you just gave birth a few days ago. I'm certainly looking forward to the process that leads up to.”  
“Of course, you are,” Hotch chuckled his rather bitter mood instantly improved. “Who cares about the backaches or the leg aches or any other problems along with pregnancy? All these things are easily ignorable for our kind, especially since we massage each others bodies at different times in order to help with those aches and pains, which we do even while we are not pregnant as we enjoy the contact.”  
“Why do you think I have agreed to get pregnant so many times so close together?” asked Spencer with a grin. “The aches and pains are nothing to the sexual tension and frustration that drives me so crazy, but since you're here to release that, particularly during the last month then it isn't so bad.”  
“In other words, you feel as horny and hot as a female wolf in heat,” Hotch smirked. “The only difference really is that there isn't a particular season for mating and having children happens whenever we feel like it.”  
Spencer stared at Hotch for a few seconds blinking in shock and then he burst into laughter. “Throw my own analogy back at me, would you?” Spencer asked still chuckling.  
“It seemed appropriate,” Hotch smirked.  
“So, it was,” Spencer admitted, still chuckling. “You know in a way we are lucky.”  
“In what way?” Hotch questioned.  
“Well, we were just talking about the advantages that we have as vampires as we don't have many of the problems that a mortal woman would and there's one more advantage that we didn't think of at the time,” Spencer explained.  
“What's that?” Hotch asked now curious.  
“If a human woman was carrying more than twins or at least triplets they could be confined to bed by the time they reached a certain part of their pregnancy, usually by the last trimester, because it's possible that the babies would crack their pelvis or their ribs if they kicked too hard and that kind of thing is not as easily repairable as some things aren't at least not for a mortal. Also there is the fact that a woman isn't meant to carry so much extra weight, as they would need to gain at least 120 extra pounds or more depending on how many they were carrying and a lot of times they'd start dilating much sooner than they should and lose at least one or two of their children, which is why they are often put on bed rest in the first place to prevent such a thing from happening. Carrying say quadruplets or quintuplets makes the heart work harder to pump blood through a mortal's body, which puts an enormous strain on it, particularly humans, which is another reason the doctors a lot time insists that you go on bed rest. Sometimes the doctor even sews that part of them shut until it's time for them to give birth to prevent them from going into labor early. Since we are vampires we aren't ever confined too bed even though we spend a great deal of time in it fucking each other and we don't ever go into labor early because unlike mortals a vampire's cervix isn't going to open until their children are ready to be born, even if they usually only have one at a time and in our case that doesn't apply, but it would for a female of our kind, like Penny. Of course, lately we have been using the jet tub a lot more than the bed as the water supports our body and it makes it easier to make love while we're pregnant and we don't have to worry about giving birth the normal way as we may be able to have children, but we don't have a birth canal, so a c-section is necessary, although I know it was done more crudely in the past.”  
“I never thought of that, but you're right,” Hotch said once again amazed at the knowledge that his mate had stored in his brain.  
“Of course I am,” Spencer smirked. “Now I think it's time that we got started in getting you in the same condition that I am.”  
“Yes, let's do that,” Hotch said eagerly. “I certainly don't mind being pregnant, although at some point I'm sure we're both going to get tired of having so many children and will want to take a nice long break before we even consider having anymore.”  
“Look at it this way, we're way ahead of the game in having at least 50 children as you said we'd be staying here for 50 years if necessary, but thanks to our new method of getting each other pregnant we'll have 50 children by the end of the year and maybe even sometime in the next six months.”  
“Well then, we'll simply enjoy our children until the oldest are grown up or we'll keep having more whenever we decide,” Hotch said. “I still think we should stay here for at least the next 50 years with just us and our family and we can always take short trips to the mainland with some of our children, although there's no way we can take them all.”  
“No, the youngest can just stay back with a few of the nannies while the rest of them go with us,” Spencer agreed. “I would say anyone that's under a year old needs to stay here or maybe it would be better just to take them out in the order they were born, as between us that first time we had seven.”  
“Well, there's plenty here on the island keep them entertained, so we won't have to worry about them being bored. We have one of those enormous big screen TV's, the largest they sale with the holo feature, where the things on the screen look so realistic it looks like it's coming into the room with you. We have the latest gaming system, with every game currently available for it, we have plenty of books in the library, in hardback or there's also electronic format available, where you can read them right or your communications device, since it doubles as a e-book reader and plus there's a beach that's only out a door and down some steps, as I said there's plenty to keep them busy while we're gone even if we're gone a week or even more.”  
“They can also call us anytime they like and we'll always answer,” Spencer added. “Each of them has their own personal communicator, the newest model available, the one with the holo feature like the TV to where we can actually see each other as we talk, in miniature, of course. The oldest ones don't really need much looking after, except for one of the nannies to check up on them occasionally to make sure they're doing well, as they know to go in and fix them some blood as soon as their throats start to tingle, even a little. They can also take one of those thermoses outside with them the ones that keep hot things hot and cold things cold.  
“See we can even take another honeymoon for a couple of weeks and they would be just fine and the nannies know to call us if there is an emergency,” Hotch said. “All our children understand, well, the ones old enough to anyway, that as a mated a couple, even though we've been together for five centuries we still need plenty of alone time and don't resent us for it, as we make sure we spend plenty of time with them. Our children are extremely intelligent just like the two of us.”  
“Yeah, they are good kids,” Spencer said a smile appearing on his face and in his golden brown eyes, as he thought about the 26 children they'd had so far with at least another three possibly four on the way. “I just don't want them to grow up on us without us spending plenty of time with them as we hardly see the others we've had.”  
“But we do hear from all of them on a fairly regular basis, so they do love us they're just learning how to spread their wings that's all,” Hotch said. “Hopefully, at least some of them will find their mates just like we found each other and just like Dave and Penelope, Beckett and Indira did as well. Of course, considering the great migration to the stars I don't know how likely that is, especially if they are human, but at least some of them should be able to find theirs.”  
“Yeah, it's too bad that there is no way to track your soulmate or know if they've been born yet,” Spencer agreed. “The only way for a vampire to meet their mate is through accident or happenstance like we did. If there had never been a murder in Las Vegas at the university where I was lecturing and if I hadn't witnessed it, then we likely never would've met, since Earth is a very big place.”  
“Yes, it's too bad there's no way to track a vampire's soulmate,” Hotch said looking thoughtful. “It would be nice if there was, as it would be much easier for a vampire to find the one meant for them, but no finding your mate is still a crap shot and I just happen to be one of the lucky ones that found their's.”  
As he spoke he leaned forward and kissed his mate lovingly, passionately and tenderly all at the same time.  
“You mean 'we' are lucky,” Spencer corrected once the two of them broke apart causing Hotch to smile and nod.  
“Yes, 'we' were,” Hotch agreed softly.  
“I suppose we could have one of those seers look into the future and see if somebody's mate could be located,” Spencer suggested. “That's a pretty expensive option, but most vampires could afford it, if they were really looking to settle down.”  
“Now there is an interesting idea,” Hotch mused. “They might have to get it done every few years just in case a mate hasn't been born yet, but hopefully, eventually they'd get a positive answer.”  
“And really all you need nowadays, is a full name and you can look them up on the net and find them relatively quickly,” Spencer said, “and if they're a vampire they probably don't stay in one place for more than a few years, although some do I realize, like us for instance. I would be perfectly happy to spend the next hundred years here, as it's not like we are trapped, as we can leave for a week or two and go somewhere else and we don't have to have anymore children after this either and that way it could just be the two of us.”  
“We can enact that plan at a later date as I'm not done having children by you quite yet and therefore neither are you,” Hotch said. “Once we have as many as we want I don't plan on having anymore for a good long time, maybe even a couple of hundred years. I'll be perfectly content here with just you for a good long time with people like your brother and his mate or your sister visiting.”  
“Or Dave and Penelope,” Spencer suggested.  
“Or any of our children or godchildren,” Hotch said.  
“We'll see how it goes,” Spencer said, “but I have had enough traveling for awhile, other than short trips, because staying in a hotel room, no matter how nicely appointed can get rather staid after awhile.”  
“There's nothing like sleeping in your own bed,” Hotch agreed. “Now, I believe you had plans about getting me pregnant, so let's get too it, shall we?”  
“Absolutely,” Spencer said his face lighting up with enthusiasm, as he absolutely adored this new method of them making love as there was no better feeling in the world then having his cock encased in the body of his mate for two days straight, with them making love for all that time never needing to take a break to sleep, to eat or to pee as their energy levels never peaked until they absolutely needed blood to sate their thirst.  
“I love you so much, Aaron,” Spencer told him huskily, even as he began to pepper his mate's face with kisses before moving downwards.  
Hotch begin groaning with desire immediately.  
“I have plans for you,” Spencer told Hotch with absolutely wicked grin. “I'm going to get you so pregnant that you have sextuplets this time and if you don't then we'll just keep trying until you do. Of course, if we do manage to get you pregnant with that many you'll be drinking blood 24 hours a day seven days a week until they are born as it will take a lot of blood to keep you and the babies satisfied.”  
“It'll be worth it,” Hotch told him in a very strained tone.  
“You'll be so horny that we'll make love in between feeding times for you,” Spencer added with another wide grin as he thought about that.  
“That's practically all we do anyway when we're like this,” Hotch laughed a little shakily, as his climax was building incredibly fast, but that was to be expected, as Spencer certainly knew what he was doing when it came to having his way with his body, but then he should, considering how many centuries they had been making love to each other.  
Spencer didn't answer at first, as he nibbled delicately on one of his mate's earlobes, while at the same time his hands were gently stroking two different areas of his, Aaron's body. One hand was around his mate's cock and was moving it up and down giving the organ a little squeeze now and then, which shot lust, need and desperation for release straight into Hotch's system, which caused his cock to plump up with even more of his seed, which made him incredibly close to his cock exploding, while Spencer's other hand was playing with one of his mate's nipple's, pinching it and rolling it around between his fingers just like Hotch had done to him on numerous occasions.  
“Oh, God,” Hotch said and then begin muttering incoherently as Spencer kept doing things to his body that made the lust, the need and the desperation, much, much stronger.  
Hotch's head fell back as he just rode out the emotions as his climax continued to build. “I'm going to come,” Hotch warned in an incredibly strained voice as he knew he couldn't hold himself back much longer from spurting his seed all over his mate and himself, but since that wasn't part of the plan...  
Spencer took that as his cue and took his mate's cock into his mouth swallowing as much of it as he could, but since it was longer and thicker than his own he only managed to swallow about half, but it was more then enough.  
Hotch knew that was his signal to release himself down his mate's throat, for they had done this on numerous occasions over the centuries, although not usually while they were in a jet tub with extremely hot water, certainly hotter then any mortal species would be able to stand for more than a few minutes, as it was practically hot enough to peel a mortal's skin from their bones due to the intense heat. It had become somewhat of a tradition of late to use the jet tub and swallow each other's cock even while it was underwater, which made the experience even more intense somehow then was normal. It was one thing that Hotch hoped they continued for many centuries to come as the feelings were indescribable because they were so intense.  
Hotch seemed to purr and groan at the same time as Spencer's mouth around his cock, plus the water felt absolutely wonderful and that was all it took for him to release his semen down his mate's throat.  
“That was bloody spectacular but then it always is,” Hotch panted. “You've certainly changed from the young man I once knew who really didn't have much sexual experience.”  
“You saw to that, thanks to you fucking me at every possible opportunity and you made sure I learned fast how to please you,” Spencer snorted with a massive grin on his face.   
“How to please both of us,” Hotch corrected gently.  
“Alright, how to please both of us,” Spencer said without blinking never losing his grin. “It's certainly been one wild ride over the last 500 years and I've loved every moment of it.”  
“Even when we were chased out of Prague, about 2 1/2 centuries ago?” asked Hotch with a grin.  
“How are we supposed to know that they were so phobic about same-sex couples whether or not they were mates,” Spencer put in still sounding aggrieved and embarrassed just like he always did whenever the subject was brought up. “We didn't have to leave you know we could have fought them on it if we really wanted to.”  
“And we would've been hip deep in bodies in no time,” Hotch told him. “We are stronger, faster and invulnerable and yes, we could've fought and won, but then the survivors might have set fire to the whole hotel or some other place we were just to get rid of us, so trust me, it was just better to leave, as we didn't want to be responsible for at least dozen's of mortal deaths. We'll go back someday once they've totally forgotten about us, even though it's been 2 1/2 centuries already, explore the city and keep our relationship more under wraps then we did that time around. They'll forget about us totally at some point, although I'm sure they already have since it did happen so long ago. We will get two separate hotel rooms just to be on the safe side, even though I know we'll only use one, as we'll get the rooms with a connecting door, maybe even use different names just in case that they had the incident written down somewhere.”  
“If any of the team could see you now, other than Dave and Penelope perhaps, they'd be shocked at what you're willing to do, just to see the sites of a city that ran us out once before,” Spencer snickered, then added more seriously. “A few centuries ago I never would have done what you're suggesting, because I was very law abiding, but it's not like we're really hurting anyone, so I can live with a temporary change of identity if that's what it takes to see some of the sites of Prague that we didn't get a chance to see before. You know technically 250 years ago those people were breaking the law by telling us to leave and then making sure we did and yes, I realize that we didn't have to obey and that we could've severely injured or killed them very easily, but that's one thing I won't do unless it actually puts the life of myself, you or any of our children in danger. Now if they had been drug dealers and we caught them selling to kids it would have been different, but these were just ordinary folks who don't have time to realize that their prejudices are wrong before they die.”  
“Yes, now that I agree with,” Hotch said with a nod, his body feeling absolutely lax with satiation.  
Over the centuries the two of them had taken out many drug dealers that sold to kids as young as ten and also pedophiles, those that raped and often killed children as young as three or four. The two of them made a formidable team and none of those criminals they had killed had ever been traced back to them, but only because most the time the bodies were never found. Of course, both Hotch and Spencer knew how to muddy the evidence considering that one had been unit chief of the BAU for many years, around 70 actually and the other had been a consultant for 40 before he had retired right along with his mate.  
As far as they were concerned those were two of the worse crimes out there and although they never went looking for those particular types of criminals, sometimes they ran across them and if they did they disappeared soon after. Even if they'd been caught at it there was no way you could put a vampire in prison and the vampire council wasn't going to do anything those about that type of situation, because they rarely acted unless some vampire got caught draining a mortal since it gave them a bad reputation and reflected badly on all vampires.  
“You know those people were very lucky, because if we hadn't been so law-abiding we could have very easily killed everyone involved, their family, their friends and then started on those that weren't responsible. We could have killed off half to city before our anger was sated,” Hotch said.  
“So, they were very brave as well as foolish,” Spencer said shaking his head, “which tells me that their hatred of same-sex relationships must be deeply ingrained into their very psyches.”  
“They might not even have realized that we were vampires, since a lot of people don't know what signs to look for. They might just have thought that we were an ordinary same-sex couple out on holiday,” Hotch said.  
“I hadn't thought of that, but you're likely right,” Spencer said, “not that it matters, since it was so long ago. I think we should change the subject to something much more pleasant.”  
“Like what?” Hotch asked with a smirk.  
“Well, what about me shoving my manhood up your very fine ass, which you know I adore,” Spencer suggested with the smirk of his own, “and leaving it in your body for at least 2 days just like we've been doing and while there I'll release spurt after spurt into it. If I don't release my seed into you at least a hundred times in that 48 hours then I'm just going to have to do better the next time. I want to get you pregnant with at least sextuplets, as I said earlier since carrying so many babies isn't going to be dangerous to your health like it would be if you were mortal and except perhaps, for a werewolf who have multiples all the time, since they are part wolf after all.”  
“I'm looking forward to it,” Hotch smirked, “particularly the sex we will get involved in once I reach my second month.”  
“You would look forward to that,” Spencer snickered.  
“And you don't?” Hotch smirked already knowing the answer, but enjoying teasing his mate. The two of them had had some truly spectacular lovemaking sessions when they had been pregnant and Spencer was absolutely insatiable when he was carrying even one child much less three or more.  
“Of course, I do,” Spencer said, not even looking ashamed or embarrassed like he would have been to be discussing such intimate subjects back when he and Aaron had first met, but he had changed a lot from the shy man, that didn't have much sexual experience in just over 5 centuries. “You and I both know I do, so I'm not going to bother to lie since we'll both know the truth. Do you think that I'd agree to make so much love with you if I didn't truly love having your cock up my ass? Or have so many children, especially as close together as we've been having them, if I didn't? The way I see it, every child we have is an extension of the love we bear for each other, so I don't mind having say a hundred children within a four or five year period, as their all be grown up and gone like 12 or 13 years anyway, which is no time at all to a pair of vampires.”  
“Now there is an interesting idea,” Hotch smirked, even as he began to nibble at one of Spencer's earlobes, which caused an immediate reaction as Spencer purred at the loving attention that his mate was lavishing him with and it took no time at all for his cock to be sheathed in his mate's body as Hotch stood up partway and positioned himself over his mate's manhood before slowly sitting back down, except this time on Spencer's lap, facing him so that his mate's cock could remain sheathed in his body.  
The two men's positions looked really strange because Aaron Hotchner was a big man with broad shoulders, a deep wide chest, trim waist and hips, while his mate was a much slenderer man, but it didn't really matter how strange it looked as long as the two of them were comfortable in that particular position and no one was around to see them anyway. Hotch's and Spencer's legs were stretched out in front of them, all tangled together and they just loved being like this with most parts of their bodies touching the other, as to them it was an extremely intimate position, but to a mortal it would likely be uncomfortable, so luckily, they were vampires and not mortal at all.  
With Spencer nibbling on his mate's neck and with his hands moving up and down his body, knowing all the places Aaron was the most sensitive and that would help their mutual climaxes build quickly it didn't take long at all for Spencer to release his first stream of semen into his mate.  
Spencer knew how to make his mate's body sing, but then he should considering how much sex they'd had over the centuries, sometimes they just had a really fast, hard fuck depending whether or not either of them was feeling frisky or at other times they spent hours or even days making slow and tender love to each other, not that it mattered either way, just that they knew each other's bodies and how they responded, in every kind of situation imaginable. In this case, neither intended to rush, as Hotch was actually hoping that he would be carrying sextuplets by the time they were done, just as his mate had suggested a few minutes ago even though he also knew that carrying so many vampire or not, brought its own sort of problems.  
He didn't have to worry about dying, since vampires couldn't really die of anything except fire, as him or any other vampire being suspectable to being killed by silver was just an old myth as was the fact that a wooden stake through the heart would kill them when it wouldn't even penetrate a vampire's skin. The only way to hit a vampire with a wooden stake was to catch one unaware as they had better hearing then any animal, even dogs and moved to fast to actually be hit with something like that. Even if it did hit it wouldn't do any damage as the skin was impenetrable by anything except their own kinds fingernails since they were made out of the same material as the rest of them. Also their fangs could do some serious damage, but those were the only two things that could kill a vampire besides fire. Aaron supposed that one of the knives that were made to perform c-sections on a vampire could possibly seriously injure them, but only if a mortal actually managed to get their hands on one and stab them, which wasn't very likely as any vampire would hear a mortal coming from a mile away. Also the type of knife that was used to do c-sections and to cut umbilical cords were severely regulated, so it was unlikely that any mortal would ever able to actually get one, except totally by chance, like a vampire that actually owned one happened to get careless.  
The two of them made love for hours with no conversation other than whispered endearments, purrs, grunts, groans or whimpers of pleasure that is and by the time they were finally sated for a few minutes anyway, it was over 12 hours later and Spencer had spurted his semen into his mate's body about 30 times by then, as he certainly knew how to get his cock to fill with his sperm and how to get him to release his load into Aaron quickly not that that part of his body needed much encouragement, as it would do what it wanted half the time and he could no more stop then he could stop a tornado, nor did he want to.  
Of course, it was always happy to be of service when it was buried in his mate, so was it any wonder that that part of his anatomy was always roaring and ready to go? After all, it was his love and devotion for Aaron that fueled his manhood in the first place and made his reactions all the stronger.  
“Well,” Hotch said with a smirk once he had recovered from his latest climax, “we've certainly made a good start, don't you think?”  
“Absolutely,” Spencer purred. “I have to admit that I like you sitting on my lap even though your body is much bigger than mine is.”  
“It doesn't matter, as it's not like I can get sore muscles or cramps,” Hotch said with a shrug. “It's a little awkward, but that's all.”  
“But not as awkward as one of us having their legs over the other's shoulders so we can face each other when we make love, which luckily we only do when we are in a bed,” Spencer pointed out logically.  
“A little awkwardness, since my body does have much more mass then yours, isn't going to kill us,” Hotch said  
“True enough,” Spencer admitted. “Then it's a good thing we only do it this way when we want to get pregnant, as the rest of the time we usually use the bed, as that is a lot less awkward.”  
“Perhaps, you're right,” Hotch conceded. “I usually like to see your reaction when we are fucking each other, but I know every one of your facial expressions by heart considering we've been making love for over five centuries and so when we are in the jet tubs it is a lot less awkward if we make love without one of us having our legs over the other's shoulders like we can do when we are in a bed. There are just certain positions that are more comfortable, depending on where we are making love.”  
“I like seeing your facial expressions to, even though I know every single one, but we'll have plenty of opportunity to do that when we're making love in the bed,” Spencer pointed out. “We just decided that it was much easier to have both of us facing forward instead of the way we do it in the bed with one of us having our legs over the other's shoulder, as that's just to awkward in a tub full of water.  
“Yeah, you're right,” Hotch admitted. “That position is much more comfortable for both of us, although normally I'd crush you with my much heavier frame, but since both of us are vampires that's not a problem.”  
The two men continued to make love just as they had been interspersed with a little conversation in between sessions.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

Wow!” Penelope said that she and Dave entered the home that Hotch and Spencer had bought for the first time. “This place is magnificent!”  
“Thank you, we wanted somewhere we could come for privacy without having to worry about nosy neighbors wanting to scope out the new arrivals,” Hotch explained. “We can basically do anything we want right here without being disturbed.”  
“And really it was cheap considering that we have our own vid theater, a heated indoor swimming pool, an outdoor one and our own private piece of beach, as well as several other amenities, jet tubs, sauna and whirlpool for instance,” Spencer added.  
“So, you were saying something about a new method of having children easily,” Dave reminded his two friends. He and Penelope had been intrigued enough to come and visit as neither Spencer or Aaron would say anything over a communicator call.  
Besides, he knew that it was about time that he and his mate visited their two old friends anyway, as they hadn't seen each other in several decades at least. Of course, him getting his Penelope pregnant wasn't a problem since she was still a witch, even though she was also now a vampire and witches tended to get pregnant more easily then ones who weren't, but still he and Penelope had been intrigued as well as astonished when Spencer had shown them all the children close in age running around over his communicator and so they had decided that it was time for a visit.  
Besides, Penelope and Spencer were pretty close, like siblings actually and Dave knew that as much as she loved him she missed her best friend even though the two of them talked frequently.  
“So, we did,” Hotch admitted with a smile and begin to describe exactly what they had discovered.  
Both Dave and Penelope looked astonished at what they were being told, surprised that it had never occurred to them for Dave to perhaps keep his penis in her body over the course of several days, with them making love the entire time and where he released his sperm into her body many times over the course of those days, instead on only a few times before he withdrew.  
“I don't believe we never thought about doing that,” Penelope said in Dave nodded in agreement.  
“What made you think of it?” asked Dave.  
“Well, it just occurred to me, that wolves in the wild do the same thing, after I saw a documentary,” Spencer explained. “Female wolves only go into heat during one season of the year and the male inserts his penis into her body and keeps it there for at least half an hour to make sure that none of his semen can escape and this usually results in at least 2, but most of time 3 or 4 pups. In Aaron's and my case, the same thing that the male wolf does to the female applies to us, as the only escape route for whoever's semen it is, is through our anuses and if one of us is blocking the exit with our manhood there's no way that it can leak out. I thought it was worth a try and it worked as the semen had no other place to go.”  
“Of course, we realize that this still might not have made us conceive, but it did and we're very happy we discovered this method as it used to take months of effort to have even one child and another few months to have a second and that was with us making love nearly constantly, or at least every spare minute,” Hotch continued.  
“Now while both of us love staying in bed and making love, we do like to do other things as well that doesn't involve us being nude,” Spencer continued in the same tone, as if discussing the weather.  
Dave snorted at that while Penelope looked very amused.  
“This isn't a method that we're going to keep to ourselves if any other vampire ever asks how we can have so many children close together we'll be happy to tell them,” Hotch said. “Well, so long as they are polite and don't demand the information, because you know how I hate rudeness.”  
“Of course, this isn't a method we suggest you use on anybody, except a vampire female because they can't die from carrying so many children at once,” Spencer added.  
“So, how many have you had a one time?” Penelope asked plainly curious.  
“Sextuplets for Aaron and quadruplets for me, but this is to be expected because Aaron has a much bigger stomach then I do as his form is bulkier while mine is much more slender,” Spencer said.  
“And how many do you think you're carrying now?” Dave asked as he stared at Spencer's very large belly and also Aaron's was the same way, only smaller because he wasn't as far along.  
“Well, there's no way to really know,” Hotch admitted. “Not definitely anyway, until they are actually here, but Spencer and I have gotten quite good at estimating by the size of our stomachs how many we'll having.”  
“So, when are you both due?” Penelope asked.  
“Well, Spencer, is further along as we stagger our pregnancies about a month apart since we both go through a stage where all we want is sex, sex and more sex,” Hotch admitted causing both Dave and Penelope to chuckle a little and grin at each other, since Penelope went through that same stage whenever she was pregnant.  
“And they'd be no way to keep the two of us satisfied it we hit that stage at the same time,” Spencer added. “As to when we are due, I'm actually only about a week away from that date while Aaron here is about five weeks.”  
“You know I wouldn't mind trying your method,” Penelope mused, as she looked at Dave lovingly, taking his hand in her own and then kissing his cheek. “I know we've had twins on multiple occasions, but I wouldn't mind at all if we had quads or even quints all at the same time.”  
“If that's what you want, bella,” Dave immediately agreed, as he gave his mate's hand a loving squeeze. “You know I love every single child we've had over the last 500 years and if you want to try this new method that Aaron and Spencer discovered then I certainly have no objection as I just love having my manhood buried in your body and to keep it there for so long over the course of two days is a dream come true for me and I'm grateful that we don't need to sleep, eat or use the toilet, so we will have no interruptions other than our thirst. Besides, I just love watching you swell with your pregnancy as you well know and if we pull this off right you'll be much bigger then the other times we've had children, but that won't matter to me at all as you know I'll adore you in any shape.”  
Dave and Penelope just gazed into each others eyes adoringly and Hotch and Spencer watched this with smiles on their face, knowing that their two friends were just as goofily in love with each other as the two of them were, which was perfectly natural for a vampire who had found their mate.  
“We'll try Aaron and Spencer's method at first opportunity, bella,” Dave finally promised his wife and mate of just over 500 years. “Besides, you haven't had a child in about 30 years, as you wanted a break from having them, so it's about time that we have a few more, don't you think?” he added with a smug grin.  
“Absolutely,” Penelope said as she willingly went into Dave's arms as he held her close wanting nothing more then to take her to bed and rip the expensive designer clothes off her gorgeous body that he adored whether or not she was pregnant at the time and she was well aware of it, as he always showered her with gifts at least every few months. When she was pregnant though, he had to get her an extra special gift so she knew how much he loved her and any child that they had, as she had made his life so much better and more complete than it had been before they had met. He had been happy every day since she had come into his life about the same time that Aaron had met Spencer and he would be forever grateful that she had.  
“Hey, hey if you do you're going to do that now, you need to get a room,” Spencer teased his two friends.  
Dave and Penelope simply grinned back at their two friends not at all embarrassed at the love and affection they had been openly displaying for each other.  
Dave reflected how much Spencer had changed over the last 500 years, as he was no longer the shy young man that he had once been even if technically he would never age past 35 as that was when he had been originally changed. There was no way that Spencer would have made such a comment before he had matured over the last five centuries. It had really started back when he and Aaron had first met, but it had taken awhile to sink into his psyche to where it showed up in his personality, but then vampires were slow to change and it took at least several decades for that to happen sometimes longer.  
Of course, his old friend Aaron had changed almost beyond recognition as well as he now had a much lighter side that knew how to have fun to his personality instead of being so formal and stern all the time as well as a workaholic. Dave knew very well that Spencer was the cause for these changes as Aaron could now enjoy his life to the fullest since he now had somebody to share it with and sometimes all some people needed was somebody to love them completely even for their faults.  
“We'll be happy to get a room,” Penelope teased her friend right back. “Just point the way and we'll be happy to disappear for a few days.”  
Spencer, Aaron and Dave all laughed at Penelope's quick response.  
“Hey, you just got here you can start on that project once we've had a chance to show you around,” Hotch said with a grin. “Look at it this way, you'll actually be here for the birth of your godchildren this time instead of being somewhere far away.”  
“There is that,” Dave chuckled, as he casually swung an arm around his, Penelope's waist, where she willingly cuddled into his side content just to be held by the man she'd loved for over 500 years.  
All of them were godparents to their various children, except in Spencer's and Hotch's case Beckett and Zora also had that honor, for some of them.  
“You sure did pick a tropical location get away from everything,” Penelope said.  
“We like the peace and quiet,” Hotch shrugged. “This is no different than that place Dave has in Italy that's away from any town as from what I understand it's even more isolated then this place.”  
“The two of us just need to get away from the rat race for a little while that's all,” Spencer shrugged. “There is no one around that can disapprove of our relationship even if most of them never say anything, just frown when they see us holding hands or when one of us has an arm swung casually around the other's waist. There are some they give us nasty looks, but most of them keep it to that.”  
“Yes, I can definitely understand,” Dave said with a nod. “Same-sex relationships might be a lot more accepted then they were even in the early 21st century when you met at least in most places, but still there is a lot of bigotry around and always will be.”  
“We're not prisoners and are free to take trips and we have taken a few,” Hotch said. “We spent a couple of weeks in New York since it will always be one of my favorite cities in the world.”  
“We took no children with us as we left them in the care of the nannies we had hired as we had 12 at that point since we had quite a few children. That was just last year about six months ago and both of us were again pregnant at that time.”  
“Actually we've been constantly pregnant since we started this little project, but we'll stop, when we feel like it, which will be eventually,” Hotch shrugged  
“When we get tired of the constant sore backs and not being able to see our feet,” Spencer grinned.  
“Yes, now that I agree with,” Penelope said, “even though we can avoid much of what mortal women go through, particularly humans when they are carrying more than triplets. We don't gain any weight for example and once the babies are born we're back to our original shape, which is a big bonus in my book, as I don't have to worry about watching what I eat, if I was still mortal that is. I never in a million years would've had so many children as Dave and I have had if I'd had them as a mortal, because for one thing I never would've been able to afford more than two, maybe three and another is that witches can also die in childbirth if they overdo having children back to back, but that will never happen to me, so I don't mind if Dave and I have 5000 children or more.”  
“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Spencer said nodding. “We don't have a lot of the disadvantages of a mortal who has children, as we can't die because of a brain tumor for instance or an aneurysm and we definitely can't die, because we decide to have our children back to back.”  
“Not to mention the gestation period is so much shorter than it is for mortals,” Penelope grinned.  
“A big advantage,” Hotch agreed with a grin of his own. “In our case we can't give birth naturally, but as you know Spencer added doctor to his already considerable list of degrees about 300 years ago and now we don't have to worry about finding one to do a c-section every time we get pregnant.”  
“And Aaron, might not have the title of doctor, but still he's learned, just as I have and he's gotten quite good about helping me deliver,” Spencer added.  
“We try to deliver the babies before one of us actually goes into labor as it does make it easier,” Hotch added.  
“Yeah, that's what we've started doing as well,” Dave agreed. “We're pretty good at estimating when Penelope's due since vampires go into labor at a set time unlike with a mortal birth where so many things can cause a mortal to go into labor early or even later than the estimated due date. Vampire don't ever go into labor early or late, which does make it easier to estimate exactly when a vampire is due to give birth, since a pregnant one starts showing within a few days, so I make sure I have a doctor that can do the delivery before she's actually in pain from contractions. We've had lots of wonderful children over the centuries, but I'm never adverse to a few more.”  
“We aren't either,” Spencer and Hotch said at the same time sounding so much like twins that they caused Dave and Penelope to laugh.  
“And, of course, we wear our medallions when we don't want to risk having anymore right then,” Penelope giggled.  
“Yes, they have more than proved their worth over the centuries,” Hotch said, “so, I'm very grateful to you, because sometimes we don't want to have anymore children right then and thanks to the medallions we don't risk one of us getting pregnant when we just want time to ourselves for a few decades.”  
“Yes, they're worth their weight in gold,” Spencer said kissing Penelope on the cheek.  
“Hey, get your own woman,” Dave teased him, not jealous in the least because he knew that Spencer and his, Penelope we're more like brother and sister then anything else. “This one is mine.”  
“I already have my own, thank you,” Spencer jibed right back leaning over to kiss Hotch on the cheek, only to have his mate turn his head so that their lips met instead.  
“Hey, get a room you two,” Penelope teased them causing everyone to laugh, as that was the exact same thing that Spencer had told them just a few seconds previously when they had looked like they were getting all lovey-dovey.  
“So, why don't we introduce you to the children and it's hard to believe that the oldest ones will be heading off to college pretty soon, but only if they want to go of course, as we wouldn't force them to,” Hotch said.  
“It's not like they need to get jobs unless they want to because we've set them a hefty trust fund and given them a few shares in my company, which is still going strong even in this century.”  
“Believe me, I know, as you've made me and Penelope billions of dollars over the last 544 years—each,” Dave ginned. “You've managed to keep it running and never let yourself get blindsided or stuck where your company goes in the tank because you don't keep up with the times, which a lot of companies never manage you know as most of them don't last more than 60 or a 100 years. Some manage to beat the trend and last two or three hundred or even more, but not many, because they get stuck in a box when it comes to their thinking and they don't hire bright young minds to make sure that their company stays relevant to today's life. There are any number of reasons that a company can go out of business like they pay too much for advertising instead of on product development for instance.”  
“Well, it's also thanks to, Penelope that we've managed to stay in business so long,” said Spencer, “as she always has good ideas.”  
“Thank you, thank you,” Penelope said bowing outrageously causing the others to laugh.  
“And, of course, you make sure you hire those bright young minds to make sure your company stays relevant to today's world, even if you don't really have any direct involvement in the company anymore and have left it mostly to our children to run,” Hotch said.  
“And so far they're doing a bang up job of it,” Spencer said, “because even though I don't really have any direct involvement anymore I still keep my eye on it and occasionally I give them advice on how to proceed to keep the company at the top of the Fortune 500. Maybe someday I'll decide to sale it, as it is still technically my company as well as Beckett's, so he would have to agree to, but considering how many jobs that the two if us provide for the economy probably not.”  
“Several hundred thousand at the very least,” Penelope calculated.  
“Yeah and I'm one of the few major companies that will hire werewolves even when I know what they are,” Spencer said. “A few of them have good jobs that pay like we do. Even other companies who will hire them then try their best to cheat them and pay them less just because they are werewolves and many of them don't complain like they should, because they are afraid of losing their jobs, but they deserve the same pay as anyone else.”  
“It's the age-old battle where people feel superior and therefore try to suppress others,” said Dave, “and no, it isn't right, but at least there is one company that pays everybody the same according to their pay structure and what job they do and you don't try to cheat them, which is why all your employees are so loyal to the company.”  
“They know that they won't find such a good deal elsewhere or at least it's unlikely as you actually value the work they do and pay them more than what it's worth in some cases,” Penelope said.  
The four of them continued to chat as Dave and Penelope were shown around the huge place that their friends had bought.  
“I really like your place,” Penelope said. “Except for that place that Dave has in Italy and the one in Virginia the houses we own are mostly very modest. Of course, we've never had more than a dozen children at time either, so they have been more than adequate for our needs.”  
“I'll be happy to have a place built to your specifications, bella,” Dave told her. “We've always bought our houses instead of building our own, except for that place I had built in Virginia and most houses are more modest nowadays with no more than three or four bedrooms, depending, of course, what part of the world you're in. If you want one as big as this, I'll be happy to accommodate you.”  
“I think about half the size will be better,” Penelope decided. “Something with maybe 50 bedrooms, which is bigger then your place in Virginia. I don't think I'll ever have enough children at one time to fill up 100 bedrooms, even though they'll likely play outside most of the time.”  
“Even if you have quadruplets or more every time?” Hotch asked Penelope with a grin, “as you certainly have the body for it.”  
“Well, I suppose you're right,” Penelope conceded. “I certainly won't object if they're 50 or more little Rossis running around.”  
“Now that's a dream come true,” Dave agreed immediately, as he loved thinking about that scenario. “I know we've always limited the number of children we've had at once, but why should we? I mean there has been several migrations from Earth, like when we founded colonies on the moon and then on Mars and there will be another one when mortals found another colony in another star system in a few years so the number of people on this planet is much lower than it used to be and will drop even farther once mortals migrate to the new colony.”  
“And a few vampires to,” Hotch said.  
“Yeah, a few of our kind to,” Dave agreed, “but not too many, at least until there is a way to get back to Earth, because while I wouldn't mind exploring other planets or other solar systems, I don't want to be stuck on a colony ship full of mortals.”  
“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Spencer said. “As much as I would like a chance to explore other planets it's just going to have to wait until we can buy our own personal spaceship, although at least they've already have light speed drives that get you from place to place in just a matter of a few days or weeks or at most months depending on distance.”  
“Yeah, they take you back and forth to the moon or Mars in a jiffy,” Penelope said. “It would have taken much longer back in the late 21st first to get so far out in space and all we had was rocket propulsion back then.”  
“Yeah, we've developed a much more efficient and faster way to travel in space, that doesn't use something as crude as rocket fuel,” Spencer said. “I'm actually surprised it took them so long to develop something like that, for they were on the verge of it back when I was born.”  
“Budget cuts,” Hotch said distinctly. “You know how the government is and how they cut the budget as much as they can, so I'm really not surprised at all that it was a private company that developed the space drive we use now and is also developing the spaceship that will take people to Alpha Centauri, that the government probes have located.”  
“Yes, I suppose you're right,” Spencer admitted, even as he cuddled into Hotch side as much as he could while they were walking.  
“And finally we have a playroom that we've set up for the children where they spend a lot of their time,” Hotch announced as they arrived at the very top floor. “We created it out of several bedrooms by knocking out walls, ones that weren't actually structurally needed.”  
“We thought it was easier than building on,” Spencer shrugged, “and it gives the children a place to gather, to watch TV as we bought one of the newest models and hooked it up to the satellite dish we had installed. We actually have two TVs as you can see, one for playing games the other for watching movies or TV shows.”  
“If they want to play games there is all sorts of board games up here, Scrabble, Monopoly and plenty of others,” Hotch added.  
“We also have the newest gaming system for those that want to play,” Spencer added, “and if they want to get outside there's a nice beach, that's very private and they don't even require a chaperone because they are not going to drown and the older ones look after the younger ones and know to come and get an adult if there are any problems.”  
“You really have a nice setup here,” Dave said appreciatively.  
“Thank you, thank you, your appreciation is appreciated,” Hotch said sarcastically, which was not something he would have done a few hundred years ago, but then Aaron Hotchner had changed drastically ever since he had met Spencer.  
“I don't suppose you know of anymore land around here that we can buy to build something on?” Dave asked. “Both Penelope and I really like this location and it's close to you, which is a bonus.”  
“We were actually hoping you would say that,” Hotch said as he glanced at Spencer who nodded. “We actually bought quite a bit of land and would be willing to sell you some of it if it means that you would be close to us, as we've really missed having you around. If you build a house here, you can still have your privacy whenever you want it, but we certainly won't mind having you close by.”  
“It sounds ideal,” Penelope squealed happily. “We can still take trips just like we've been doing, but we'll certainly see more of Aaron and Spencer then we have since we lived close together in San Francisco right after we retired to BAU over 400 years ago.”  
“It's always nice to have family close by,” Dave agreed, “so, we'll be happy to accept your offer.”  
“Excellent,” Spencer said as he gave Dave a hug and kissed Penelope on the cheek.  
“We'll be happy having you around,” Hotch agreed a with a smile. “We can still live our separate lives until we decide it's time to move on, but at least we'll see each other much more than we have in decades at least.”  
“Before bond was still to new, as we needed much more time alone,” Dave said. “Even though we lived close by when we both moved in San Francisco within a few miles of each other, we still didn't spend more than a few hours together every week or so. Now though that the bond has matured...”  
“We still like to spend time alone with our receptive mate, but we don't necessarily feel the burning need that we did back before the bond was new,” Hotch finished. “We'll still have plenty of time to spend alone, but this way we can get together, maybe watch a movie as between the four of us I'm sure we have quite the collection.”  
“Yeah and probably a lot of those are the same, but I'm sure we have different ones as well,” Penelope agreed.  
“Also there are numerous activities we can do together,” Spencer said. “We could go scuba diving for instance as Aaron and I have done it a few times and the bottom of the sea around here is absolutely breathtaking. You'll get to see all the colorful coral and fishes and sharks and other predators aren't going to bother us because we're higher up on the food chain.”  
“We've done that a few times in Hawaii and a few other tropical places,” Penelope admitted, as she looked adoringly at her mate, who returned the look with one of his own. “You're right the bottom of the sea is very colorful and breathtaking, but still we haven't seen the sea life around here so it sounds like fun.”  
“Well, at least we are no longer pouring poison into the ocean or toxic waste either,” said Spencer.  
“Yeah, the mortals have really cleaned up their act and come up with much cleaner energy sources that don't involve nuclear power, gasoline or coal, or any other element that damage our atmosphere, our land or our water,” Dave said and the others nodded in agreement.  
“Mortals, are not perfect by any stretch of imagination, but at least now we live on a much more eco-friendly planet. We might've been able to live if the mortals hadn't found cleaner energy sources and worked to clean up the planet, but who enjoys living in a toxic waste dump where everything is contaminated?”  
“Yeah, so many species of animals and plants were killed off before mortals finally cleaned up their act,” Penelope said. “Us magicals have always been more eco-friendly, as we've always been closer to the earth then humans, werewolves or vampires, so it always made us kind of sad and some of us sick at what was being done to this beautiful planet we call home. Of course, I admit that that wasn't really me, but a lot of witches and warlocks could actually feel that the Earth was diseased in a lot of places.”  
“Yeah, it was sad, but at least now we have a clean, healthy planet,” Spencer agreed, “and anybody who tries to dump some dangerous chemical in the sea, land or air well they're fined heavily, as it costs a bundle to clean it up, so it's just cheaper to obey the laws and get rid of dangerous chemicals legally.”  
“And that's the way it should be,” Dave said and everybody agreed with that wholeheartedly.  
“It's too bad that we can still damage the land when we're in the middle of a war and it's not the kind of thing you can clean up, because it's not like it's some kind of chemical,” said Spencer.  
"Still, things are much better than they were even a hundred years ago and we should be grateful for that,” Hotch said. “Mortals are always going to make war on each other and there is nothing we can do to prevent it, as every species has its violent tendencies and this is especially true for our race.”  
“Sad, but true,” Penelope said, “although at least vampires never go to war, at least not in the traditional sense.”  
“No, they just shred their adversary and likely burn the pieces,” Dave said with an ironic smile, “but some of them deserve it, just for giving our species a bad name. There are very few crimes that deserve the death penalty and drinking blood from mortals is one of them. I will admit however, that sometimes it's not deserved at all, but unfortunately, you can't stop a vampire carrying out some sort of vendetta whether or not their enemy actually is guilty or deserves to be permanently killed.”  
“Some of us have a very thin skin and take insult at every little thing,” Spencer snarked.  
“We're really no different from humans when it comes to our emotions, except that they are about 50 times as strong as any mortals,” Hotch said and Spencer nodded in agreement with that.  
The four stood at the door talking quietly for a few minutes and then entered the playroom, where Dave and Penelope were introduced to the children and several of the nannies watching over them.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“Well, bella, are you ready to get started?” Dave asked with a knowing smirk.  
“To try Aaron and Spencer's method of conceiving? Absolutely,” Penelope replied enthusiastically, even as she kissed him passionately. She was so in love with this man, had been in love with this man for over 500 years and quite frankly didn't see that changing—ever. “It escapes me why we never thought about just leaving your cock in my body for a couple days at a time instead of you withdrawing all the way before you push it back in or you spurting you little soldiers in my body a few times before withdrawing. I mean we do make love for days at a time just like all mated couples do, with no breaks in between, except perhaps for a little conversation.”  
“I don't know why I never thought of it either,” Dave said. “I probably should have, but it never occurred to me that I could stay connected to you for days without removing my cock from your body at all during that time, in order to block the exit to where my little soldiers, as you call them can't escape, and if they can't leak out of your body there is only one place for them to go.”  
“Well, at least it's been thought of now and if it works like it did for our friends we'll be having a lot of children in the future,” Penelope said.  
“There's no reason that it shouldn't,” Dave said. “If it works for Aaron and Spencer it should work for us as well. Of course, unlike Aaron and Spencer we've never had trouble getting pregnant, but we've never had more than twins, so if you want to have more than that at one time it's certainly okay with me, as you know I love it when you are pregnant with our child or in this case children,” Dave said.  
“Don't I know it,” Penelope said with a fond smile, as she lovingly kissed him. “Well, I'm ready when you are, as I could see how you wanted to rip my clothes from my body once you had been told about this new method of making love, not that you don't want to do that anyway on a regular basis, but I can see you were really excited and wanted to try our friends idea.”  
“I did, as it never occurred to me and it should have,” Dave said.  
“So, you said,” Penelope said, “but you can't think of everything, although it's still a mystery why neither one of us thought about trying something like that, but now that we know it doesn't really matter. Put babies in me, Dave, if I end up having quadruplets or more I won't be complaining.”  
“Do you want anymore after this? What do you want to wait awhile?” Dave asked.  
“We'll see,” Penelope said. “I'm not afraid of the pregnancy, since I've been through it many times before this and as we were talking about just a few hours ago us vampires can avoid many of the pitfalls that mortals have to put up with, but still I'll see, however, the answer is probably.”  
Dave accepted his mate's answer, as he knew she wanted to see how hard it was on her body before she'd agree to go through it again so soon, how much pain she would be in as her pregnancy progressed, although he would be happy to massage her back, her legs or feet or anything else.  
“It probably won't be much worse than when you're carrying twins,” Dave suggested, “and if you have pain in your back or your legs, even your feet like you normally do I'll be happy to massage those parts for you.”  
“Yes, you're always a big help when I'm in the family way,” Penelope admitted.   
The family way was a very old expression that had been created sometime in the early 20th century that wasn't really used much in this century  
“I'm always happy to help, because you go through a lot carrying our children, even if you don't have many of the problems that a mortal would. I'm happy to do whatever you need me to,” said Dave.  
“You're an unusual man or vampire, but then I've always known that,” Penelope told him kissing him, her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth, which she got.  
“I don't really think I'm so unusual,” Dave told her. “Those that love their spouse as much as we do each other are always happy to help out in anyway they need, although I admit that our kind of love, one of companionship, devotion, all-encompassing happiness just to be in each others presence and total commitment are few and far between. I love you, with every atom or molecule or subatomic particle that makes up my body and my soul and therefore I'm happy to take care of you, when you need me to. Normally, you do things for yourself, but when you're pregnant it's different, so I'm happy to help out in whatever way you need.”  
“That is so sweet and romantic,” Penelope said as she kissed Dave again, with as much passion and love as she could. “You're the most romantic man I have ever known.”  
“Only with you, bella,” Dave told her quite seriously. “Only with you.”  
“Let's get started,” Penelope said eagerly, as she ripped the clothes from her mate's body. With one mighty pull the shirt Dave was wearing was in two separate pieces and Dave calmly just slipped what remained off his shoulders and let it flutter to the floor.  
“Well, eager are you?” Dave grinned and then did the same taking just a little fistful of the cloth of the blouse Penelope was wearing before ripping it from her body and then doing the same to her pants and panties.  
Penelope just laughed, as she was used to Dave being so eager for her body that he just ripped the clothes to shreds instead of letting her take them off. She had lost count of how many designer outfits her mate had ruined because he was so eager to make love to her, but she had given up complaining about it centuries ago, because Dave always replaced what he had wrecked without her even having to ask, even if it wasn't quite the same thing. Her mate was a very thoughtful man and she loved him for it. Penelope remembered how they had made love for days sometimes in those early years after they had met. It wasn't that they didn't do that now, but they also didn't have that constant need to be fucking each other senseless like there had been for the first two hundred or so years after they had met. Once the intensity for each other had died down they had still made a lot of love, but they could now go out for more than a few hours and do things together. They had danced all night more than once, at a 24 hour dance club and of course, they made love once they got home, since they didn't need to sleep or get tired so long as they got blood at regular intervals.  
Once the two of them had finished ripping the clothes off each other Dave turned down the king sized bed and both of them climbed into it on opposite sides.  
“I love you so much, Penelope,” Dave said and the passion in his voice was thick enough to cut with a sharp knife.  
“I love you too, David Rossi and I've been so happy these last five centuries with you and I know I'll be happy for the next five. You, alone make me happy and not all the gifts you insist on showering me with, they're just an added bonus,” Penelope told him with you just as much passion and love in her voice and a twinkle in her beautiful brown eyes almost exactly the same color as his own.  
Dave said nothing, simply kissed her again his tongue pushing past her lips. The two of them kissed for quite awhile and even as they did Dave's hand roved up and down his mate's body as he just loved the feel of his wife's soft skin and was always touching her in some way even if it was just on the arm or the hand. He missed her intensely when she wasn't there beside him, but she did deserve a life away from him, like if she wanted to go shopping for unmentionables or other clothing for instance. Even mates couldn't be together 24 hours a day, even if they spent more time together than your average couple as most people had job or other activities, that they enjoyed doing.  
He had things he enjoyed doing that he knew that she did not, so although they were together a majority of the time, they did need some time apart as well just as other couples did.  
The two of them continued to kiss and fondle each other for quite some time before Dave smoothly entered her in a single thrust as she was more than wet enough for him.  
“Oh, oh, you feel so good,” Penelope seemed to groan and coo at the same time. “I so love having your cock in my body. It just feels so right, like we were made for each other and yes, I know we were.”  
“Just as much as I love being there,” Dave said softly, even as he continued to nibble at the side of his mate lovely neck, “and it's one of the reasons we make love so damn much, well, besides, the bond we share.”  
Penelope just giggled softly at that and the two of them begin to kiss lovingly and tenderly, even as Penelope grabbed a fistful of her mate's hair running her hands though it as it was so soft to the touch, though she well knew that it hadn't been like that when she had still been mortal, but now that she was a vampire, Dave's hair and skin was just as soft to her as her own was.  
As the two continued to kiss, Dave's cock had swelled almost unnoticed and suddenly he let out a grunt, as the kiss broke, he released his seed into his mate for the second time.  
“I see that little Davy has a mind of its own,” Penelope giggled.  
“He always has or at least he has when it comes to you. Little Davy, as you call him knows damn well where he belongs and that's inside your gorgeous body, bella,” Dave grinned, as he began to kiss Penelope on the chin before moving up to her lips to claim them once again for his very own.  
The two of them, made love almost constantly for the next 48 hours and in that time Dave didn't remove his cock once from his gorgeous Penelope's body. By the time they were finally sated and satisfied Dave knew he must have released his cock into his mate at least a hundred times in those two days and if Penelope wasn't soon swelling with at least quadruplets both of them would be utterly flabbergasted.  
“I love you, Penelope Garcia Rossi,” Dave told his mate even as he kissed her tenderly. “The day we met was the day my life really truly begun and when you agreed to be changed into a vampire on your own free was one of the happiest days of my existence.”  
“You know very well that I couldn't do anything else because I love you,” Penelope told him softly, as she kissed his nose teasingly and then his lips more seriously. “You made me fall in love with you, gave me a chance to truly get to know you without forcing the issue, which I know couldn't have been easy for you.”  
“I knew thanks to Aaron that if I forced the issue you would never agree to be my wife, my companion, my partner, my mate and my equal in all things, willingly,” Dave said. “I knew that you would likely never give me a second chance, so I wasn't about to ruin my future happiness or my chance to get you to agree to be a vampire on your own free will, because you know I would've had to force issue, but I really didn't want to have to do that, so I'm glad I didn't have to.”  
“Yeah, I'm glad you didn't have to do that, because I likely would've been mad at you, forever,” Penelope giggled.  
“Oh, you would've forgiven me almost as soon as you've finished your transformation, because once you were a vampire, you would have felt the strong pull of the bond that is between us. You know by now that mates can never stay mad at each other and technically we had already completed the bond when we had sex for the first time. You might have resented the fact that I changed you against your will, and once you got over being mad about it, you would see that I had done the right thing because you weren't being cooperative,” Dave said.  
“Love conquers all,” Penelope giggled.  
“In the case of vampires who have found their true mates and not just somebody they've settled down with for a decade or three that idiom is definitely true,” Dave grinned. “Another round, Bella?”  
“If you want to, but I'm more then sated and satisfied for the moment, although we both know that won't last long,” Penelope said, even as their lips met in a soft, sensual, tender and passionate kiss yet again. “I suspect that we'll be able to tell whether or not I'm pregnant within the next couple of days considering I'm probably carrying at least quadruplets.”  
“I can hardly wait to see if you are or not,” Dave grinned, so happy that he felt his feelings of love well up inside him, love he had for this beautiful woman who had consented to be his wife and his mate for the rest of eternity, which was why he enjoyed showering his mate with clothes, jewelry and anything else her heart desired.  
“Neither can I,” Penelope said. “I'm actually hoping we get some of each, but if we only get one sex that's okay too as we'll have plenty of other opportunities.”  
“Definitely, because if this method works and I'm not saying it won't, we'll be able to have multiples every time we want children,” Dave grinned feeling like he could fly.  
“You're got to be grinning a lot in the next few months, aren't you?” Penelope asked rhetorically, as she felt like doing the same.  
“What can I say I'm so happy with my life at the moment I just have to grin like an idiot,” Dave chuckled.  
“I certainly don't mind, as I feel like grinning all the time myself,” Penelope said. “I've seen more of the world with you at my side then I ever would have if I had remained just a witch. I might've been able to do some traveling once I retired, but there's no way I would have traveled so extensively as I have with you, as not only would I not have been able to afford to, I doubt very much I would have enjoyed it as much.”  
“Yeah, it's fun to travel alone sometimes, but it's much better with some sort of companion, whether that's an acquaintance, a friend, a lover, spouse or family,” Dave agreed. “You know I traveled the world quite extensively before we met, but I enjoyed it much more the second time around, because I had finally met my perfect match, my soulmate and we did everything together, which made it much more fun, as I saw things in a new way as if some sort of film had been removed from my eyes, once we had met.”  
The two were silent for a long time just laying together on their sides facing each other.  
“So, what kind house do you want built?” asked Dave.  
“Something that fits the area,” Penelope said immediately. “Much like this one, which is made out of some kind of red rock. I don't want anything that sticks out and creates an eyesore as it would make the curious come just to view it. I want a jet tub in every bathroom, a room where there is a swimming pool, a whirlpool that we can just sit in to relax and a sauna. Perhaps we can also have a heated pool, one pool for inside, the other for outside. I want all the bedrooms to be large, so that they're big enough for at least two children at the same time. There's no need of just build a little tiny room where there is hardly any room for anything, except for a bed and a chest of drawers. Actually I don't know why we should put a bed in any of them because any child we have won't need to sleep at all. We could do each child's room with maybe a couch and something like a recliner, a chest, dresser and large closet and as they get older we can ask them what they want whether they want a TV or a gaming system or to fill their room with bookshelves, whatever they desire.”  
“You know, I like the idea,” Dave mused. “We should do each room with just the basics until our children tell us what they want changed, after all no child is the same. One might turn out to be an artist for example as that's happened before, one might like to play games.”  
“Or another may like to be read and so we'll simply fill their room with bookshelves and let our son or daughter choose what books they want to buy, since we both know that they might look five or six years old or less but there more than intelligent and mature enough to read what they want, by the time they are only a few months old,” Penelope added.  
“Yes, once we've taught them to read, which doesn't usually take that long, as all our children have picked it up really quickly, but then vampire children don't have to memorize things as they just have to read or hear something once in order to never forget it, so is it any wonder they learn to read and write by the time they are four months old?” Dave asked rhetorically.  
“Yes, they absorb information much faster than normal species, but then our brains are just wired that way,” Penelope said. “I've certainly picked up things faster than I used to and I'm more observant than I used to be as well. I was the goddess of computers back when we met and I won't say I was unintelligent, but I'm certainly much more intelligent now.”  
“We'll need a large library since more than one child has liked to read and so do I,” said Dave.  
“I read to,” Penelope said, “although I be the first to admit not as much as you do. You're a lot like Spencer in that way as you know how he loves to read something new.”  
“Yes and we can read as fast or slow depending on how our time shakes out or if we're reading for pleasure or for some other reason. When I just want to enjoy the book I read it at normal speed and when I want to get through something really fast I do it at vampire speed.”  
“Yes, I've seen you do that on multiple occasions in the last five centuries and I'm sure that Spencer and Aaron do the same, since both of them like to read,” Penelope agreed. “I never really got into the habit of reading, likely because I never had time for it and usually it's a hobby that you develop as a child or a teenager, although not always.”  
“Still, we've sat side-by-side and read together sometimes and I really enjoy that,” Dave said, as he ran a hand through his mate's pure blonde hair.  
“We'll have to do it more often than,” Penelope said.  
“I would really enjoy that,” Dave said smiling, as he thought about Penelope laying her head in his lap while they both read a good book, instead of getting the electronic version, since they were far cheaper, then an actual hardback. Not many people had actual books anymore, because they couldn't afford them.  
“I suppose we should get up, as we are visiting our friends after all and although I know Aaron and Spencer would understand if we stayed in here for a week that would be rude. Besides, Spencer's due in a few days, and you know they always try to do a c-section the day before one of them goes into labor and I'd like to be there for that,” Penelope said.  
“Yes, I'm looking forward to meeting my godchildren,” Dave admitted with a rather sappy grin, because as ought to be obvious by this point he loved children as he had almost 230 of his own, so this should not be surprising to anyone that truly knew him. It was a good thing though that Penelope loved children just as much, though a lot of witches did, so in that way they were well matched and Penelope didn't even mind having them back to back and they'd often had a dozen children running around at one time, which made Dave ecstatic and he played with them as much as he could before they grew up on him.  
“So, am I,” Penelope told him, as she kissed Dave one final time, before he finally slipped his manhood out of her pussy for the first time in two days. “I feel so empty,” She added already mourning the loss of having her mate's cock embedded in her pussy.  
“Yeah, I know I feel the same way,” Dave promised her. “It's only because we just spent two days together with me buried in your beautiful body the whole time and that sort of intimacy creates a bond between couples, particularly ones with strong emotions like vampires. We didn't do it normally this time where I would insert my cock into your narrow passage and release my seed into your body and usually we do that five or six times before I finally withdrew, but no, this time I didn't withdraw my cock after a few hours like normal, but instead stayed buried in you for the past forty-eight hours. Trust me the connection will fade in a few hours, but it's going to be awfully hard to be parted until it does.”  
“Well, we don't necessarily have to be parted, because Aaron did mention that he wanted to show us the piece of land he'd be willing to sell us. I suspect that he would've given it to us for free if we would have accepted it, but he knew we wouldn't, so he offered sell it to us,” Penelope said.  
“You're right, Aaron would have offered it to us for free if he thought we would have accepted such charity,” Dave chuckled, “because it's always nice to have people living close by that you trust.”  
“Yes, I can see that,” Penelope said, pursing her lips in thought.  
“I suppose we had better get up and get dressed,” Dave said not sounding very enthusiastic and that's probably because he wasn't. He would've preferred to stay in bed with this gorgeous woman for the rest of the day, preferably the rest of the week, but he also knew that he and Aaron needed to get the paperwork for the land out of the way so that he could start building Penelope's dream house. The only problem was that he knew that Penelope was pregnant and it would take at least several weeks to get the house built, it certainly didn't take as long as it had in the 20th or 21st century or even longer in the 17th, 18th and 19th. Getting the house built wasn't the problem, looking for furniture and other decorations for it, having it painted to their specification and everything that went along with building a house would take considerably longer. They would just have the main house built, and worry about a pool and other things they wanted after the babies were born, Dave decided. It was going to be large, at least 50 bedrooms, plus bathrooms as part of the suites, each with a jet tub, so it would probably take them at least a couple of months, since it was going to be much bigger than most other houses, with more luxuries. Still two months was considerably faster than it could have been done even 100 years ago.  
“They'll likely be able to get the main house up and ready before you give birth, but not everything that needs to be done,” Dave said.  
“We'll work something out,” Penelope said. “We need to go pack up our stuff from the Atlanta house and have it transported. A lot of it can be shrunk down and transported in boxes, but not the electronics.”  
“We'll just buy all new stuff, except for whatever personal we want to take, such as clothes, picture albums and the like,” Dave said and Penelope nodded because really she had expected no other response, as it wasn't like they were going to sell the house they had been living in the last 10 years. Her mate had absolutely no problem with spending money to furnish a house in the style that they both preferred, and didn't care how much it cost as it wasn't like they were short on money, even if they would still hunt for bargains as there was not point of spending more than necessary.  
The two of them got dressed and realized that they were very thirsty and so they headed out of their room in search of the kitchen so they could get themselves some blood hand-in-hand.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

"Well, it's about time you emerged,” Hotch told the pair with a smile.  
“Both of us need some blood or we might not have,” Penelope said with a saucy wink.  
“I'll show you the way to the kitchen,” Spencer said immediately. “We have plenty of blood there.”  
“Lead the way,” Dave said and Spencer did so leading the way to the kitchen that was on the first level.  
Once Penelope and Dave had emerged from the kitchen about half an hour later after several mugs of blood each, no longer thirsty, they headed back to where they had left their friend.  
“I guess we had better consider staying in a hotel until after the house built,” Dave mentioned to Penelope as they walked. “Somewhere close by so we can keep an eye on the construction.”  
“You'll stay here until the house is finished,” Spencer said firmly having overheard their two friends conversation and Hotch nodded, as he was already going to make the same offer.  
“There's no point in paying for hotel, when you can stay with us for free, get to know your godchildren,” Hotch added. “Besides, you'll be close by to watch the construction just like you wanted and we certainly don't mind.”  
“Definitely not and you have to think about your children's health,” Spencer added. “Why would you want to stay in a hotel room and pay probably thousands of dollars before the house is finished and you also have me right here and I can help Penelope deliver instead of getting some strange doctor.”  
“We didn't want to be a bother that's all,” Penelope said.  
“Not possible,” Hotch and Spencer said the same time.  
“We don't see enough of you as it is and you're welcome to stay as long as you like. You can go shopping for furniture and other things that a house needs to be supplied with, while it's being built and just have it delivered once the house is finished,” Hotch said.  
“Besides, you don't have to do the whole house at once you know just one of the bedrooms and perhaps one of the bathrooms,” added Spencer. “You can do it a little bit at a time.”  
“Or do it online,” Hotch said.  
“No, I always do furniture shopping in person,” Dave said shaking his head. “We might be able to see styles online, but we'll have no idea how comfortable the furniture is and I'm not one to going buy anything that's uncomfortable to sit or lounge on.”  
“Yeah, furniture is one thing you don't buy online,” Spencer immediately agreed, “because how do you know how comfortable something is? In the picture it might look very comfortable and then turn out not to be.”  
“Exactly, which is why I always do the furniture shopping in person,” Dave grinned. “We can certainly look at styles online, but we'll do the actual buying in person.”  
Dave paused and then added, “Alright, fine, we'll stay until the house is finished, although you'll probably have about a dozen children running around by then, along with your own, depending on how long it takes to buy furniture and everything else we need.”  
“That's okay with us, more than okay actually,” Spencer said and Hotch nodded his agreement. “We love children, you know that, so it's not a problem. We might have to hire some extra help, but it's not like that's undoable.”  
“We'll have to hire some extra help,” Penelope corrected, “since whoever we hire will be coming to live with us once the house is finished we're going to pay for it.”  
“Alright, fine,” Hotch conceded. “That seems only fair.”  
“We might as well fly back to our house in Atlanta at least pack our personal effects like clothes and get that out-of-the-way.”  
“Spencer and I could come with you, if you want some help,” Hotch suggested immediately.  
“Well, it would get done faster,” Penelope said and Dave nodded in agreement.  
“If you don't mind helping then we certainly don't mind the help,” Dave said  
“That's what friends are for,” Spencer said with a smile. “You might not have to pack much except clothes and maybe a few personal items, but still many hands make light work.”  
“Very true,” Penelope agreed as she kissed Spencer on the cheek.  
“So, how many do you think you're carrying?” Spencer asked changing the subject.  
“I have no idea, but considering how Dave and I made love for 48 hours in the same way that you suggested I won't be surprised at all if it turns out to be quads or more,” Penelope said. “In any case, it's much too soon tell.”  
“I suspect that she'll start showing in a few days as that's usually the way it works and probably by the end of the first month we might be able to estimate how many she's carrying, but until then you know there is no way to tell.”  
“So, are you going to have anymore after this?” Hotch asked, “or are you going to wait awhile?”  
“That hasn't been decided,” Penelope told them cheerfully. “We probably will have some more, but we'll see.”  
“I'm certainly looking forward to the start of the second month when her body goes into sexual overdrive,” Dave grinned looking smug and Penelope grinned right back, as she too was looking forward to it, just as she always did.  
“I don't blame you I always look forward to that to,” Hotch grinned. “It takes a lot to keep one horny vampire satisfied, which is why me and Spencer always stagger our pregnancies as it would be nearly impossible to keep to 2 horny and pregnant vampires satisfied.”  
“So, you're due in what about four days?” Penelope asked Spencer.  
“About that,” Spencer agreed. “However, Aaron will be performing an operation the day before I go into labor, so really it's about three days.”  
“I'm actually glad that we're settling down here, as I'll be happy to let you perform the c-section when it's time,” Penelope said.  
“Good, I'm looking forward to meeting my godchildren,” Spencer said with a grin.  
“We'd better get busy as I have some developers to contact,” Dave said and Hotch nodded, escorting Dave to his office, so they could discuss how much the land was, although Spencer knew that Aaron would be giving his old friend a huge discount and wouldn't take a cent if Dave hadn't insisted.  
“So, what should we do while they're busy,” Spencer asked his friend.  
“Maybe go out and play on the beach,” Penelope suggested with a grin. “Not naked though, I have a bathing suit in my suitcase.”  
“Sounds good,” Spencer said agreeably, although usually when he and Aaron went out there they were butt naked or at least lost their clothes sometimes as they were either ripped to shreds as the two of them attacked each about other or they were lost in the ocean on purpose.   
Not that that it mattered much what happened to their clothes as they could always buy more and often did, Spencer thought sniggering to himself.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“You're definitely bigger this time,” Dave observed, studying his mate's stomach closely.  
It was a month and a half later and Dave, Aaron and Spencer were examining Penelope's very pregnant belly.  
“Much, much bigger actually, so I would estimate that it's at least quads like we suspected and I won't be surprised at all if it turns out to be quints,” Dave said, as he minutely examined his mate's naked belly from about a foot away, with his two friends standing beside him studying Penelope, but saying nothing.  
Normally, Dave, would have raised hell if anybody saw his mate naked except for himself, particularly two men and would have tried to tear them apart, but in this case, Dave knew that Aaron and Spencer were true friends and also they were mated themselves, so there was no chance of one of them trying to take his mate away from him, although he was aware that Aaron had used to swing in the direction of women as well as men, but once he had met Spencer all that had instantly changed and technically he was completely gay now. Neither man were looking at his mate like they wanted her for themselves, but more like they were studying her belly, likely trying to estimate between the size she had been before and what size she was now without moving any closer. Besides, Spencer at least would be performing a c-section and he would be there the whole time and there was also no one he trusted more then his two friends. Well, besides, Penelope, of course, which was only natural since the two of them were mates after all.  
“Yeah, she really is,” Spencer said calmly. “I can't give you exact measurements, but compared to what size she is normally to the size she is now, I won't be surprised either if she's carrying at least four or five.”  
“Are we done yet?” Penelope asked plaintively.  
“We are,” Dave said stepping forward to give his mate a kiss her on her cute little nose, “so, if you want to go get dressed now you can do that, so that the four of us can do something together.”  
“How's the new house coming along?” Hotch asked.  
Hotch had had a c-section performed on him as well, just a week ago now and he and Spencer had gotten quints out of the deal, which had made both of them absolutely ecstatic.  
As for Spencer he'd had a c-section about five and a half weeks previously and had ended up with quads again, which had again made the parents absolutely vibrate with happiness. Both of them were pregnant again now and you could tell very easily, because Hotch had immediately gotten his mate in the family way again once he had safely delivered and rested for a few days so Spencer was about a five weeks along. As for himself you couldn't really tell that Hotch was again pregnant because he had only delivered about a week ago, well, not unless you looked closely because he was showing, but only underneath his clothes or if you did something like hug him. It wouldn't be long before he was wearing clothes that were normally three or four sizes too big for him just as Spencer or Penelope did when they were pregnant. Since both Spencer and Penelope had gotten pregnant within a few days of each other they were already at the stage where they wanted to make love with their mates constantly and neither man minded in the least, although they did at least try to spend a few hours together every few days.  
“Just fine and they're even ahead of schedule,” Dave said. “Of course, I promised the construction crew a nice fat bonus if they got it done in a certain amount of time, so that's likely the reason why.”  
“Bribery, Dave?” Hotch asked his old friend amused.  
“I consider it motivation,” Dave said with a smug grin. “They'll stay on time or even slightly ahead of schedule, because they want to please the person who's paying them a fortune. It's not that the money matters to me so much, since I'm not ever going to run out even if I had 1000 house of the same size built, but I would like to be able the move in before Penelope gives birth and I would like all the details except the furniture taken care of. If bribing the construction crew with a few extra thousand dollars per man or women does the job, then I'm more than willing to do it, since I consider having our house built something of a rush job.”  
“And you, who used to be so law-abiding, as you helped form the BAU, after all,” Hotch said still looking amused.  
“Hey, I'm still law-abiding,” Dave told Hotch with a smug grin. “I consider it more incentive then bribery as it motivates the construction crew to keep on schedule and even get a little ahead.”  
Hotch snorted at that, but had to admit that sometimes a little bribery went a long way to getting what you wanted, even if it was technically against the law.”  
Penelope emerged from her and Dave's bedroom, all dressed again as all she'd had to do was pull on a bra and a shirt, which didn't take very long.  
Penelope was well aware that she looked spectacular and if her mate's appreciative expression was anything to go by she could expect a present sometime in the near future.  
“So, what are our plans for the next few hours?” Penelope asked causally, even as she rejoined Dave, who immediately put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side in a possessive manner causing her to giggle, as she certainly didn't mind at all if her mate was possessive or her, since she was the same way about him.  
“Well, since Penelope and Spencer are at the stage where they want to make love with us constantly I don't think it's a good idea to leave the estate,” Hotch said. “Normally, I'd suggest that we spend a few days in someplace like New York or Hawaii, so my suggestion is that we just spend some time in the pool relaxing and playing whatever we want. The children can join us if they want or do their own thing.”  
“That's a really good suggestion,” Penelope approved, as she really liked seeing her mate nearly naked except for a pair of swimming trunks and it wasn't like she didn't see Dave totally nude on a normal basis, but there was just something about seeing him with water running down his chest, with his black hair soaked and rivulets of moisture running down his body that really turned her on and made her feel even more hot and bothered then she normally did when she wasn't pregnant.  
“It's okay with me,” Dave said, as he thought about the fact that he loved to see his Penelope with water dripping off a lovely breasts and down to her stomach and how her light blonde hair, turned nearly brown when it became so soaked with water that it was saturated. If the two of them had been alone without their friends he likely would've made love to her right there in the water and he knew that his mate wouldn't mind at bit. Dave really, really wanted to try staying in the water with his mate for two days, making love for the whole time, just like Aaron and Spencer did as the water supported their bodies and he knew it was something he wanted try, just as soon as their new house was finished and they were guaranteed their privacy. He would love to spend two or three days in the water with his mate making love again and again, his manhood never leaving Penelope's body the entire time, just like what they have done in the bed to make his woman pregnant with at least quadruplets and by the time they were finally done his mate would be pregnant again unless, of course, she was wearing that medallion that kept her from getting impregnated until she removed it. That medallion had come in very useful over the centuries because sometime they didn't want to risk a baby or they just wanted to spend some time with just each other without worrying about children.  
“Alright then, we'll meet you at the heated pool, in 10 minutes,” Spencer said and immediately he and Hotch disappeared in the direction of the master bedroom in order to get into swimming trunks their two best friends following behind, except turning in a different direction to go into their own bedroom to do the same.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“Are you ready, bella?” Dave asked his mate as he tenderly stroked her long blonde hair  
“Absolutely,” Penelope replied. “You don't have to worry about me, love. I've been through this procedure many times before, you know that.”  
“I'll always worry about you,” Dave told her tenderly kissing her on the lips, “but you're right there's nothing to worry about you've had a c-section on numerous occasions.”  
Penelope, was absolutely enormous and he believed that his, Aaron and Spencer's estimates were correct and she had to be carrying at least quints, with her belly poking out much farther than it ever had when she was just carrying twins.  
Her belly had grown several inches in the last month and although Penelope had had no trouble with extra weight, like a mortal would, she did have trouble finding a comfortable position to sit or lay down and so he was constantly massaging her shoulders, her back and her legs. As for making love they had been going at it like rabbits, they had to switch positions now and Penelope had to lay on her side instead of her back and Dave had to enter her from behind, because she was so big making love to her from the front was impossible whether or not she was laying on her side or her back, so taking her from behind was the only option and Dave was very good at it if he did say so himself, but they would both be glad to be able to get back to making love like they usually did.  
The house they were having built was nearly ready, at least the exterior and interior, but they still had furniture and other necessaries to buy. Penelope had already told Dave that until the house was fully furnished they would be having no more children, as she wanted to settle into her new home before she even considered it.  
Dave agreed and said that they would have a few more children once they had bought everything necessary and settled in probably in a few months time. He wanted the entire house including the two pools and everything else completely finished before they had anymore and although he said nothing about how he planned to seduce her in the heated pool once the place was completely, ready, Penelope had no trouble in guessing the direction her mate's thoughts were going, as they had been together for over 500 years after all. When the seduction occurred, Penelope had no plans to put up a fight, as she adored having sex with her mate and if she got impregnated by Dave, which was a near certainty she wasn't about to object, because they were having such a huge place built so that they could fill the house completely with the laughter of children.  
However, she appreciated that that Dave agreed with her that the house needed to be completely finished before they went and got her pregnant again.  
“Alright then, I'll go tell Aaron and Spencer that we're ready to begin,” Dave said. “The sooner that these babies are born, the sooner that we can start furnishing our house.”  
“I can hardly wait!” Penelope squealed, even as one of the babies kicked her in the belly. “You know I love to shop and I think we're quite good at picking out furniture for every house we've bought over the last five centuries.”  
“We definitely are. The two of us make a formidable team,” Dave agreed kissing his mate on the forehead one final time before he went to get Spencer and Aaron.  
Dave reentered their bedroom where the c-section was going to take place, no more than a moment later with Spencer and Aaron following behind.  
“This won't take long as you know,” Spencer told Penelope and Dave calmly, as he placed the tray of tools that he had brought into the room on the nightstand. “It shouldn't take more than 20 minutes, tops, if that, since as a vampire I don't have to sew the incision I make back up.”  
“We know,” Penelope answered before Dave could. “Let's just get it over with.”  
“Very well then,” Spencer said calmly.   
Spencer picked up a knife that was made out of a vampire's finger and toenails and calmly with great precision sliced across his friend's belly over the surgical scar that she already had from having her first c-section. The scar was nothing more than a thin line and never got any bigger or wider and really it was barely noticeable except too vampire sight. Any vampire that decided to have their children by c-section instead of going through hours of labor had such a scar, but a human or a magical or a werewolf wouldn't notice it, unless they looked really closely or it was under very strong and bright light. Not many people were going to see a vampire female's naked belly, particularly one that was mated it so that was no wonder that most people wouldn't be able to tell that was the way that a vampire female had given birth.  
The skin parted easily under the sharpness of the knife and Penelope didn't make a sound, even though they all knew that it must hurt a great deal as vampires still felt pain after all and there was not such thing as anesthesia for one of their race.  
Dave watched as Spencer opened his mate up with all the precision of a master surgeon and then he knew that Aaron had not been bragging about his mate's skill as a surgeon, or more precisely he had been bragging, but he had also been being very honest, when he told Dave that Spencer was very good and that he had graduated top of his class from medical school. Just because he was a vampire did not mean that Spencer wouldn't've made a good medical doctor, as all vampires had different natural talents and skills and while some were just uninterested others didn't pay enough attention to what they were doing and therefore they weren't as careful as they could be. Oh, there were number of reasons that vampires never went through the intense training required to be a surgeon or flunked out, just like mortals did, but Spencer had a good eye for detail and was the methodical sort, which meant that he was careful and patient, which Dave had already known. His point was however, it made Spencer a very good surgeon and Aaron to even if he didn't actually have a doctors degree.  
Spencer had to go through several layers of skin, membrane and finally the uterus itself. As a vampire Penelope might not use her bladder, but still it had to be pushed down out of the way, although even if it was damaged it would heal up really fast with enough blood, unlike with mortals.  
Finally, Spencer put the scalpel aside and Aaron handed him two clamps known as the Pennington without having to be asked and Spencer clipped them on either side of the incision, so the skin would remain parted.  
Once that was done and the incision was as far as apart as necessary, Spencer stuck his hand into Penelope's uterus and withdrew a tiny baby who wasn't making a sound, but was blinking rapidly as if to ask why she was suddenly thrust out in the cold hard world, when she had been perfectly comfortable in her cozy little nest.  
Spencer cut the umbilical cord quickly and then handed the little girl to Dave who immediately took her gently and cradled in his arms.  
It was clear to everybody in the room that Dave had already fallen in love with his newborn daughter as he was just a big softy where children were concerned, especially if they were his.  
Finally Dave set his daughter down in the cradle that had been set up for her and turned back to watch Spencer, as he gently brought forth another of his children, another girl who was just as adorable as her sister.  
Finally a few minutes later the operation was done and all five children had been born, all within just a minute or two of each other.  
Penelope knew it was time for a lot of blood for she was exhausted, but only because she had lost a lot of venom during the delivery just like she always did. All in all they had gotten three girls and two boys.  
Hotch had disappeared without a word temporarily, but now reappeared with a pitcherful of blood and a large mug.  
Penelope accepted the mug of blood that Hotch had poured for her and there was no conversation as Spencer had removed the clamps that he had used to hold Penelope's skin apart. They all watched as the uterus, membrane and skin repaired itself the more blood Penelope drank and it was quite a few mugs later that it was clear she was all healed.  
Dave had said nothing doing that entire operation, except to make comments on how gorgeous his children were.  
“Feel better, bella?” Dave asked his wife.  
“I'm fine,” Penelope promised Dave as she leaned up to kiss. “Thank you so much, Spencer, I really appreciate what you did.”  
“It was nothing,” Spencer said. “You're my friend and my sister, even if we're not technically related that doesn't matter to me.”  
“That doesn't matter to most vampires,” Dave said. “I also want to thank you.”  
“Don't worry about it, I was happy to do it,” Spencer said after shook the offered hand. “You and Penelope are part of my family and I'm always happy to help in anyway I can.”   
Dave said nothing, but he was really grateful to Spencer for his skills and his steady hand. He was also right though family always helped family and it didn't matter if they were related or not, as he and Spencer were as close as brothers, just as he and Aaron were. It had taken time for that sort of relationship to develop, but both had taken the time and put in the effort and it showed. They had grown close while both he and Aaron worked at the BAU back when the two of them had first met and he had also met his Penelope at the same time. Spencer had been a consultant and even traveled with the team on numerous occasions or took a separate flight if they needed him after they had a arrived. A lot of times he'd just consulted over the internet or the phone.  
“You have five beautiful children,” Hotch told Dave and Penelope as he held one of the little girls in his arms, feeding her from a bottle.  
“Absolutely,” Penelope said as she had gotten dressed as the others had been talking. Penelope was now back to her original shape and if mortal women knew that the gestation period was only two months and they didn't gain weight while pregnant they would die of envy on the spot. The information wasn't exactly confidential, but it wasn't very well-known either, if only because most mortals never bothered to learn anything about other species, besides, their own.  
Penelope picked up a bottle from the five Hotch had filled and brought from the kitchen and started to feeding one of her daughters.  
“So, what are our plans?” asked Hotch. “Are you going furniture shopping now and leave the children here or are you going to wait awhile.”  
“We're going furniture shopping,” Penelope said empathically. “The sooner that we decorate our house, the sooner we can move in. Dave and I have already agreed that until the house is decorated and completely furnished we won't be having anymore children. I want to take my time shopping for furniture and other necessaries as I will not be rushed, just because the gestation period for vampire children is so short.  
“Yes, we're going furniture shopping, Penelope and I already discussed it,” Dave agreed. “The sooner we furnish the house completely, the sooner we can get back to having more children to fill it.”  
“I think that's sensible,” Spencer said as he fed one of the boy's his bottle. “It's better to get all the decorating out-of-the-way before you consider having anymore. You don't necessarily have to do all the bedrooms right now as you can wait until the children come along.  
“That's probably best,” Dave said thinking about it. “If we do it that way, that will mean less shopping for right now. We still need to do the master suite, the bathroom attached and five bedrooms.”  
“The playroom as well,” Penelope said, “Fill it with all sorts of games and other entertainment, just like we've done in the past when we've had a dozen children before we stopped having them for awhile.”  
“If they are like our children they'll probably spend a great deal of time out on the beach and they're welcome to use our patch of beach as well because I would like yours and to be friends.”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Dave said agreeably. “I actually like your plan because that means we won't have as much shopping to do. We don't need to bother with the kitchen for example, since we don't eat.”  
"Still, you might want to make it look authentic at least just in case you have visitors,” said Hotch, “even if you've never use it, depending whether you want people to know you're a vampire or have them thinking you're just an ordinary couple who likes their privacy and have a ton of money.”  
“I think they'll figure it out when when we keep having children every few months,” Dave said. “I think we'll be basically left it alone, as we haven't had much contact by any of the people that live in this country.”  
“It helps that this place has mostly been forgotten about,” Hotch smirked. “Oh, the people know it exists as it is in plain view after all, but they don't come near it for the most part. I think words gotten around that the people who bought the place like their privacy, so I suspect that we won't be bothered too much.”  
“We've been here for several years now and really we haven't had more than two or three visitors,” Spencer said.  
“Good, because sometimes privacy is very scarce and if we want to be around people all we have to do is take a week someplace,” Penelope said. “I have no trouble staying in such an exotic and beautiful locale for the next few decades at least.”  
“Yeah, I know what you mean and that's one of the reasons that Spencer and I chose this place,” Hotch agreed. “We like having our own private beach where we can play or just lay on the sand and gaze at the stars or watch the sun rise or set. Sometimes we spend hours out on the beach or even all day.”  
“I bet you fuck each other senseless out on the sand too,” Dave smirked.  
“It has been known to happen,” Spencer said with a wink at his mate.  
“Quite frequently,” Hotch added with a smirk returning his mate's wink.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“Finally, our first night in our new home,” Penelope sighed contently, as she and Dave lounged on the golden brown leather couch in the den.  
“They didn't really take too long,” Dave said, “it just seemed to, because of the anticipation. It only took about four months to have a 50 bedroom mansion built and I guarantee you that back in the 20th or 21st century it would have taken much longer.”  
“Yeah, I know, and part of it was furniture shopping, among other things, so that took a few weeks since we took our time.”  
“Now that we have decorated the rooms necessary for the moment why don't we get back to our original plan?” Dave suggested with a great deal of anticipation in his voice. “Fiona and Zelda can handle the children, as that's what they were hired for and we made sure they knew that.”  
“It's also nice having Aaron and Spencer close by as they can act as babysitters when Fiona and Zelda have a day off, if we happen to be busy elsewhere,” Penelope said.  
“Like fucking each other senseless and we do not want to be disturbed?” Dave suggested with a leer.  
“Like that,” Penelope laughed. “Yes, I believe it's time that we concentrate on just you and me. I want your cock up my pussy, I want you to spurt your little soldiers into me and I want to swell with our children. If we have 7 or 8 I won't object.”  
“I'll be happy to oblige you,” Dave whooped ecstatically and enthusiastically, as he picked her up in his arms and raced to where the pool was located  
“I figured you wouldn't,” Penelope giggled.  
“We going to try that little trick in the heated pool,” Dave said. “Just like we did in one of the guestrooms at Aaron and Spencer's.”  
“You've been wanting to try out that heated pool ever since you heard about it, haven't  
you?” Penelope giggled.  
“And the jet tub and the whirlpool,” Dave recited the list of things that he wanted to try while they made love.  
“We're going to be very busy then if you want me to get pregnant at all those locations,” Penelope said, even as she leaned up to kiss Dave on his chin, “and we're going to have about 20 or 25 children running around in just a few months.”  
“Now none of that, bella,” Dave gently chided her kissing her nose affectionately, “at least not until we get to the pool or I'm going to take you right here and it would be a lot less comfortable for both of us then making love in the water,” he added with a grin.  
“You better hurry up then,” Penelope told him, “as I'm all hot and bothered for you.”  
“Believe me, I won't object if we do have 20 or 25 children out of just three or four pregnancies,” Dave promised her with a massive grin.  
“I know you won't,” Penelope laughed delightedly. “It's a good thing I love children so much or I would never agree to have then so close together. Of course, I love you quite a lot to, which is one of the major reasons that I have agreed to have so many children back to back, but only because you help during my pregnancy. If I was left to do all the work, then I would never have agreed to have all the children we've had together. You take on at least half the burden and you're always very attentive, but even more so when I am pregnant.”  
“I know a lot of men won't help their spouse out when they're pregnant and just leave them to take care of themselves and the baby's needs, but you know by now I'm not one of them,” Dave said.  
“Which is why I enjoy being pregnant so much, because you're always there to help me with whatever I need,” Penelope said.  
“Here we are, my gorgeous, Penelope,” Dave said. “So, shall we try out the pool for the first time?”  
“Of course, I can't wait to have your dick in my body,” Penelope said, with love and lust already sparkling in her beautiful brown eyes. Dave immediately went down the steps with her in his arms.  
“So, shall we make love underwater and just hold our breathes? Or above the water?” Dave asked his gorgeous mate.  
“While we could hold our breaths, I think in order to do it underwater we are going to need at least scuba mask with an air supply, because holding our breaths for so long would be rather uncomfortable, don't you think?” Penelope asked rhetorically.  
“Yes, to hold your breath for so long is definitely uncomfortable,” Dave said. “We could do it, because I've had to do it in the past, long before you and I met, so I guess above water will have to do.”  
“Well, our heads anyway,” Penelope smirked as she kissed him very passionately, which immediately made Dave's pecker stand up and take notice the heat of the water not affecting that part of his body at all, “While the rest of us is underwater.  
Dave groaned and immediately swam into the deeper pool, with Penelope beside him  
“Let's get started then,” Dave finally said once they were at the deepest end, as it wasn't like they were going to drown.  
The two of them played in the water quite awhile, splashing and teasing each other, but finally Dave grabbed Penelope and she let him catch her and once he had her, he entered her smoothly and easily, because she was more than ready for him she was wet and not just due to the pool water, but because she was so aroused from their foreplay.  
“I love you so much, bella,” Dave told Penelope tenderly, as his mouth descended on her own.  
“I love you to, handsome,” Penelope told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips to her own once more.  
The two of them fondled each other and did things together that would be impossible if they weren't up to their necks in water, which was a pleasant 75°.  
The two of them laughed, played and teased each other, even as they made love numerous times for the two days they stayed in the pool. When they finally emerged, neither of them had any doubt that Penelope was definitely pregnant, as Dave had not removed his pecker from his mate's body for all that time even as they laughed and played together.  
“Well, mia signora, shall I escort you up to our bedroom?” (My lady) Dave asked gallantly, as he offered his mate his arm.  
“You may, kind sir,” Penelope said trying to suppress her giggling, but it wasn't easy for she was so happy and sated. “We need to get dressed and spend some time with the children. We need to tell them that they can expect some new siblings in two months time.”  
“That's a good idea,” Dave agreed, as the two of them swam towards the steps to exit the pool, hearing their children's laughter, as they finally exited the water and headed towards the house, even though the playroom was on the top floor, but then vampire hearing was better then any other species even an elephant's or a bat's.  
“Maybe after we spend a few hours with the children we can watch a movie or something,” Penelope suggested.  
“Or maybe we could go down to our patch of sandy beach and make love again,” Dave leered playfully.  
“I think we need to do something else other than that,” Penelope playfully scolded him causing Dave to grin. “You know that I don't mind making love frequently, but still we need to do some other activities in between our lovemaking sessions.  
“I suppose so,” Dave admitted looking abashed, which caused Penelope to take pity on him and kiss him breathless. “You know Christmas is coming up pretty soon and we celebrate every year wherever we are living, but we need to start making arrangements as it will likely take a long time to get the proper permits to cut down one of the Aleppo pines.”  
“Well, you can't really blame the Maltase government considering that the trees were once endangered, even if they're not anymore thanks to the afforestation program they did back in the early 21st century,” Penelope said.  
It had taken many, many decades to regrow the Aleppo pines from some seeds that had been gotten from the same type of tree at the San Anton Garden and now they were quite numerous.  
“No, I really can't,” Dave said, “as many species of plants and animals have been eradicated over the centuries.”  
“Well, at least the mortals finally cleaned up their act, for the most part anyway, even if there are still a lot of bad eggs out there,” Penelope said, as the two of them entered the bedroom, which was twice the size of the normal master as they liked their space and there was also a terrace where they could watch the sunrise, the sunset or the stars together.  
The bed in the center of the room was absolutely huge and was at least three times the size of the normal king, but then Dave had had it custom-made. The bed itself sat on a huge, raised platform that had three shallow steps leading up to it. The entire floor was made of veined red marble that was covered in multiple small rugs to keep their feet from being cold particularly in the winter. There was a huge stone fireplace on one side of the room that could be used to ward off the cold even though there was a perfectly modern heating and air condition system that was very efficient, so it was more for romance and ambiance than anything else. There was a small sitting area near the fireplace, with a full couch and several chairs and tables for places things on and the ones on either side of the couch had lamps on them already, which would be bright enough for a human to read by, much less a vampire. This was where the two of them could sit to enjoy glasses of blood that made them feel more mortal, as it was like a human couple sitting and enjoying glasses of wine or some other beverage like coca. There was also a large walk in closet that was big enough for both of them to use for all their clothes, shoes and other things that went along with those items, like handbags or purses for Penelope. On the other side was another door that led to the ensuite bathroom, which was again much larger than a normal one, With a jet tub embedded in the floor on one side that looked big enough to hold at least 10 people and would make a lovely playground for Penelope and Dave when they were in the mood or they could take a bath together with quite a few of their children at the same time, which was why they had gotten it so big in the first place. There was also several windows that were covered in lovely curtains that Penelope had selected. All in all it was a lovely suite that they would have a lot of fun in over the years whether or not they had children at the time.  
“We need to get a shower before we put on our clothes since we're covered in chlorine,” said Penelope.  
“I suppose that would be wise,” David laughed.  
“No funny stuff, or we'll get so involved we'll forget about spending time with our children,” Penelope admonished him. “Otherwise we'll have to shower separately.”  
“That's good advice,” Dave said regretfully, then promised, “I'll behave.”  
“Then we can shower together if your like,” Penelope said already knowing what her mate's response was going to be.  
“You already know my response to that, bella,” Dave grinned at her his eyes twinkling. “I'll be happy to help you wash your beautiful body even if we'll have to save the lovemaking for later. My inner demon is more than satisfied for the moment considering that we just had two days of sex in the heated pool. You know very well that I wouldn't mind making more love to you, but I don't necessarily have to right this moment.”  
“Alright then,” Penelope said and the two of them raced into the bathroom, Penelope turning on the shower to the hottest level, since as vampires neither she or Dave couldn't scalded and it heated up quickly.  
The two of them stepped into the shower and picked up the body wash that his mate preferred, squeezing a large dollop onto a pink shower sponge and then began to wash her body using firm gentle, strokes.  
“That feels so good,” Penelope sighed contentedly.  
“And usually we'd follow it up with a round of shower sex,” Dave said and Penelope could hear the grin in his voice.  
“Yes, we normally do, just not this time,” Penelope said turning to face him. “We don't have to have sex in the shower every time, even if we both enjoy it.”  
“No, we don't,” Dave agreed, as he continued washing her body, except the front of her this time. He ran the shower sponge over her lovely breasts and then down her stomach where he knew his children were growing.  
“Now, it's my turn,” Penelope said once her mate had finished washing every inch of her, including her hair.  
“So, it is,” Dave said handing her a bar of soap and a washcloth. The soap was scented and smelled appropriately masculine.  
Penelope soaped up the washcloth and begin washing her mate as he had done for her. She washed Dave very throughly and a few minutes later she was finished.  
“Now, it's time for us to dry off and go spend a few hours with our children,” Penelope said  
Both of them stepped into the double drying tubes, which had replaced towels for the most part, although some people still used them depending on preference, as some didn't want to depend on technology.  
The two got dressed quickly and then headed out of their bedroom to go spend some time with their five children that have been born, just a little bit over two months ago.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

27 years later

“I can't believe I did it,” Spencer sighed as he held a lottery ticket in one hand. He had sworn that after he had gotten the money to start his business back when he had been a young man from the casinos in Las Vegas that he would never gamble again and yet here he had just bought a lottery ticket which was a form of gambling.  
“See! I knew I would wear you down,” Hotch teased him with a smile. “It only took me almost 30 years to do so.”  
“I only did it, because I got tired of you giving me subtle hints,” Spencer told him with just a hint of exasperation in his voice. “I knew you wouldn't stop until I actually did buy at least one, so I finally gave in. You do know that I swore never to gamble again once I got the money from the casinos in Las Vegas to start my technology company, don't you?”  
Spencer technology company that he had originally started with his brother was still going strong, even after nearly 550 years as they had made sure to change with the times as technology changed and didn't get caught up in the past. They were always coming out with new products that were very useful to everyday life, but also invented a lot of technological toys and hired bright young minds. Spencer and Beckett's original company was now worldwide and they had branches in most every major city in the world. Even after almost 550 years still made a fortune as a lot of their children had decided to work at one branch or another and since they had been born at a time where new technology was invented almost every day and the fact that they were a lot like their parents they kept inventing a lot of what the company sold and thanks to them and the other people that worked for the company that Beckett and Spencer had started in the late 20th century it now made billions upon billions, as the income from it was over 900 billion annually. Of course, a lot of that was put back into the business and also went to pay their thousands of employees, but still Spencer saw his bottom line increase by over 100 billion every year, just as Beckett did and Hotch, Dave and Penelope each got several million a year because they had invested in the second branch of the company he had started and also several other branches, so owned quite a lot of stock. Spencer had passed a few shares of his company from various branches to each of his children, so they to got quite a lot of money and thanks to the fact that they were now worldwide, he wouldn't ever run out of stock as each company had its own.  
“Paying five bucks for a lottery ticket isn't really gambling, Spencer,” Hotch told his mate, as they walked hand-in-hand, down the streets of one are their favorite cities and that was San Francisco. They liked San Francisco so much, that they had been back several times in the last 530 years.  
“Gambling is gambling no matter how small the amount,” Spencer told Hotch loftily causing the older vampire to roll his eyes. “Oh, well, I'm not going to dwell on it, as it's done. After this I'm never buying another ticket, as I only did it because you kept pestering me to. I don't see the value of gambling, when I still own that technology company and have for nearly 550 years after Beckett and I started it that nets me billions, annually. You know that we now own branches in most major cities all over the world and we provide hundreds of thousands of jobs.”  
“I know, because I invested in every one of your companies, except the first and I get a very large payday as well you know, as do Dave and Penelope.”  
“And all of our children,” Spencer said, “although their annual pay day is much smaller, because they only own a few shares apiece, but still it is considerable.”  
The two of them had had well over hundred children when they had still lived at their mansion on the cliffs and all of them in less then 10 years, thanks to the method they had found to have more than one child at a time and months and sometimes a year apart. They had decided after that that they weren't going to have anymore children for at least 100 years, possibly longer.  
“And thanks to your careful management along with our brilliant children who were actually working at various branches you've never had to close any of them down,” Hotch said quite proud of his mate for his business acumen. His mate had many talents, but he tried his best not to praise him too lavishly, because it only embarrassed him. He had made another enormous fortune thanks to his mate's instincts and his business portfolio had increased considerably in the last 530 years.  
“Yes, I agree that our children are a large reason that mine and Beckett's technology company is still making billions every year, but we also must give some credit to the hundreds of thousands of employees that work for one branch or another as they are just as important and also help keep our technology company on the cutting edge,” Spencer said.  
“Yes, it takes a lot of people to keep such a large business running,” Hotch agreed easily. “Bright young minds, advertising, along with a good business sense is what keeps your company in such good shape.”  
“So, what you you want to do with the rest of the day?” Spencer asked. “We could go dancing for example as we haven't done that in a long time. They are many things we could do go to the movies, go to a play, or the opera.”  
“Or we could go back to the hotel room and make love,” Hotch suggested with the leer.  
“Aaron! We do enough of that already!” Spencer told him rolling his eyes. “You know I love us doing that, but so long as we're here in San Francisco we might as well take in some of the sites.”  
“Yeah, you're right,” Hotch agreed. “We might as well enjoy ourselves before we go back to our place on the cliff.”  
“Good,” Spencer said. “So, let's decide what we want to do for the rest of the day and possibly tonight as well since there's plenty of nightlife in San Francisco and neither one of us needs to sleep.”  
The two discussed it, as they walked hand-in-hand ignoring how some people stared at them in disgust, because while same-sex relationships were more acceptable in the 26th century, some things would never change as some people still thought it was wrong for two people of the same-sex to be in a relationship and it would not matter if they had known that Spencer and Hotch were vampires or that they were mates, they still would have been disgusted by it, or at least disapproving.  
But those people would have been even more shocked to discover that two male vampires had had numerous children from their bodies over the years, almost half of those less than 20 years ago and all in less than ten years.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

“You know I wish that Zora would find her mate as she's been so extra chippy the last few times we talked to her,” Spencer said, knowing that Aaron would understand what he meant without him having to explain.  
“Yeah, I noticed that she was kind of faking being happy,” Hotch answered.  
“I wish she'd settle down with at least a temporary lover, because she would be happy for a little while at least, as I know a lot of vampires do that including Dave before he and Penelope met. I just don't like to see my sister faking happiness and she shouldn't have to do that with her family anyway. She ought to know that we'd be able to tell.”  
“Everybody goes through tough times,” Hotch said, “even we've gone through a few, not with our relationship of course, since that's as solid as the Rock of Gibraltar, but still even vampires can't go through the centuries and not face a few problems, mostly minor and Zora is just going through one of those times right now. It could be something as simple as restlessness and boredom and if that's the case, until she finds something new that catches her attention she's probably not going to be very happy. I certainly was unhappy a lot of the time before we met or had my job at the BAU. Of course, being happy in your work is way different from being happy in your personal life, but still I was relatively content at the BAU as I really enjoyed some of the complicated cases we solved and I wouldn't have met you if I had never joined the FBI, so for that reason alone I will always be grateful.”  
Spencer worried his lower lip in thought about what Hotch had said, but finally he nodded knowing that his mate was correct.  
“You're right,” Spencer admitted. “I just want to see my sister happy, just like we've been ever since we met. I was, so ecstatic, when Beckett discovered his mate in Indira and I was hoping that the same thing would happen to Zora by now, but it hasn't.”  
“I hope Zora finds her mate as well, as I love her to you know,” Hotch told Spencer who knew this was true.  
“I know you do or you never would have given Zora and Beckett the Hotchner family crest to always wear,” Spencer said even as he kissed his mate. “Still, I worry about her just like I used to worry about Beckett before he to met his mate.”  
“You do know that not much can hurt your sister physically at least?” Hotch asked and Spencer nodded, “but emotionally that's a different story.”  
“You think maybe someone hurt her emotionally?” Spencer growled, which he almost never did, but then he was very protective of his family.  
“I'm not saying that at all,” Hotch said calmly, as he began to kiss the side of his mate's neck, which always brought a quick hormonal reaction. “I still think that my original theory is the most likely one, that she's just finding it hard to keep herself entertained considering that vampires don't need to sleep, eat or do any other basic function that mortals do.”  
Spencer calmed down at that because it did make sense.  
“You're probably right,” Spencer admitted. “I'm sorry if I got a little upset.”  
“It's alright,” Hotch promised him. “We're both very protective of those we care about and the thought of your sister being hurt by someone, even emotionally and by a stranger no less, made your inner vampire react that's all.”  
“You're too good to me,” Spencer said, as he willingly cuddled into his mate's arms and Hotch for his part was perfectly happy to have the naked form of his mate up against his chest with his arms around his slender form.  
“You didn't do anything wrong, Spencer,” Hotch told his mate. “You're not perfect, but then again neither am I. I'm not going to get upset with you just because you growled a little at the thought that someone was hurting your sister. You're allowed to lose your temper, occasionally, which you almost never do, even at me. We've certainly had a few arguments over the years, although not in the last couple of hundred.”  
“That's because we know each other too well to get mad at the other,” Spencer told Hotch. “I'm not saying that we won't still argue occasionally, but I doubt we'll have any of those knock down, drag out fight, like we've had a few times since we met.”  
“Yeah, I remember those,” Hotch said with a grin. “I also remember how the sex afterwards was damn spectacular.”  
“Yeah, it was,” Spencer laughed, even as he kissed mate on the cheek. “Well, we had better turn on the TV before we miss the drawing of the numbers for the lottery.”  
“I thought you had forgotten and then I was going to have to remind you,” Hotch said with a grin.  
“I just bet you were,” Spencer snorted, but with a grin. “I'm sure you were looking forward to reminding me about the fact that I forgot since you actually got me to buy a lottery ticket that I wasn't about to miss the show that announced the numbers that won.”  
“Would I do that?” Hotch asked innocently with a distinct twinkle in his eyes.  
“Yes, you would,” Spencer told him bluntly, “as much as I love you, I'm not unaware of your faults and one of them is gloating when you finally win a long-standing argument.”  
“I think I'm insulted,” Hotch said with a big grin on his face.  
“No, you're not and I don't even need to see your face to be able to tell, as it's in your voice and also your emotions,” Spencer told him again being very blunt. “I can read both in the dark with my eyes closed.”  
Spencer took the remote and turned on the TV to the proper channel and both he and Hotch waited comfortably laying on the bed in their five star accommodations in San Francisco. Hotch had his head up against the headboard with a mountain of pillows supporting his back, while Spencer was laying on his chest with his head up against his mate's shoulder and his legs stretched out entangled with the other man's.  
“And now ladies and gentlemen it is time to see if we have a winner for our hundred million dollar lottery tonight. Nobody has bought the ticket with all the correct numbers yet, so the hundred million dollar lottery keeps rising with every ticket bought,” the spokesman announced.  
The spokesman continued calling out the numbers for the every lottery available in California, starting out with the minor prizes, such as who won $100, 500, 5,000, 10,000, 50,000, 1000,000, 250,000 and so forth, but finally the spokesman announced, “and now the super grand prize eyes ladies and gentlemen of $100,000,000 dollars.”  
Spencer and Hotch watched the show, though Spencer was not really paying attention, as he knew the chances of him winning were like several million to 1 and he had only bought a lottery ticket in order to get Aaron off his back since he had been getting tired of the subtle hints over the last 30 or so years. Once Aaron Hotchner set his mind on something he usually didn't give up until he got it and his goal in this case was to get his mate to buy at least one lottery ticket. Spencer had finally given in, just to shut him up more than anything else.  
Some people would've called Aaron Hotchner obsessive and perhaps he was in some ways, but that didn't mean that Spencer didn't love him with everything that he was. Besides, he was well aware that he had his own faults and Aaron still loved him, so he could do no less and as his mate had just pointed out nobody was perfect, not even vampires.  
“Spencer!” Hotch exclaimed and the shock in his voice brought Spencer out of his thoughts immediately.  
“What?” Spencer asked as he tried to turn around to look into Hotch's face.  
“How could you have missed it?” asked Hotch.  
“Missed what?” Spencer asked genuinely confused.  
“You won! You won!” Hotch shouted with astonishment and excitement in his voice  
“I won?” Spencer asked blinking with genuine shock in his voice.  
“You won,” Hotch confirmed. “I wasn't too surprised when the first number matched what was on your ticket or the second one, but then when the third also matched I begin to suspect that you might actually win, even if the odds were still pretty high that you wouldn't because it is possible to match three or four of the numbers and then not get the last two.”  
“You're telling me I won when this is the first lottery ticket I've ever bought?” Spencer asked with shock going through his body. “I could understand winning 500 even 1000, but to win the grand prize...”  
“See, didn't I tell you that there was some worth in buying a lottery ticket? Didn't I pester you about it until you finally gave in and it only took me 30 years, but even I didn't expect you to win the very first time you actually buy one. I always knew you were lucky as I see signs of you being that way for decades,” Hotch said.  
“Why do you think I'm lucky?” Spencer asked in surprise, as he certainly didn't consider himself so.  
“Spencer,” Hotch said with exasperation in his tone rolling his eyes, even though his mate couldn't see him, “don't you remember how many times you've won money? That time you entered a bookstore and you won a thousand dollars because you were the 1000th customer or that time you won $500 at Lowes when we were shopping for new doorknobs, that we were going to install at out house at the time amongst other things or the time...”  
“Alright, you've made your point,” Spencer told him. “I've never thought of myself as lucky, but then looking at it from your point of view, I suppose I am.”  
“It's happened often enough over the last 500 years that yes, I consider you very lucky, as that sort of thing certainly never happens to me and it's just not money either, as your luck manifests in other ways. Like the time, that you just sensed that something was wrong in Germany before my vampire senses had even picked up on it, need I go on?”  
“Alright, maybe I am a little lucky,” Spencer admitted. “I suppose that some of the things that happened to us over the last 500 years could be construed as being lucky and I'm not sure exactly what I to win things or how I sometimes sense that trouble is coming our way before either of our vampire senses pick it up.”  
“It's probably a combination of your rather suspicious nature and being very observant, Hotch suggested. “I mean come on, I have a pretty suspicious nature myself, but somehow you put together clues from the skimpiest of evidence and when something doesn't seem right to you that sets off you're rather finely tuned sense of self-preservation, even before I sense anything sometimes. It's as if your mind puts together what you see, smell and sense at a much more rapid pace than most other peoples, even another vampires. Don't you remember all the times you've overhead part of a conversation that set your finely tuned sense to tingling. I consider that very lucky, personally. You're not going to deny that you do have a suspicious nature, are you?”  
"Well, no,” Spencer admitted. “I didn't use to be so suspicious, not back when I was I was a kid anyway, but as I grew up I felt it was good to be a little suspicious of people you didn't know, and sometimes even of the people that you felt you did. I mean just look at William Reid for example. You're supposed to love and trust your father and when I was really small of course, I did.”  
“But you quickly learned what a louse he was,” Hotch said.  
“Yeah, by the time I was about four I know he was a no good, scum sucking excuse for a human being,” Spencer remembered. “I realize that me and my siblings hadn't been so intelligent that his behavior wouldn't have meant anything to us and we would have been shocked when he finally left when we were ten, but when it finally happened it was kind of more of a relief as we had suspected what it was coming for sometime.”  
“I'm glad I killed that son of a bitch,” Hotch growled. “I only wish that I'd tortured him even more than I did. I would have liked to have tortured him for weeks before I finally let him die.”  
“I probably would've let you,” Spencer admitted, “but you sure did a lot of damage in a few hours that you had.”  
“I remember fearing for a few minutes anyway that you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me after what I had done, but I'm so glad I was wrong,” Hotch said, as he tenderly begin to nibble on the back of his mate's neck, causing Spencer too immediately began to whimper as little bolts of lightning begin to race up and down his body, quickly turning into pure pleasure.  
“Never could I ever hate you,” Spencer said even as he continued to whimper. “I knew very well, even back then, that vampires could be an extremely violent species, but I already knew that you were an honorable man as just watching you interact with Morgan and the others and also our children told me that. Besides, I couldn't see myself falling in love with a man who saw violence as the the only answer to any problem, because as mates we have to share at least a few personality traits or it never would have worked between us and the connection that we share never would have formed in the first place. We're both quiet, self-contained men for the most part, except with each other and our closest friends, we're both intelligent, but don't have a need to show it to the world by being the center of attention, we both like to keep our affairs private and we don't brag about how much money we have even though we each have billions of dollars to our names and could have every luxury imaginable if we so desired. We both enjoy quiet evenings with no one else around, except the two of us and the simple pleasures in life that money can't buy like a beautiful sunset, that so many people don't notice or dismiss because they're too busy or simply spending time together in quiet conversation or even in silence as we're just happy in each others presences that we don't need words to communicate.  
“I knew that there were certain things that could make one of our kind so furious that they should have steam pouring out their ears and gives someone like you a reason to torture someone to death, but only if they weren't already as honorable and trustworthy as you were. The only things that I know of that can make you that mad is a threat to me or our children or someone like my father who abuses children, even his own for no good reason, even if it was mainly just neglect, because as you know it was clear to me, Beckett and Zora from a very early age that William Reid resented us, although I'm well aware that most children wouldn't have noticed and would have thought that it was normal behavior.”  
“You're right, we are extremely compatible and we wouldn't be mates if we weren't,” Hotch agreed, even as he continued to nibble at his mate's neck.  
“Finish what you started, Aaron,” Spencer begged, as the little shots of lightning got suddenly 10 times stronger. You know what your nibbling on the back of my neck does to me. It's very hard to carry on a conversation when you're trying your best to get into my pants.”  
“You're not wearing any pants,” Hotch pointed out with a smirk, as he looked up and down his mate's very well toned and muscular body, that was also completely naked. “In fact you're not wearing a single stitch of clothing.”  
“You're not either,” Spencer pointed out reasonably. “Personally, I don't see any point to have on any clothes, just for modesty's sake when it's just you and me, in the privacy of our hotel suite and despite it being a little chilly in here we're not going to freeze, get sick or hot or any of a number of aliments that affect mortals. I like feeling your body up against mine with no barrier in the way to us having skin to skin contact, with my back leaning against your muscular chest, my head on your shoulder and my legs intertwined with yours. My point was that it was just expression, as you know very well.”  
“That I definitely agree with,” Hotch said happily. “Why do you think we walk around so much in our own home totally naked? Well, so long as we don't have any children, as even vampire children don't need to see their parents without clothing.”  
Yes, I actually like going without clothing and I never imagined I would say that back when I was mortal, as I didn't even like Beckett to see me naked, even though we were siblings and the same-sex. I was really shy about my body back then, until I started to exercise more, swimming mostly, but also using a treadmill and other exercise equipment like the elliptical machine.”  
“Well, I certainly appreciate the fine shape your body was in before you were changed,” Hotch said leering playfully at his mate. “Unlike me, you weren't born with your current shape, so you had to exercise in order to obtain it, or at least to keep yourself from gaining weight and perhaps getting a little belly.”  
“Actually, the Reids tend to run towards slimness, as we tend to be shaped more like runners or swimmers and tend to excel in those two sports, which was partly why I took them up, but also because I truly enjoyed them and still do when I have time, the swimming at least, although it's certainly not about endurance anymore, since vampires can't get tired from physical activity,” Spencer said, “but still I understand your meaning.”  
“William Reid must've been so disappointed when none of you did sports in high school,” Hotch snickered.  
“No, the three of us were more intellectual and intelligent than Reids of the past, so we were on the fast track to go to college really early, which we did. I'm not saying that my ancestors weren't intelligent, just not on our level that's all, which was something William Reid resented as you well know.”  
“William Reid was an idiot because instead of being proud of the three of you for your accomplishments he resented the fact that you were suppressing him at least when it came to sheer brains,” Aaron growled.  
“He believed that we should have tried out for some sports, just like he did when he was 8 or 9, but while Zora and Beckett likely would have been good at them I was clumsy for a long time as a child, very awkward. That's mostly why I took up running on the treadmill as it taught me how to coordinate my limbs, so that I wasn't always bumping into things or seeming to be tripping over nothing. I remember that William Reid used to get furious when I would fall down for what seemed no reason at all, as I tripped over my own feet, mostly because he had never been so clumsy at my age. However, you know that most physical problems like that can be overcome with a lot of work, so once Beckett and I started our own company, I bought exercise equipment and all of us including Zora used it.”  
“William Reid was a fool and a nitwit as well as an idiot,” Hotch growled.  
“Aaron, all those words mean the same thing you know,” Spencer laughed always secretly thrilled when Aaron said stuff like that, because it showed that he truly did love him, as his mate didn't get furious about much, but his former father who he had gotten rid of as much as he could, definitely. He had changed his last name to Aaron's as soon as the two of them had married and he had also legally changed his middle name to Barclay, after Samuel Barclay Beckett a playwright that had died when he and his siblings had been about eight years old back in the late 20th century.  
“Alright, how about this if you're go to be so particular. William Reid was a cum sucking, bastard as well as a fuckwit asshole and a motherfucker, dick sucker fuckhole,” Hotch said. “He was so stupid that he gave up the best thing in his life, just because he didn't appreciate that you and your siblings were surpassing him in the brains department when he was the same age or because you didn't want to try out for sports. I could understand him leaving your mother, although I definitely don't approve, as some people, just don't handle their spouses illness very well, but to abandon your own children just because they're not turning out like you expected them to just shows what a no good, asshole, cocksucker, clusterfuck, bastard William Reid really was.”  
This was not the first time that Hotch had expressed such a opinion, although it was the first time that he had used such vulgar language, as he was usually too polite to cuss except very occasionally.  
“Don't hold yourself back on my account,” Spencer said his lips twitching in suppressed laughter. “You're not going to upset me if you really want to give into your feelings about what you think about my former father.”  
Hotch went into a string of profanity in several different languages that made Spencer roar with laughter.  
“I've never heard you cuss so much so that means you must really hate my father,” said Spencer.  
“I've always hated the no good son of a whore for what he did to not only you, but Zora and Beckett, but also your mother and you are well aware of my opinion,” Hotch growled. “I think I hate your father more than I've ever hated anyone, even Strauss or my own parents, as she was more of an annoyance then anything else and no real threat to me or to Dave. As to the rest of the team if Strauss actually tried anything we would have protected them from losing their jobs or getting the black mark on their records, especially if they hadn't done anything wrong.”  
“I miss the team sometimes,” Spencer admitted, “the ones that weren't turned into vampires Morgan, JJ, Emily, Kate.”  
“I know, me too,” Hotch said, looking melancholy. “They were one of the best teams the FBI ever had, as they worked smoothly together without letting their egos get in the way. I miss them to sometimes, but life goes on.”  
“So, I suppose I should turn in my ticket in with the winning numbers on it and get my hundred million dollars even if a large chunk of that goes to the government.”  
“You know the government has to have a large chunk, of the winnings as how do they pay for services otherwise without raising taxes?” asked Hotch snickering. “We can do that later though, as right now I want you underneath me, begging me to enter you and I have no intention of giving you your release at least for awhile.”  
Spencer was already panting in anticipation, as he just adored making slow and gentle love with his, Aaron instead of how rough and frantic it was a lot of time not that he didn't enjoy it that way as well, but still he was glad that they didn't rut like rabbits all the time. They had made love in every position known to man over the centuries and enjoyed finding new ways to please each other.  
The two sat there in silence for a few minutes remembering their former friends, but then Hotch continued nibbling at the nape of his mate's neck and his reaction was very predictable, as Spencer started begging him to finish it, which he was normally happy to do but in this instance he was in no hurry.  
Hotch flipped them over until his mate was underneath him and started making slow and gentle love to the man he had adored for over five centuries.

~~~A Foreseen Event~~~

Did you ever think about trying to find some of your siblings?” Spencer asked Hotch as the two of them lay on the beach side by side, completely naked, outside their cliff home.  
“No, I never have,” Hotch admitted surprised by the question. “I've never been very motivated if you know what I mean. For all I know, at least some of the siblings I know my parents had after Sean and I were grown up and gone have turned out to be just as bad as they likely still are. Sean and I turned out basically okay, but still we escaped as soon as we could, but as for the rest of them, no, I've never thought about trying to find them as I that would be nearly be impossible or at least extremely hard.”  
“We could get Penelope to do a computer search,” Spencer suggested. “There aren't that many families named Hotchner in America, although I agree it would be more difficult to locate those related to you in Poland where you were born since your surname is a lot more common over there.”  
“Why?” Hotch asked not accusingly, just curiously. “You and our children are the only family I need, along with close friends like Dave and Penelope, who are basically family anyway.”  
“I was just thinking that you should at least try to connect with some of your family,” said Spencer. “They can't all have turned out like your parents, because after all you and Sean didn't. I just want you to be as close to at least some of your siblings as I am too Zora and Beckett.”  
“There's a difference you know,” Hotch said quietly. “The difference is that you, Zora and Beckett grew up together, while the only sibling I grew up with was Sean. If my parents weren't such bastards, maybe I wouldn't mind searching out some of my siblings, but I cut myself off from the family I grew up in, except Sean long ago. I appreciate your concern, but I'm truly happy with just you and our children when they come to visit and I'm not about to go searching out some relations that might not want anything to do with me. If I run across one of my siblings, it'll be one thing, but I'm not going to go looking for them.”  
“I suppose, you're right,” Spencer said and sighed. “I just know how I'd feel If I had any siblings out there and I didn't put in any effort find them. Of course, they might not want anything to do with me, but at least I would've put in the effort.”  
“I'm sorry if I disappoint you, but I shed myself of most of my family over a thousand years ago and I just don't see that ever changing. Besides, for all we know, they could still be in Poland, although I realize that's not very likely as they probably want to put space between their parents and themselves just like Sean and I did.”  
“You don't disappoint me at all that you can't help your feelings,” Spencer told him tenderly leaning over enough to kiss his mate on the lips. “Your childhood was way more abusive than mine was, because at least my sibling and us were just neglected and weren't physically abused. However, you and Sean were not only neglected, but abused mentally and emotionally too and even for somebody as tough as vampires usually are, our species is still pretty vulnerable emotionally at least. We can be hurt in that way just like anybody else. If you don't want to search out any of your siblings or possibly half siblings and that's more than okay with me and I promise not to bring this subject up again.”  
“I understand where you're coming from, I really do,” Hotch said as the two of them cuddled together on the sand, “but not everybody comes from a happy family not even vampires, as we can be just as cruel as mortals, crueler in someways actually.”  
“Believe me, I know,” Spencer snorted. “I'm sorry I hurt you by bringing it up.”  
“You didn't,” Hotch assured Spencer. “I was just kind of surprised, you brought it up, but you didn't hurt me.”  
“Good, because I would never hurt you on purpose for anything in the world,” Spencer said.  
“I know,” Hotch said, “just as I would never hurt you intentionally either.”  
The two men were silent for awhile as they stared out at the starry sky.  
“I wonder how Beckett's doing, we haven't heard from him in awhile,” Spencer mused.  
“You could call him you know he doesn't necessarily have to call you,” Hotch suggested. “I'm sure however, that he and Indira are doing just fine. They're probably just busy, that's all.”  
“Yes, I suppose I can,” Spencer said. “I hate to bother them, because their relationship even though it's over hundred years old is still relatively new compared to ours. I well remember what the first two or three hundred years was like for us and how we could barely keep our hands off each other, even in public as all we wanted to do was fuck each other senseless and not much else.”  
“We still do a lot of that,” Hotch grinned, “but still I know exactly what you mean. At least we can behave in public now without having to be constantly touching or at least it's much easier, as our urges to constantly touch each other and mate have died down considerably. My inner vampire is just so content nowadays that while he still enjoys making love to you and always will, we don't have to do it constantly unless one of us is pregnant, of course.”  
“I know, mine too,” Spencer agreed, “but still I remember what those first 200 or so years was like and Beckett and Indira have yet to reach that benchmark, although they're not too far away just a few decades.”  
“Which will pass at speed and those decades will be gone before we know it,” Hotch said. “Did you know that Penelope is pregnant again?”  
“No, when did it happen?” asked Spencer excitedly.  
“I just found out as Dave called me, all excited. You know how he is when Penelope gets in the family way,” Hotch said grinning.  
“Yeah, Dave, just loves children,” Spencer laughed.  
“So does Penelope, or she never would have agreed to have, so many children close together,” Hotch said laughing right along.  
“I'm surprised they are having more children because it's only been about 24 years since the last time and they had well over 50 before they decided to quit for awhile,” Spencer said. “I would have thought that they want to wait longer like at least another 50 or so years, like we plan on doing before we have anymore.”  
Hotch and Spencer had mutually agreed that they weren't going to have anymore children for at least a hundred years, as they'd had quite a few in a five-year period, but they had got tired of staying constantly pregnant, so they had decided it was time for a break, a nice long one, before they considered having anymore. Both of them missed the laughter of children that filled their huge home, but knew that they could have others, in a 100 years or even 200, whenever they decided that they we're ready for more and had had enough time with just themselves.  
“Well, to each his own,” Hotch shrugged. “You know they will be loved and I'm sure they'll be over here plenty.”  
“Yeah, probably,” Spencer said. “I certainly don't mind if they are.”  
“Neither do I, since we both love children to,” Hotch agreed.  
“Even if they are not our own,” Spencer laughed. “You know it's been nice having Dave and Penelope as neighbors for so long.”  
“Yeah, it has,” Hotch agreed. “They give us our privacy when we need it and make sure to call us before they come over and we do the same, as we may he otherwise occupied.”  
“Is that just a polite way of saying that we're fucking each other senseless?” Spencer asked with laughter in his eyes.  
“More or less,” Hotch chuckled, which was a deep, rich velvety sound that sent shivers of intense desire up Spencer's spine.  
“So, since we're child free for the next little while what you want to do?” Spencer asked.  
“Besides, making love to you?” Hotch asked with a smug smirk.  
“Yes, besides that, as we do need to do other things sometimes,” Spencer smirked right back.  
“Oh, we have over the last five hundred and thirty years,” Hotch said. “We've traveled quite extensively.”  
“Yes, you helped me set up other branches of my company in most major cities in the world, once you retired that is,” Spencer remembered. “We certainly had some good times in each of those cities.”  
“Yeah, we took in a lot of the sites, stayed in the finest hotels where we spent days making love to each other,” Hotch said in a reminiscent tone.  
“Yeah, I had never been out of Las Vegas before, but that sure did change quickly,” said Spencer. “You were determined to show me the world. The world I had read about in books and seen on TV, but had never truly seen for myself, because I was too busy staying close to my mother who needed me.”  
Diana Reid, had died about 10 years after Spencer and Aaron had met as Hotch's idea to turn her into a vampire had struck out, mostly because they could never find anyone to confirm whether or not someone with schizophrenia had ever been changed and Spencer or his siblings didn't want to risk it in case it didn't work and they would've had to have Diana Reid's permission, in any case, or at least if they had ethics they did. It was just better to let her die a natural death and his two siblings had figured and although they would miss her, they hadn't really been close since they were 8 or 9 because of the disease, even though they still loved her.  
Spencer had mourned her for a long time but eventually he had gotten over it, because he had known that his mother was going to die at some point because of the schizophrenia which had shortened her lifespan considerably.  
“We succeeded in that, although there're still plenty of the world left to explore. I hadn't been to most of the places we went to either, because even though I'm a vampire didn't mean I had traveled extensively, although I did some certainly. Oh, I did with the BAU, but only in the States and they weren't pleasure trips, but for work, so I didn't have time to see the sites,” Hotch said.  
“Yes, it's different when you travel for work,” Spencer agreed, “as you aren't at a particular locale to enjoy yourself.”  
“To true,” Hotch smirked. “The two of us have had plenty of jobs over the centuries, haven't we? Even if none of them lasted more than a couple of decades.”  
“Yeah, we have,” Spencer laughed as he remembered some of the jobs that he and Aaron have had over more than 500 years. “I'm sure we'll have other jobs at some point in time, but right now we're not only childless, but jobless, so we might as well enjoy our freedom.”  
“Yes, we should,” Hotch said. “So, since we are going to go fuck each other senseless, what about we go dancing someplace like San Francisco? We both love San Francisco and have visited multiple times over the centuries. This is something so rustic, wild and free about it.”  
“Yeah, there is, even though it's changed a lot, ever since it was first founded June 29th 1776 by colonists from Spain,” Spencer recited.  
Hotch listened as always amazed by how much his mate knew that was considered mere trivia, as he seemed to read things and then, of course, never forgot them due to a vampire's eidetic memory.  
“We could spend a few days in Paris for example,” Hotch added, “Really anywhere your heart desires, as I certainly don't mind.”  
“I say we spend at least a week in Italy then,” Spencer decided. “We've been there only once for a few months, but we certainly didn't have time to see the whole country and besides, we haven't been in a couple hundred years.”  
“That's fine with me, so which city would you like to spend at least a week in?” Hotch asked.  
“We've never been to Venice, so I suggest we go there,” Spencer said immediately. “We don't necessarily have to stay in Venice either and we can take the next six months if we wanted to explore the country.”  
“Stay in the finest hotels, see as many of the historic sites as possible, make love in one of the most romantic city in the world other than Paris,” Hotch smirked, causing Spencer to laugh, because he well knew that was almost the only thing his mate ever thought about and that was having sex with him, but then he was the same way so he supposed he would be a hypocrite if he said otherwise.  
“And how do you think those gondoliers are going to react if we suddenly start kissing each other in the back?” asked Spencer.  
“We'd simply tell him to mind his own business as we paid him to give us a tour,” Hotch answered firmly, “and tell them that couples make out in the back of gondolas all the time, even if that was usually a male and a female. We have every right to display our love for all to see, as I'm not ashamed of our relationship and if they object then we'll simply remind them that they're paid to do a job. If they still protest we can always take money back and just walk away.”  
“I know you prefer to deal with people like that in another way,” Spencer said with a smirk, because his mate had been known to react rather violently to someone who made an issue about their relationship. Of course, it also depended heavily on the situation.  
“Yeah, I'd like to beat the holy shit out of them, but unfortunately, that's likely to be reported, so the best thing to do is, just get your money back and walk away. There might be far less prejudice then there was even in the early 21st century about same-sex relationships, but there's still a lot of prejudice to around just as Dave said several decades ago and always will be.”  
“Unfortunately true,” Spencer sighed. “Still, we rarely run into as much prejudice anymore and that makes me happy because we often don't have to deal with it and ruin our romantic mood.”  
“Yeah, we don't run into it as much,” Hotch admitted candidly, “just occasionally now, which is a good thing. Unfortunately, mortals will be mortals, because you know that any of our kind would not see anything wrong with our relationship whether or not we were mates, unless they were a young one that had been created fairly recently, as any of our kind that has several centuries on them will have nothing against same-sex couples, although there have always been exceptions.”   
A vampire that had been created was basically like Spencer who had been turned into one instead of born, although in his case and it had happened on his own free will, which didn't always occur, although most of the mortals changed today had the consent to turn someone or some mortal requested it from a friend who was a vampire for different reasons.  
“Besides, every day I'm with you is romantic as far as I'm concerned and nobody can ruin it unless we let them,” Hotch said sincerely, as the two men's lips met in a sweet, tender kiss.  
“You say the most romantic things,” Spencer sighed, but this time in mushy contentment as he and Aaron cuddled close together on the their patch of unspoiled sandy beach.  
“It might be romantic, but it's also absolutely true,” Hotch told him his voice filled with love and tenderness, kissing his mate on the side of his neck, “I never imagined in a million years that I would ever find my mate and you know how shocked I was when we met. You might have been expecting to meet me for four years before we actually did, but I certainly didn't expect to meet you and you immediately changed my life, for the better. Before I was just kind of wondering listlessly, sure I had my job at the BAU and I enjoyed it, still it's not the same.”  
“It was the same for me to you know. We are two halves of a whole, Aaron, incomplete without each other,” Spencer told his mate very tenderly returning the favor and begin to kiss Aaron on the side of his neck, just like Hotch had done to him a minute ago causing the other man to groan with desire. “If we had never met I would have died centuries ago, but before I did I would have wondered through my life alone and unfilled. You know this, as we have discussed this subject many times before and both of us agree that we'd be miserable without each other.”  
“That's never going to happen,” Hotch said empathically. “Without you, life's not worth living.”  
“No, that's never going to happen,” Spencer agreed instantly. “By the way, I agree that without you life's not worth living.”  
The two men fell silent and just enjoyed each other's company, shelving the discussion, as they knew each other feelings, dreams and desires and knew that they were never going to be parted, except by force and anybody who tried to come between them would be dead, as even Spencer usually the calmer and less volatile of the pair would fight to the death to preserve the happiness he had found. Spencer was more likely to handle almost any type of situation much more calmly, although Aaron was pretty calm himself, but he did have a much more aggressive nature then his mate did.  
“So, how many do you think Penelope, will have this time?” asked Spencer suddenly.  
“Well, thanks to the method we introduced her and Dave to, they've had anywhere from quads to sextuplets, so it could be any of them, because as you know there is no way to predict with any certainty, although we are usually pretty close to the mark in our estimations,” Hotch said glad for the change in subject. He and Spencer both knew that neither was going anywhere without the other and that was more than fine with both of them  
“I'm surprised more vampires haven't discovered this method,” Spencer snickered, “as there would certainly be more vampires running around, ones that were born at the same time.”  
“Well, not many our our kind find their mates, so that has a lot to do with it,” Hotch said.  
“Oh, well, it doesn't matter,” Spencer said, “although personally, I'm glad we discovered this method, as we can have a lot of children within a short amount of time, instead of having one every six or eight months.”  
“Yeah, it has made having children easier, hasn't it?” Hotch mused.  
“We had better go and get dressed if we want to go to Italy for a few days at least,” Spencer said.  
“Why rush, after all we are the pilots, so we don't have any particular schedule to keep,” Hotch asked leering at the slim, but built form of his mate that he desired all the time, even after over five centuries of them making love, every spare minute.  
"Still, we need to get going,” Spencer said, as he started to rise from the sand only to to be pulled back down by his mate.  
“You're not going anywhere quite yet,” Hotch told him with a lustful smirk. “Not until I'm done with you anyway.”  
Spencer groaned as love, desire and lust begin to swell through his form quickly as Hotch immediately pounced on top of him and seemed to be all over the place, his hands seeming to be in three or four places at once, his mouth nibbling on one of his mate's nipples, before moving on to lick Spencer's manhood all over the from top to bottom, finally taking the tip of it into his mouth and sucking on it like it was a lollipop.  
Hotch swirled his tongue around Spencer's penis, while it was still in his mouth, causing his mate whimper and purr and wither beneath him frantically, causing him to give a dark chuckle that sent exquisite sensations of pleasure through his cock to the rest of him spiking his desire and his lust quite considerably, as there were hundreds of nerve endings in the penis alone, just like there were in a woman's vagina, which is why it felt so good to make love.  
Spencer, for his part while shocked at his mate's actions had not been idle, and he left serious scratch marks on his lover's back and nibbled frantically on the side Hotch's neck, even while his mate was still making love to him. The two of them were so tangled together with Aaron on top that it was impossible to tell where one of them began and the other ended. Spencer loved every second of it as he loved having his mate's much bulkier frame laying on top of him as it wasn't like Aaron's much greater weight was doing to do him any harm.  
Finally both of them came almost at the same time, Aaron all over both of them while Spencer come directly down his mate's throat as Hotch still had his manhood in his mouth.  
“Well, that was something of a surprise,” Spencer panted.  
“You loved every second of it though,” Hotch smirked confidently. “There's nothing wrong with being spontaneous.”  
“No, there's not,” Spencer laughed, even as he passionately kissed his mate again, “and yes, I loved every second of it. Feel free to surprise me like that I whenever you want.”  
Oh, I plan on it. There is something to be said for being spontaneous sometimes as it certainly adds spice to any relationship,” Hotch grinned.  
“So, what brought on this bout of spontaneousness?” Spencer asked curiously.  
“Oh, nothing really, just you laying there on the sand looking so delectable,” Hotch said smirking. “I often have urges to have my way with you, but I resist them because we're in a public setting. You shouldn't look so damn handsome if you don't want me to jump your bones.”  
“I certainly don't mind,” Spencer laughed, thinking that he might be handsome in a boy next door sort of way, but his mate Aaron Hotchner far outstripped him in that department at least in his humble opinion.  
“I didn't think you would,” Hotch smirked, even as he began to tenderly stroke a hand down his mate's chest.  
“I'll never object to you making love to me,” Spencer told him tenderly, “no matter how shocking or spontaneous it happens to be. I promise you, I don't mind, as you're the only one that has full access to my body and you know it, so you are welcome to do anything you like with it, as I know that I will enjoy immensely anything you think to do.”  
“Yes, I am,” Hotch said with a certain heated look in his dark brown eyes. “On the other foot though, is the fact that you're welcome to do anything to my body that you so desire and just like yourself I will never object.”  
The two men were silent for awhile.  
“So, Italy for the next month at least?” asked Hotch.  
“That's fine with me,” Spencer agreed immediately. “Let's start with Venice, just as I suggested earlier.”  
“Alright then, we might as well go pack,” Hotch said as he began to rise to his feet fluidly and gracefully.  
“I'll leave message for Dave and Penelope to let them know we won't be home for at least the next month,” Spencer said.  
“Ah, good idea,” Hotch said as he hadn't thought of that.  
“I'll let them know that we'll be back in time to do Penelope's c-section,” Spencer added already running through his head exactly what he needed to pack for their trip, although he was sure that they'd buy many items of clothing from Italy itself while they were in the country and quite a few souvenirs.  
“Yeah and we can always take off again, to a different city or country if we want to after the birth of their children,” Hotch agreed.  
“We better get busy we have quite a few preparations to make,” Spencer said, as he headed upstairs and back into the home that had been his and Aaron's for 30 years.  
Hotch watched his mate climb the stairs for a moment admiring his naked body and then raced to join him, so that the two of them entered the house almost at the same time.  
The two of them would take many trips and have many children over the centuries, but their love for each other would never wane no matter how long they were together as the two of them had been made for each other, meant to meet, meant to fall in love and meant to spend eternity together.  
And that was just the way they liked it.


End file.
